


Ghost Stories

by carelesscreativity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans | Geno (Undertale), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Empath, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Extremely Dubious Consent, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Marking, Out of Character, Outertale Sans (Undertale), Psychological Torture, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Recreational Drug Use, Self-Harm, Shattered Dreamtale Sans (Undertale), Soul Sex, Torture, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 94
Words: 149,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesscreativity/pseuds/carelesscreativity
Summary: Nightmare, go to school, they said.Nightmare, it will be FUN, they said.What a load of crap. Nightmare isn't buying any of it. His brother's loved and he is feared. When invited to go on an outing while weakened that leads to some supernatural involvement, Nightmare meets someone that will change his life. The problem? For better or for worse? That's a joke. His life can't possibly get any worse.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 60





	1. A Little Fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello and welcome to Ghost Stories! This is a fanfic where the gang's all in high school. And I didn’t think I would have to say this, but apparently I do because I guess it isn’t as blatantly obvious as I thought. Yes. There are ships. Keep in mind that I keep the character's personalities as close as possible to their canon ones, so there isn't going to be any fucking "love at first sight" bullshit. Well, everyone's canon personalities except Cross and XChara. Read and enjoy!)

**_But they're all rumors... right?_ **

Nightmare sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. His tentacles lashed in irritation behind him, but still managed to stay under the umbrella. He was stiff. He hated rain. He hated water. It was raining, but thankfully not too hard, the sky a clouded grey. Nightmare was in his goopy form, a black messenger bag slung over one shoulder. He glared at the ground in front of him with a piercing bright blue eye."Fucking weather." He growled. "Why did it have to be today?!" He didn't like when it rained. It would always make him feel tense.

  
Nightmare felt someone bump him. "I don't know why. It's autumn. It doesn't usually rain in autumn." Nightmare turned and lashed out at Dream with one of his tentacles. Dream managed to barely dodge him. He was under his own umbrella and dressed in his golden outfit, a gold and blue backpack on his back. Yellow gloves over long black gloves stretched up his arms. His golden crown sat neatly on his head. He seemed concerned for the other, despite Nightmare attacking him. "Having a bad day, brother? It's still the morning!"

  
Nightmare scowled. "If you touch me again, I will not hesitate to murder you." Dream nodded, stating that he understood. They were on their way to school. Both of them were seniors. This was their last year. They walked together quietly, yet they'd never been so far apart. Nightmare's tentacles flicked as he remembered the first time they'd walked to school together. Him in his purple tunic and golden crown. Dream in a bright blue outfit with a golden cape and gloves.Looking at them now, it wasn't difficult to see that much had changed since freshman year. But, of course, one thing had remained consistent for Nightmare. He had no friends. And it wasn't like he needed them either. He scoffed quietly to himself. Dream's fingers nervously tapped his own umbrella and Nightmare could tell the other just wanted to talk to him. Finally, Dream seemed to muster up the courage.

  
"What're you thinking about, brother?" He tried awkwardly. Nightmare blinked and turned to look at the other with a raised brow. Dream stared at him, clearly trying his best. Nightmare sighed in annoyance and turned his head away.

  
"Nothing that concerns you, Dream." He answered quietly. There it was. He felt that pang from Dream as the other looked down, knowing his attempt at a conversation had been shut down. They continued to walk in silence.They reached the intersection before the school and crossed the road. Already, Nightmare could see two figures coming from a different direction and knew this was where he and Dream would separate. He continued forward as Dream stopped and waited for his friends. One was Ink, a skeleton that Nightmare actually was fascinated with. Not romantically, but the other held an aura about him that Nightmare recognized. One that meant he was hiding a secret.

  
Ink smiled as he crashed into Dream, a paint-splattered bag slung over his shoulder, held together by VERY bad stitching. Ink had done it himself. He was a senior as well, like Dream and Nightmare. The other skeleton was Blue, a small, but surprisingly loud skeleton. A sophomore. The youngest of the three. His brother had graduated earlier, but the teachers had loved him and they seemed to love Blue even more. Blue protested and began to scold Ink for nearly knocking Dream over. Nightmare did not like Blue. He didn't like his positivity. He didn't like his eagerness or cheerfulness. In a way, it made him sick. He continued walking as he heard the three chattering behind him. The building was coming into view and he could see other monsters heading in through the front doors.

  
Nightmare reached the building first, shaking out his umbrella once he was under the overhang of the building. His tentacles quickly wrapped it up and he slipped into the building. He could feel it. As soon as he'd walked in, unease and fear had taken hold of the hallway. He ignored the monsters around him casting quick glances. He soon heard the chatter and cheerfulness start back up behind him. He didn't even need to look to know that Dream had entered the building. He turned and made his way up the stairs. His locker was on the third floor and his class was on the first floor. He knew he had about 20 minutes before the first bell.

Around him, monsters avoided him as he packed away his things in the locker. It was pitifully small. He slammed it with one of his tentacles. Not even a moment later, he heard the classroom door next to his locker open. "Nightmare... please...we've talked about this." The teacher was consequently ignored as Nightmare moved away, flipping them off as he did so.

  
Nightmare was one of the special students. He didn't have a normal schedule like Dream. He only had one class. Social Relations. It was basically a classroom prison. Because he was "troubled." But Nightmare was sure it was because he WAS trouble. That was where they kept the dangerous monsters away from everyone. He was one of them. Nightmare stalked back down to the first floor, monsters moving out of his way. He went to the far end of the school and slipped into one of the side doors. He emerged into a small classroom. The teacher, Toriel, wasn't there yet. Nightmare threw his stuff into a chair and sat down at a round table, staring outside. He watched blankly as rain poured down the window pane.

  
He leaned against the wall. He blinked, his tentacles perking up as he heard muttering. Great. His only other classmate was here. He turned and watched as the hooded skeleton came in through the door. He had yet to see the other's face or know his name. He knew the other was a senior like him. A transfer. A dangerous one at that. And a powerful one. Honestly, Nightmare was surprised the other wasn't in prison. Then again, he was also surprised he, himself, wasn't in prison. His tentacles flicked lazily as he watched the other sit down. The other's hands were the only part that Nightmare could see. They twitched and were stained grey.

  
The school districts could try to hide it as much as they'd like. It was obvious this skeleton was a murderer. "But anything for a perfect reputation..." Nightmare muttered, turning his face away to stare back out the window. He heard the other stop muttering for a moment. He glanced over at him and was met with a magnificently colored, glowing eye staring out from under the hood. It was layered in red, blue, and purple. Nightmare blinked before turning his head away. He'd already been warned that this skeleton would become aggravated by eye contact. Nightmare leaned his head against the window for a moment, enjoying the cooling feeling. He hummed under his breath.

  
His tentacles were settled around him. He felt momentarily content. He blinked as the other skeleton in the room broke out in muttering once more. Nightmare briefly considered killing him. He sighed and his tentacles began to prick up and lash in annoyance. He raised his head to the third floor and focused on one window in another wing of the building. He wondered if he would see it today. He peered up quietly. Yes. There.

  
In one of the windows, there was a flash of red. It was brief. Momentary. If Nightmare had blinked, he would miss it. That was an empty room. No teachers dared to teach in there. It had been a culinary room. Now, it was just abandoned. But Nightmare was convinced someone was in there. He'd asked Toriel about it before and she'd told him that even the principal didn't have the key to that room. It'd been lost decades ago. He continued to watch. He stopped. A bright red dot shone through the window on the third floor. It was vibrant, piercing through the rain. It had never stayed for so long. Nightmare stared back and lit up his eye so it glowed a vibrant bright blue.

  
He blinked it. Once. Twice. He waited. Then, to his surprise, the red dot did the same. Nightmare blinked and felt a chill go through his body. It was someone. He blinked as he heard footsteps and his tentacles lashed out as he turned. To his surprise, the other skeleton had stood and approached him. He was paused, his grey-stained hands twitching. Nightmare blinked. He could see his face. The other's eyes were different. One was the multilayered one while the other was just red and blue. He would twitch every so often. Nightmare blinked, a tentacle having been inches from piercing the other's chest. "What?" He asked reproachfully.

  
The skeleton jumped at hearing him speak. Nightmare slowly drew back his tentacles to rest around him once again. "What're you looking at?" The other skeleton asked. His voice was scratchy and almost breathless, like he'd used it far too much. It didn't stop him from sounding loud and firm. Nightmare continued to study him for a moment, noting a tattered red scarf coiled tightly around the other's neck. It was stained and clearly held importance to the other. Usually, Nightmare wouldn't have answered someone he didn't know, but it was the first time he'd heard the other speak and he was genuinely wanting to show someone else what he was seeing.

  
He blinked and spoke. "The third floor cooking room. You know about it?" The other nodded, seeming suspicious. "Someone's in there. I see a glow." The other blinked in surprise and took a step forward. Nightmare nodded and beckoned him closer. The other crept up and stood next to Nightmare, peering out the window. "The red dot in the window. You see it?" Nightmare asked, refocusing. The other nodded next to his head. Nightmare blinked. "Can you flash your eye lights?" The other seemed surprised before nodding. "Look up at the glow and do it." He watched as the other skeleton turned his head and flashed his eye lights. Up in the window, there was a pause before the red light flashed back.

  
"Shit." The other skeleton muttered, seeming taken back. He drew back and blinked at Nightmare. "Thought that room was closed off or some shit." Nightmare nodded, not afraid to admit that he was definitely curious. They both jumped as there was a shuffle. They whipped around. Nightmare's tentacles were raised and he blinked as a full gaster blaster appeared as the other's hand shot up.

  
"DON'T you DARE." Toriel said firmly, holding up a furry finger in warning. The other skeleton growled before dissipating the massive skull. Toriel blinked at the both of them. She seemed surprised and adjusted her glasses. Nightmare scowled. The friendly goat-monster dressed like a kindergarten teacher. "Nightmare! I didn't realize you and Dust actually spoke to one another!" She commented.

  
Nightmare raised a brow, glancing at the other. The other, who he now knew was named Dust, moved past him, back to his own seat. Nightmare couldn't help but muse over how fitting the name was. He moved his gaze back to Toriel. "We started speaking just now. And it appears you ruined it." He watched in amusement as Toriel rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, yes, as I always do with your day, right?" She asked in exasperation. Nightmare chuckled. Good.

  
At least she was learning. He turned back to look out the window. His eye drifted back up the third floor, but he saw nothing. The dot was gone.


	2. A New Challenger

Nightmare blinked as Toriel spoke suddenly, distracting him from the storm raging outside. "Nightmare!" He lazily looked over at her, not having been listening at all to a single word she'd been saying. She sighed, crossing her arms. "I've been told that if I escort you two, you can go get lunch from the cafeteria." Nightmare blinked and perked up. Toriel chuckled wearily. "Odd, right?" 

Nightmare furrowed his brow and nodded. Usually, he and Dust had lunch brought to the them, 'for their own safety.' He glanced over at Dust, who'd raised his head. The other stood up. Nightmare got up as well and they both came over to Toriel. She sighed. "Alright. PLEASE behave yourselves." She said quietly. "Otherwise they won't let you do this again." Nightmare sighed and nodded, shoving his hands into hoodie pockets. 

Another crack of lightening appeared outside and Nightmare's tentacles flicked. Just for a moment, he wondered if Dream was okay. 

————————————

Dream flinched as the thunder rumbled outside. He kept his head down on the table. He was in the cafeteria. Blue was rubbing his back as Ink tried to coax him up to get food. They both knew that Dream was terrified of thunderstorms. Dream shivered quietly. The cafeteria was on the second floor of the building. 

Dream blinked as murmurs started in the cafeteria and he felt a familiar presence. He whipped his head up, eyes wide. Sure enough, Miss Toriel was coming in with his brother and another skeleton Dream didn't recognize. His brother paused for a moment, scanning out over the muttering monsters until he spotted Dream. He turned away after that, but for some reason, Dream felt oddly comforted, knowing the other cared enough to look for him. 

The other monsters all muttered and cast glances at Nightmare. Toriel led them past the line and they slipped up to the cafeteria workers, who handed them pre-made meals. She guided them back out and Dream stared after his brother. He blinked as Blue spoke. "Wowee! I've never seen them allowed upstairs during lunch before!" 

**——————————**

Nightmare arrived back in his classroom with Dust and Toriel. Toriel sighed. "Alright. I have to go get lunch too. BE GOOD." She eyed both of them firmly and they both nodded. She shut the door and they both heard it lock. The noise made Nightmare's tentacles curl up in distaste. As if a lock would be able to stop him. 

He ate quietly. After a moment, he blinked as he heard Dust speak. "Your name is Nightmare, huh?" He asked quietly. Nightmare blinked and looked up at him before nodding. Dust nodded too. He didn't seem to want to talk more after that. Then, the other seemed to realize something. "Who was the gold one you were looking at in the cafeteria?" Nightmare blinked in surprise. 

The other was perceptive. Nightmare sighed. "His name is Dream. He's my brother." He said grudgingly. Dust raised a brow at him as he picked at his food with his grey-stained fingers. His eyes drifted away and he spoke again, almost in a mutter. 

"I have a brother..." He trailed off, seeming to become distracted by something. Whatever it was, Nightmare couldn't see it. Dust seemed to snap back. "I don't like the way your brother... glows. It's annoying..." He stabbed at the door on his tray and Nightmare blinked. He was beginning to like this other skeleton. 

Toriel soon came back in the room and both of them fell silent once again. They ate quietly. 

——————————

By the end of the day, the rain had cleared up. Thankfully, the sun wasn't showing its ugly mug around the grey clouds. Nightmare was waiting in the main lobby of the school. He was released earlier than everyone. He would always end up waiting for Dream.

"Nightmare." He blinked and turned to see Dust. The other stood quietly, a tattered dark blue backpack hanging off of one shoulder. Nightmare blinked and sat up on the bench. "You waiting for your brother?" Nightmare blinked and nodded. His tentacles were curled around the bench. Dust shuffled around in his pockets. "He don't get out for another hour, right?" 

Nightmare heard jingling and blinked. Dust pulled a key ring out from his pocket and Nightmare shot up. "You stole that?" He asked with a wide eye. He was actually impressed. Dust gave a slow grin, but his eyes weren't exactly focused. Nightmare stretched out a tentacle and Dust allowed him to take the key ring.

Nightmare pulled the key ring back to him. He slid through the keys, reading the numbers written on each one. He was looking for a specific room. He paused. "Thought she said the key was lost decades ago..." He muttered. Dust came a bit closer. 

"It's there?" He asked quietly. Nightmare nodded and raised a key. It definitely was much more worn than the others. Hell, it even seemed to have a burn mark on it. Nightmare studied it. He stood up and dropped his bag on the bench. He glanced at Dust. 

"Coming?" Dust blinked and perked up. He threw his backpack next to Nightmare's before they both began to climb the stairs. They emerged onto the third floor, walking briskly past the doors. They turned the corner and paused. There were two doors in front of them. This wing of the school was locked off. 

Nightmare ran his fingers through the key ring until he found the one he was looking for. He slipped it in and one door unlocked with a click. He used his tentacles to open it, revealing a dimly lit hallway. Dust slipped in first and Nightmare followed, slowly shutting the door. 

When he turned, he noted something. It was like stepping into an entirely different reality. The only light came from the windows in the classrooms. They moved through the hallway. Every door was open except one. Nightmare's tentacles flicked. He was excited. This was actually interesting. He peered into each classroom. 

He jumped as Dust suddenly thrust an arm in front of him, stopping them in their tracks. Nightmare glanced at him. Dust was frozen, his eyes wide. "Someone's here." He muttered, almost to himself. Nightmare blinked and listened. Sure enough, he could hear the faintest raspy tune being hummed from behind the closed door.

Nightmare's curiosity was spiking. He moved over to the door, sliding his fingers along the key ring once again until he located the burnt bronze key. He unlocked the door to the culinary room and pushed it open. Inside, the humming abruptly stopped. There was someone here. Another skeleton. He was propped up against a chair, staring out the window. One of his skeletal hands was dug deep into one of his eyes sockets. 

The other was draped lazily over the handle of an axe he had propped up against the chair. A glowing, vivid red eye took up his other eyesocket, but that wasn't what Nightmare was focused on. He was focused on the jagged edges of the giant hole in the side of the skeleton's skull. He grinned at them with a narrow-toothed smile. Nightmare blinked and tipped his head. 

The other skeleton scrambled up, backing into the wall with his axe. Nightmare blinked and lit up his eye once again. He flashed it and to his relief, the skeleton seemed to recognize it, flashing his own in response. He spoke in a raspy voice. Unlike Dust, who's voice was almost gone from overuse, this skeleton's voice suffered from disuse, it sounded like. 

"You... were down there earlier..." He mumbled, gesturing to nothing in particular. His eye moved past Nightmare to Dust. "So were you..." They both nodded. Nightmare blinked, baffled. 

"Why the hell are you up here by yourself?" He asked. The other skeleton blinked before his body spasmed and he twitched violently, shaking. Nightmare furrowed his brow before jumping as Dust moved to stand next to him. 

"What's your name?" He asked quietly. The other skeleton blinked before tipping his head. His other hand had let go of his axe and slipped up the side of his body. It gripped the jagged edge of the hole in his head. Nightmare hated it. 

"Called me... called me Horror..." The skeleton muttered. Nightmare blinked. These names were shockingly fitting. Dust scoffed next to him. Horror blinked and his eye met Nightmare's. Nightmare couldn't help but feel uneasy. He could feel pain leaking off of Horror, but he didn't see any injuries. He could see blood on Horror. 

"Why are you up here?" Nightmare repeated. Horror gave a twitchy scoff. He opened his mouth and licked his teeth, unsettling Nightmare more. 

"Can't be... around the human students... cuz I'm hungry..." He breathed out the last word quietly. Nightmare was taken back. So they put him up here?? He furrowed his brow. 

"What kind of fucked up school is this?" He muttered. He jumped as he heard voices outside. Someone had opened the doors. They heard talking and recognized it as teacher's voices. Dust blinked and turned to look at Nightmare. 

"So... you think we'll get detention or a suspension?"


	3. A Bad Joke

"This is fucking ridiculous." Nightmare muttered. He stared at himself in the mirror. Dream seemed worried as he passed Nightmare's room. They hadn't given detention to Nightmare or Dust. Instead, they'd put magic restraints on as part of 'in-school suspension.' Nightmare growled. Both him and Dust had required six of the little metal death traps. 

Now, Nightmare was stuck in his passive form. He stared at himself before scowling and lashing out. The mirror splintered under his bony fist. He pulled back a dripping hand, shards of glass embedded in his knuckle. He hated this form. He glared at himself through the spiderwebbed cracks on the mirror. 

Walking to school felt no different. Nightmare had healed himself, his knuckle still tingling. His bag felt heavier, but other than that, there was no real change. That was, until they met with Blue and Ink. Ink stopped immediately upon seeing Nightmare. His face had gone blank and his eyes had gone wide as Nightmare glared at him. Then, to Nightmare's fury, Ink snorted and broke out laughing. "What did you have to do to get punished like THAT?!" Ink cried. 

Dream begged Ink not to make fun of Nightmare. Blue was hidden behind Ink, clearly unsure of how to react. Nightmare snarled and moved ahead. He reached the school faster than usual and headed right to the classroom, bypassing his locker completely. He threw his bag, it crashing into a chair as he stormed into the room. "Nightmare?" Dust's tired voice startled him. 

Nightmare turned and scowled at him. Dust blinked. He twitched and tipped his head. His eyes weren't glowing like usual. And even though he was a skeleton, Dust seemed to have serious bags under his eyes. 

Under his scarf, Nightmare could see a seventh magic restraint. Add that to the three he had on each arm. "This is my 'passive' form. Get used to it." Nightmare spat. Dust blinked and shrugged, trailing off as he muttered that he didn't really care. 

He seemed tired. His eyes kept flickering and Nightmare watched as Dust eventually just passed out asleep. To Nightmare, it made sense that Dust would've been using magic to keep himself awake. He jumped as Toriel came in with a huff. "Boys." She stated. Nightmare glared at her. She glared back. "I'm very disappointed in both of-" She stopped and sighed. "DUST!" 

The other jerked awake and Toriel continued. "I'm very disappointed in both of you. You two should've known better." Nightmare interrupted her with a scoff. 

"We did. We just didn't care." He stated flatly. Dust nodded next to him. Toriel glared at them and Nightmare rolled his eyes. They heard a scraping noise slowly approaching from the hallway. Toriel glanced over and nodded, heading over and disappearing out the door. 

She returned a moment later, pulling a familiar face. Horror snapped at her. To Nightmare's shock, he had a muzzle on. Toriel seemed to notice his shock and seemed apologetic. "He bites. There's no other way." She said. Horror blinked and followed her gaze to Nightmare. He paused and tipped his head. 

"It's Nightmare. The goopy one." Dust stated next to him. Horror's brows shot up in surprise. Along with his axe, he had a seemingly handmade bloodstained blue bag over his shoulder. Toriel nodded. 

"I know you all know each other already. Horror will be joining us down here, seeing as you two now know about him." Toriel stated. Horror slowly moved over to the both of them. He stumbled when he walked. Dust blinked and collapsed against the desk again. 

Toriel moved up and took the axe from Horror, who turned, letting out a cry of protest. Toriel shook her head. "No. You're still being punished." She said firmly. Horror seemed upset by this. Nightmare noticed a single magic restraint on Horror's wrist, noting that his magic must not have been very powerful. 

As Toriel went to go hide Horror's axe, Horror sat down, seeming upset. Nightmare sat down too. Dust remained knocked out. Horror noticed him and tipped his head, poking the other. Nightmare watched him with a bored expression.

————————

Dream intercepted Miss Toriel during lunch. "Please let me help bring the meals down!!" He begged. Toriel began to protest, but Dream stared at her with a dismayed look. "Please let me see my brother!" Toriel stared at him, her jaw set before sighing. She led him up to the cafeteria workers and they collected the meals. 

Dream blinked in surprise as they were given a third meal. It was all meat. "There's... another student...?" He asked in surprise. Nightmare had told him it was just him and one other. Toriel nodded as they walked down. 

"He's partially the reason for their current punishment..." She murmured. Dream knew better than to ask for specifics. He followed Toriel into the room to see his brother asleep at one of the desks. The hooded monster's head was down too and there was a third one. 

Another skeleton with a muzzle and huge hole in the side of his head, sleeping against the wall. Dream assumed this was the new monster. "They wouldn't stop arguing with me, so I let them be and came back to this. Rather peaceful, don't you think?" 

Dream smiled quietly. He placed the meat down next to the broken skeleton and shrieked as the other's eyes shot open and he stared at Dream with one huge red eye. Dream backed away. He gave Nightmare his food next and sat across from the other before reaching out and shaking him. 

Nightmare blinked open his eyes and Dream was briefly reminded of when they were children, waking up from their naps. He blinked as Nightmare sighed and glared at him. He reached out and tugged the tray to him. "Why're you here?" Dream blinked. 

"I just wanted to see you, brother! And I wanted to invite you somewhere!" Dream was actually excited. Nightmare raised a brow at him. 

"Pass." He stated bluntly. 

————————

"Brother! Just listen." Dream said, his eyes wide. Nightmare stared at him, unamused. Dream glanced back to make sure Toriel had left the room, which got Nightmare's attention. "Do you remember how you were really into the supernatural??"

Nightmare blinked, eating quietly. He nodded. What was Dream's point? Dream grinned at him. "Well, Ink, Blue, and I are going to the graveyard tonight to play a Summoning Game!" At that, Nightmare almost choked. He put down his utensil and stared at Dream with wide eyes. 

"Are you fucking kidding?! A graveyard is the WORST place to play a Summoning Game!!" He snapped. Dream stared at him excitedly. "Don't tell me you're actually going to do it??" Dream continued to grin and Nightmare sighed, dropping his head into his hand. "Who're you guys summoning?" He asked, giving in. 

Dream squeaked in excitement before leaning forward. "The White Night!" Nightmare was taken back once more. The White Night was supposedly one of the more dangerous spirits. Died in battle, but something kept him tethered to the mortal realm. Nightmare couldn't help but admit that his interest was peaked. 

"So will you come with us, brother??" Dream asked excitedly. Nightmare sighed before nodding and he jumped as Dream hugged him over the desk. He shoved the other away, but Dream didn't seem to mind. "This is going to be so exciting!! I can't wait!!" He got up and said goodbye to Nightmare, almost hitting Toriel on the way out. Toriel eyed Nightmare curiously, but the other only scowled in response. 

"Oh! I forgot to take that off so you could eat!" She exclaimed upon seeing Horror. Horror nodded, seeming annoyed. Toriel got up and paused. "Do NOT bite me." She said firmly. Horror blinked before nodding. Toriel unlocked the muzzle with a click and immediately stepped out of the way. Nightmare jumped as Horror attacked the tray, scarfing up the meat like a starving animal. 

Toriel stood with the muzzle, watching him with a look that something along the lines of dismay and pity. Horror continued to eat like an animal. Nightmare continued to eat too, but not like a starving dog. He glanced over at Dust, who was still conked out. 

He blinked. Dream had placed the tray perfectly balanced on Dust's head. Nightmare sighed before rolling his eyes. The other could really be a dumbass sometimes. He got up and moved over, reaching out and lifting the tray lightly. He placed it on the desk in front of Dust and returned to his own, sitting down. He continued to eat quietly, while Horror made sounds similar to an entire wolf pack tearing apart a deer. 

Nightmare blinked and drifted off into space, his fork tapping the tray.


	4. A Cold Knight

The wind whistled past Nightmare as he and Dream made their way to the graveyard. Dream had a bag filled with things for the Summoning Game, all of it having been double checked by Nightmare. They reached the graveyard and Dream pushed open the gate with a creak. 

Nightmare slipped in after him. He turned and shut the gate, as to not draw suspicion. He paused for a moment, feeling like there should've been something ironic about skeletons walking into a graveyard.

Their shoes sank into the almost grey dirt, but Nightmare could see footprints that signifies other were here. He looked up and peered through the darkness. In the moonlight, he could see two figures ahead of them and scowled. "Ink, get off the gravestone! Don't be fucking disrespectful!" He snapped. Ink rolled his eyes and hopped down. Blue seemed scared, staying close to them. Dream kept glancing at him. 

"Blue, if you don't want to be here, you can go home." Dream said, smiling. Ink agreed with a soft statement. Blue shook his head, stating firmly that he was going to stay with them. Nightmare's attention had already been captured by their target. He nudged Dream and gestured up. They followed his gaze to see the large, white marble crypt. 

Nightmare blinked and started towards it. He turned to Dream. "You're sure you want to do this?" He asked with a raised brow. Dream nodded, seeming determined. Nightmare didn't understand why, but was more than willing to help. They both dug through the bag and pulled out two black candles. Nightmare placed one on each side of the large stone door. Dream lit them with his magic. Ink and Blue stayed back. 

Finally, Nightmare pulled back and turned to look at them. "Okay... it's ready... so who's knocking?" He asked, raising a brow. All three of them stared at him expectedly. He stared back before he got it and rolled his eyes. "You gotta be fucking joking." Dream smiled nervously as Blue looked away. Ink just shrugged, saying he didn't want to. Nightmare sighed and turned back to the door. 

He approached it before curling his fist and raising it. He paused, his knuckle tingling. He slowly rapped on the cold marble door. One. Two. Three. He paused and waited for about three seconds before doing it again. One. Two. Three. He stopped and lowered his hand as they waited. 

Around him, Nightmare could feel the air pressing in. The coldness seemed to burn his nonexistent lungs and he was sure his SOUL was pounding. He'd avoided the supernatural for years. He didn't want to get too deep into it, otherwise he would probably end up with a bunch of curses and demons. 

A hand grabbed his shoulder, shocking him out of his thoughts. Nightmare shrieked, throwing himself backwards and falling against the crypt as he whipped around. A crack went through his head and he blinked, furrowing his brow for a moment. Ink was laughing wildly as Dream was scolding him. Nightmare's head pounded, but that wasn't the problem he was having. He'd gone pale, even for a skeleton. 

He watched as Ink stopped laughing, his smile fading. Blue looked ready to burst into tears as he hid behind the other two. There was nothing. No crickets. No birds. No wind. 

There was only one noise. Clanking. It came from behind the door to the crypt Nightmare had been pressed against. And it was getting louder. He moved to the side of it quickly, eyes wide. The candles fizzled. The flames flickered once. Twice. There was no wind, but the candles went out. The other skeletons moved back. Blue burst out into tears, disappearing as he quickly snapped his fingers. 

Ink darted forward and snatched up Dream, who cried out in protest. "Wait!! We can't leave Nightmar-" His voice was cut off as Ink disappeared into a portal with him. Nightmare gulped. Everyone had disappeared. He was alone. He was weak. He was shaking as he stared down at his passive self, his body shaking. What the hell was he going to do?!

The door moved next to him and he jumped. He moved back as it slid open with that horrifying grating noise of stone against stone. He heard clanking. And it was cold. His breath billowed out in a shaking white cloud. The first of a ghostly white hand stuck out from behind the door. It was sliced up. It gripped the cracked marble slowly. He covered his mouth. A human crept out into the open, several chains leading back behind the door. 

They, themselves, looked no more than a child. They were creeping out on all fours, like some wild animal. They kept their head lowered. They had wide, glowing black eyes. They had messily cut white hair. They wore a simple T-shirt that might've once been white, and ripped shorts. Barefoot. They crept forward, twitching every so often. They seemed to have ghostly chains on their neck and hips. They seemed to keep yanking the human back and they snarled.

Then, the thing those chains were attached to came out. It was a ghostly skeleton. His clothes looked... wet, but definitely not from water. They were red-stained. The only eye Nightmare could see was an alarmingly bright white. A thin, lightening-shaped red scar rested on one cheek. The skeleton twitched, smiling slowly. He wore a white top and black shorts that may have once been part of a uniform. A giant red blade dragged through the grass behind him as he walked out, sparks flying up. 

He had a matching chain collar and a chain around his hips to match the human's. That wasn't what was alarming to Nightmare. He pushed himself back shakily, trying not to make a sound.

Knives and needles. Swords and daggers. They all stuck out of the skeleton's body, impaling every part, every limb. He didn't seem bothered by it. The skeleton slowly looked around and opened his mouth. Nightmare felt a shiver go down his body as the skeleton spoke in a breathless, rasping voice. 

"SOMEONE..." He seemed to let that sink in, his voice echoing through the empty graveyard. "Knocked on our door... So where is everyone...? No one wants to play with Chara...?" He whispered, his questions directed to a seemingly empty room. Nightmare gulped and backed up more. His tunic caught on a jutting piece of stone, jerking him down with a soft yelp. 

The human the skeleton had with him whipped around to look at him. They immediately lunged and snapped at Nightmare, who shrieked and broke down into tears. Slowly, the skeleton turned to look at him. Nightmare was so scared. He already knew who both these people were. These two were the White Night. 

This was why they were here. Him, his brother, and his brother's stupid friends. Why had they had to play a Summoning Game while Nightmare was stuck in his passive form?! Nightmare stared at the two ghosts. He should've stayed at home and finished his fucking homework. 

He gulped. This... this was Cross. Cross and XChara. Formerly thought to have been just urban legends. A silly, stupid ghost story. Nightmare inhaled shakily. "Please... don't hurt me..." He managed to get out a single coherent sentence. Cross tipped his head at him. He turned to him and started forward. 

Nightmare inhaled sharply as he stopped a little ways away from him and studied him. He yelped as Cross lifted his blade and used it to lift his head. He stared at him with tear-filled eyes. The other seemed to make a silent decision. 

Nightmare took the moment to note the two different colored eyes. One red. One white. Cross sighed and lowered the blade. Nightmare turned his head away, purple tears running down his face. He'd never been so scared in his life. 

"Chara." Both him and Chara looked up as Cross spoke. He gave a soft smile and Nightmare felt himself go pale, even though he was a skeleton. "Go on back down." Cross tapped the chains holding them together with a bony finger and they became incredibly long. 

Chara shrieked in what seemed to be excitement before darting back down behind the door. Cross approached Nightmare, who trembled. He knelt in front of him. 

"It's okay... my prince." Nightmare blinked as Cross' gaze moved down from his crown. "We will take good care of you. You will come back up here once we are done. Humor us a bit." Cross said quietly, his voice haunting. Nightmare trembled. He watched as Cross stood and bowed. 

Nightmare gulped. He was momentarily weirded out. And not even by the fact that it was a ghost skeleton. He hadn't heard anyone refer to him as a prince for a LONG time. Cross straightened back up and stretched out a bony hand. Nightmare flinched away, his eyes wide. 

Cross sighed and Nightmare felt a cold, paralyzing feeling grip his body. Cross reached down and scooped him up. Nightmare yelped as the weapons inside of Cross' body fazed through him and he was able to not worry about at least one thing that was happening. 

But then there were other issues that got his attention. Mainly his current paralysis. He couldn't resist! No! He broke down, shaking as Cross carried him into the door. It slid shut behind him with that horrifying scraping noise and he was thrown into darkness.


	5. A Small Talk

Nightmare woke in a small room. He blinked. It looked like a library. An underground library. It had been converted into a bedroom. Beds were tucked between some of the bookshelves. It was a grand old library too. There was a fireplace flickering off to the side, along with a couple of plush chairs.

Nightmare was on one of the beds. He sat up, shivering. He heard a growl and flinched back.

Chara was sitting in front of the fireplace, a book in front of them. They were sitting on the ground, in a ball. Their ankle chains were gone, but the ones around their hips and neck weren't. There were no chains leading away from them though. Nightmare gulped.

" _ You seem... restrained _ ." Cross' voice spoke behind him and he yelped, turning. Cross sat on the bed behind him. Nightmare gulped. He was... He had reverted back to his old form. He had new pieces of his uniform, including a hooded, furry coat and a long scarf. A form without protruding weapons. He placed his large red knife to the side. He still had his own chains, but the ones connecting him to Chara were gone.

Nightmare backed up, but yelped as he was yanked forward. He was chained by his wrists. He went pale and shrunk down, staring at the other in fear. Cross chuckled and Nightmare suddenly was yanked down. He was pinned on his back against the bed, his arms stretched out. He couldn't move them! He was too afraid to lash out at Cross with his feet. What had the other said?

He gulped and glared at Cross. "I AM restrained!!" He snapped, yanking at the chains. Cross blinked and raised a hand. A vibrant, glowing red knife appeared in it. Nightmare pressed himself back in slight shock. Cross moved over to him.

" _ I'm not talking about THESE, my prince. _ " There it was again. Nightmare hated being referred to like that. He watched as Cross tapped his wrist cuffs. Cross paused. " _ I'm talking about THESE _ ." The other's knife moved over to the magic restraints. " _ They were still developing these when I died... Why do you need so many?? _ " His voice betrayed curiosity. Cross' eyes moved up to meet his.

" _ Are you powerful? _ " He asked quietly. Nightmare growled quietly. He cut his noise off immediately as Cross reached out and he felt cold, bony fingers stroke his cheek. " _ You're... cute. _ " Nightmare blinked and stared at him. That had caught him off guard. Out of the millions of words he'd heard used to describe him, 'cute' was never one of them.

"WHAT?" He asked, actually feeing a bit offended. He inhaled sharply as he felt the tip of Cross' knife settle on one of the restraints, the blade already beginning to pierce through the metal. Nightmare jumped as he felt Cross' cold finger under his chin, making him tremble and lift his head.

His eyes widened as he felt cold teeth press against his and it took him a moment to realize what was happening. He felt his face heat up. He jumped as there was a slashing noise. His eyes were wide as Cross pulled back and he immediately looked down at himself, expecting to see a slash across his ribs. There wasn't one.

Nightmare furrowed his brow, then had a realization. He looked over and shakily lifted his arm. The restraints had been sliced off, along with the cuff. Inside, he could feel the black goo from his SOUL beginning to creep out. "Y-You're helping me...?" Nightmare asked quietly. Cross didn't answer. Instead, he had Nightmare hold out his other arm.

The ghost was humming to himself. This didn't seem to bother him at all. Nightmare jumped as he saw Cross set his knife to the side and gently run his hand up Nightmare's extended arm. Instinctively, Nightmare lashed out with his free one, only for Cross to raise a brow at him as his hand fazed through the other. " _ So you don't like people touching you... _ " The ghost mused quietly. Nightmare scowled at him.

He coughed, feeling the goop having reached his throat. Black spattered his chest and part of the bed. Cross seemed momentarily taken back. Nightmare watched as the other reached out with a ghostly hand, poking at the black substance curiously. He raised his eyes to Nightmare's face once again and Nightmare yelped as the other grabbed him and held his cheek.

" _ Open your mouth. _ " Cross said curiously. Nightmare felt his face heat up again, but did as the other asked. He gagged as he felt a tentacle of black goop force its way up out of his mouth. Cross blinked. He tipped his head before turning to the other arm and picking up his knife. " _ I believe... I somewhat understand... _ " He murmured.

He placed one hand over Nightmare's eyes and Nightmare flinched at another slashing sound. He yelped as he felt a slight sting and heard Cross apologize quietly. " _ Appears I'm a bit rusty... _ " He mumbled. Nightmare blinked as Cross removes his hand from over his eyes. His other arm was free, but there was a glowing red slice in his arm.

Cross reached out and tugged the other's arm close before pressing his teeth to it, closing his eyes. Nightmare felt his face slightly heat up again. He blinked as the wound slowly closed. Cross pulled back and Nightmare heaved, his body jolting up as he threw up more black goo. It was consuming his body once again. " _ Curious _ ..." He heard Cross murmur.

Soon, after several minutes of painful retching, Nightmare's tentacles burst up from his back, waving around wildly. He was hunched over on his hands and knees, shaking. It was painful every time for him to corrupt all over again. He pushed himself back up and coughed. He sat on the bed in his corrupted form as Cross studied him. He spoke in his deep, rumbling voice. "I suppose I should thank you..."

The ghost seemed momentarily surprised before drifting closer. Immediately, Nightmare's tentacles spiked, but he quickly realized it would be futile to threaten an enemy he couldn't even touch. Cross seemed fascinated by him. Nightmare scrunched his shoulders up with a warning scowl as Cross reached out to his face once again. The other cupped his cheek and Nightmare shivered. The other's hand was still cold.

" _ So... why did you knock? Was it a dare? _ " Cross seemed curious. Nightmare sighed and turned his head away.

"A Summoning Game. My stupid brother and his friends ran off without me." He muttered, his tentacles prickling in anger at the thought. Cross stared at him and tipped his head. A smile spread slowly across his face. He slipped a hand around Nightmare's neck and he shivered as he felt Cross' cold fingers press a spot on his throat.

Nightmare shrieked as a burning sensation ripped through his body from his neck and Cross pulled his fingers back, the tips glowing. Nightmare raised a hand and immediately felt the spot that Cross had touched. He felt a small symbol. An X. "What the FUCK?!" He snarled. Cross blinked calmly at him.

" _ I think... you've captured my interest.. _ ." Cross sounded like he was musing quietly. Nightmare glared at him, tentacles flicking in annoyance. " _ But I think it's time for you to go. Your... brother... is back at my crypt. _ " Cross tipped his head again. " _ What is your name, my prince? _ " Nightmare's tentacles flicked uncomfortably and he jumped as Cross seemed to take notice.

Nightmare sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be allowed to leave without giving the specter his name. He straightened up. "My name is Nightmare." He said. Cross blinked and nodded, echoing him.

" _ Nightmare... I like that name... _ " Cross murmured, turning away. It was almost as if he was speaking to himself. He turned back to the other and reached out. Nightmare felt his hand brush his head and his eyes became heavy. He dropped back against the bed. As his vision faded, he heard Cross speak once more. " _ I'll see you again... Nightmare... _ "

——————————

"This is... crazy." Ink said with a dark whisper. He was shaking. Blue reached out and held his arm. He seemed to try to calm himself down. They'd gotten inside. On one side of the crypt, lay the stone coffin. It remained sealed shut. On the other side, some stairs leading down. A thin space that one could just barely manage to squeeze through. It was narrow. One would have to turn to the side to get down it. Dream turned to them.

"Maybe if you hadn't LEFT HIM, we wouldn't have to be here like this!" He scolded. Ink ducked his head and Blue seemed ready to cry. Dream sighed and turned his head away, apologizing himself. He walked and slipped into the gap with ease. He could sense that Nightmare was here.

"Come on... The faster we get him, the faster we can leave..." His voice echoed from the thin opening. Blue seemed to stop, a shiver going down his spine as tears welled in his eyes. He slipped in next. Dream continued to inch his way down. He wanted to know if the others were following, but with how thin the passage was, he couldn't even turn his head.

He stopped and heard shuffling behind him. That was a good sign. He continued down. The air was getting less dusty. Finally, he broke out into the open. His boots were soundless on the cracked stone floor. He looked up. There... vines stretched across the wall.

At the end of the stone corridor in front of them, the motionless wood statue of the White Night was plastered against the wall, roots splaying from it. The skeleton and human were both frozen, staring ahead as one of the skeleton's arms reached forward towards some unobtainable object. 

"Nightmare!" Dream called. His brother was curled on the ground in front of the statue. He seemed to be unconscious, laying on his side. The second thing Dream noticed, was that his restraints were all gone and he was back in his goopy form. His tentacles were curled around him.

Dream knelt next to him, gulping. He reached out and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, absolutely relieved. "Okay... okay... let's get you home..."

  
  



	6. A Shining Soul

_ He only needed one. Just one. "Just one." He instructed his partner. They twitched and nodded. They waited. Another would be here soon. "I have to see him." He stated. They nodded again. There. A monster coming in. Perfect. "Perfect." He stated. He drifted closer. He only needed one. _

It was a bit before Nightmare returned to school. When he did, he didn't say a word to Dream the entire way there. The pained aura of Dream and the guilty aura of Blue fed him on the way to school. As always, he got nothing from Ink. On the back of his neck, he felt the X-shaped scar tingling. It made his tentacles prick uneasily.

Upon arrival, Nightmare, once again, skipped his locker and headed straight to the classroom. When he entered, he was greeted by a scene. A couple desks were smashed as Horror grappled with Dust on the ground. Dust still had magic restraints, but Horror had found a substitute for his axe in the form of the back half of a chair.

Upon seeing him, they both stopped their scuffle and scrambled up, coming over to him. "You're alive!" Horror rasped bluntly. "Heard ya died!!" Nightmare was momentarily taken back before scoffing. His tentacles flicked and Dust raised a brow.

"Your restraints? Got 'em off??" He asked curiously. Nightmare was momentarily surprised by how fast the two seemed to have forgotten about whatever they were fighting about. He used his tentacles to pick up the both of them and move them out of his way. They both were surprisingly tame about it, only Dust showing some annoyance.

Nightmare scoffed. "You wouldn't fucking believe me if I told you." He stated, sitting down. He placed his bag to the side. He was momentarily taken back as the other two came over and Dust gave a grin.

"Really? Try me." He said. Nightmare blinked. Was this...? He glanced at Horror, who seemed interested as well. The other had scratch marks around his muzzle, indicating that he had tried to take it off already. Was this what it was like to have friends? He didn't mind it. Nightmare chuckled.

"A ghost took them off." At the mention of a ghost, Dust twitched and glanced to the side at something Nightmare couldn't see. "Ever hear of the White Night?" Dust immediately seemed to relax. He nodded, but Horror furrowed his brow. He seemed to be thinking and thinking had to be difficult for someone with a hole in their head. They waited as he muttered to himself.

"Think I... think I may have heard about that once... great soldier... great battle... great death..." He murmured. Nightmare nodded. His tentacles flicked before curling behind him to cushion him as he leaned back. He sighed and turned his head to the side.

"My brother and his stupid friends... played a Summoning Game... left me behind... The White Night took me... and..." Nightmare trailed off. He had a crystal clear memory of what had happened, but... "I don't remember what happened, but they found me underneath the crypt... restraints off..." Both Horror and Dust were wide-eyed.

"Sounds sick..." Dust muttered. Horror nodded in agreement, echoing Dust's words. He trailed off, staring at an unseen point. His hand had slipped up into the hole on his head again. They both watched him before Dust turned back. He blinked and twitched, seeming to remember something. "Ah... transfer is coming in today... a junior... new kid..." Horror jerked his head up and quickly echoed Dust in a scratchy, giggly voice.

"New kid... new kid..." He repeated, his voice both feverish and excited. Nightmare raised a brow, his eye flashing in interest. Dust chuckled.

"Has to be fucked up if they're transferring straight into THIS class, right?" He leaned in. "Because I don't want to assume nothing, but I'm pretty sure we're all murderers, right?" He glanced at Horror, who nodded as his hand slipped into his empty eyesocket once again. His gaze moved to Nightmare, who nodded as he leaned against his hand. Dust nodded too, flexing his dust-stained fingers.

"Yes, yes... we're the ones the district has to hide to maintain their pristine reputation..." Nightmare rolled his eye. Horror giggled as Nightmare leaned his head back. "What do they even call people like us? Loonies? Crazies?" None of the thoughts that came into his mind sounded appropriate enough. Then, Nightmare got it.

Before he could say it, they all jumped as they heard Toriel's voice coming down the hallway. She sounded like she was already scolding someone. Nightmare sat up, having to admit he was curious.

Toriel blinked at them in surprise as she came in, noticing them in their little huddle. Another skeleton was next to her. He seemed annoyed. There were no eye lights in his eyesockets. Toriel cleared her throat.

"Welcome back! I'm glad to see you're well!" She told Nightmare, who rolled his eyes. The new skeleton blinked, black liquid trickling down from his eyesockets. He had two visible magic restraints on his wrists. Nightmare's attention was captured by the glowing target he had in front of his chest. His tentacles flicked curiously. Was that the other's SOUL?? Why was it outside of his body??

Other than an eerie grin, the newcomer was dressed pretty normal. Hoodie. Black shirt. Shorts. Sneakers. Toriel sighed. "Alright. This is Killer. He's a transfer from another school district. I expect you all to welcome him. When I point to you, please tell Killer your name and one fact about yourself."

Killer?? Oh boy, Nightmare could only GUESS what he'd done to end up here with the fucking loonies. Toriel pointed to Nightmare, who tipped his head. "My name is Nightmare. I am technically royalty." He stated flatly. Toriel huffed. Nightmare knew why she was annoyed. His lack of context. Killer tipped his head. Toriel gestured to Dust next. She seemed to already be regretting this decision.

"My name is Dust and I have much more LV than you." In a way, it was a fact, but in another way, it was a warning. Toriel blinked and scolded Dust, who grinned as he clicked his grey-stained, bony fingers together. Again. Lack of context. But unlike Nightmare, Dust's fact probably didn't need that much explanation. Finally, Toriel facepalmed and gestured hesitantly to Horror.

"My name is Horror and I eat people." Horror spoke without hesitation. Toriel lifted her head and glared at him. "Oh, wait, I'm not supposed to tell people that... right..." Horror ducked his head. "Sorry."

He seemed to try to think of something else before tipping his head and tapping his muzzle with his red-stained, bony fingers. "I'm hungry." He stated plaintively. Killer blinked before letting out what sounded like an amused chuckle. He shook his head. He spoke in a shockingly clear voice. He was maybe the most normal-sounding out of all of them.

"Well... my name is Killer, but this  _ bitch _ already told you that." He jerked his head towards Toriel, who sighed. "And I like knives." A sinister tone crept into his voice as he stated this. He turned to face empty eyesockets back at Nightmare. "What do ya mean by you being royalty? What're you doing in a shitty public system like this?" Killer scowled as Toriel warned him about language.

Nightmare sighed. "TECHNICALLY, I am a prince. Prince Nightmare Joku. Prince of Negativity." His tentacles flicked. "Older sibling to much more loved brother, Dream Joku. Prince of Positivity." Killer scoffed.

"Dream? Sounds like a pussyboy." Killer scowled as Toriel scolded him again. Nightmare nodded. "So... you fuckers kill people too?" Toriel sighed and slammed her hands against a desk, getting them all to look at her.

"BOYS." She stated firmly. All of them turned in their seats to face her. "This is a class about leaving the past BEHIND." Her eyes roamed over the room and she sighed. "Why are the desks broken??" Immediately, Killer spoke up, his feet already propped up on the desk in front of him as he tipped his head.

"No offense, but... that's in the past, Miss Toriel. Therefore, should you really CARE about why the desks are broken?" He asked with a sly grin. Toriel glared at him and Dust snorted next to him.

"Dude, she's going to fucking murder you." He whispered to Killer. Killer blinked before letting out a scoff and tipping his head back.

"Oh, fucking finally." He said, grinning. A smirk even tugged at Nightmare's mouth. Horror broke out into a wild fit of giggles. Toriel straightened up and took a deep breath, clasping her hands in front of her, which had already started smoking.

"Excuse me." She said politely. She turned and left the room, slamming and locking the door. They all started laughing. Nightmare grinned and used a tentacle to bang one of the desks, getting everyone's attention.

"Killer." The other looked over at him as Nightmare gave him a haunting grin. "Welcome to the Bad Guys."

  
  



	7. A Way Out

_ They hadn't left this place in a while. He took a deep breath and stepped outside of the gate. He shook in quiet excitement before turning to look back at the place that had trapped him for so long. Inside, his partner was excited as well. ' We're out.' They whispered. He nodded, turning to face forward. "We're out." He agreed. _

A few days later, Nightmare blinked as Dream spoke. "Nightmare, I really don't know if having friends over is such a good idea." He said, rubbing his arm as he confronted Nightmare on the couch. "Aren't you still recovering?" Nightmare's tentacles flicked in annoyance.

"We live in a huge fucking house, Dream. It'd be a waste not to use it." Nightmare stated, completely ignoring Dream's second question. Nightmare stood up. "Now what are you going to be doing?" He prompted. Dream sighed and looked down.

The mansion was huge and old. Nightmare, of course, had found out it had a shady past. A couple murders here and there. That's why the house he intrigued him so much. But he still had yet to find anything truly supernatural.

"Staying out of your way." Dream recited. Nightmare nodded. He blinked as the doorbell rang. He and Dream lived in a huge mansion. Paid for by their mother, of course. Nightmare pushed himself up and went over to the door. He scowled as the doorbell kept ringing, someone, no doubt, pressing it repeatedly. He swung it open.

"STOP." He hissed. Horror blinked at him before slowly lowering his hand and nodding. He trembled ever so slightly. Behind him, Dust was coming up. Nightmare held the door for them. They were all coming to Nightmare's to work on a project for the class. They were only missing Killer now. But Killer had said he was going to be late. Something about taking care of some business.

Nightmare shut the door and followed them into the living room. Dust was staring around, his fingers twitching. "Fucking huge house..." He muttered. "School's got me staying in a shithole apartment..." He scowled. Nightmare raised a brow and tipped his head.

"School's paying for you to live somewhere? You homeless??" He asked. Dust glanced at him before twitching and nodding quietly. Horror spoke up from the couch.

"I... I was living in the room... the culinary room..." Horror said. He had grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and was squeezing it tightly. Nightmare stared at both of them, a brow raised. He thought of something and hummed to himself. He would talk to them about it later.

Nightmare blinked and moved over to the fridge. He pulled out a tray of food. It was meat. Immediately, Horror perked up in the couch. Nightmare nodded and watched as the other threw himself over the side of the couch with a thump before scrambling up and approaching the tray. He began to eat messily.

Dust came up next to him and Nightmare offered him a bag of chips. Dust took them with shaking fingers. Outside, they could hear the distant wail of police sirens.

——————————

This was much more difficult than Killer had expected. He took off down an alley, his hood up. He'd tucked the knife away into his pocket. Behind him, sirens were flashing. Killer's legs were burning. "Course the fucking bitch just HAD to wake up and fucking scream!" He spat. He took a few more detours through the alleyway until he ended up in a park. He panted, moving forward and collapsing on a bench.

His target SOUL was pounding. "God fucking damn." He breathed out. The sun had set a bit ago, but the sky wasn't fully dark yet. Killer allowed a few minutes of breathing time. He had to go over to Nightmare's soon. He knew where it was. In fact, he'd seen it while running from the police.

"Just gotta go back..." He muttered to himself. He continued to stare blankly up at the darkening sky. His fingers tapped the wooden bench. He jumped as someone spoke.

"You seem out of breath." A smooth voice spoke and Killer lifted his head. Another skeleton met his eyes from under a fluffy hood. Killer raised a brow. What the hell was this guy's deal? He looked about his age. He had a sort of black-and-white uniform on though. Was he a private school kid?

One red and one white eyelight stared out at him. A thin, jagged red scar was under one cheek. The skeleton seemed amused. Killer huffed and scowled at him. "Yeah. I am. How about you fuck off before I kill you?" He suggested firmly, leaning forward so his dust-covered knife slipped a bit out of his pocket. With any other monster, that would've usually worked.

The skeleton only scoffed and gave a scowl back. "You could fucking  _ try _ ." Killer raised a brow. He didn't like this guy. He pushed himself to his feet, slipping the knife out of his pocket and holding it with his stained fingers. He blinked as the skeleton seemed to focus next to him. "I know... I know..." He seemed to be speaking to some unseen entity.

The skeleton blinked and looked Killer up and down before retiring to consult his invisible friend. "He does look like someone who would know, doesn't he...?" Killer growled. The skeleton shot him a warning glance and his hand drifted out. To Killer's surprise, a giant, glowing red knife formed, the tip causing glowing sparks as it scraped the running path. Killer scowled and put his hands up.

Whoever the hell this guy was, Killer definitely did not want to fight him. He got an itching feeling as he stared at the blade. He felt like he'd been told about this before, but he couldn't remember. He blinked as the other spoke. "Maybe you could help me. I'm looking for someone." Killer raised a brow.

"Doubt I could help." He stated. The skeleton sighed in annoyance.

"He's got tentacles and he's covered in a black substance." The skeleton stated. He tapped the handle of his blade. "His name is-"

"Nightmare." Killer cut him off and the other blinked, seeming to perk up. "Guess I stand corrected. Maybe I could help. I do know him. We're in the same class together." He scoffed. "In fact, kinda heading to his house right now." He blinked as the other skeleton dissipated his knife. 

"Do you think you could take me there?" He asked, his eyes wide. Killer was taken back for a moment before feeling weirded out. He shrugged.

"I mean... sure..."

——————————

Horror jolted up on the couch. It was faint, almost nonexistent, but he was sure he could hear it. A faint... carousel? He sat up, blinking. It sounded like... a carnival? That... that was impossible though...

He furrowed his brow and slowly, carefully, pulled himself off of the couch. He stood and walked over to one of the hallways. He crept forward. Both Nightmare and Dust had left him in the living room. Nightmare had gone to check on something and Dust had gone to explore.

Horror made his way down the hallway. Slowly but surely, the sound was becoming louder, but still faint. He followed it and turned the corner. There was a yelp and someone stumbled back. They'd been coming out of the other hallway. Horror felt himself recover from a small aneurism as he refocused. He was on the ground.

He met Dust's eyes in shock. "Sorry." The other stated flatly. Horror blinked and shook his head, muttering his own apologies. Dust sighed as he helped the other up.

Horror twitched. "Do... do you hear it too?" He asked softly. Dust seemed uneasy as he nodded. They both walked quietly to find the source of the sound. Horror turned the corner and stopped. A doorway with a curtain hanging in it was in front of them.

Dust glanced at him uneasily, but Horror kept his gaze fixed on the doorway. The sound was loud now. Behind the curtain, a light kept going over it like a spotlight. Horror gulped.

He started forward and Dust followed uncertainly. Horror reached out and opened the curtain. Inside, was what appeared to be a theater. It looked disused. But all the stage lights were turning around and around, flashing over the empty seats. They both slipped in, staring around. It had dropped several degrees. Fog was pooling on the stage. A skeleton stood there. Neither of them recognized them.

They were in a sparkling outfit of dark purple, turquoise, and black. They had on a sheer purple fabric like a cloak. It was also wrapped around their waist like a sheer skirt. They were standing on their toes, ever so delicately. They had on faint purple eye makeup, and their eyelights were a haunting, glowing dark purple in the shape of hearts. Horror blinked and tipped his head.

They stared at them. The skeleton kept looking down. Horror gulped and approached the stage, moving down the center aisle. The closer he got, the more the fog swirled around the other. They had pale bones that were sort of beautiful in a way. They had a glossy purple look. Then, Horror stopped, a chill going up his spine as the other skeleton moved.

A skeletal hand wrapped around their waist before lifting the sheer fabric from their legs and dropping it. Their movements were so graceful, one could almost be hypnotized by them. When Horror looked back at Dust, he saw the other watching with a mystified look. Horror looked back.

Slowly, Horror kept moving forward until he stood right in front of the skeleton, staring up at them as they seemed to stare down at him from the stage. He gulped as the other moved forward. Each step was delicate and graceful. The sheer slipped past their legs and laid on the stage. They were walking on his toes gracefully. They seemed to focus on him and their eyes blinked slowly.

Horror raised his head as the other bent down in front of him, still balanced delicately on their toes. They sighed softly and slowly reached toward him. 

Horror blinked as he saw the other's skeletal fingers becoming transparent as they got farther from the stage.

He wanted to move back, but he was frozen in place, his eyes wide. When the other's hand reached him, it rested against his cheek, stroking it softly. Their hand was cold, but not horribly cold. It was a gentle cold. Comforting almost. Horror stared at them. The skeleton gave him a soft smile, so faint, he could've missed it. " _ Hello _ ." They murmured softly. It was a male.

Horror was confused and it showed. He furrowed his brow and the other sighed. His hand moved away and Horror now felt like something was missing. Other than a chunk of his head. He wanted to reach out to him, but he still couldn't move and watched in a sort of dismay as the other stood up gracefully.

He turned away and as he moved back, the music started to fade, along with his body and the fog. As he disappeared, the music stopped and the theater went dark.

Horror realized he was shaking and turned to look at Dust, who was trembling as well. Both left almost without a word, just wanting to return to the living room as quickly as possible.

  
  



	8. A Personal Hell

Dream laid on his bed with a sigh. He still had churning guilt in his stomach from the whole incident. He was almost afraid to go downstairs, due to the fact that he'd heard something that sounded like something tearing at flesh. For a moment, he didn't even WANT to know what kind of "friends" his brother had made.

His bedroom was gold and huge. It had its own bathroom and led outdoors to a personal hot tub balcony he never really used. His bed was gigantic, messy, and round. A TV that he also never really used hung on the wall in front of a nice couch. The curtains along the window wall were shut. So was his sliding glass door. His room was on the third floor of the mansion.

Dream felt a soft vibration and turned his head to look at his phone. He scooped it up with one hand. His phone had a little golden sun charm hanging off of it. Nightmare hadn't gotten a phone. Dream had felt guilty about it, but it seemed Nightmare wasn't really bothered by it. He checked the screen to see it was a text from Ink. He opened it.

**Dreeeeeeeam !! Hurry uuuup!!**

Dream chuckled softly. Ink was so whiny sometimes. He began to type out a reply.

_ B there soon, just have 2 make sure NM has all his friends here _

He sent it and waited. Sure enough, he heard the doorbell ring again. He sighed in relief. He knew two of Nightmare's friends had arrived together. His phone buzzed. It was from Ink again.

**NM HAS FRIENDS?!?**

Dream scoffed and texted back an entire scolding paragraph on why Ink shouldn't be rude. He sent it with a huff. Three friends. That was all Nightmare had said. He nodded. He got up and grabbed his phone, sending another text to Ink.

_ B there soon give me 5 min. _

He sent it and began to get ready.

———————————

Ink giggled and tossed the pastel phone to the side. Blue watched him with a soft huff. His brother hadn't gotten him a phone yet. He was bored. They were on the couch in Ink's house. Ink had a pretty big house. Especially considering he didn't live with anyone else. It was extraordinarily painted, considering Ink was an artist. He sat on the couch in the living room. Blue perked up on the chair next to him, finally having gotten an idea.

"Ink!! Can we go to one of your Splatter Rooms??" He asked excitedly. Ink perked up too. Splatter Rooms were the rooms Ink had yet to paint. He called them that because he would often go in while he was upset or bored and just splatter the walls with paint. Blue and Dream loved it.

They were waiting for Dream to come over. Blue squealed in excitement as Ink immediately shot to his feet. He summoned his brush to his hand as Blue hopped down off of the chair. "Let's go!!" He said excitedly. Blue grinned. Ink led him down the maze of hallways until they stopped in front of a door with a giant black slash across it.

Ink pushed it open and reached inside, flicking on the lights. The room was bare and white. No furniture, but it was gigantic. Then, Blue noticed something strange. Bits of the room almost seemed... pixelated. Ink glanced back at him.

Immediately, a silhouette fizzled into view in the middle of the room. Neither of them had noticed yet. It was eerily quiet. Blue smiled at Ink, who smiled back before looking up. "Alright, I-"

He stopped. The room was glitching terribly. "Is-Is this normal?" Blue asked, his eyes wide. Ink suddenly yanked him behind him, causing Blue to yelp. That was when he noticed the extra person.

The skeleton in the middle of the room was terrifying. His entire body was glitching in and out. He had black bones and stared at the floor. "What are you here for?!" Ink instantly demanded. His voice was shaking. Blue stared in shock. Ink's voice NEVER shook.

Slowly, the skeleton lifted his head. He wore a simple outfit. A black hoodie and shorts and black slippers. A blue scarf kept fizzling in and out of existence. He blinked slowly and his mismatched eyes fixed on Blue. He squeaked and ducked behind Ink, trembling. Then, they both cringed as a horrible sound exploded out. The skeleton had opened his mouth and was screaming. It sounded glitchy and destroyed.

The skeleton had grabbed his head, tipping it back as the entire room and his own body seemed to glitch and for a second, Blue locked eyes with him as his body glitched for a moment. The skeleton pulled his hands away from his face and Blue shrieked as blue strings seemed to pull themselves down and out from his eyesockets.

Blue trembled as everything went silent and black. Ink fumbled for the switch and lit the room back up after flicking it a few more times. This time, it wasn't glitchy. Ink was panting. "What was that?!" Blue whispered.

"I-I gotta tell Geno he appeared again..." Ink said, his voice dull with shock. Blue blinked. Again? "I-I could've stopped him..." Ink was shaking. Blue reached up and hugged the other. Instantly, Ink accepted his hug, dropping his brush. The other's usually colorful eyes had become haunted and pale.

"Maybe we should just go to your room..." Blue suggested. Ink gulped and nodded. Blue watched as he turned away and they backed out from the room. Ink shut the door, his bones shaking. Blue felt bad as he stared at him. Ink hugged his paintbrush to him. Blue stopped. He could tell the other needed a moment.

Finally, after Ink managed to calm down, he took deep breath and glanced at Blue. He opened his mouth but Blue quickly stopped him. "You don't need to explain something to me if it hurts you so much! I'll understand!" Blue said firmly. Ink stared at him before giving a soft chuckle.

"Man, Blueberry... sometimes you're really mature for your age." He said, grinning weakly. Blue giggled and thanked Ink. He loved the nickname Ink had given him. Even his brother had adopted it. Ink took a deep breath and stood.

The other nodded, closing his eyes. "Your room." Blue prompted, knowing the other was forgetful sometimes. Ink jumped and nodded, his eyes shooting open. He grinned, his eyes vibrant and focused once again.

"Ah! Yes!! Let's go!" He said cheerfully. He led Blue through another maze of hallways, then up some stairs. They approached the end of a hallway. Blue tipped his head curiously. He blinked. Was Ink's on the left or right? The middle? There were three doors down here. From one door, regular light shone under. The second, a strange blue light.

The third, in the middle... there was nothing. No light. No sound. He noticed the Keep Out sign next to it. There was a space void of carpet in front of the door. The same sign was next to the door with the strange blue light.

Blue ignored the uneasy feelings he got from the other two doors and went over to the one with regular light coming out from under it. Ink pushed it open and Blue's eyes widened.

Inside, was an enormous room. Blue stared at it. "Woah!" He said. A large, circular pool was in the middle of it, the floor closest to it tiled, while everything else was carpet. Ink had a messy multicolored bed in one corner. Both of his windows were open. A bathroom was off to one side. Above the pool, was a window, where the sky could be seen. "I made it so no one can see inside, but I can always see outside!" Ink said, winking.

Ink sat down on a water couch. "It's pretty cool, right?" He smiled proudly. Blue grinned and nodded. He stared around, admiring everything. No doubt Ink had done it himself. Then, he furrowed his brow.

"Why... why don't you get more people to come over? This would be SUCH a cool place to hang out in!" He exclaimed, confused. Ink blinked before he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and sighed.

"Well, when you don't let anyone but your friends come in your house, not many monsters can pop in to say hello." He said, laying his head back. Blue was confused. He had watched Ink greet and talk to many people. Did Ink not consider those people his friends? Blue tipped his head and settled himself down on the floor.

He focused on Ink and something caught his attention. Ink had swirled tattoos on his bones. It was something only Dream and Blue really knew about. But Blue could see something else. A sort of square etched into Ink's bones, on his arm. He tipped his head curiously, but knew better than to ask about it.

He also knew better than to ask about that strange glitching ghost. Well... he could only assume it was a ghost. Or maybe one of Ink's bad creations. Lastly, he knew better than to ask about the doors. Despite being his friend, Blue knew very little about Ink. But that was okay.

Blue sat quietly, lost in thought. They both waited in silence for Dream.

  
  



	9. A Crazy Sight

Nightmare blinked at Killer, who seemed both shocked and baffled as he stared around. "What do you mean?" Nightmare asked. Killer stood and peered around the front of the mansion. He seemed to give up and shrug helplessly, moving past Nightmare, who shut the door.

"There was another skeleton, man. He asked me to take him here, but as soon as you opened the door, he disappeared. Like... VANISHED." Killer emphasized the words with his hands, his dark eyes wide. Nightmare stared at him. He was already dealing with enough weirdness.

Both Horror and Dust had seemed freaked out by something when he'd come back from his bedroom with supplies for the project. They wouldn't tell him what though. "What'd he look like?" Killer blinked and scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You want me to be honest? He looked kinda like an Oreo. He had this black-and-white aesthetic bullshit going on." Killer seemed annoyed as he spoke about the other. Nightmare blinked. He didn't recall knowing anyone like that. Killer snapped his fingers, recalling something else. "Oh. One red, one white eye. And a... a..." Killer snapped his fingers again, furrowing his brow.

He raised a hand to his cheek and traced a jagged little lightening shape under one eyesocket. "He had a scar like this, but it was red." At that, Nightmare stopped. His body had gone cold. Killer blinked and used his hands to emphasize once again. "Oh! GI-GAN-TIC knife. Bright red and this big." Killer used his hands to show it.

Nightmare couldn't believe it for a second. He raised his eye to look at Dust, who'd also seemed to realize something. The other had a brow raised. "Night, isn't that the-"

Nightmare nodded, somewhat shaken. "And you brought him HERE??" He asked Killer. Killer blinked in surprise before giving an uncertain shrug.

"I mean, I THOUGHT I did." He said, confused. Nightmare was shook. They all blinked as they heard footsteps and turned to look. Dream stared back at all of them, his eyesockets wide.

"Holy crap." He whispered. He gave an awkward grin and wave. Only Horror returned the wave with his quivering red-stained fingers. Dream gulped and turned to Nightmare. "OKay... I'm heading over to Ink's and I should be back later." He said, nodding. Nightmare nodded, not really listening. He was still troubled.

He blinked as Killer kept his empty eyesockets on Dream the entire time. Nightmare could tell from Dream's stiff posture and fumbling that he could tell Killer was watching him. Dream slipped out the door and shut it. Killer stared after him for a few moments before scoffing and turning to Nightmare, a brow raised. "Wow, that fucking pipsqueak's your BROTHER??" He asked, chuckling.

Nightmare rolled his eye and nodded. For a moment, he forgot about his current problem. He didn't forget for long. He was crashed back down into his uneasy paranoia as Killer went to go raid his fridge.

Dust called him over and Nightmare came, his tentacles curled up uneasily. "You don't think it could be the White Night... do ya? I mean, it's a fucking ghost, they'd be tethered to their tomb." He twitched and his voice shook for a moment. "Or to the one who killed them." Nightmare could've sworn another breathless voice waS echoing Dust's as he spoke. He seemed to refocus and look up at Nightmare. "And you're not either of those."

Nightmare nodded, his SOUL pounding. That X-shaped scar on the back on his neck hadn't stopped tingling. It wasn't too bad. He could even forget it was there sometimes. He shook his head. "We have a fucking project to do, right?" He muttered. Dust seemed to understand that Nightmare wanted to stop talking about it and nodded. Horror had passed out on the floor. Nightmare rolled his eyes. "Wake him up."

Dust grinned. "No problem." He stated, cracking his knuckles as he turned to the other.

———————————

The phone rang. Once. Twice. Ink sighed as he heard someone pick up on the other end.

" _ Hello? _ "

The other's voice was strained and there was a slight gurgling undertone to it. Ink sighed in relief and spoke. "Geno! It's Ink." He said quietly. He was in the hallway, having left Blue in his bedroom.

_ "I know, Ink, you're in my phone as one of the contacts." _

Ink paused and grinned sheepishly, scrunching up his shoulders. "Oh. Yeah." He chuckled softly. He heard the other sigh.

_ "What is it?" _

Ink decided to get straight to the point. "I saw him again." He stated. The line was quiet for a few moments. Ink yelped as his phone buzzed and he checked it to see a text from Dream.

**On my way!**

Ink dismissed it and picked the call back up. "Sorry, Dream texted me." He said apologetically. There was a gurgling sigh. Geno spoke again. He sounded concerned.

" _ So he's haunting you then." _

Ink nodded, even though he knew Geno couldn't see him. Geno was quiet for another few moments before he spoke.

_ "Ink, are you going to be okay with him haunting you?" _

Ink fiddled with his scarf with his free hand. "I mean, it's better than him haunting you and Fresh, right?" He asked quietly. He knew it wasn't. Geno was heard sighing. There was a soft tapping noise. Ink knew what it was.

Geno often rapped his fingers when he was worried. Ink spoke again, trying to sound reassuring. "Geno, I'll be fine! Really!" He tried to reassure the other. Geno didn't sound convinced as he spoke again.

" _ I think I should come over for a bit. I can come down tomorrow." _

Ink felt his chest tighten. "You really don't have to..." He said. He didn't want to put more stress on Geno. "Seriously, aren't you already having a ghost problem??" At that, he heard Geno cough awkwardly.

_ "I-I guess you can call it that..." _

Ink shook off how weird sounded and turned in place, hugging his ribcage nervously. "What if your ghost follows you? What if it meets him?" At that, Geno was quiet once again. Finally, when he spoke again, it was in the tone that told Ink that Geno had absolutely made up his mind.

_ "I'm coming down with Fresh tomorrow." _

Ink blinked. He looked down, wracking his mind for anything to say to change Geno's mind. He sighed. "Okay... but I'll be at school until 3." He said quietly. Geno sounded dismissive.

" _ Leave the spare key in the usual place." _

With that, Geno hung up. Ink flinched and pulled the phone back, staring at the screen. That wasn't good. He didn't know if the two would react well to seeing their brother. He was shocked out of his thoughts by the doorbell.

It chimed through the house and comforted Ink a little. He loved that sound. He teleported to the door and opened it. Dream smiled at him, looking up from his phone. "I was just about to text you!" He exclaimed cheerfully. He came in and Ink shut the door.

Dream blinked. "Where's Blue?" Ink gestured upstairs and Dream nodded. He grinned at Ink. "So what movie are we watching?" Ink shrugged with a grin.

"C'mon, Dream, you KNOW I never think THAT far ahead!"

———————————

Back at Nightmare's, the project had gone on MUCH longer than annoy of them had expected. In fact, everyone had fallen asleep with a poster board full of duct tape between them. Nightmare was slumped over on the couch. His tentacles curled around him. Killer was upside down in a cocoon of duct tape, stuck to the wall.

Horror was under the table, curled up. Dust was the only one sleeping like a normal person, propped up on a recliner. He twitched every so often in his sleep.

The door leading outside clicked. The doorknob slowly turned and the door was pushed open. The skeleton that had been with Killer earlier stepped into the house, quietly shutting the door. He blinked. "It's rather dangerous, isn't it...? We're trespassing on another spirit's territory..." He murmured to himself.

Next to him, the ghostly human twitched as it took in the scene. They drifted above the floor. "Chara." The ghostly human turned to look back at the skeleton. "Let the resident spirit know we'll be staying for a bit." The ghostly human shakily nodded and disappeared.

Slowly, the skeleton took notice of the group asleep in the living room. He noticed Killer and tipped his head, raising a brow. Wasn't this the same skeleton who'd threatened to kill him? Why was he duct taped to the wall?

The skeleton's eyes landed on Nightmare and he stopped. "There you are..." He murmured. He moved over to the other. He leaned over the side of the couch and stretched out one hand. His fingers brushed the X-shaped mark that was exposed on Nightmare's neck.

Nightmare's face gave the slightest bright blue tint and he made a soft noise, curling up a little more in his sleep. "Adorable..." The skeleton noted, pulling his hand back.

He blinked as Chara reappeared, twitching and shaking. They had bloody burns on their ghostly hands. The skeleton raised a brow. "The spirit is hostile?" He asked. Chara twitched and the skeleton blinked. "Or you threatened them." Chara glared and twitched their gaze away.

"I'll speak to them." The skeleton stated softly. "I'm much more gifted in convincing." He held out his hand, his blade forming as he moved down the hallway.

  
  



	10. A Death Wish

That night, a brightly colored skeleton was going to find painkillers. He moved down the hall towards the room his brother was staying in, whistling a funky tune. He was currently staying in a hotel. They were headed down to Ink's house and had stopped along the way. He'd taken off his shades, having gotten a headache from them.

As he moved, one of the elevators in the hallway dinged all of a sudden, coming to life. He glanced at the top out of curiosity. He stopped. The elevator was coming from the ground floor. He was a little intrigued. Who was coming up this early in the morning? As the elevator climbed the floors, the skeleton started to get a cold feeling. Down the hall, he heard a door open. Almost immediately, he saw his brother.

The other was wide-eyed. Well, technically, only one of his eyes could be seen. The other was covered with a pixelated white square. Dried red lines ran from his mouth and red stained his white clothes from a slash across his chest. He crept over to the first skeleton. "Geno, what's hippity happening?" The first asked quietly. Geno stared at him for a moment before sighing and rolling his visible eye.

"Fresh, shut up." The first skeleton grinned and pulled away, peering around Geno. He looked over at the elevator, causing the other to look as well. He noticed the other skeleton's body freeze. Geno suddenly moved in front of him.

"Fuck!" He whispered. "Fuck!" They both froze as the elevator stopped. The doors dinged Before they slowly opened.

Fresh peered around Geno and stopped. A figure drifted in the elevator. They were slightly clear. They hovered over a tiny mirror on the elevator floor. They wore a black robe with a skull and ropes holding it closed. Of course, Fresh wasn't interested in that.

He was more concerned about the giant ghostly scythe that dragged along the ground as the figure drifted forward. They stopped, being jerked back, like some invisible barrier was holding them. The doors fizzled and the elevator's lights went out.

Geno stood uncertainly while Fresh stared in shock. What was this guy? Was this a joke? There was no way. "Fuck you! What're you doing here?!" Geno hissed. The figure swayed side to side before speaking in a deep, melodic voice.

" _ You... should be careful. There's... a disturbance in the realm. I bet it's him. That spirit, he doesn't like me very much. _ " He drawled in a soft, soothing breath. He raised his head to fix right on Geno with glowing blue eyes. It was a skeleton too. Fresh gulped and stayed tucked behind Geno. He heard the reaper giggle.

" _ Come now... don't be afraid of me... I'm not here for you... _ " He was speaking directly to Fresh, who blinked. He watched as the spirit raised one skeletal hand and pointed. The spirit's gaze had moved to Geno, who stiffened. " _ I'm here for him. _ " The spirit gave a sadistic little grin. Fresh stared at him in horror and Geno stood in front of him protectively. Geno snarled.

"Why're you following me?" He demanded. The spirit tipped his head and seemed to give an innocent little smile.

" _ You know why. You and that slash across the front of your ribs should know better than anyone why I'm following you. _ " The spirit said quietly. The spirit radiated a dark energy. Fresh jumped as the spirit disappeared and they heard his voice behind them. " _ You should be dead, Geno _ ."

They whipped around to see the spirit passing through the mirror on the wall. Geno grabbed Fresh's hand and tugged him towards his room, disappearing inside and slamming the door. The spirit stared after them, lifting a hand and placing it on the inside of the mirror, causing some cracking.

" _ I will have you _ ."

————————————

The moon was high in the sky when Dream returned home. They'd all accidentally fallen asleep. He opened the door to his mansion, surprised to find it unlocked. He yelped as a butter knife impaled in the wall next to the door with a thud. He followed it to see that black-eyed skeleton that had been watching him earlier. The other was wide-eyed, his hand out. "Sorry. Thought you were a robber or some shit." He murmured.

Dream calmed his pounding SOUL and shut the door, locking it as he watched the other dig through their fridge, pulling out milk. "What're you-" Dream began to speak, but stopped as the skeleton shushed him quickly and pointed. Dream followed his finger to see a group curled up in the living room, sleeping. Nightmare was curled up on the couch. Immediately, Dream's SOUL warmed up.

Dream quickly lowered his voice. "Sorry... I didn't realize you all were still here." He stated, approaching the other. The other had poured his milk and was putting it back. He returned to the counter. Dream gulped and stretched a hand out over the counter, seeming to surprise the other skeleton. "I'm Dream Joku. Nightmare's brother." The other paused as he stretched out a hand. Dream gulped as he noticed stains of red and grey. He knew the skeletons in his brother's class all had shady history.

The other finally gave in and shook his hand before pulling it back. "The name's Killer. Your brother and I have the same class." Killer said quietly. He was eating a bowl of cereal. Dream blinked and stared at the counter. It was stained with blood and there were crumbs EVERYWHERE.

"How much have you eaten??" Dream whispered in surprise. He blinked as Killer snorted, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Wasn't me. Blame the one curled up under the table." He gestured. "I do, however, admit to probably damaging your wall." Dream blinked. Killer ate quietly before seeming to notice Dream's confusion and filling him in. "You see that giant duct tape cocoon over there?" He pointed to the sticky shell crumpled up on the floor. Dream nodded. He looked up to see paint peeled off the wall where the duct tape had been. Oh god.

"Yeah, they taped me to the wall and I managed to wiggle myself off. Sorry about your paint." Killer said, shrugging. Dream blinked before a smile tugged at his mouth and he broke into quiet laughter. He covered his mouth. He lit up gold as he realized Killer was watching him with a raised brow.

"Sorry! Sorry... it's just... I'm glad to see that Nightmare has friends that he can have fun with..." Dream admitted. "This is the first time since we've got here that he's had friends over." He was joyful. Killer continued to watch him, before he shrugged and resumed eating his cereal as he leaned over the counter. Dream blinked, something catching his attention. "Is it... rude if I ask about your... your SOUL?" He questioned softly.

Killer scoffed and shrugged. "Go for it." He said. Dream nodded. He sat down at the counter across from Killer.

"Why does it shift like that?" He asked. Killer blinked, seeming surprised before moving his head down to look himself. Sure enough, his SOUL was twisting and glowing. Killer blinked.

"Huh... guess I'm feeling or some shit. Do I have eyelights yet?" He tapped his eyesockets as he looked up at Dream. Dream furrowed his brow and leaned in, staring into the seemingly empty eyesockets. He blinked in surprise.

"Oh!" He whispered in quiet awe. "It's very faint, but there's white rings. Very, VERY pale white rings!" He exclaimed to the other, using his hands to demonstrate. Killer seemed taken back for a moment and looked genuinely surprised. For a moment, Dream began to worry that he'd done something wrong.

"You speak with your hands too?" He asked. Dream blinked and his face heated up. He always got incredibly embarrassed when people brought it up. He quickly sat on them and jumped as Killer shook his head. "No, no, it's fine! I'm just asking cuz I do that too." He said, one hand casually gesturing to himself as if to emphasize his point.

Dream blinked before lighting up. "Oh! Sorry, people usually make fun of me when they point that out." Killer rolled his eyes, his eyelights becoming more visible by the second. Dream watched his SOUL in fascination as the target slowly formed into an upside-down heart. It looked like an actual SOUL now.

The white rings in Killer's eyes glowed vibrantly. He continued to eat and Dream chuckled. "Well, are any of you going to need clothes or anything in the morning?" He asked quietly. Killer snorted.

"It IS the morning." He stated flatly. Dream flushed before starting to sputter and Killer chuckled. He shook his head. "I mean, for me, nah, but if you could tell me where the fucking bathroom is and how the shower fucking works, I'd be grateful." Dream lit up before nodding. "After my cereal, of course." Dream nodded again.

He was glad his brother had friends like this. Even if Killer swore an uncomfortable amount and liked to throw knives. Dream blinked. There was another presence. He could sense it. There was his aura. There was Nightmare's aura. And then there was a third that he couldn't identify. He furrowed his brow. All he could make out was that it was cold.

"Hey!" Dream jumped as Killer poked him with a spoon and turned to look back at him. Killer tipped his head, seeming amused. "You good?" Dream blinked and rubbed his arm before giving a weak smile. He held up a hand.

"Yeah!" He answered quickly. "I'm good..."

  
  



	11. A Good Morning

Dream's alarm on his phone went off, shocking him awake. He yelped and fell backwards, hitting the floor. Luckily, his fall had been somewhat cushioned by a blanket. He blinked. He'd fallen asleep at the counter, having returned after showing Killer how to work the shower. They'd chatted for a good hour or so before Dream had practically passed out. He blinked. Killer must've put the blanket on him.

He rubbed his eyes, yawning. He listened. Sure enough, he could hear a shower. He turned and glanced over at the living room. The one with the hole in his head was curled up under the table still. So far, it seemed only Dream and Killer were awake. Dream blinked.

He got up and stretched, his bones making a popping noise. He quickly located everyone's bags, making sure they were ready and at the door. He had to go clean himself up too. But first, he had to get Nightmare up. He went over and leaned over the couch. Before he could shake Nightmare, he noticed something strange.

There was an X-shaped mark practically etched into Nightmare's neck. Dream stared at it. He didn't get a good feeling from it. It was like someone had marked his brother. He shook himself out of it and shook Nightmare up. He managed to dodge the tentacle that attacked him and cracked into the floor. Nightmare blinked open his eye and sat up.

He yawned and all of his tentacles curled outwards for a moment. He slumped against the couch. "Nightmare, get your friends up! We have to go to school." Dream said. Nightmare blinked at him before turning his head to look at the other two skeletons.

"Fuck." He muttered. Dream sighed and went to go get cleaned up himself.

——————————

Nightmare wasn't afraid to admit that he'd had a blast last night. Especially with taping Killer to the wall. He glanced over and noticed the skeleton had escaped his duct tape prison. And some paint had escaped the wall. He briefly wondered why Dream hadn't said anything. He stretched again.

He stretched out a tentacle and shoved who he assumed to be Horror, who was under the table, yanking his tentacle back in time as he heard the snap of Horror's jaws. There was a loud thump and a yelp as the entire table bounced for a moment and Nightmare snorted. He glanced over at Dust, who had managed to wake up himself, drowsily staring at the floor.

Nightmare snapped his fingers and Dust snapped his head up, though his eyes weren't nearly as fast. His body was reacting faster than his mind. Nightmare grinned. Horror crawled out from under the table, rubbing his head with a twitchy hand. Nightmare pushed himself up with his tentacles. He sat back down as Dust got up, muttering about washing his face.

"Bathroom?" Dust asked in a raspy voice. Nightmare blinked. One that wasn't being used?

"Down the east hall, to the left, third door on the right." He instructed. Dust seemed to stare at him blankly before nodding. He seemed to take another second to go over that in his head, muttering it to himself. Nightmare watched as he shambled away. He focused on the poster board on the table and groaned. "Guess that's a fucking lost cause..."

Well, if he was failing, at least everyone else was too. He shrugged. He closed his eyes for a moment. All of sudden, cold gripped his body and he couldn't move. Nightmare's eye widened and he shook. The cold feeling stemmed from the back of his neck. He could feel it. Cross was here. He couldn't see him, but the other was here.

He jumped as a hand shoved his shoulder and he snapped out of his paralysis, his tentacles all raised and pointed. Horror blinked at him, drawing his hand back. "Shaking bad... just checking... just checking..." The other turned away, messing with his bony fingers. Nightmare relaxed and got up. He glanced around before sighing. Was he being paranoid?

He watched as Horror mumbled and went into the kitchen. The other opened the freezer and pulled out frozen waffles. Nightmare watched in amusement and disbelief as Horror pulled the waffles out of the packaging and started eating them. "Are you going to cook those?" He asked. Horror stared at him like he was a fucking idiot and Nightmare held up his hands, turning away.

They soon all gathered in the living room. Thanks to Dream, all of their bags had been set up, so they could just grab them. Killer had a red backpack that he'd stole. He wasn't even sure what was in it. Even though he'd showered, the black liquid was already trickling back down his face. Nightmare slung his bag over his shoulder and they all turned as Dream came flying down the stairs, apologizing. They all left the house.

The walk to school was much more exciting than usual. Dust and Horror stayed up in the front, talking to Nightmare. Horror was getting slower and slower, his eyes drooping. Dust noticed and nudged Nightmare, gesturing to the other. Nightmare sighed and scooped Horror up with a tentacle, continuing to walk and carry him.

"So did we finish that project?" Dust asked, his bony fingers tapping against his shorts. Nightmare scoffed and rolled his eyes. Dust nodded, twitching. "Told you." He muttered. Nightmare glanced at him and Dust blinked. "Not talking to you." Nightmare blinked, raising a brow.

———————————

Behind them, Dream was talking with Killer as they walked. Dream blinked as Killer started laughing. His target SOUL was back in a circle and his eyelights were gone once again. Dream didn't understand what Killer was laughing at until the other pointed and Dream saw Nightmare carrying Horror with one of his tentacles.

Dream burst out in quiet laughter. They were approaching the intersection where he would meet Blue and Ink. He could see them slowly approaching. Blue looked tired. In fact, Ink was carrying Blue on his back. Ink seemed shocked to see the amount of people.

He saw Dream and quickly hurried over to him, awkwardly moving around Killer. Dream smiled and greeted Ink. Ink stared around. Killer had moved up to walk next to Nightmare. "These are my brother's friends! They stayed over last night!" Dream explained. Ink seemed to understand and nodded.

Blue blinked and spoke up from Ink's back. "Alright... I'll walk now..." He said tiredly. Ink glanced back at the other.

"Are you sure, Blueberry?" He asked, a brow raised. Blue nodded. Ink paused and stopped to set the other down. Blue rubbed his eyes as he walked tiredly next to them. He was actually a bit faster than them. He walked between Nightmare and Dream. Dream watched as the hooded skeleton, Killer had called him Dust, glanced back at Blue.

Then, to his surprise, the other slowed his pace until he was walking next to the smaller skeleton.

——————————

"Why do they call you Blueberry?" Blue blinked as a new voice spoke. He looked up to see the hooded skeleton that had been talking to Nightmare. Normally, Blue would've been too scared to even be near him. He could see SEVEN magic restraints on this skeleton, which meant he was CRAZY powerful.

But right now, Blue was too tired to care. He rubbed his eyes. "Oh. Well, I'm called Blue. And one day, Ink just decided that he would start calling me Blueberry, like, as a joke. But then the name stuck. Even my brother uses it now." He yawned. He noticed the hooded skeleton watching him in quiet amusement.

Blue blinked and looked up at him. "Your eyes are cool." He said bluntly. The other skeleton seemed taken back. Blue didn't notice as he kept walking. Blue blinked. "Oh! I don't think I've actually properly introduced myself... I'm Blue. I'm one of Dream's friends."

He held up a gloved hand and the other seemed surprised. Blue blinked as the other reached out with grey-stained fingers and shook his hand. "I'm Dust." The other said quietly. "One of Nightmare's... friends..." Blue nodded. He yawned again. God, he was tired.

——————————

They all reached the school and, more or less, shocked every monster when they all walked in as a big group. Dream and his friends split off from Nightmare. Blue said a tired goodbye to Dust while Killer gave Dream a nod before spinning and following Nightmare.

Nightmare moved into the classroom, setting Horror down at one of the desks. The broken skeleton remained asleep, twitching. Nightmare set down his bag. He was in a strangely good mood today. He watched as Killer dropped his bag, sitting on top of one of the desks. Dust plopped down at another.

"We should do that again sometime." Killer spoke, leaning back against his desk. Nightmare chuckled as Dust nodded in agreement. Killer suddenly seemed to become serious and look at Nightmare. "But, Nightmare." Nightmare blinked and looked at him. "Your fucking shower. It's like the entire fucking control panel of a PLANE. What the fuck is your shower??"

Nightmare blinked at him in surprise before Dust suddenly snorted between them. They all broke out in laughter. They stopped as they heard Toriel clear her throat. They turned to see her in the doorway with crossed arms. "Well, I'm glad you all seem to be in a good mood." She sighed. "Did ANY of you get that project done?"

Nightmare shook his head with a grin. "Absolutely fucking not."

  
  



	12. A Warm Welcome

Geno approached Ink's house. He glanced back to see if Fresh was still following. Sure enough, he was. He turned to look up at the house. He hadn't been back here for years. He felt the pixel over his eye fizzle. He reached under one of the pots and pulled up a key, which he used to unlock the door.

He pushed it open and slipped inside. They both got inside and shut the door. Geno pulled out his phone and texted Ink.

_ At the house. Gonna leave the spare on the counter _

He sent it and tucked his phone away into his pocket. He blinked as he felt his phone vibrate. Wasn't Ink supposed to be in school? How'd he answered so fast? Geno rolled his eye and pulled it up, ready to scold him for texting in class.

He stopped. He had a message, but there was no number attached to it. He furrowed his brow and opened his phone to view it. He stared at the glitching letters.

**WhY aRE yoU hERe**

Geno froze. He wasn't sure how to answer. He stared at the phone for a moment. Finally, he typed back a reply.

_ Error? Is that you _

He sent it and waited. He jumped as his phone screen fizzled and he kept getting texts full of nonsense and pixelated gibberish. He shut his phone off, shaking. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Broski's here, ain't he?" Fresh asked quietly. Geno nodded.

Fresh blinked and pulled out his own phone. It was untouched. His case was a nightmare of tie-dye. "Yo, glitchy! C'mon, bro, say something!" He called through the empty house. Almost instantaneously, Fresh's phone lit up with a glitched text and he opened it. He snorted and Geno raised a brow. Fresh held his phone out.

Geno took it and a smile tugged across his face. "Yeah... that's him..." He smiled at the message.

**sHUt iT 90'S tRaSh**

————————————

Dust twitched quietly as Toriel continued to speak and write on the board. Horror was next to him, keeping himself awake by jabbing himself in the empty eyesocket with his own bony fingers. Nightmare had clocked out, staring out the window as his tentacles flicked around him. Killer was also not paying attention, electing instead to fold the paper he was using to take notes on into a paper airplane.

Dust tapped the desk quietly. " _ Brother _ ..." He froze instantly. He focused as the ghostly form of Papyrus cane into view. Just the head and two gloves hands, a red scarf drifting off into nothingness. Dust raised his brow, signaling to Papyrus that he was listening.

The ghostly skeleton hummed. " _ Why haven't you killed one of them...? The black-eyed one has a lot of LV, brother... _ " Dust's gaze twitched over to Killer for a moment before he shook his head. He picked absentmindedly at his magic restraints with a bony finger. Papyrus stared at him with piercing, glowing orange eyes. " _ Why not, brother??" _

Dust picked up the pencil he was writing with and gestured for Papyrus to come over. He would get yelled at if he spoke out loud. The ghostly skeleton did so, leaning over Dust's shoulder. Dust began to write. Papyrus didn't speak for a moment.

**_They are my friends._ **

The ghostly skeleton blinked. " _ We do not need friends, brother. We need LV.. _ ." The skull spoke in a scolding tone. Dust twitched before writing again. His handwriting was scrawled.

**_Can't even do anything with these fucking restraints, Paps._ **

The ghostly skeleton hummed and nodded. " _ Ah, yes... stupid restraints... How shall we get rid of them, brother? _ " The ghostly skull drifted around to float in front of Dust. Dust didn't know how to answer.

"DUST!" Dust snapped back, Papyrus disappearing as Toriel glared at him from the board. Dust blinked at her, completely unaware of what was happening. "Do you know what the answer is?" Dust blinked and tipped his head, raising a brow.

"Surely you didn't think I, out of everyone in this room, would be the one paying attention?" Dust stared in his rasping voice. Toriel facepalmed as Nightmare snickered. Killer even cracked a grin. Horror continued to mutter quietly. He was scratching at his muzzle again. He had to wear it as soon as Toriel had come in that morning.

Dust blinked and tapped his pencil against the desk. God, he hated this fucking class.

———————————

During lunch, Horror was struggling to stay awake. He distracted himself by scratching at his muzzle, attempting to dig his red-stained fingers under the sides. He jumped as Nightmare turned to him. Toriel has brought back their meals. Nightmare stretched out a tentacle and placed the tray in front of him. Horror waited impatiently as Toriel came over and unlocked the muzzle.

He tackled the tray once again, sending blood flying as he scarfed down the meat. He was so fucking hungry. Toriel left the room, the door shutting behind her. There was a bang and Horror looked up, blood running down his chin as half a raw steak hung out of his mouth. He was wide-eyed.

"You're sure about that...?" Dust asked, seeming ins disbelief. Horror blinked. What had Nightmare said? He had no fucking idea what was going on. Nightmare blinked and shrugged, his tentacles waving lazily behind him.

"Why not?? There are more than enough rooms..." The goopy skeleton rumbled. Horror blinked and sat up, his eyes wide.

"What?" He asked. They all turned to look at him. Dust blinked and turned to him fully.

"Night's inviting us to live in his house." Dust explained. Horror blinked. He was currently living in a room in the school. Nightmare blinked at him, tipping his head.

"I-I would like! Like to live in a real house!!" Horror sputtered out. He was shaking. Nightmare nodded and held up a finger.

"That's one." He stated. He glanced at Dust, who seemed to be thinking. Killer spoke up.

"I mean, I am basically homeless, so that sounds pretty nice. Think your goodboy brother's okay with it?" He asked, raising a brow. Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"Please... Dream is all for helping the 'less fortunate.'" He used air quotations. He held up two fingers. His gaze went back to Dust. "That's two." Dust immediately lifted his gaze and nodded, twitching. Nightmare gave a quiet, satisfied smile, holding up three fingers and nodding. He got Killer's attention and grinned. "You'll have to get used to working that shower."

Killer groaned and flopped over onto the desk. "FUCK." He swore loudly as Horror continued to scarf down his lunch. Nightmare snickered and Horror broke into a giggling fit, almost choking as he ate. Dust twitched and grinned. Killer popped back up. "What about bills and shit??"

Nightmare snorted. "My mom's loaded. She'll take care of it." He said dismissively, his tentacles flicking. Horror was becoming drowsy. He soon passed out, collapsing into the meat he had left. Someone must have put turkey on his tray.

_ Horror was in his bedroom in his old house. A tapping noise was coming down the hall. One that stopped in front of his door as there was a thin shadow in the moonlight. Then another. Then another. The bulk of the shadow passed then more of the thin shadows. He heard clicking and chittering. Horror was holding his breath as he stared at the door. He heard the basement door open. _

_ There was a creaking noise as whatever was outside made its way down the steps. Horror refused to move. Then, the roaring started. The screaming. He sprung into action. _

_ "PAPYRUS!" He yelled. He threw open the door and vanished into the hallway. All of a sudden, Horror felt himself become disconnected from his own body. He ran after himself. He followed himself down the basement stairs until he saw himself come to an abrupt stop. It smelled thickly of dust. Horror heard hissing. His younger self could clearly see what it was, but Horror could not. "PAPYRUS!" _

_ "SANS! GO BACK UPSTAI-" There was an ugly slashing noise and Horror backed up as his younger self was spattered in dust and another skeleton's head hit the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Horror was paralyzed. There was another ripping noise and he gagged as more dust spattered and there was a gurgling noise. _

_ "Undyne?" His younger self's voice was little more than a confused whisper. Horror watched as the fish monster, he'd forcibly forgotten about, appeared, reaching out to his younger self. She coughed as more dust spilled down her chin. Her eyes were fixed on Horror's younger self, who had tears streaming down his face from wide-open eyes. _

_ A horrible gash was in the Undyne's neck. All of a sudden, there was a shrill shrieking sound and Horror screamed as thin, spindly white bones impaled Undyne and yanked her back. Horror was frozen. He heard more ripping before there was a coughing sound and dust spattered the little Horror. There was a heavy wheezing noise coming from inside the room. _

_ The intensity was fading. Horror's younger self seemed to unfreeze and he dropped. "NO!!! Wh-why'd you do that?! WHY?! GIVE THEM BACK!!! GIVE THEM BACK TO ME!!" He was half-sobbing, half-screaming. Horror focused on Papyrus' skull and went cold. It was smiling at him. _

"HORROR!!" Horror jolted awake as he felt something shove him. He opened his eyes. Nightmare was staring down at him. Horror became aware that he was crying. He blinked. Nightmare stared at him in shock. Both Dust and Killer were peering over his shoulder. Horror blinked again, tears running down his face. He shook his head, pulling away from Nightmare.

"S'fine... s'fine..." Horror muttered quietly. He shook his head. His hand slowly crept up the side of his body until he gripped the jagged hole in his head. He just wanted to forget.

  
  



	13. A New Family

"WHAT?!" Dream cried. Nightmare stared at him. He'd just arrived home to see all of Nightmare's friends there once again. Dream quickly calmed himself as the other three skeletons stared at him. He gave a forced smile before turning to Nightmare. "We need to speak privately. Now." He stated.

Nightmare sighed and followed Dream up to the second floor. Once there, Dream turned on Nightmare with wide eyes. "Brother! I'm thrilled you have friends, I really am, but you can't just go offering them to live in our house!" Nightmare blinked at him, tentacles flicking.

"Why not? They're all fucking homeless, Dream. Killer is living in a fucking dumpster." Nightmare stated in annoyance. Dream paused. That would explain the other's need to be clean and his massive appetite. He shook it off and buried his face in his hands.

"But, Brother!! What if Mother finds out??" He asked. Nightmare stared at him.

"You're the favorite. Just tell her they're your friends, give her some sob story and you know she'll let them stay." Nightmare said, annoyed. "We have more than enough room and more than enough money." He was becoming agitated. Dream stared at him. He sighed and looked down before whispering out a quiet 'okay.' He sighed. They would have to find each of them rooms.

————————————

Nightmare didn't understand what the big fucking deal was. He retreated back to his bedroom as Dream took each of his friends to find a room. Horror chose a room on the first floor to be close to the kitchen. Dust chose a room on the second floor, stating that he really didn't care. Killer chose a room on third floor because he wanted one of each of them on each floor.

Nightmare assumed it was just some weird OCD thing. He sat on his own bed, sighing. His bedroom was odd. He had his curtains pulled shut. His room was large, but the dark colors made it seem smaller than it was. He laid on the bed, slowly turning onto his stomach. His tentacles twitched restlessly.

Nightmare froze. Even his tentacles had stopped moving. He heard his bedroom door open and shut. He managed to pull himself out of the paralysis and turn to look. He froze. "What the fuck." He said shakily. Cross blinked at him.

Nightmare's tentacles raised up behind him as the other approached him, but a burning on the back of his neck prevented him from actually attacking. He didn't understand. "How're you here...?" He asked shakily. Cross blinked at him before tipping his head. He seemed to be listening to some unseen entity.

"He does ask a lot of useless questions, doesn't he?" Cross muttered quietly. He pinned Nightmare to the bed and Nightmare found himself unable to resist. He inhaled shakily as Cross leaned forward. Their teeth connected and Nightmare shivered. The other was still cold. Cross pulled back, his eyes glowing.

Shakily, Nightmare realized something and lifted his hand. Cross blinked as his SOUL was pulled from his chest. It was solid. Half of a monster SOUL, half of a human SOUL. Cross pulled it back to him as Nightmare stared at him in shock. "You're alive..." He whispered. Cross blinked and nodded, reaching out and tracing Nightmare's cheek with a bony finger. Nightmare shivered. "How?" He asked.

He knew Cross was trying to distract him with these small touches. He watched as the other day back, seeming disappointed. "Your passive form was much cuter... but I think you're quite attractive in this form as well." He lifted a hand and Nightmare found one of his tentacles lifting. Cross took it gently before pressing his teeth to it. Nightmare's face heated up.

"How did you get in my house?" He asked weakly. He had so many questions and Cross was answering none of them. He scowled. "CROSS!!" His tentacles lashed and the other seemed momentarily surprised. Nightmare glared at him furiously. "Answer me!!" Cross stared at him before sighing.

"Asking how I am here is the same as your second question of how I am alive." Cross said quietly, climbing over Nightmare once more. He sat on Nightmare's pelvis. He reached out and gently traced Nightmare's cheek. Nightmare shivered. "I took the groundskeeper's SOUL and consumed it to reanimate my own." Nightmare felt himself shudder.

Cross' voice was quiet as he continued to speak. "As to how I got into your house, I used magic to unlock your front door and simply walked in." He stated. His hands gently traced Nightmare's jaw. He pulled back, and Nightmare found himself oddly craving those soft touches, though he would rather die than admit it. Cross stared into his eyes, a hand creeping up and tracing the scar along his own cheek. "Any other questions...?"

Nightmare gulped. "Why me?" He asked shakily. "Would you have followed anyone else if they'd knocked on your door?" He was shaking. Would he have been able to pass this fucking ghost off to someone? He blinked as Cross scoffed.

"If it had been anyone else..." His eyes lit up dangerously bright. "I would have let Chara tear out their SOUL with their bare hands." He lifted his head to stare at Nightmare. "But I saw you, and... something inside of me... liked you." He leaned forward, their faces inches apart. Nightmare's SOUL was pounding.

He knew he was blushing. His face was burning. He hated it. He hated whatever this fucking ghost had done to him. He jumped as Cross reached a hand around and stroked the back of Nightmare's neck. Nightmare suddenly let out a strangled noise. He snapped his jaw shut, eyes wide.

What the fuck had that been?! He didn't know he was even capable of making such a noise! His tentacles all flicked uneasily. Cross sighed and lifted a hand. He summoned a glowing red blade and used it to lift Nightmare's chin. "You're mine. You know that, right, Nightmare?" Cross questioned quietly. Nightmare felt himself bristling.

"I don't belong to ANYONE!" He snapped. He inhaled sharply as he felt the knife tip dig into his throat. Cross stared down at him. He seemed calm and amused.

"Reach your hands up and slide them under my coat. Put them on my hips." Cross instructed. Nightmare blushed but shakily lifted his hands. He slid them under the other's coat and rested them on his bony waist, as instructed. He was struck by how warm the other was. Cross sighed and tapped Nightmare's chin, keeping his attention up on his face. "Now tell me again what you just said."

Nightmare's SOUL was pounding heavily. What had he even said? He couldn't remember. He sputtered and Cross nodded quietly. He seemed to be thinking to himself. "Maybe I phrased that wrong, my prince?" Nightmare shivered at the title. He didn't like it. Cross leaned forward. "I would like to be yours, if that's okay."

Nightmare stared at him. "I'm a decorated fighter. A valuable soldier. I could cause some incredible negativity for you to feed on. I would like to start by being close to you. Then, we could perhaps become friends and eventually lovers." Nightmare's face heated up at the mention. Cross hummed quietly. "What do you say?" He asked, his eyes boring into Nightmare's. 

Cross grinned. "I influence nothing. This is completely your decision." He stated. Sure enough, Nightmare could feel himself in full control. He took a deep breath.

"Get the fucking knife away from me." He stated coldly. Cross blinked and nodded. He dissipated the knife. Nightmare sighed. I can't say I don't respect your DETERMINATION." At the word, Cross seemed to glance to the side at something with a warning look. He fixed those eyes back on Nightmare.

"So may I stay?" Cross asked, tipping his head. They question was light and simple, yet Nightmare had never received such a stressful question in his life. Cross stared at him.

"How... well... do you fight...?" Nightmare managed to ask after a moment. Cross blinked. He tipped his head again.

"I don't wish to brag, but I've fought full battles by myself." He stated quietly. Nightmare stared at him. He was impressed. He was shaken. And god, was he attracted to this skeleton. He growled and sat up. Cross blinked, reaching out his hands to steady himself against Nightmare.

Nightmare's tentacles curled around Cross and the other blinked. "Are you able to enroll yourself in the school district?" Cross blinked and shrugged.

"Shouldn't be too hard." He said. "Just have to cause a little dusting, right?" He smirked and Nightmare legitimately hated how attractive that looked.

Nightmare sighed. "I'll allow you to stay, but only as an acquaintance right now." He stated firmly. Cross raised a brow, nodding.

"I understand. You might want to let go of me then." He prompted. Nightmare jumped and pulled his hands away from Cross' hips. He used a tentacle to lift the other and set him down next to the bed. Cross grinned and materialized his large red knife, holding it over his shoulder.

"I haven't had a good challenge in a while." He mused. Nightmare blinked. Challenge? He scowled as Cross spoke again, pointing the blade towards him. "You WILL be mine, Nightmare."

  
  



	14. A Cautious Start

Dream had his face buried in his hand as Cross tipped his head from next to Nightmare. Killer stared at Cross before giving a wave. Cross waved back with a grin. Horror was peeking up over the couch. Dust had his arms crossed as he leaned back against the couch.

"Brother." Dream sounded done. "Who is this?" He wouldn't even lift his head from his hand. Nightmare wanted to laugh, but kept himself from doing so.

"This is Cross." He stated. Cross blinked and stepped forward. He held out a hand to Dream.

"I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you. I was told I could stay." He said apologetically. Dream blinked and seemed a little more relaxed as he shook Cross' hand.

"I'm Dream. I'm Nightmare's brother." Dream said. He sighed. "Do you mind if I speak to you alone?" Cross seemed surprised before nodding. Dream led him away. Dust stared after him before twitching back to Nightmare.

"That's the fucking White Night." He stated bluntly. Nightmare sighed and nodded.

———————————

Cross blinked as Dream led him to the end of a hallway and turned to him. "How do you know my brother?" Dream asked in confusion. "I've never seen you until today, yet you seem to be close to him." Cross blinked.

Next to him, Chara had fizzled into view, twitching. Only Cross could see them. Cross blinked. He did like how protective Dream was over Nightmare. But it wouldn't be enough. "I met your brother a bit ago. He was left behind by some monsters and I took him in and let him stay for a bit." That was... almost the truth, right?

Dream blinked, seeming baffled. He didn't seem to believe Cross. "Okay..." He said quietly. Cross sighed, one of his hands creeping up to trace that scar on his cheek. He had never been this attracted to someone even when he'd been alive the first time. Dream gulped and seemed uneasy. "Cross." Cross blinked and looked up at him. "Are you a good person?"

The question took Cross back. He blinked as he thought back to the battles he'd fought in. The monsters he'd killed. He couldn't even remember who he'd been fighting for since it'd been so long. He raised his eyes to meet Dream's. "I don't know what you define as good. I just know that I am loyal. And right now, if I do fight, it'll be for myself or your brother." He said firmly.

Dream stared at him with an unreadable expression. He ducked his head before sighing. "Okay..." He said quietly. He led Cross back out. Cross could tell the other didn't trust him at all.

———————————

Nightmare blinked as Dream and Cross returned. "Is there anyone else??" Dream asked. Nightmare blinked before shaking his head. Dream seemed uneasy as he rubbed his arm and made his way over to the kitchen.

Cross came back to stand by Nightmare's side. Dust whistled and got Cross' attention. "You got Nightmare out of his restraints, right?" Cross blinked before nodding.

Dust pulled his scarf down and held out his arms. "Mind helping me out of mine?" Cross' eyes widened and he seemed taken back as he approached Dust.

"You have so many!!" He exclaimed in shock. Dust nodded, rolling his eyes. Cross held out a hand materialized one of his bright red knives. "Just hold still." Dust nodded and held out his arm as Cross instructed him. There was a slashing noise and Horror suddenly let out a wave of fear so strong it almost knocked Nightmare off his feet. He turned to look at the other in shock.

Horror bolted up, holding his head before disappearing down one of the hallways. Nightmare stared after him with wide eyes. Killer seemed to notice Cross and Dust and came over. "Yo, can you help me out next?"

————————————

That music... Horror was frozen. His breathing started speeding up. That carousel music... It was the skeleton again. He stared down the hallway before moving and turning the corner. He stared at the ripped auditorium curtains and furrowed his brow. He started walking toward them and felt the air become colder.

Horror didn't hesitate and pushed his way through the curtains. As he remembered, the stage was lit up and full of fog. It started clearing to reveal him. That skeleton, with his purple, glowing heart-shaped eyelights. Him, with his sparkling purple, black, and turquoise outfit. The delicate porcelain bones and his eerie stillness. No... wait...

Horror peered closer and realized that the skeleton was swaying from side to side. His purple sheer fabric was missing. His eyes were glazed. His teeth were slightly parted. He... he didn't look so good. Horror blinked and started forward.

Horror stumbled up to the stage as the skeleton swayed and collapsed. He cried out in alarm and grabbed the side of the stage before using it to heave himself up onto it. The skeleton was breathing heavily, his face no longer the beautiful pale, but more of a sickly pale.

Horror sat on his knees next to him. "Hello?" The spirit opened one eye a little. He blinked as one of his hands weakly moved and placed itself on his hand.

_ I am dying. It could not have been avoidable, since I have been injured and do not occupy a body. I am very sorry you have to see me like this, Horror.  _ His voice was a whisper, an echo in his mind. Light, with a resonating sound. Horror's eyes widened. He stared at him.  _ Do not fear for me, as you do not know me.  _ The spirit's eye fixed on him and he gave the smallest hint of a weak grin.

Horror blinked as he realized he was crying. Why was he crying? He didn't know this spirit. Why did he feel so horrible for him? He looked down. 

"Why can't you use someone here?" He asked, his voice shaking. The spirit blinked slowly. He told him that the host had to be willing and he would not force himself onto them. "Would... it hurt them if you inhabit them?" The spirit told him it would not. "Then just use me."

The spirit blinked slowly again.  _ I cannot accept that. I do not wish to make you suffer.  _ Horror felt himself shiver. He furrowed his brow.

"But... I don't want you to suffer. Please." The spirit started to tell him he was offering up a lot for someone he didn't even know. Horror gave a small, twitchy grin. "Once I SAVE you, I can start getting to KNOW you." He said, laughing a little. The spirit blinked again.

_ You are a very strange monster, Horror _ . His voice was slightly baffled sounding.  _ But there is much more to me than this. Hosting me will not be easy. Can you really let such an ugly person into you? _ The spirit tipped his head and Horror's eyes widened as the spirit's image flickered. He had new wounds all down the side of his body. It looked like someone had dragged him down the road at sixty miles an hour on one side of his face. Horror blinked and reached out, wanting to heal them.

"I-I can... I mean... y-yes..." Horror whispered quietly. The spirit sighed and closed his eyes. Horror watched as the solid ropes appeared on him, mirroring the ones that appeared around the spirit's wrists and neck. Ghostly ropes attached them together.

Horror felt something attaching itself to him and he opened his mouth in a pained exhale of air. He started choking, the rope around his neck tightening like a noose. He felt the blackness creeping in and just as he felt ready to give into the black, the rope dropped him. He gasped, panting on his knees. He dragged in huge gulps of air.

_ Forgive me. _ The spirit's voice said softly. Horror shook his head and wheezed out that it was really alright. He sighed and ran a hand over his head.  _ I will try my best not to be a bother to you. _

Horror lifted his head to stare at the ghost skeleton as he drifted in front of Horror. Horror blinked. "Your name...? What's your name...?" He wheezed out after a moment. The skeleton blinked before turning his head away. He spoke in a soft, embarrassed voice.

_ My name is Lust. _

  
  



	15. A Careless Whisper

That night, Horror brought in pillows and blankets. He gripped them tightly with red-stained fingers. He walked right past the bed, ignoring it completely and set them up right near the window. He laid back, staring out at a full moon. When was the last time he'd been able to do that? He closed his eyes and cringed as he remembered the screams.

That... thing... that had killed the people he loved, yet spared him for some reason. He knew it was still out there and the thought alone made him ache.

All of a sudden, he heard something. Soft music. Kind of like... a carousel. He blinked and looked over. Lust had appeared in the room. He stared straight ahead. Horror blinked. Lust sighed as he moved gracefully. On the tips of his toes. Without a sound. Horror blinked and let out a breath of amazement.

Finally, Lust lifted his head. When he spoke, a purple blush had flushed his cheeks.  _ Greetings, Horror. I tend to perform on the night of the full moon. I wish to perform for you. Will you allow me this?  _ Lust seemed nervous and Horror felt something in his chest warm up. He blinked before nodding.

"Sure. I'm sure it'll be beautiful." He said, a twitchy grin slowly making its way across his face. Lust gave him a small smile as he thanked him. Horror pushed himself up into a sitting position. He turned to Lust. In the moonlight, every move was soundless and graceful. Mesmerizing. Horror watched, a feeling of peace and relaxation moving over him.

His bony fingers had clicked together in front of him. Normally, he never would've stayed awake for something so quiet. But this...? He loved this. He blinked as Lust finished in the same stance he had started in and gave a bow. He smiled. "I-I was right. Beautiful." He said, leaning back.

He blinked as Lust moved forward and climbed up next to him. The other leaned against him with a sigh. Horror paused, feeling his face heat up. He could... touch the ghost...? He wrapped an hesitant arm around the other comfortingly.

_ Do you really think so? It was a dance I never lived to perform. I am very pleased that you liked it. Thank you for being my audience, Horror. _ Lust smiled at him once more before he saw the other's eyes become dull once again. He chuckled.

"Of course." He whispered. Lust's eyes closed and the other went limp against him. He was sleeping. No doubt it had been a long time since Lust had slept. Horror felt a rush of excitement. He leaned back against the window, enjoying the cooling feeling on his back.

He managed to turn without waking Lust and laid back against the pillow, Lust asleep on his chest. He pulled the blanket up to cover them both, despite it fazing through the other's ghostly body and closed his eyes. His twitchy breathing fell in sync with Lust's and he drifted to sleep.

———————————

Downstairs, the night owls were gathered. Nightmare on the living room couch, Dust and Killer talking in the kitchen, and Cross sitting on the floor. Nightmare sighed. He stiffened as he felt a hand on his tentacle and turned to glare at Cross.

The other blinked up at him as he held one of the tentacles, gently running his bony hands over it. His eyes held no fear. He blinked at Nightmare before smirking and going back to rubbing the tentacle again. Nightmare growled and leaned back, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop the other.

He closed his eye. In a way, it felt nice. Soothing, even. He blinked open his eye as he heard awkward coughing and the sound of footsteps retreating up the stairs. He glanced over, noting that Killer and Dust were both gone from the kitchen.

Nightmare jumped as he felt the couch shift. "Hey!" He snapped, his tentacles rearing up. Cross blinked calmly at him and Nightmare jumped in shock as the other rubbed the bottom of his chin. Nightmare lost concentration immediately and his tentacles dropped. He lifted his head, closing one eye. Cross gave a grin.

He continued to rub Nightmare's throat and chin with his fingers. Nightmare wasn't sure what was going on. He quickly snapped himself back, smacking Cross' hand away as he glared at him, his tentacles raised threateningly. "Quit it." He said firmly, his eye blazing. Cross blinked at him. The other seemed amused and Nightmare was starting to hate that cocky personality of his.

Cross sighed and got up, moving off of the couch. He made his way over to the kitchen, staring around as he murmured. "What do you want?" He asked the unseen entity he always seemed to speak to. There was a moment of silence before Cross nodded and hummed to himself, beginning to search through the fridge. "It has been a bit since I've eaten..."

The unseen entity seemed to speak again, because Cross went quiet, unmoving as he seemed to listen. "Ah, yes. He's on the way..." He murmured, almost to himself. Nightmare blinked. He pushed himself up.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Another person?? Dream was absolutely going to murder him. Cross blinked as in subdued surprise before chuckling.

"Just... an old friend of mine. We go far back... You wouldn't know him... He isn't of your time." Cross went back to whatever he was making, allowing his words to sink in. For some reason, that pissed Nightmare off. His tentacles flicked in annoyance and he growled. He heard Cross pause again before freezing as the other spoke in a suddenly dark, cold tone. "What do you mean someone here is affected by him?"

Nightmare blinked and turned to look at Cross, who'd frozen. He was staring intently at nothing, but Nightmare was sure that's where another spirit was. Cross seemed shocked. He lowered his head. "That's no good. I mean, I doubt HE remembers him, but I'm sure Horror remembers."

"What about Horror?" Nightmare asked. Why the fuck was Cross having full on conversations with himself?? Cross blinked and looked up at him.

"It appears your damaged friend is about to face one of the things that scarred him in the past..." Cross seemed uncertain for the first time as he spoke. "And that would be my friend." Nightmare blinked.

"Cross, don't you fucking dare endanger anyone in this house." Nightmare spoke in a warning tone as he stood. For once, his crippling heart negative aura actually seemed to affect Cross and he noticed the other shift a bit. Nightmare growled.

Cross seemed to regain his composure and meet Nightmare's gaze. "I will not endanger anyone. But he might." Cross answered calmly. Nightmare stared at him before his tentacles prickled and spiked up. Nightmare felt cold. Dangerous. He turned away and quickly disappeared up the stairs. He was headed to his room.

His tentacles flicked and curled around him, itching almost. He snarled as one shot out and destroyed a vase, along with the wall behind it. Another destroyed one of the doors to an empty guest room. Nightmare reached his room and slammed the door behind him.

————————————

Dream flinched as he heard another crash from downstairs. He was upstairs, in his own bedroom. He hugged a pillow to himself. He didn't know what had set Nightmare off this time, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He hated when the other got like this. Dream's SOUL was clenched. He shrieked, being snapped out of his shaking as there was a soft knock at his door.

"Oh shit! Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to scare ya." Killer's voice drifted through the door. Dream stared at it. He shakily spoke, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"What is it?" He called. It was quiet for a moment before Killer spoke again, sounding concerned. 

"You alright?" He asked. Dream blinked before looking down. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. On the verge of tears and afraid. He was the Prince of Positivity. He shook his head. "Dream?" Killer's voice sounded more concerned now.

Dream gave in and got up, moving over to the door as he discarded the pillow. He pushed himself on his toes to peer through the peephole at Killer. Killer's SOUL was changing back into its original shape again and those white ring eyelights were slowly appearing in his eyesockets once more. Killer seemed worried. To Dream's alarm, a knife stuck out of the other's pocket.

"Just... please leave me alone." Dream said. He watched as Killer seemed taken back. The other stared at the door for another few moments with a furrowed brow before turning and moving away. Dream watched him disappear down the hall. He shakily made his way back to the bed. Why did he feel so much worse??

————————————

Cross threw another of his knives, impaling it in the wall. The mansion was asleep. He didn't need sleep. He watched as Chara continued to wander around in their ghostly form. He was waiting. He sat at the counter downstairs. "He's late..." He mumbled to himself. In a way, he was worried. The other wasn't able to survive in sunlight and the faintest hints of the sun were starting to show.

There it was. There was a frantic scratching noise at the door. Cross blinked, furrowed his brow and got up. He pulled the curtains all shut, locating the lights before dimming them down. He opened the door. "What took you so long?" He asked. "It's almost morning! Get inside!" He moved to the side. The first of eight large, spindly white legs poked through the door.

  
  



	16. A Friendly Visitor

Dream was the first to wake the next day. His phone alarm had gone off. He yawned and pushed himself up. His back hurt. He sat in the bed in the darkness for a moment. Finally, after using a bit of positive energy to wake himself, he was on the move. He managed to clean up and shower. 

He didn't understand why he was so tired recently. Probably because of the extra stress of having so many other people suddenly living in his house. He paused as he slipped on his crown. "Why... do I feel... like there's another one?" He muttered under his breath.

Dream headed downstairs. He paused as he heard voices upon reaching the set of stairs leading to the first floor. He recognized one as Cross. But the other was a raspy, breathless whispering voice that made Dream sick. Physically sick. It sounded grating and crunchy, like the other had sand in their mouth.

Dream gulped back a gag. He paused at the bottom of the stairs, staring into the kitchen. Cross blinked calmly at someone across from him. Dream was hesitant, staring at the other skeleton. This skeleton was not only TERRIFYING, but he also looked hurt.

They opened their eyes. He was trembling and appeared disheveled. One eye was bright yellow, while the other twitched, a maddened blue. The light shone from within his torn open skull. His yellowed grin spread wider. Dream could see the dust in his mouth. His ribs seemed to twitch from under a blood-stained T-shirt, causing his hoodie to ripple.

Dream shivered in shock. What the FUCK. He made his way around, emerging in the living room behind the new skeleton. Was this... another of Nightmare's friends?? Was this ANOTHER PERSON COMING TO LIVE IN HIS HOUSE?? Dream watched quietly, as the new skeleton leaned back, causing his long, spindly fingers to drag against the wood of the chair.

"Freak, listen-" Cross paused as he noticed Dream. The other skeleton suddenly froze. Dream gulped.

"Wh-What-" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence before the other skeleton stood up, knocking the chair he'd been sitting on over. He wasn't facing Dream.

Then, Dream watched as 'Freak' seemed to grin wider and immediately flipped over, practically folding himself in half so he could look at Dream His legs snapped together, fusing as his ribs ripped out of his hoodie, forming spidery legs. He stared at the upside-down skeleton. " _ HEYA _ !!" Freak spoke in a shrill, scratchy voice. His legs had fused and become a scorpion tail, complete with the sickly-looking barb at the top. " _ You must be DREAM!! Cross has told me a LOT about YOU!! _ "

Behind him, Cross facepalmed. Dream was absolutely speechless. Even his SOUL had seemed to stop pounding. " _ Are you not happy to meet me? _ " Freak asked in a delirious giggle. His eerie smile faded for a second. Seeming unsure, Freak twisted his head upright with a horrendous cracking noise. His neck was oddly bent and that was, quite literally, the snapping point for Dream.

Freak was obviously overjoyed to meet Dream. Dream was not as pleased to meet Freak. His scream was heard for miles and woke everyone in the mansion. And if his scream didn't wake them, one of the explosions that followed surely did.

———————————

Nightmare was the next one jolted up. He stumbled out of his room before he even realized he was awake. He blinked and slowly got a hold of himself. He looked down the hall as Dust came out of his room, twitching madly. His one multilayered eye was lit up and a faint colored mist seemed to drift off of it.

"What the fuck is happening?!" He demanded. Nightmare shook his head, giving a shaky shrug as he made his way to the stairs. He stumbled down them and emerged in a horrendous scene. The living room and kitchen were both badly damaged, bright blue arrows sticking out of the scorched walls.

Dream was shrieking, his SOUL and body being held up by Cross to prevent him from shooting any more of his arrows. He was holding his bow, staring at something. Nightmare and Dust both peered around the corner to see what he was looking at.

At the end of the hall, something faintly human-shaped was perched on the ceiling. It hissed at them, grinning a yellowed smile and glowing eyes. Rattling was heard as spines seem to lift on its back. It dropped, seeming to flip over itself with snarls and moved on all fours backwards further into the dark hallway. Nightmare blinked. It had looked like a skeleton.

Behind him, he heard Dust mutter. "Hell no." The other turned and moved back upstairs, disappearing. Dream was shaking. He was dropped as Cross released his magic. Dream was trembling on the carpet, clearly shaken. Nightmare immediately turned to Cross.

"What the FUCK." He stated. Cross blinked calmly at him before shrugging. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Dream had shot up. He stormed over to Nightmare, startling the goopy monster. His bow had disappeared. Dream spine in a trembling, barely contained voice.

"Brother, I love you, but if there are any more of these CREATURES, I will throw EVERYONE out of this house and set it on FIRE." Dream stated, his eyes wide. He shoved past Nightmare and moved up the stairs. They jumped as they heard someone start to speak and Dream yelled. "NO ONE TALK TO ME!!"

After a few moments, Killer appeared, his dark eyesockets wide. He pointed back over his shoulder towards upstairs, raising a brow. Nightmare sighed. That had been the first real contact he'd had with Dream in almost two years and it was when Dream was losing his mind. He flicked his tentacles and looked at Cross. "Well?"

Cross stared back at him, seeming indifferent to the chaos he, no doubt, caused. Nightmare couldn't believe this fucking guy. He shook his head. "We have to go to school today. How's it going on getting yourself transferred in?" Cross scoffed and formed his giant red blade, slinging it over his shoulder as he shrugged.

"That's what I'm going to work on while you're at school." He said, grinning. Nightmare nodded. He turned and pushed past Killer, who was still speechless and probably had no clue what was going on. He jumped as there was a slam.

"Dust! GET UP!!" Dream's bark sounded. There was a yelp. Nightmare blinked. Great, now Dream was in 'cranky mom' mode. He rolled his eye and made his way back up the stairs to get ready for the day. He paused.

There was a feeling. He turned and moved back down the stairs, his tentacles waving. He furrowed his brow as he moved down a hall to where Horror was. Hadn't Cross said something about his 'friend' and Horror having bad blood?

Sure enough, the closer he got to Horror's room, the more crushing the pain and fear became. It was fucking delicious to Nightmare, but he knew it didn't mean anything good for the starved, crazy skeleton. Nightmare paused. He could hear scratching. And wheezing. The scratches were slow and dragging. Nightmare could practically imagine Horror's bony, red stained fingers tearing at the wood.

He blinked and stopped outside the door, chills going up his spine. The scratching stopped. The wheezing seemed to slow a little.

Then, it started speeding up and he heard horrible rasping screeching. The door started to bend in as there was splintering. No longer scratching normally. Nightmare backed up, his eyes wide. He could hear Horror screaming.

"IT'S HERE!! IT'S FUCKING HERE!!" Horror shrieked. The door stopped bending outwards and Horror seemed to retreat back into his room. Nightmare was wide-eyed. He had himself plastered against the wall. He slowly moved towards the door and opened it.

He came into the aftermath of a war zone. The bed was shredded, fabric from the sheets and feathers from the pillows scattered everywhere. Objects had been thrown and broken. There was scratches and holes in the wall. Horror was curled up in the corner, shaking. He seemed to be whispering to someone, but Nightmare didn't see anyone.

————————————

Horror rocked back and forth. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts..." He whispered over and over. Lust was knelt in front of him, purple tears running down his cheeks to match Horror's red ones. Horror didn't even acknowledge that Nightmare was in the room. He could hardly focus. All he heard was screaming and ripping and tearing.

_ Horror! _ Lust's voice made his twitch and focus. The spirit was shaking. He had his knees tucked under him as he sat in front of Horror. He was trying to give a weak smile.  _ It is alright! Please calm down... He cannot hurt you here. Not now. _

Lust's voice was soothing and Horror could feel the other's ghostly hands stroking his cheek. He leaned into it desperately, not caring how cold it was. He shivered as he felt Lust hug him.  _ Please, everything is alright. He will not hurt you while I am here. Please. _

The other's voice was soft and begging. Slowly, shakily, Horror forced himself to relax and resigned himself to simply curling up in a ball. "Horror." Horror jumped as he realized Nightmare was in the room. "We should get you out of the house. The sooner, the better."

  
  



	17. AUTHOR’S NOTE

Just so you all know, this is Freaktale Sans. 

  
<https://www.deviantart.com/psychicskeleton/art/FreakTale-sans-740512285>

Just so you know.

Also, you should look up Freaktale, just because it's fucking amazing in general. So, yeah.


	18. A Fellow Brother

Cross balanced on the roof of a building in town, watching as the others disappeared off towards the high school. He turned in the opposite direction. "Just some dusting, right?" He murmured. He summoned his knife and beside him, Chara fizzled into view twitching, staring out over the town. "Chara." The human turned to him and Cross grinned, nodding his head. "Go have some fun." He watched the human shriek in delight.

He closed his eyes and his body gave a tremor. When he opened them, two red targets glowed in his eyesockets as a haunting grin spread across his face. He leaped forward.

————————————

Geno watched as Ink left for school. He waved goodbye to him and sighed. Fresh had already disappeared for the day, going to do... whatever the fuck 90's parasites did. He sat on the living room couch and turned his phone back on. The messages from Error had deleted themselves. Geno stared down at his phone, feeling a severed pain in his chest that, for the first time, had nothing to do with his external injury.

Geno froze as the room around him seemed to drop several degrees. There was a soft tapping noise from behind him. Like someone was using a pen to tap a window. But Geno knew two things. There was no window behind him, but there was a mirror. Shakily, he turned to look.

The black-cloaked spirit stared at him. His scythe was tapping against the inside of the mirror. " _ Geno... _ " He said quietly, his voice little more than a whisper. Geno felt himself involuntarily tremble. " _ Just one touch... _ " Geno scowled at him.

"No." He hissed out. The spirit huffed and pouted, drifting in the mirror.

" _ So stubborn... Truly admirable, you DETERMINATION... _ " The word made Geno's head hurt for a moment. All of a sudden, the world around him seemed to fizzle. Geno's phone went off and he checked it to see a text with no number attached.

**wHo iS thAt**

Geno blinked. The spirit in the mirror tipped his head. A slow grin spread over his face. " _ Ah, I'd recognize that angry fizzling anywhere... _ " He drawled slowly. Geno has t realized his hands were shaking until he realized he was having trouble reading the phone. The spirit spoke in a deep, rumbling voice. " _ Hello Error. _ "

Immediately, Geno's phone sparked as a message appeared. It was glitching wildly.

**W h O i S T h A T**

Geno gulped shakily. " _ You don't know me? _ " The spirit seemed offended as he tapped his scythe lazily against the inside of the mirror. " _ I am... Death. I am the reaper. In fact, that's what I'm called. Reaper. _ " The spirit turned to meet eyes with Geno. " _ I don't think you even knew that, did you, darling? _ "

Geno blinked and it startled him enough to cause him to stutter on keeping his pixels up. A momentary glimpse at the side of his face made Reaper's brows shoot up in surprise. Geno scowled at him. His face had heat up a bit. "DON'T call me darling!" He spat.

Reaper blinked and tipped his head, seeming unbothered by Geno's anger. Geno's phone buzzed again and he yelped as it cracked.

**i dON'T liKe hIm**

Geno scoffed as he stared down at the screen. "That makes two of us, Error." He stated, glaring at Reaper. Reaper put a hand on his chest in mock hurt. Then, he seemed to stiffen. The lights around the house flickered once. Twice. They were going on time with his eyelights. The bright blue rings were fading in and out of Reaper's eyesockets as his face went blank.

Geno blinked. All of the power in the house seemed to shut down. He jumped as the grandfather clock somewhere in the house chimed loudly, echoing through the empty halls. Reaper's eyes lit up with the chime before fading as he whispered in an echoing voice.

" _ One _ ."

Geno didn't understand. What was left of his SOUL was pounding. "Hey!" He tried to get the spirit's attention. Reaper paid him no mind. He seemed to stare right through Geno as the clock chimed again, those bright blue rings lighting up.

" _ Two _ ."

The clock suddenly chimed again, two in a row and Reaper's body twitched as his eyes lit up. He muttered under his breath.

" _ Three... Four... _ "

The clock was chiming irregularly. One after another. Reaper's eyes were flashing nonstop as he muttered until he stopped.

" _ Seventy-Two _ ."

Geno blinked. Reaper had gone still and quiet. Everything had. His phone was off. The lights were out. He couldn't even feel Error around him anymore. Geno focused on Reaper and hesitantly crept closer. The other stared straight ahead, eyesockets black. He gave off no indication of movement.

"Hey!" Geno's voice shook for a moment as he reached out and tapped the glass. Reaper didn't move. Geno stared at him dismay before begging to pull his arm back. He shrieked as Reaper's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist like the glass between them wasn't even there. Geno shook as Reaper's eyes lit up and the other leaned out of the mirror.

Geno didn't understand what was happening at first as he was yanked closer. He jumped as he felt coldness against his teeth. His eye widened. He was too shocked to fight or push back. He watched in shock as Reaper pulled back into the mirror, letting go of Geno. He gave a soft chuckle and a grin.

" _ Time for me to go work, darling. But I'll be back, don't worry. _ " With that, Reaper turned and vanished in a swirl of black smoke, leaving Geno shaking and bright red in front of a mirror.

Geno blinked. Did the grim reaper just KISS him?! He held a hand up to his teeth, still recalling the feeling of the other's cold teeth. That only made his face heat up more. He blinked before he lashed out, punching the mirror and cracking it, spiderwebbing cracks spreading across it.

"That SON OF A BITCH!!" Geno yelled, dropping his phone. He dropped into a ball, covering his head. He'd never been so shocked and embarrassed in his life. That had been his first kiss. A kiss that he'd shared with Death itself. He kept himself curled up in the tiny ball, his scarf wrapping around him. God, he hated that stupid ghost.

————————————

Cross was back in control. He was surrounded by officers, standing in the center of town. He had his blade pressed to a monster's throat. Oh? He ignored the officers who were yelling at him and watched as a dark shadow moved through the windows of the building around him.

Time seemed to slow and the world went grey. Cross blinked. Around him, monster SOULS were appearing over piles of dust in the street. He watched as a dark shadow whipped through, the monster SOULS shattering one by one. The cut had been made and the monster in Cross' hands turned to dust until he was holding its SOUL.

He watched as the dark shadow stopped and a figure appeared in front of him, drifting, almost in slow motion. His dark cloak billowed out almost into smoky tendrils as he kept his bright blue eyes fixed on Cross. Slowly, a grin lit up Reaper's face as he held his scythe. " _ Cross! How nice it is to see you again! _ "

Cross blinked and dipped his head. He'd always done that. Shown respect to Death. Reaper grinned and shook his head, holding up a hand. " _ There's no need for formalities! I'm just here to collect. _ " He seemed to notice the SOUL in Cross' hand and stretched out his own. Cross blinked and passed the SOUL to Reaper, being sure to avoid touching his hand directly.

Reaper drifted in front of him. " _ I see you found a way to reanimate yourself! _ " He said cheerfully, crushing the monster SOUL into shards in his bony hand. Cross nodded.

"I did not expect it to be so easy, but mortal monsters are quite easy to defeat nowadays." Cross mused quietly. Reaper rolled his eyes and nodded.

" _ Tell me about it! They're so fragile too! I miss when they were harder to kill! It made it easier to slack off on my job! _ " Reaper chuckled softly. His eyes lit up with a flash. " _ Ah! I have to go! It was nice to see you again, Cross! _ "

"Likewise, Death." Cross said politely. He watched as Reaper turned and zipped away. He snapped back to reality, the word regaining color as the officers continued to yell at him. He watched as a car pulled up and he heard murmurs along the lines of surprise.

"No way the principal is gonna take in this guy."

"We'd have to be crazy to give him over to the school."

The car door opened, but no one came out. Cross tipped his head. One of the officers peered into the backseat before scoffing. He reached inside. "Wake up!!"

He pulled back and Cross watched as someone climbed out of the car. Another skeleton? He was dressed in a blue hoodie, white shirt, and pink slippers. He seemed VERY tired. He pushed his way through the officers before standing in front of Cross. He gave a wave.

"Heya." He said, raising a brow. He looked around and sighed. "You've been busy, huh?" When Cross didn't answer, the skeleton blinked calmly. "I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. I'm Principal of the local high school. And..." He scanned Cross before giving a soft scoff. He shrugged, closing his eye in a wink. "I have a proposition for ya."

  
  



	19. A Bit of Mercy

Horror blinked as he watched Lust. The ghostly spirit was drifting around the classroom curiously as Toriel continued to talk about something. Probably still scolding them all for finding a way out of their restraints.

Horror's hand was dug in the side of his head and the other gripped a pencil. He blinked as he realized Lust was humming. He tapped his fingers and twitched, looking down. Almost immediately, he felt Lust in front of him.  _ Horror? What is the matter? Are you still upset?  _ He blinked as he felt a ghostly hand trace his jaw. Lust stared at him, seeming dismayed as he shook his head.

_ I wish I could properly comfort you. _ He murmured. He seemed to become angered as he flicked the muzzle covering Horror's teeth.  _ And I also wish they would not have this horrid thing on you.  _ Horror blinked and gestured with a hand down to his paper. Lust seemed to understand and looked down, moving around Horror to stare over his shoulder.

**_What're you singing?_ **

Lust blinked in surprise before blushing as he heard Horror whisper the question under his breath. He reached around Horror and hugged him from behind.  _ An old tune I used to know every word to. I have forgotten it for the most part.  _ Lust seemed saddened by this. Horror blinked and wrote another question, whispering it again.

**_Why're you dressed like that?_ **

He blinked as Lust's ghostly cheeks seemed to light up purple and the other drifted back, rubbing his arm.  _ I was... a performer of sorts. A dancer. But not a real one.  _ Horror didn't understand, but the uncomfortable look on Lust's face told him to not ask any further about that. Horror blinked. He got an idea.

**_Can you go find my axe? It's important to me._ **

Toriel shot him a glance as he muttered under his breath again and he quickly shut his mouth. He blinked as Lust nodded.  _ Of course. Am I correct to assume it is hidden somewhere around here?  _ Horror gave a quiet nod. Lust smiled. Horror blinked a felt a slight heat as Lust held his head between his cold ghostly hands and leaned forward, pressing his teeth to Horror's forehead with a soft giggle.  _ I shall be right back! _

With that, he watched the spirit whisk out of the room. He smiled to himself quietly and tried to refocus on Toriel. No one else was listening.

———————————

Ink hummed as he painted quietly. Art class was always his favorite. Of course, it was the only class he didn't have with Dream or Blue, but that was okay. The art teacher didn't even bother him anymore since Ink was sure to finish any and all assignments almost immediately.

Ink stared at the blank canvas. He didn't like when things were blank. There was a splash of black on it already. Ink allowed his mind to take over and he painted whatever his hand decided to. After a bit, he pulled back and a soft rainbow blush lit up his face. He gulped and pulled his scarf up to cover his face with one hand.

He'd painted Error. The other was giving an annoyed look, but he was waving. Ink stared at the painting quietly. He painted a yellow background, adding lines of bright blue to signify the strings that Error controlled. He felt a clenching in his chest. Ink squeaked as his phone vibrated, shocking him. He quickly picked it up.

He had a text. There was no number attached to it though. Ink furrowed his brow and opened his phone. He blinked. The text had a corrupted look to it, but it made him stop.

**iS thAt Me?**

Ink stopped in shock, his hands shaking. He set down the palette and used both hands to hold his phone. He held it to himself. Error's spirit hadn't directly spoken to him like this before. He gulped and typed back a shaky reply.

_ Yes. Do you like it? _

There was no response at first. Then, Ink inhaled sharply as he received another text. He read it and his eyes widened.

**YeS. i mISs yOU.**

Ink gulped and stood, excusing himself to the bathroom. He disappeared down the hall and into the bathroom, locking himself in one of the stalls. He stared at his phone before he let out his first shaky noise. A translucent tear made its way down his cheek. He jumped as his phone vibrated again.

**wHy'RE yOu cRYinG?**

Ink scoffed and a pained smile spread across his face. "Why do you think, dumbass..?" He whispered out. He blinked. The world around him was beginning to fizzle. The lights were flickering madly. Ink exhaled shakily and a cloud of breath escaped him in the suddenly freezing bathroom.

Something was fizzling into view in front of him. It was slow, starting with the bright blue strings. The strings formed themselves into a shape and the shape slowly fizzled and filled itself in. Error drifted in front of him. Ink stared at him. He looked just the same as he had when he'd been alive. But he was drifting now. Blue strings drifted and curled in every direction around Error.

Error's bright blue scarf would fizzle away every so often and be replaced with the noose made of bright blue strings that he'd used to take his own life. Ink stared at him, shaking. Ink had never felt such intense emotion and he could tell Error knew. After all, Error had been one of the only people he'd trusted with the secret of his vials.

Error stared at him before speaking in that voice that Ink thought he would never hear again. It glitched and stretched and god, had Ink missed it so much. " _ S-S-S-Such a cr-cr-crybaby... _ " Error muttered, reaching out. His ghostly hand drifted over Ink's cheek, but did nothing to keep his tears from falling.

Error stared at Ink in dismay. Ink broke down, sobbing. He tried to keep his voice muffled. He bit his hand, tears running down his face. Error drifted in front of him, his body pixelating and glitching occasionally.

Ink blinked and managed to compose himself long enough to look up at the other. "I missed you... so fucking much... I don't even need my vials to miss you. Even when I'm emotionless, all I can fucking think of is you." Ink whispered.

Error seemed taken back. Ink stretched out a hand and Error did the same. They watched in pain as their fingers fazed through one another, not able to interlock anymore. Error drifted closer and Ink looked up at him. He blinked as Error did his best to hug him. Ink shivered, the other cold. Error looked down. " _ Th-Th-Th-That's fucking cheesy-y-y. _ " He muttered, a pale yellow glow on his ghostly cheeks.

There was a vibration and Ink blinked at his phone. He opened it. Error had sent him a text, even though he was right in front of him.

**i'M sO sOrRy.**

Ink stared at it before looking up at Error, who refused to meet his gaze. "No..." He said shakily. "I'm sorry, Error." The other blinked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough to keep you from what you did. If I could go back, I would've tried so much harder... If I'd KNOWN-" He stopped as his phone vibrated.

**i wAs scarEd.**

Ink blinked at the text, then up at Error. "What?" He asked softly. Error avoided his gaze. There was silence between them for a moment.

Error opened his mouth, his face glowing yellow. "I-" He cut himself off, seeming unable to speak, like his pride wouldn't let him. Ink's phone vibrated and looked.

**loVe yOu.**

Ink stared at it in shock. Error avoided his gaze once again. Ink hiccuped and new tears made his way down his face. Error blinked and looked up at him, seeming dismayed. Ink shook his head. He quickly typed out a response, knowing Error could hear it. He sent it and stared at the floor, tears running down his face.

_ I love you too _

Error blinked and his body seemed to glitch. Ink watched as the other's eyes became swamped with errors and he crashed. He allowed himself a weak smile, still finding it funny that Error would crash like this when he was so flustered. Error returned and Ink spoke immediately. "I loved you for a long time. Even after you died... I kept loving you... and I knew I was never going to be able to get over you..." He gave a weak laugh. "I was so fucking happy when I found out you were haunting me..."

Error stared at him. " _ I-I-I-I-I don't know wh-wh-what to say... _ " He muttered. Apparently he did. Ink's phone kept going off, each vibration making Error's face light up a little more.

**iT alWaYs mAkes mE so hAPPy whEn yOu sMiLe.**

**i lOve yoUR doRKy laUGH.**

**I mISs tOUchiNg yOU.**

**i wANT tO kIsS yOu.**

**I wAnt yOu To bE mIne.**

**i lOvE yOu sO fUCkInG mUch.**

Ink's face flushed as he read the texts, one after another. He stared up at Error, who refused to look at him. He gulped shakily. "I AM yours, Error." He said softly. At that, the other's face flushed bright yellow and he ducked his head. Ink let out a soft laugh, tears running down his face.

"Please... don't stop haunting me..." Ink whispered shakily. He stared at Error, begging him silently. Error scowled and rolled his eyes.

" _ L-L-l-like I-I'm gonna m-ma-make that mistake tw-tw-twice... _ " He muttered. Ink felt his phone vibrate and checked it before looking up at Error with tears in his eyes and a soft smile. The text showed one the screen, which only seemed to fluster Error more. Ink let out a soft bit of laughter, burying his face in his scarf as his phone flashed.

**i'M nEVer goNNa leAve yOu aGAin**

  
  



	20. A Soft Light

Cross sighed. These were more annoying than he'd first thought. He had magic restraints on him. Six, to be exact. Three on each arm. He felt sort of drained. Luckily, he'd already formed one of his bright red knives beforehand and stored it away for later. "Is the muzzle truly necessary?" He asked Sans, who was leading him up to the building. Sans blinked and turned to look back at him.

"Buddy, you tried to bite me." Sans reminded him. Cross sighed. Chara had tried to bite him. He was led into the school. He stared around as Sans disappeared into one of the rooms at the very end of the first floor hallway. After a moment, he came out with a goat monster. She seemed nice enough.

"Hello! My name is Miss Toriel! May I ask what your name is?" The goat greeted him cheerfully. Cross wasn't interested in her. He could sense Nightmare in that room she'd come out of.

"My name is Cross. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said politely. The goat seemed taken back and glanced at Sans.

"He's polite?" She asked, seeming startled. Sans shrugged, saying he was just as surprised.

"Picked him up this morning. Went on a rampage in the town. Tried to bite me too." Sans informed Toriel, who glanced at Cross in surprise. Cross shrugged. Toriel sighed and rubbed her head.

"Okay... well. I suppose I can take you to meet your classmates. It's almost lunchtime." She bid goodbye to Sans, who nodded to both of them before disappearing. She led Cross into the classroom. He entered the room and everyone lit up.

"THERE he is!" Killer exclaimed, grinning as he sat with his feet propped up on the desk. Dust blinked and glanced up at him, twitching before giving a nod. There was another presence around Dust. Cross would investigate it later. He could sense another presence attached to Horror as well, who seemed to be tucking something away into his bloody bag with a grin.

Cross turned his attention to the window, where Nightmare stared at him. Cross blinked. Nightmare looked amazing, illuminated by the light. Nightmare scoffed at him. "They put a muzzle on you?" He asked, tipping his head. Cross blinked before nodding. These restraints were keeping Chara in, which Cross knew would be an issue as soon as he took them off.

Toriel seemed surprised as she stared around. "So I take it you all already know each other??" She asked, her hands clasped in front of her. Cross nodded and moved to take a seat next to Nightmare. Nightmare's tentacle twitched, but other than that, he gave no real reaction. The bell rang, startling Dust, who impaled the speaker with a purple bone. It fizzled and went out.

"Oh... shit..." He said, calming down instantly as he stared up at it. Killer burst out laughing and Horror soon joined him, quietly giggling. Toriel's hands has tightened, smoke rising from them. She took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go fetch your meals for lunch now." She stated. Her kind voice had a barely controlled undertone. Cross felt an amused smile tug at his mouth. The teacher left the room, shutting and locking the door. Cross blinked and turned to Nightmare.

"Can you take the knife out from my belt?" He asked politely. Nightmare raised a brow before one of his tentacles slipped under Cross' coat. Cross let out a soft breath and Nightmare's face lit up as he pulled out the bright red knife.

"Why did you need me to do it? Why couldn't you?" He demanded. Cross gave him only a grin in response and Nightmare growled, seeming annoyed now. Cross hummed and began to get to work on slowly slicing off each restraint.

He was careful and kept his hand steady. Nightmare was watching, Cross could tell. Cross carefully sliced through all three restraints on one arm and held it out to Nightmare. Nightmare blinked before he sighed, seeming to understand.

Nightmare reached out and tugged off each restraint with his bony fingers, setting them down on the desk. Cross switched hands. He had to be careful. He wasn't as gifted with his right hand. He began to cut quietly.

He managed a smooth cut, though he tore his sleeve somewhat. He placed the knife down and tugged off the restraints himself. They clattered to the ground and Cross sighed as he felt magic course through his body once more.

He blinked as Chara reappeared. They seemed tense, whipping their head around. They snarled at the restraints. Cross understood. He dissipated the knife and turned to Nightmare with a grin. Nightmare scowled at him and turned away.

——————————

Blue pushed open the door and blinked. Oh! When he'd offered to help Miss Toriel carry things, he'd forgotten she took care of one of the most dangerous classes. Toriel stopped. “How did you ALREADY get your restraints off, Cross??" She asked, seeming in disbelief. Blue peered around her to see six magic restraints on the desk in front of him. The new guy wore black and white and had a muzzle. He shrugged nonchalantly.

Blue handed out trays to people and stopped when he came up to Dust. "Hi, Dust!" He said cheerfully. The other blinked at him blankly. Blue felt a twinge of unease. The other's eye was glowing much brighter than it had before. Blue's smile faltered a little. "You... remember me, right?" He asked.

Dust didn't answer again, but blinked a few times, seeming to struggle to place him before blinking. "Ah." The other nodded. Blue felt a rush of relief. Why had he been so worried about that?! He blinked as Dust reached up and took the tray before giving a soft smirk. "Thanks, Blueberry." For some reason, the way he said Blue's nickname made his face heat up and Blue immediately gulped, becoming flustered as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah! No problem!" Blue had to get himself out of this. "Bye!" He disappeared out the door and they all stared after him.

————————————

Toriel unlocked both Cross and Horror from their muzzles. Horror began to scarf down and watched as Lust stared after the small blue skeleton with a huge smile, drifting in front of the door.  _ Oh, he is so adorable!  _ Lust gushed, squealing. Horror blinked, becoming momentarily distracted. He really liked seeing Lust smile like that. He blinked before snapping back and scarfing into his food again.

Lust soon drifted back over after Horror was done and stared at him with a soft look of amusement.  _ You are quite a messy eater. _ Lust said, giggling. Horror shrugged.

——————————

Nightmare watched Cross out of the corner of his eye as he ate. The other seemed confused by the styrofoam tray. He tapped at it. The lunch was grilled cheese and chocolate milk. Cross didn't seem to realize it until he read the carton and his eyes lit up.

He immediately tore open the top of the carton and began to drink quietly. Nightmare had to restrain his laughter. Cross seemed disappointed as he finished. Nightmare sighed and took his own chocolate milk in one tentacle before handing out to Cross and placing it on his tray. The other lit up again and glanced over at Nightmare uncertainly. Nightmare sighed and nodded, rolling his eye.

He returned to eating on his own. He was much more hungry than he was thirsty, so giving away his carton of milk didn't bother him. He jumped as he felt a hand on his tentacle again. Cross gently stroked the tentacle next to him as he drank. Nightmare sighed, a slight glow on his face. He didn't understand the other's infatuation with his tentacles.

He flicked it and blinked as Cross jumped, seeming actually startled. Nightmare snorted and broke out in quiet laughter. Cross blinked, a slight purple lighting up his cheeks. "That scared me!" He exclaimed, not seeming to believe it himself.

———————————

Killer sighed as he ate, spinning one of his knives. Oh gross, Cross and Nightmare were flirting. He made an exaggerated gagging noise and Dust snorted next to him. Nightmare shot him a glare, while Cross seemed amused. Killer held the grilled cheese in his jaws and materialized another knife. He had had an idea.

He began to juggle the knives, catching each one by either the handle or the flat of the blade, before tossing it back up again. He'd done this millions of times. Never cut himself once. He even seemed to catch the attention of Horror, who looked up with part of a rare steak bleeding down his chin.

He blinked and tipped his head as Killer continued. Finally, he stopped and leaned back. He continued eating, impaling both knives in the desk while he wasn't using them. He blinked, nearly choking as the door opened and Toriel came in. "Ah, Miss Toriel! You missed my trick!" He said, grinning.

Toriel stared at him, unamused as she held her own lunch. She took one look at him, one look at the knives impaled in the desk, then disappeared right back out the door without another word. Killer scoffed. "Did she think my trick would be baa-aaad?" He bleated and Dust choked a bit, snickering. Killer grinned to himself proudly.

  
  



	21. A Hidden Look

Cross stared around quietly. He'd zoned out of the lesson ages ago. None of it was important to him. He blinked. "Chara." He muttered under his breath. The ghostly human blinked and twitched to look up at him. Cross jerked his head and they twitched, understanding. Cross blinked. His eyes were replaced with Chara's target eyes and he used them to look around. The world had become red.

He was genuinely curious as he turned to look at everyone else. There. A skeleton was floating next to Horror. It seemed content to be with him. It glowed a vibrant, yet soothing pinkish purple. Cross recognized it. It was the spirit he'd spoken to. The resident spirit of Nightmare's house. It seemed to meet his gaze and shiver, ducking behind Horror.

Cross blinked and turned to look at Dust. He stopped. That was bizarre. A skull on top of a scarf drifted around the hooded skeleton. A pair of hands accompanied it, but other than that, there was no other body. The spirit was lit up black. It had been born of pain and trauma. It seemed to be whispering to him and he watched as Dust twitched. Cross closed one eye and the world shifted again, appearing in orange.

Red, dripping tendrils connected Dust to the spirit. A contract bound in blood. The one that was only breakable by the mortal themselves. But the way those tendrils were curled so tightly around Dust made Cross believe he would never be free of this cursed thing.

He moved back to look at Horror and paused. Rope connected the two. Wrists to wrists. Ankles to ankles. Neck to neck. The ropes glowed a quiet white. The bonding had been voluntary. He blinked and looked down at himself.

His chains glowed as they attached him to Chara. They were glowing in red. Involuntary bonding. They hadn't wanted to be fused together like this. He sighed before finally closing that eye and opening his other one. The world became pink.

He blinked and glanced down. A red string was circled around his pinkie bone. It looked around before it ended around Nightmare's. A slow smile spread across his face. That had been his reason for not killing the other.

They were tied. Cross had sensed it. He curiously looked out at the others once again. Both Killer and Dust had red strings that disappeared up into the ceiling. Cross blinked. Possibly different students. But Horror... Horror's red string was connected to the spirit drifting above him. Cross tipped his head. How... curious...

He opened both of his eyes and shook his head, clearing his vision. Chara reopened their eyes and he thanked them quietly. Chara twitched before nodding quietly. They were muttering to themselves again. Outside the door, they heard the faint ring of the bell. Toriel sighed. "Alright." She said, clearly used to the fact that no one had been listening. "Class dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow!" They all broke out in a chorus of complaints and Toriel rolled her eyes.

"You all should be happy! Tomorrow is Friday!" She said, beckoning for Cross and Horror to come over to her so she could unlock their muzzles. She unlocked Cross first and he thanked her. She unlocked Horror and Horror opened his jaws immediately, but seemed to forcibly stop himself from biting her. Toriel smiled, seeming proud.

——————————

Cross moved back over to Nightmare. Nightmare sighed and they left the classroom. They waited in the lobby for the others. Nightmare's tentacles flicked impatiently. He didn't want to wait for Dream, but he had no way of telling the other. Cross raised a brow.

They jumped as there was a scraping noise and Horror came out with a huge grin. They watched as he pulled something out of his bloodstained back pack and slung it over his shoulder, seeming pleased. Nightmare blinked before scoffing quietly in amusement. "Found your axe?" Horror nodded with a huge grin. Dust and Killer came out last.

Nightmare sighed before moving towards the door. "Not gonna wait for your brother today?" Dust asked, raising a brow. Nightmare's tentacles lashed in annoyance. He shook his head, sighing.

"He'll figure it out." He muttered. He blinked as Killer spoke up.

"I'll fucking wait for him."

They all turned to look at him and Killer seemed unbothered with his casual statement. He shrugged. "What? We all live in the same fucking place, and I don't mind waiting." He gave a grin and Nightmare rolled his eye.

"Sure. Whatever." He muttered. Cross came over to him and walked beside him as they left the school with Dust and Horror.

"Nightmare. Freak is still at the house." He stated. Nightmare's tentacles flicked and he glanced back at Horror. That wasn't good. Nightmare had seen how much damage Horror had done WITHOUT his axe. He couldn't even IMAGINE.

"Well, fuck." Nightmare muttered.

——————————

Killer sighed as he plopped down on the bench. He took out a knife and balanced the very tip of it on the tip of his finger. He grinned slowly to himself as he pulled his hand away, the knife perfectly balanced and upright. "Fuck yeah, baby." He still had it. He threw the knife up and caught it by the flat of the blade. He laid down on the bench, tucking the knife back in pocket before sighing and closing his eyes.

——————————

Classes for everyone else let out about an hour later. Dream hummed as he moved down the stairs. He emerged into the lobby of the first floor and paused. He scanned the crowd and his smile faltered. Where was Nightmare? The other usually waited for him. He blinked as he noticed a red glow and perked up.

Killer! Dream pushed his way through the crowd and grinned as he stopped next to the sleeping skeleton. He reached out to shake him, but shrieked as the other's arm shot out, a knife tip inches from his eyesocket. While it startled Dream, he heard a few other monsters gasp in shock and some stumbling around him. Killer slowly opened one black eyesocket before letting out a hum of recognition.

"Oh, it's you." He said, casually slipping the knife away like he hadn't almost been about blind Dream. Dream was shaking, a hand on his chest. Killer stretched and pushed himself up. "Fucking Christ, why did I rest on that thing? My spine feels SPLINTERED." He stretched again and blinked at Dream. "Yeah. Nightmare didn't feel like waiting for ya, so I did instead."

Dream blinked, feeling his face heat up before he nodded and looked down. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "Well... thank you for waiting... You really didn't have to..." He jumped as he heard his name be yelled and braced for impact. Ink nearly took him off of his feet, seeming much more joyful than usual. Dream managed to stay on his feet and shoved the other away, scolding him as he always did.

Blue scampered up behind Ink, grinning at Dream. His eyes moved past Dream and he noticed Killer. His smile visibly faltered for a moment. Killer raised a brow, his hands tucked in the pockets of his hoodie. Ink blinked at him. "Oh... hey..." He had a question mark in one of his eyesockets.

"Killer." Killer introduced himself. He held out a hand and Dream once again was faced with the red and grey stains. Ink seemed to notice them too and hesitated before nodding suspiciously. Killer pulled his hand back, not seeming to find anything wrong.

"I'm Ink. And this is Blue." Ink said, gesturing to the small blue skeleton. Killer nodded and shrugged, shifting his backpack on his shoulders. Dream jumped as Blue squeaked, covering his mouth. He followed Blue's gaze to a glint in Killer's pocket. A knife. The other always had knives on him for some reason. Dream gently reached out and squeezed Blue's shoulder, silently letting him know it was okay.

They left the school and the walk back was somewhat awkward. They reached the intersection and Ink glanced at Killer, who was still a bit away. "If he tries anything, call me and I'll get Blue and we will kick his ass." Ink said firmly. Dream blinked as Blue quickly agreed. He didn't even scold Ink for language. Dream felt his chest warm up, but he smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think he will, but I'll call if anything happens." He assured them, grinning nervously. Ink and Blue shot one last uneasy glance at Killer before moving away, disappearing in the direction of their homes. Killer finally reached Dream and Dream turned to look back at him curiously. "Killer?"

"Yep?" Killer asked, raising a brow. Dream pointed to his pocket. He wasn't afraid to ask questions, as he was usually comfortable around the black-eyed skeleton.

"Why do you always carry knives?" He asked. He didn't understand. Killer blinked in surprise and pulled the knife out.

"Ah. In case of attack. Or if I just wanna mess shit up." Killer shrugged, tossing the knife casually and catching it. Dream tipped his head. He peered at the knife and held out his hand hesitantly.

"May I?" He asked. Killer blinked before shrugging and handing over the knife. Dream studied it. It was actually a bit more detailed than he'd first though. The blade was slightly curved and had an etching of what looked like ocean waves in it. "Oh! This one is etched!!" He exclaimed. Killer grinned.

"Yeah, a lotta my knives have etchings in them. But you can only see them if you get really fucking close to the blade." He grinned. "You're the only one, so far, who will live after seeing the blade that close." He chuckled and winked, holding his hands out. "Consider yourself fucking BLESSED." Dream involuntarily felt his face heat up. In a way, that was reassuring, but at the same time, Dream shivered.

He'd forgotten for a moment that Killer was a casual murderer. He handed the blade back, smiling awkwardly. They walked back to the mansion together, talking quietly. Killer stopped, mid-swear, as he saw the mansion. "Holy shit."

Dream followed his gaze to see a flickering red light illuminating almost every window on the building, it stemming from the kitchen. He felt his SOUL drop into a pit and sighed. "Well, at least it's not boring around here anymore, I guess..."

  
  



	22. A Little Mistake

Nightmare hid behind the table he had propped up to shield himself and Cross. Dust was stuck behind the kitchen counter. Horror had fucking LOST IT. He was panting, scratch marks down his skull from his own fingers as he let out wheezy laughter that sounded anything but joyful. Freak skittered back and forth uncertainly in front of him. " _ C'mon now! Don't be like THIS! _ " Freak trilled.

Horror's eye had lit up until a red glow came from every opening on his head. Freak clearly had damage from Horror, a few legs missing, along with his bottom jaw. They didn't even know how he was still speaking. " _ I didn't eat YOU, RIGHT?? Surely that's worth SOMETHING! _ " Nightmare was honestly shaken. He couldn't feel anything from Horror. No positivity. No negativity. No fear. No pain. No anger.

Just pure and simple bloodlust.

He peered out from behind the table, watching Horror. His glowing had stopped and his eye sockets had completely gone out. He stood, awkwardly lopsided for a moment. He was hunched over, his axe dug into the floor.

Then, Nightmare shrieked as Horror jerked forward, a demonic, raspy voice feverishly speaking. His entire body had lit up red. He had a smile that was so wide, Nightmare could see it tearing his face in half. He ducked back behind the table. Cross continued to peer out, seeming fascinated.

"Stab the little bastards!! Rip their hearts out and feed 'em to the bloody monsters! Those stupid savages will eat anything! Kill them!! Maim them, stab them, skin them, gut them!!" His voice didn't even sound like it was even alive, much less like Horror. They all watched in shock as Horror threw his head back, gripping it and dragging his fingers down the sides, digging into the bone. Around him, jagged, malformed bones were rising from the floor and the ceiling and the walls and materializing out of nowhere. "Lambs to the slaughter! Lambs to the slaughter! Lambs to the slaughter!!" Horror barked out, twitching and splintering. Red foam was frothing at his jaws.

Nightmare had never seen such raw power. But he could see cracks forming on Horror's body. This wasn't good. Horror's body was too fragile. It was going to give out. Horror continued to bark out and repeat that one line, keeping his head tipped back. The line became more and more garbled. Then, to everyone's shock, Horror convulsed and hunched over. He began to spit up fountains of blood.

He lunged at Freak and the other let out a screech in response, the house shaking.

————————————

Killer shoved Dream behind him as he opened the door. Immediately, he could damage. The floors were broken up, as were the walls and ceiling. Blood was shattered everywhere. Dream was shaking. "Take cover!" Both of them jumped as Nightmare hissed at them from behind the living room table, which he had propped up and was ducked behind with Cross.

Immediately, Killer dove to join Dust behind the kitchen counter. Dream was frozen for a moment, his entire body paralyzed. He shrieked as someone was thrown into the counter in front of him with a horrendous crack. He watched as Horror crumpled to the ground before his body twitched.

An insane, glowing red light was lighting up his entire body. He slowly turned to face Dream. He dragged himself towards Dream shakily, half of his head splintered open. A violent red glow seemed to almost be trying to escape his skull. "Lambs. Lambs. Lambs. Lambs." He muttered violently.

He dragged himself along the ground, twitching and foaming. Horror reached out towards him with shaking, blood-stained bony fingers. "Baa-aah. Baa-aah." The way Horror bleated at him in that crazed, breathy, inhumane voice as he dragged himself along the ground towards him almost made Dream stop breathing. He didn't realize he was crying until his vision blurred.

He shrieked as he was grabbed and pulled away from Horror. There was a terrifying screech and Dream flinched as Freak landed on the counter above them, skittering. Dream was curled against Killer, who had pulled Dream to him. "Shhh... shhh..." Killer hushed Dream quickly. Dream was shaking. His SOUL was pounding.

They all yelped as Freak launched himself off the counter, hearing crashing. Then, they shrieked again as someone appeared next to them. Cross shushed them. "Dust. Nightmare needs you and I to restrain Horror. Killer, you and him need to restrain Freak. Aim for Freak's legs and disable him." Cross instructed. Killer nodded and slid out his knife, gently moving and leaving Dream trembling against the cabinets.

Killer turned back to him. "Stay here. Don't move. Don't make a sound until we come get you." He instructed quietly. Dream gulped and nodded. He screwed his eyes shut. He heard Cross' voice.

"Ready? GO!"

———————————

Trying to restrain Horror without killing him proved to be a VERY difficult task. Especially with the wounds he'd collected. Eventually, they'd had Dust pin him by his SOUL as the other twitched and snarled. Eventually, after what felt like HOURS, Horror had tired himself out and collapsed against the floor, immediately passing out.

Killer had done as Cross had instructed, using his knife to cut off Freak's legs. The other curled up in a ball, giggling and muttering to himself. Killer blinked and turned back to the counter. He immediately went over and hopped the counter, landing next to Dream, who shrieked.

Killer shushed him, tucking the knife away as he quickly tried to calm the other down. He yelped as Dream tackled him in a hug. He was shocked for a moment, not used to that kind of contact before just allowing it. "Holy fuck, Dream." He whispered, staring down at the other.

The other's SOUL was pounding so fast and heavy that Killer was momentarily concerned that the smaller would pass out. He shivered against Killer. Killer paused before awkwardly wrapping his arms around Dream. What the fuck? He didn't know what he was doing! Was this how you hug?? He held the other awkwardly, his shoulder scrunched up and his eyes wide. He looked like a startled cat as he awkwardly pat the other's back.

———————————

After about two hours, they'd calmed Dream down enough to move around. Dream was still shaking. He gulped as he moved down the hallway to Horror's room, where they'd left the other. Killer had told him they'd cleaned Horror up best they could, but none of them were good at healing major wounds. Then, he'd immediately gone to help the others restrain Freak, who was currently tied up in the living room. Dream gulped and pushed open the door before jumping.

A skeleton was bent over Horror. Dream could tell it was a spirit of some sort, due to their transparency. The other had pressed their teeth to Horror's and they seemed dismayed as they pulled back, stroking his head. They blinked and seemed to realize Dream was there, looking over with wide purple eyes.

They were dressed in a sort of dazzling costume, like a performer. Ropes around their wrists, ankles and neck. Dream stared at them, his cheeks hot with awkwardness. "Oh... sorry, were you two doing something?" He asked, feeling slightly thrown off. The spirit blinked before seeming to blush themselves.

They spoke in an echoing voice that told Dream they were male. The only thing that really bothered Dream about this is that this wasn't even the strangest thing that had happened to him. After all that craziness, just seeing a normal ghost felt almost relieving.

_ Not at all. He remains asleep, actually.  _ The other stated softly. Dream watched as the other reached out with a ghostly hand, but seemed upset as his hand simply fazed through Horror's head. He sighed.  _ I am Lust, the spirit that haunted your theater. I presume you are Dream? _ The other's tone was cautious and formal. It made Dream feel slightly embarrassed. He nodded.

He watched as Lust stared longingly at Horror before seeming to realize something. He looked up at Dream with wide eyes.  _ Could... you help me with something? _ Lust's voice startled him and he quickly nodded.  _ May I borrow your body for the healing process? I would like to do it. _

Dream stared at him. Before the question could fully sink in, Lust kept going.  _ Hear me out, please. I have no physical body, but I still long to be able to touch Horror like you can... I want to be able to heal him... _ He looked up at Dream, eyes pleading.

_ It is difficult enough for me to manifest my energy like this long enough to be here like this. Please allow me to be with him just for a bit.  _ Dream felt bad for the spirit as he stared at him. It... was just for the healing process... right? He gulped before looking down and nodding.

"O-of course!" He stammered. Lust seemed shocked and now it was Dream's turn to explain. "B-Believe me..." His voice became soft as he looked at Lust with a weak smile. "I would never want to live without being able to interact with the ones I care about." Lust stared at him before purple tears seemed to well in his eyes. Dream came over and knelt next to the bed as Lust broke down, thanking him tearfully.

  
  



	23. A Stranger Scene

He could... feel... He was... standing. Lust stumbled for a moment, not used to walking. He tried to move, one foot in front of the other. He wasn't used to carrying weight. He was not good at walking. He moved slowly and uncertainly. Finally, after several minutes, he was able to hold himself up and walk around.

Lust sighed shakily, a trembling smile on his face. He lifted Dream's arms and studied them. He began to pick at the gloves, wanting to take them off. He became distracted by his own hands. He raised them and flexed his fingers. They were so... solid... He shook his head and looked over at Horror. He stared at the other for a few moments before jumping and refocusing on his gloves, his face heating up.

He pulled off Dream's yellow gloves, only to blink in confusion at the black gloves underneath. He slowly slid them off and shivered, his arms fully exposed now. He held up Dream's arms, tipping his head. The other's bones had a soft gold hue to them. Lust blinked. "Stop getting distracted." He scolded himself lightly. He covered his mouth in surprise. That had been Dream's voice.

Lust was shaking. He was so excited about being able to move a body. He shook his head again and moved over to Horror, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the bed. He didn't remember much from his living life, but he remembered how to heal. He stared down at Horror in dismay, his shaking hand hovering over the other's head. He blinked and held one hand out over Horror's teeth.

He felt it! Lust felt his heart jump as he felt Horror's warm breath on his hand. He wriggled in the chair, kicking his feet as he forcibly held back a squeal. This was so exciting!! He could feel his face burning. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Focus, Lust." He said out loud. He nodded to himself in response.

He moved down the blanket and his face heat up once again as he covered his mouth. Horror didn't have a shirt. His bones were tinted red in places. He had cracks webbing his body and Lust let out a soft noise of dismay. He gulped and took a deep breath. His hands slowly lit up gold and Lust was momentarily confused before remembering that he was dead and this wasn't his body.

He gulped and reached out. He ghosted his hand over the other's head first. The skull was slowly repairing itself. Lust paused and furrowed his brow. He didn't like the crown. It made his head ache. He paused for a moment and reached up, slipping the crown off. He placed it to the side and shook himself with a soft trill before returning to healing Horror.

He hummed quietly before blinking. The words. The words to the tune he'd forgotten were coming back. He blinked and began to sing softly. " _ Round and round like a horse on a carousel. _ " He hummed before breathing in, continuing to sing. " _ We go...will I catch up to love, I can never tell..."  _ He ran a hand over Horror's newly repaired skull, disappointed that he was unable to fix the hole that had already been in his head before. " _ I know... _ "

———————————

Someone was humming. Horror was sure of that much. His head was pounding. Slowly, but surely, the pain was fading and he was coming back into focus. He recognized that tune. It was the one that Lust constantly sang. But that wasn't Lust's voice. He blinked and his eye came to life. He furrowed his brow. His body was heavy and he felt exhausted.

" _ Chasing after you, is like fairytale... so I... hold on tight to this carousel... _ " The voice sang out quietly. Horror struggled to focus. A skeleton was over him. He hummed quietly. Horror blinked in surprise. Was that...? He couldn't place it at first until he saw the outfit and crown that had been place to the side. It was! Dream?

"Dream?" He asked wheezily. This seemed to shock the other skeleton, who inhaled sharply. He blinked and looked over at Horror. Horror was momentarily startled. Those... weren't Dream's eyes. Those were glowing purple heart eyelights in those eyesockets. Horror would recognize them anywhere. He blinked. "Lust?"

He watched as the other's face suddenly blushed a bright gold and he was taken back as the other covered his mouth. When he spoke, he sounded like Dream, but that cautious and careful way of speaking told Horror who it really was. "I... It is me... I asked Dream if I could use his body to heal you..." Lust admitted quietly. He gave a weak smile. "And he allowed it."

This was odd. No doubt, one of the oddest things Horror would ever experience. But, he kind of didn't care. He reached up his hand and rubbed one of his fingers over Lust's cheek. Immediately, the other squeaked and covered his face, the golden blush spreading to his exposed shoulders. "Do not do that! This body is not mine!" Lust said, seeming flustered.

Horror blinked before nodding and lowering his hand. Lust sighed and went back to healing Horror. "I was afraid you were gone..." Lust stated quietly. "I have never seen you lose control like that. Is that a normal occurrence?" He sounded worried.

Horror wheezed and shook his head. That only seemed to worry Lust more. He watched as the other's hand ghosted over his ribs, healing the cracks. Finally, Lust pulled back, seeming satisfied. He fell silent. "Lust." The other jumped and looked over at Horror. Horror stared back at him tiredly. Lust gulped and looked down.

"I... thought I would lose you... and that you were going to leave me..." Lust admitted. He seemed both embarrassed and scared. He was slightly trembling. Horror blinked and reached out to the other. He beckoned Lust closer. Lust seemed concerned and moved over to him. "I-Is something wrong??" He asked in worry.

Horror reached up a hand and gently cupped Lust's cheek, rubbing his thumb over it. Immediately, Lust flushed gold again and began to immediately pull back. He yelped as Horror caught him and kept him close. "Horror!! You cannot! This is not me!" Lust begged quietly. "It is not my body, it is Drea-"

He was cut off as Horror, deciding he literally did not give a fuck, pulled Lust down and pressed their teeth together. Lust squirmed for a moment before Horror felt him relax against him, almost seeming to melt.

He felt hands against his shoulders, shaking and curled into fists. Horror blinked and was momentarily thrown off by how bright Lust was blushing. He clacked their teeth, making Lust yelped and Horror took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. Lust let out a noise of protest and started to squirm again, but Horror wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him into the bed.

Lust seemed to give in once again, his body shaking. They pressed against each other, panting before they finally pulled away from one another. Lust was trembling as he avoided his gaze. " _ Horror, please. _ " He whispered shakily. Horror blinked, a soft red glow on his cheeks. The other's eyes were glowing a bright purple. That had been Lust's own voice. Horror stared at him, his own face heated. Lust shook his head and held up a hand, blocking Horror as he leaned in for another kiss.

Lust cleared his throat and pushed himself up, pulling away from Horror and standing. He was shaking, covering his mouth. He inhaled sharply as he turned to looked towards the door, his eyes wide. Horror blinked and turned to look too. The door, which had been open a crack the entire time, slipped shut and they heard brisk footsteps.

Horror blinked. Lust had gone pale. "Oh no..." He whispered. Horror stared at the other. He was the most relaxed he'd felt in years. One of his fingers twitched.

"Lust." He stated quietly. The other jumped and turned to look at him. Horror stared at him. "Do ya not like me?" He was momentarily startled as Lust's face lit up and his eyes widened.

" _ Of course I like you! I-I do not believe I have ever felt attached to someone like this before and it is truly startling! I would love to kiss you and touch you, Horror. But I do not have a body and it is wrong of me to use Dream's body like this when he gave it to me out of the kindness in his SOUL! _ " Horror blinked as he watched Lust. The other freaking out was absolutely adorable to him. Lust was using his own voice again and Horror gave a soft smile. Lust was shaking as he blushed. " _ I adore you, Horror. I really, really do. _ "

He turned his head away, covering his mouth. Horror stared at him warmly. He sighed. "Then why don't ya leave Dream's body and come lay with me, alright?" He asked softly. Lust jumped and lit up gold as he stared at Horror.

"Y-Yes! Of course!" He said. Horror watched as Lust scrambled to pull Dream's gloves back on. He did so and jumped as he remembered something else. "Oh!" He turned and picked up the crown, slipping it on his head. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Horror blinked in surprise as a purple outline surrounded Dream. He watched as a silhouette disconnected from him before drifting upwards. It formed into Lust and the other seemed worried as Dream blinked open his golden eyes. He stumbled for a moment.

Dream blinked. He seemed to realize where he was and stared down at Horror. He seemed speechless before giving an awkward smile. "Did Lust heal you okay?" He asked shakily. Horror blinked before twitching and nodding. Dream seemed relieved. "Good. You should get some rest. Is it alright to leave you?" He was glancing around, but Horror could tell that Dream couldn't see Lust.

Horror nodded again and Dream gulped. "I hope you and Lust stay together. You seem to make each other very happy." Dream said, seeming to give a soft grin. Horror felt his cheeks heat up before he nodded and thanked Dream.

Dream turned and stumbled before opening the door and leaving the room. It shut behind him and Horror refocused on Lust, who drifted next to the bed. "Why so worried?" He asked after a moment.

Lust gulped and looked down, a slight purple blush on his cheeks.  _ Horror, someone saw us while I was in his body. While we were... _ Lust trailed off and Horror blinked. Oh. He furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, that's not good..." He mumbled quietly.

  
  



	24. A Certain Intensity

Dream stumbled as he made his way back down the hall towards the living room. He blinked. Everyone turned to him from the living room. Surprisingly, the floors were already being repaired, thanks to Dust's magic. Killer was helping out too, his magic a vibrant red, glowing like his SOUL. Cross sat across from Nightmare. They'd put the table back.

"How is he?" Nightmare asked, his tentacles twitching. Dream blinked before giving a tired nod. He held his arm awkwardly.

"He'll be okay." Dream said, giving a weak smile.

———————————

Nightmare tipped his head. Why did his brother look so exhausted? Had healing really taken that much out of him? He blinked as Dream swayed. "I... I think I'm going to go to bed early." Dream said. They all watched as he turned and started to move up the stairs. Killer blinked and seemed to start to go after him, but Dust grabbed his arm and shook his head.

Killer stared up after the other before sighing and turning back, continuing to help repair the house. Nightmare turned to Cross and met the other's gaze, his tentacles flicking quietly. Finally, he spoke. "I hope you know I fully blame you for this."

Cross blinked before chuckling and giving a shrug as he leaned back. "I suppose that's only fair."

———————————

Later that night, Cross was actually considering sleeping. He hummed and wandered quietly around the mansion until he slipped into Nightmare's room. The other wasn't there yet. Cross blinked. He settled down on one of the plush couches Nightmare had in his room. He used his scarf to cover himself. Chara has already gone to sleep much earlier.

Cross curled up quietly, laying on his side as he closed his eyes. He slowly calmed his breathing. He heard the door to the bedroom open and close. He heard the footsteps stop before he heard a heavy sigh. "Son of a bitch." He heard Nightmare mutter. The other was heard moving around before his footsteps finally approached Cross.

Cross felt something soft and warm get laid over him and he knew instantly what it was. The blanket warmed his body, but the action had warmed his SOUL as he heard Nightmare move away towards the bed. Cross heard a click and opened his eyes in the complete darkness. He shifted on the couch, dimming his eyelights down. He peered over edge of the couch to see Nightmare slipping under his covers on the bed, becoming a large lump. Cross watched him warmly.

———————————

The human bolted down the street, holding their limp arm. They were screaming. "HELP ME!! SOMEBODY!!" They left behind a heavy trail of blood and they were stumbling. They slowed to stop as they turned into an alley and hit a dead-end. "No. No, no, no." They whipped around, but their exit had already been blocked by their pursuer.

"Please... please don't kill me..." The human begged. The other slowly walked forward as the human moved back, shaking. "Please..." They coughed, tears running down their face. They could feel blood pouring through their limp fingers. They inhaled shakily as a large, sharpened bone formed in the other's hand. "Please..." They whimpered.

They screamed as a sickening crunching noise was heard. And somebody had heard. But nobody came.

———————————

Blue jolted awake, his eyes wide as a scream sounded nearby. He was shaking. He stared out the window, the moon light shining in. He quickly got up, pulling on some shoes and a jacket. He threw open his door and ran down the hall, coming outside.

What had that been?! Was somebody hurt?? He stared down the street. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at first. Then, a shape. Blue froze as a monster emerged from an alleyway. They held a large, long sharpened bone. Blood was on it. Wet, dripping and fresh. Blue felt a shiver got down his spine. He couldn't see the other monster's face. "H-Hey!!" He yelled.

The other turned to face him and he caught a glimpse of glowing eyes staring right at him. Blue's voice caught in his throat as he shivered. He watched as the figure turned away and disappeared, teleporting right before Blue's eyes. Blue was left shaking.

He gulped and slowly moved forward. Towards the alley the figure had come out of. He peered down it, unable to make out what was at the end. He slowly went in. He reached the end and covered his mouth, about to be sick. A human had been torn apart at the waist, their blood and intestines spattered up onto the wall. Blue gagged and turned away. He kept his mouth covered, his eyes wide. "Oh... STARS..."

———————————

"Ink, you should really go to bed." Geno stated flatly. Ink whipped around to stare at him from inside his newest Splatter Room.

"I don't need sleep! I need to finish this room!" Ink declared. Geno stared at him for another few moments before sighing and shaking his head.

"Okay." He said, knowing it was best not to try and argue with the other. He put his hands up and moved back down the hallway, towards his own room. He slipped inside and shut the door before immediately tensing. "I know you're here." He said loudly. He could feel the other's presence over his shoulder.

He turned, but didn't see anyone. He rolled his eye. He jumped as the grandfather clock chimed. It wasn't on the hour. He had found that Reaper had control over that damn thing. Ink had told him that the clock wasn't even supposed to be working. Geno blinked. Someone had died. That meant Reaper would be out collecting.

He stared around his room. Upon arriving, he'd turned every single mirror in the room around or put a blanket over it. He hesitated, staring at the full-length mirror he'd thrown a blanket over. Geno sighed and crossed his arms. Was he really thinking about this?!

Geno scowled before sighing and reaching out. He tugged the blanket off of the mirror and walked over back to the bed with it. He folded the blanket with a red glow on his cheeks. "I hate you." He muttered quietly. Partly talking to himself and partly talking to Death. He shrieked, dropping the blanket as he heard Reaper's echoing voice.

" _Darling, what did that blanket ever do to you?_ " Geno turned and glared at Reaper, who smiled at him from the mirror. Geno scowled and chose to ignore Reaper, turning away. Reaper huffed behind him and Geno heard a soft tapping. " _Geno... don't ignore me..._ "

But Geno did ignore him. He sighed and moved over to the bed before freezing as Reaper spoke again. " _May I ask you something_?" The other's tone had become serious and less playful. Geno blinked and looked over at Reaper. Reaper was staring at him, his eyes filled down to a flickering blue. Geno blinked before shrugging and muttering that it was okay.

" _Do they hurt_?" Geno blinked and turned to look at Reaper with a furrowed brow. Reaper blinked before he gestured to Geno's head and chest. Geno realized what he was talking about. Geno scoffed before shaking his head.

"Old wounds. Can barely feel them anymore." He stated calmly. He blinked and looked up once Reaper didn't respond. His response seemed to trouble the reaper, who tapped his scythe against the glass quietly, seeming to think. He gave a soft grin.

" _Ah. I see. I apologize for asking then. I just... don't feel comfortable with the thought of any harm coming to you._ " The other seemed to say it absentmindedly and Geno blinked. He felt his cheeks slightly light up as he continued to passive aggressively make the bed. He heard the tapping of the scythe again and turned to glance back at the other.

Reaper had seemed to zone out, his eyes fixed on some unseen point. Geno watched him for a few more moments before sighing. He moved over and stood in front of the mirror. Immediately, Reaper's gaze snapped back to him and lit up. He reached out, his bony hand once again passing through the mirror like the glass wasn't there. He paused, his hand outstretched towards Geno's face.

Geno sighed and ducked his head. Reaper blinked and seemed to perk up. Geno shivered as he felt Reaper's hand cup his cheek, gently rubbing his knuckle against it. Geno opened his eye to glare at him, his face heated up. Reaper blinked and seemed momentarily taken back. Geno watched in suspense as a slight blue glow lit up on the other's cheeks. For a moment, he felt proud of himself, having made Death himself blush.

" _Everyone else I touch... dies upon contact.._ ." Reaper's voice was soft. He regarded Geno with warm eyes. " _But you are the exception, it seems. And I am so glad you are._ " Geno felt his face flush again. He lowered his head and buried his face in one hand.

"You..." He glared at Reaper before sighing. "Shut up." Reaper stared at him for a moment before a bit of delight flashed in his eyes and he began to laugh quietly. Geno immediately became more flustered. "SHUT UP."

  
  



	25. A Dose of Anxiety

The door shut quietly behind Dust as he returned, his hand shaking. He'd been seen. And by Blue, nonetheless. He stared straight ahead. The mansion was quiet, it still being too early in the morning for anyone to be awake. He twitched. " _ Brother _ ..." Dust blinked and lifted his head to look into Papyrus' ghostly orange eyes. " _ We need more... more LV... _ "

Dust nodded silently. Without a word, an idea crossed into his mind. He blinked as Papyrus let out a breathy giggle. " _ Wonderful idea, brother... _ " Dust stared at him. He could never tell when Papyrus was messing with him anymore. For all he knew, Papyrus was feeding him lies and leading him astray. But... He stared at his ghostly brother, twitching. Papyrus would NEVER do that.

Dust blinked and slowly refocused. He felt... numb. His skeletal hand tightened on the long, pointed bone. The blood on it had begun to dry. Dust blinked and moved forward without a sound. He moved down the halls before emerging in the theater. Freak was tied up on the stage, twitching and shaking. He seemed to be asleep, rubbing his head against the floor as he muttered in his sleep.

Dust blinked, watching him for a few moments. He glanced to the side as he felt Papyrus' hand on his shoulder. " _ Do it _ ." The other's voice echoed in his mind. Dust nodded again. Papyrus would never lie to him. Papyrus would never lead him astray. He twitched. His eyes lit up and he instantly appeared on stage next to Freak.

He knelt down and pinned the other down, making Freak open his eyes. He saw Dust and grinned, it almost seeming to curl upwards. Dust stared into the other's deranged eyes. Freak was putting up no resistance. He just smiled at Dust. Like he had been expecting this the entire time. Papyrus' voice was whispering around him. Finally, he heard it explode in his head. " _ DO IT _ ."

Dust did. Freak made no sound at all, only grinning at Dust with that twisted smile as he collapsed into a pile of red-stained, grey dust. Dust stared down at it as Papyrus breathed over his shoulder. He could feel his sins crawling on his back.

——————————

Dream jolted awake in bed, breathless. He was shaking. He gripped his chest, eyes wide. He couldn't breathe. He began to glow desperately, trying to calm himself down. He screwed his eyes shut. His SOUL was pounding so hard, it was shaking his thin frame. He inhaled shakily.

He sat in the bed for a moment, staring forward as the first of golden tears began to make their way down his face. Why was he crying?? Why was he scared?? He gulped and hugged one of his pillows to himself. He hadn't slept well in quite some time.

He would constantly wake several times in the night, terrified out of his mind. He never remembered why he was scared. He stared around the dark room. He didn't like it. Something about him being alone and the shadows felt so sinister. He had a thought, but tried to push it out of his mind. That was ridiculous. He couldn't.

Dream stared shakily at the bed. Could he...? It couldn't hurt to try...? He gulped and climbed shakily out of his bed, standing still for a moment, considering his actions. He glanced in the mirror, making out his glowing gold eyes. He wore a simple yellow T-Shirt and black pants. He shuffled, taking a step towards the door before pausing once again. Was this too childish of a thing to do??

He gulped. He was shaking. He turned and pulled a thin blanket from the bed, wrapping himself in it. He stared at himself in the mirror before the glowing tears started again. He didn't care. He needed someone right now.

He moved over to his door and opened it, slipping out into the hallway. He made his way down, passing through stripes of moonlight. The mansion was eerily silent. Normally, Dream would've found it peaceful, but not now. He made his way over to a door and stopped in front of it, gulping. He raised a hand.

His hand was shaking badly. Dream rethought his decision for the nineteenth time. Was he being a problem?? What if he was?? He stared at the door, shaking. Before he could second guess himself any further, Dream screwed his eyes shut and rapped lightly against the door. He was shaking as he kept his head down. He felt like his lungs were collapsing in. Why was he causing such a problem??

He kept his head down. He didn't hear anything from the other side of the door at first. He blinked and turned away from the door. What had he been thinking?? He froze as he heard a soft creak on the other side of the door. He didn't know why, but that single noise almost made him burst into tears. He stared down the hall, briefly considering just booking it back to his room and pretending he hadn't been there at all.

Dream gulped. No... he couldn't... He blinked and turned to look at the door, tears welling in his eyes. He blinked as the doorknob turned and it opened. He was met with a soft red glow that illuminated the both of them. Killer blinked at him, those white rings visible in his eyesockets. The other blinked and rubbed his eyes, tipping his head. He furrowed his brow.

Dream stared at him before feeling crushing guilt in his chest. He'd probably woken the other up. "Hey... what's up...?" Killer asked quietly. Dream stared at him, opening his mouth. He tried to speak, but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. Killer blinked and raised a brow. "Are... you okay?"

Dream couldn't take it. He could feel it bubbling up in his throat. He felt the tears pour over as the first quiet sob escaped him and he ducked his head. "Hey! Hey... Dream..." He hiccuped as he felt hands on his shoulders. Killer blinked at him in confusion and worry. That only made Dream cry harder and he hid his face.

Killer seemed dismayed by this. Then, Dream hiccuped again as he felt the other's arms wrap around him and he was pulled to his chest. Dream jumped before shakily relaxing and burying his face in Killer's shoulder. He continued to cry, his arms limp at his sides as Killer hugged him. Dream blinked as he felt Killer move. He blinked as Killer brought him into his room, the door shutting behind them.

Moonlight illuminated the entire room, Killer's room being at just the right angle for it. He led Dream past piles of clothes and sat him on the messy bed. Dream hiccuped again. He felt Killer sit next to him and wrap an arm around him. For a while, Killer just sat and let Dream cry, keeping an arm around him as he rubbed the other's back.

Dream was shaking. Slowly, his sobs died down and he fell silent, given the occasional sniffle. After a few more moments, he spoke. "I'm so sorry..." He felt Killer shuffle.

"What're you even fucking apologizing for?" Killer asked, seeming to try at an amused tone. Dream hiccuped again.

"I... I dunno... I just... I woke up and I was so scared that I couldn't breathe so I came here without even considering that you might be asleep and I probably woke you up and there was no reason for me to wake you and I'm just wasting your tim-" Dream jumped as Killer stopped him, shushing him quietly.

"Dream, you're overthinking things." The other told him quietly. Dream stared up at him before looking away.

"Sorry... I'm sorry..." He whispered. Killer blinked at him calmly before shaking his head.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You were scared. Probably lonely. You came to me. End of story." Killer said, shrugging as he nudged the other softly. Dream stared at the floor. He still felt horrible. He heard Killer sigh. "Listen, Dream, if I felt like you were wasting my time, I wouldn't of gotten my lazy ass up, walked across the room and opened the door for you." Killer said, giving a weak laugh.

Dream blinked and looked over at him. Killer stared down at him before giving a soft smile. Dream felt his face heat up and he buried it in the blanket. He heard Killer chuckle softly. "I guess you're gonna stay here for the night... right?" Killer asked quietly. Dream looked down.

"I don't want to cause a problem." Dream said, his voice strained. Killer shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"You aren't. Trust me." He said, reaching up and gently flicking Dream's forehead. Dream let out a squeak and blushed, ducking his head once again. He felt Killer get up and lifted his head in surprise. Killer blinked. "I'll sleep on the cou-"

"No." Dream spoke before he thought and went bright gold as the other glanced over at him in surprise. Dream let out another muffled apology, his head hidden in the blanket. He blinked as he heard Killer approach him and stop in front of him. The other's fingers gripped the edges of the blanket and pulled it up so he could see Dream's face.

Dream was close to crying again. Killer sighed. He climbed on the bed and began to set all the pillows up against the wall. Dream watched in confusion before blushing as Killer turned and wrapped an arm around him. He leaned them both up against the wall and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. "This alright?" He asked.

Dream spoke softly, his face lit up. "Y-Yeah..." He mumbled. Killer nodded. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Night then." Killer said quietly. Dream stared up at the other before gulping and nodding, leaning back against the pillows himself.

"Goodnight..." He said softly.

  
  



	26. A Perfect Picture

Killer blinked open his eyes. The first thing he became aware of was sunlight. He blinked and looked down, checking his SOUL. To his surprise, it had yet to morph back to its target state. "Never been like this for that long..." He muttered in confusion. He blinked as he became aware of something else. 

He looked over to see Dream cuddled against his shoulder, still asleep. The sight startled Killer and he felt a light red glow on his cheeks before turning his head away and coughing wildly. He turned back after beating his chest a couple times. What the fuck?? Then, it all came rushing back to him. He blinked and slowly relaxed. 

He stared at the smaller. There were still faint tear stains on his face from his episode last night. Killer blinked. Why had Dream come? Because he was scared?? Killer assumed that Dream must've had a hell of a nightmare. He hummed and wrapped an arm around Dream. He blinked. Today was Friday, right? Didn't they have school?? 

Killer scanned the room until he located the clock on the wall. He furrowed his brow, slowly reading the time. God, he hated analog clocks. He blinked. "Fuck, man." He said. It was 8:57. Killer blinked and glanced at Dream. He remembered Dream telling him about how he would set an alarm on his phone. 

Then, once Dream got up, he would go and wake everyone else up. So, based on that, Killer doubted that any of them had gotten up. Dream didn't even have his phone on him. "Guess we're all skipping today." He said to himself, shrugging. Whatever. Fine by him. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes again. 

——————————

Dust blinked awake. He furrowed his brow. He wasn't in bed. He blinked and pushed himself up. He was hunched against the wall, sitting on the stairs leading up to the second floor. He blinked and used his hand to steady himself. He straightened up, his spine cracking. He blinked and focused on something. 

What was...? He furrowed his brow again. His hand... It was dark. He shakily drew it down the wall, watching as his skeletal fingers left a smeary trail of red and grey. He went cold. "Last night was a good hunt, brother..." 

Dust blinked and focused as the ghostly Papyrus formed in front of him, drifting quietly. Dust stared at him for a few moments, unsure of what he was talking about. 

It came back. Dust's eyes sparked and he shakily leaned over, gripping his head. He blinked and leaned against the wall. He felt... nauseous? Why? Killing never made him feel sick. He blinked. "You worry because someone saw you." Papyrus informed him. Dust blinked and looked up at the ghostly skeleton. 

Blue's face flashed in his mind and a chill went down Dust's spine. For the first time, he felt bile rising in his throat and he choked it back. "Do not fear, brother, we'll take care of him..." Papyrus seemed to try to reassure him. Dust froze. He jerked his head up to stare at Papyrus with wide eyes. 

"No. Not him." Dust whispered fiercely. Papyrus blinked at him. Dust shook his head and pointed a shaking finger at Papyrus. "Not. Him." The head blinked slowly and tipped itself. 

"Brother." It spoke in a serious tone and Dust froze. Papyrus drifted closer and spoke softly, his eyes burning into Dust's. "Have you... become... attached?" He drew out the last word and spoke it like it was poison. Dust shook quietly before slowly raising his hand and gripping his head. 

"No..." He whispered out. He knew it was a lie. He knew Papyrus knew it was a lie. He felt the ghostly skull drift around him. 

"Brother." It said softly. "Do we remember what happens when you get... attached... to people?" It asked the question lightly, yet there were several sinister implications underneath it. 

Dust shook his head. "No... no..." He whispered out over and over. "No..." 

——————————

Nightmare felt warm. Much warmer than usual. He furrowed his brow and blinked open his eye. He stared at Cross' sleeping face for a moment, his mind not really processing it. When it finally clicked, his eye widened and he stared at the other. His voice had caught in his throat. He wasn't a screamer. But he was shocked that he hadn't yelled. 

Why the fuck was Cross in his bed?? Hadn't the other been on the couch?? Nightmare lifted his head and jumped, realizing he'd had his tentacles wrapped around the both of them. "What the fuck?" He muttered, pulling them back as he felt his face heat up slightly. At the movement, Cross seemed to stir. 

He blinked at Nightmare with calm, dazed eyes. He yawned and for a moment, Nightmare was reminded of a kitten. He shook away the thought and glared at the other. Cross blinked at him with a small smile, his face barely seen in the dim room. 

"Why... are you in the BED?!" Nightmare demanded. Cross blinked and stared at him. 

"Because the couch was cold." Cross said, stating this like it was normal. He shrugged, clasping his hands over his midsection. "Besides, you seemed more than willing to let me join you." Nightmare felt his face light up and he sputtered, his tentacles lashing behind him. 

He gave up and put his head in his hand. Nightmare blinked and looked up as he realized something. He stared around the room, noting the odd amount of light coming from behind the blinds. He located a clock and stared at the numbers dully. "9:09." He said in disbelief. It wasn't the weekend yet. 

"Dream didn't wake us up?" Nightmare asked, getting up from the bed. "We're all supposed to be at school." He was baffled. He blinked at Cross spoke. 

"Perhaps he was without his alarm. He could have spent the night in Horror's room." Cross suggested, shrugging nonchalantly. Nightmare blinked and turned to look at the other in slight confusion. 

"Horror?" He asked, dumbfounded. Why Horror?? Cross lazily opened one eye to look at him before shrugging. 

"Only a guess. The two of them were engaged in quite the heavy kiss when Dust went to check on Dream healing Horror yesterday." Cross said, closing his eye. Nightmare's tentacles shot straight up in shock. "At least, that's what Dust told me." 

"Really?!" He asked. This sounded to strange to be real. Cross gave a nod and stretched against the bed, arching his back. His shirt had slightly pulled up. Nightmare became distracted by the curve and gleam of his spine. He jumped as Cross looked over and caught the other watching him. Nightmare's face heated up as Cross gave a grin. "Do you like what you see, my prince?" 

Nightmare growled. "Stop calling me that." He stated firmly. He turned away, his tentacles lashing and his face heated up. "It's too weird... too formal..." He didn't even consider himself a prince anymore. 

——————————

Dust blinked as he heard someone coming down the stairs and lifted his head. Nightmare blinked at him. Dust had moved himself over to the kitchen counter, where he was using his magic to cut an apple. His eyes glowed. Nightmare blinked as he made his way down and he paused next to the stain on the wall. 

Dust stiffened and turned his head away, but to his relief, Nightmare didn't question it. He blinked as Nightmare spoke. "Have you checked on that spindly bastard in the theater?" At the mention of Freak, Dust gave a noticeable shake. His magic faltered and the apple was crushed. 

Nightmare stopped next to him, seeming alarmed. Dust gripped his hood with a stained hand. "Dusted..." He muttered quietly, twitching. Nightmare was quiet for a few moments. Then, Dust heard Nightmare sigh. 

"Dust." He blinked and looked over at the other. Nightmare stared at him calmly, his hands in his pockets. "Go to the bathroom and clean off your hands before you touch anything else." He ordered quietly. "They're filthy." Dust blinked and slowly drew his hands back to stare at them. 

They were stained dark and shaking. Dust curled them into fists before nodding shakily and getting up from the stool next to the counter. He began to move away. "Is it true you saw Dream and Horror making out?" The question startled him and he turned to look back at Nightmare. 

He thought back for a moment before nodding. Oh. Yeah. That had been super fucking awkward. He'd thought Dream had a thing for Killer. He watched as Nightmare huffed and turned away, his tentacles seeming to lash quietly as he thought. "I see... how odd..." The other muttered, clearly troubled by it. Dust nodded and moved away. He had to go wash his hands. They were filthy. 

——————————

Nightmare didn't like how weird this was sounding. He blinked as he heard footsteps and looked up to see Cross coming down the stairs. The other looked kind of disheveled, his outfit messy. In a way, it almost looked... No! Nightmare growled and shook his head, pissed at himself for even thinking that. 

"I guess you weren't lying about the whole Dream-and-Horror thing." He muttered as Cross came over and took Dust's spot on the stool. Cross blinked, seeming amused. 

"You really believe I would lie to you?" Cross said smoothly, giving an innocent smile. Nightmare glared at him before speaking flatly. 

"Yes." He said. "Without a doubt, actually." Cross huffed and rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to the counter and raised a brow at the crushed apple. They sat quietly. 

"When do you think Dream will wake up?" Cross asked after a moment. No sooner had he asked, they heard a loud, muffled yell of 'OH MY GOD' from two floors up. Nightmare chuckled. 

"Oh, he's up." He said, tipping his head as he grinned.


	27. A Painful Truth

Nightmare and the others sat in the living room, barely withholding laughter as Dream sat at the kitchen counter, his head down and arms limp. Killer coughed and managed to speak. "Dream, seriously, it's okay."

"No!! It's not!! I've never missed a day of school in my life!! I'm practically a delinquent!" Dream yelled, holding his head as he refused to look at them. Dust snorted and turned away, covering his mouth. Killer choked a bit more before shaking his head.

"Dream, you aren't a delinquent." Killer said, leaning against the living room table. Dream didn't even bother to lift his head.

"Yes I AM." He said, his voice becoming muffled by the counter. Nightmare's tentacles were curled around himself as he struggled to not burst into laughter. Cross sat next to him, clearly amused by the golden skeleton's mental breakdown. Nightmare finally cleared his throat.

"When your phone is recharged, just email the school and tell them what happened." Nightmare said, shrugging. Dream kept his head down against the table.

"But it's forever going to be marked as an UNEXCUSED ABSENCE." Dream wailed. They all withheld laughter once more, Cross having to physically hold back laughter as he rolled off the couch, shaking. He curled up on the floor. That only made the others want to laugh harder.

Nightmare glanced over at Dust and raised a brow. "Dust? You good??" He asked, scoffing a bit. The other had tears running down his face as he shook. Dust squeezed his eyes shut and gave a shaky thumbs up. Nightmare snorted. Killer kept a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. His SOUL had finally returned to its target shape and the rings in his eyes were gone. Nightmare sighed. "Dream, it isn't that bad-"

"It's going to go on my PERMANENT RECORD, brother!" Dream yelled. Nightmare raised an eyebrow and tipped his head, but Killer spoke for him.

"So what?" He asked, a barely restrained grin on his face. Dream turned and glared at them with teary golden eyes. Killer shrugged, sitting back. "Dream, all of us have CRIMINAL records." He pointed out. Dream opened his mouth to say something before huffing and crossing his arms, shaking his head as he turned away.

"But I don't! I care about this stuff!!" He said. "It's going to stain my record!!"

"Dude, I stained my record by being born." Killer said, shrugging and causing chuckles from everyone but Dream. Dream turned his head away, wiping his tears.

Cross got up from the floor, his face purple from holding in laughter. He coughed and cleared his throat. He couldn't help it and broke into a little, wheezy bit of laughter before sighing and looking over at Nightmare. "Has anyone checked up on Horror?" Nightmare blinked and shook his head. Everyone but Killer glanced at Dream. "Dream." Cross stated. Dream blinked and turned to them, still seeming angry with them.

"Can you go check on Horror? Make sure he's still alive?" Nightmare asked, his tentacles flicking lazily. Dream sighed and got up from the stool. He disappeared into the hall where Horror's room was and Nightmare turned back to the other's. "Hopefully they don't decide to make out this time."

Both Cross and Dust chuckled. Nightmare blinked as he felt a sudden coldness and looked over at Killer. "Killer?" The other had frozen, his face blank.

"What?" He asked, clearly not understanding. Dust spoke up.

"I saw Dream and Horror making out when I went to see how the healing was going yesterday." Dust told him. Killer blinked and to their collective shock, Killer's SOUL suddenly flickered, sputtering for a moment. When Killer spoke, his voice was strained.

"Oh." He said. He seemed shell-shocked. Nightmare blinked and raised a brow. He could feel something rippling out from Killer now. Pain? Nightmare furrowed his brow as Killer blinked and managed a weak grin before standing up. "I... I'm gonna go upstairs and nap for a bit." He said. He made his way over to the stairs, stopping for a moment.

"Killer? Are you okay?" Dream's voice was quiet and concerned. Killer growled out that he was fine and went up the stairs, leaving a shocked Dream down at the bottom. "Guys? What happened?" Dream asked in alarm, coming over. They all shrugged.

"Think he's a bit upset about you and Horror." Nightmare answered, leaning back against the couch. Cross nodded from the floor. Dust let out a quiet agreement. They all had seemed to realize the same thing about Killer. Dream stared at them, confused.

"What about me and Horror?" Dream asked, seeming genuinely confused. Nightmare's tentacles flicked. Dream didn't know?

——————————

Dream didn't understand. There wasn't anything between him and Horror. Nightmare and Dust seemed just as confused, while on the ground, Cross seemed to understand something. Dust spoke up, turning to Dream. "I saw you making out with Horror yesterday." Dream was taken back. Before he could ask, Dust spoke again. "While you were healing him."

Dream's SOUL dropped into his nonexistent stomach. He hadn't been the one healing Horror. It had been his body, but... He felt his face heat up as he shook. "Fuck." He breathed out. All of them jerked their heads up.

"Dream, did you just SWEAR??" Nightmare asked in shock. Dream shook his head and disappeared back down the hall where Horror's room was.

He opened the door and came back inside, closing it and locking it.

"Lust!" He called. He stared around the empty room. "Lust, I need to talk to you, I know you're here!" After a moment, there was nothing but the sounds of Horror's soft snoring. Then, the air dropped several degrees and Dream watched a figure slowly appeared in front of him, forming into Lust.

The other blinked at him, standing delicately. He spoke in a soft voice.  _ Dream? What is it?  _ He paused as he saw Dream's bright yellow face. Slowly, Lust looked away, his own face blushing purple.  _ You... found out, did you not?  _ Dream stared at him. He couldn't believe this. He covered his face and he heard Lust let out a cry of dismay.  _ Dream! Dream, I am so sorry! I promise I did not borrow your body with that kind of intention! _

Dream shakily looked up. "Dust saw you two..." He stated. Lust's eyes widened. He slowly raised a hand to his mouth and looked down. Dream was trembling. Tears were starting in his eyes. He gulped and tried to hold them in. "They told Killer... and now Killer's upset..."

There was a moment of silence before Lust spoke softly.  _ Dream? Do you like Killer? _ He asked in a hushed tone. Dream wanted to cry even more now. He felt his face heat up and he hid his face in his hands, trembling. He heard Lust gasp.  _ Oh no!! Oh my goodness!! Dream, I am so sorry!! I did not realize!! Oh my goodness... _ Lust sounded like he was about to cry too.

Dream looked up and sure enough, there were purple tears in Lust's eyes. He had his hands cupped over his mouth.  _ I did not mean for this... I did not mean for any of this... _ The spirit whispered, seeming to shake.  _ Is it savable?? Could you still save it?? _ Lust asked, shaking.

Dream paused. Could he still save it?? He thought back to the look on Killer's face. He'd never seen that look before. And his SOUL had been flickering.

Physically disappearing in front of his chest. Dream gulped. "I-I have to tell him."

_ Please! I do not want you to lose him because of me! _ A tear rolled down Lust's cheek. Dream shook his head.

"It's okay... I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to." He said. Lust still seemed upset. He apologized again and Dream felt his SOUL break a little. He shook his head and turned back towards the door. He threw it open and ran down the hallway. He emerged into the living room, startling the others as he flew past them without a word, disappearing up the stairs.

Dream flew through the second floor and up the second set of stairs. He paused at the top, out of breath. God, running had not been a good idea. He gulped in air before managing to catch his breath. He straightened up and looked over at Killer's bedroom door.

He quickly approached it and reached out to knock. He stopped uncertainly and looked down. What if Killer hated him? At the thought, Dream got a crushing feeling in his SOUL that hurt so much he almost started crying again. He gulped and turned back. He knocked.

There was a moment of silence before the door unlocked with a click and a red glow. He opened it and slipped inside, shutting it. He stopped. Killer was in his bed, facing the wall. He was curled up. "K-Killer?" Dream asked quietly.

Killer stiffened and didn't turn or answer him. "I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it... really... There isn't anything going on between me and Horror. Please believe me." Dream felt himself about to cry again, looking down. "And... I think..."

His chest was tight and it had never been so hard for him to say something in his life. He choked for a moment, shaking. Dream shakily raised a hand and gripped his shirt. He took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you..."

  
  



	28. A Tiny Heart

Ink slammed into the lockers and hit the ground, the breath being knocked from him. "Hey! What the fuck!!" Ink snapped violently, his eyes turning red. He glared. The bully stared down at him with raised brows, along with four other monsters. They all seemed surprised as well.

"I thought he was the nice, quiet kid." One muttered to the other. "Think he's got a twin?" Ink scowled, getting up, and immediately, they stepped back a little.

"You think you're so tough, you little shit." The leading guy hissed. Ink stared at him in hatred. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly calming himself.

"Look guys, I just wanna go..." He said, holding up his hands. "I don't have any money on me or anything." Ink didn't like this. "I gotta go!" He said, trying to leave. All of a sudden, he stiffened as he felt something on his throat.

Cold and metallic. A knife. He sighed. How childish. He had to play along now. "Not so fast, painter." The leader said. "You see, if you don't have money, you have to pay in some type for us not to bother your pretty little face."

"I don't have anything to pay you with." Ink repeated again. He tried to move again and the knife pressed closer.

"Really? Of course you got something. Remember what we did with the other guy, boys?" The leader asked in a suspicious tone. Ink gulped.

They all chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I have nothing." Ink repeated, his voice starting to shake. Not out of fear. Anger was beginning to boil. The leader laughed.

"I mean... that's not true, is it?" Ink froze as he felt a hand slip under the back of his shirt and stroke his spine, making him tremble. Ink inhaled shakily. In his pocket, he felt his phone vibrating. Ink yelped as he was pinned against the lockers, the jolt sending his phone to the floor. The screen was lit up and glitching.

**iNk**

That panicked Ink. "STOP!!! NO!" He growled and punched the leader away from him, little bits of black paint jutting from his knuckles. They slipped back into his bones quickly. Everyone was wide-eyed. Dust ran down the leader's face from multiple little gashes. Ink hissed. "I said FUCK OFF." He snarled. The leader scowled and turned on Ink.

Ink hit the lockers with a crack as the leader hit him back, smashing his skull against the metal doors. Ink's vision fuzzed for a moment and he slid down the lockers. His phone vibrated again.

**tHEy'Re dEAd**

Ink read the text through pulsing vision and it brought a slight smile to his face. He hissed as he felt a hand on his skull and the leader smashed his skull back against the locker again. "What the fuck do you think you're smiling at?!" He snarled furiously. Out of the corner of his eye, Ink could see lights shattering down the hall, growing closer and closer.

Ink slowly moved his flickering eyelights back to the leader as a slow grin spread across his face. There was a faint, blue circle moving down and resting on the leader's shoulders, around his neck. "You're. FUCKED." He stated wheezily.

The leader scowled and opened his mouth, presumably to say something else, but there was no time. The blue circle thickened and became a bright blue rope that was yanked upwards as the light above them was blown out, raining down glass on the remaining four.

The leader kicked and dangled from the ceiling as he grabbed at his throat, letting out loud, gasping breaths. The other four tried to flee. Blue strings snatched one up, pulling him up and breaking through a ceiling panel. He didn't come back down.

As Ink watched through pulsing vision, more strings shot out of nowhere and ensnared one of the last two. The strings began to slice right through the monster. The more they struggled, the more lacerated they would become.

Dust was dropping off of them into little piles on the floor. There was a crack as their head twisted to the side. The strings dropped the maimed, dusting body and caught the last monster by the throat. By now, the leader had stopped moving above Ink, his body dangling from the ceiling. The last monster was killed quickly with a simple neck snap. Ink gulped. Something was wrong.

He stumbled as he suddenly heard a shriek. Blue! Ink looked up at the other, shaking. Before Blue could react, Ink was hunched over, gagging. Colors seeped from his mouth. Blue watched, his eyes holding a mixture of shock and horror as Ink vomited up a colored puddle. Ink couldn't breathe. He collapsed against the lockers. His feelings were slowly fading. He clung to them desperately.

At that moment, he froze as he heard Blue stumbling towards him. He flinched as Blue seemed to run into the locker, his footsteps sounding off-balanced. Ink had slumped against the wall, his face pale. He blinked in shock as Blue spoke in a stretching and stuttering voice. "L-L-L-Locker!! W-W-Where?!"

He blinked and forced himself to look up. Blue didn't look any different, but there were error signs in his blue eyes. The other knelt down and stared at him with urgency. "I-I-Ink!! Wh-Wh-Where's the d-d-damn locker?!" Ink was momentarily taken back, never having heard Blue swear before.

"Second floor... 221... Combo 03-33-39..." Ink whispered out. His eyelights were becoming pale. Instantaneously, Error had disappeared, leaving Ink with piles of dust around him and glowing blue strings. He watched as dust trickled down from where one bully had been pulled up into the ceiling. He couldn't feel anything at all.

He blinked as Error reappeared at the entrance to the hall with a black bag. He was running. He watched as the other slid down on his knees next to Ink, staying next to him. "F-F-F-Fuck!! Oh, s-sh-shit, Ink, stay with m-m-m-m-me!" He begged quietly. Ink gulped and stared up at him with full eyes.

Ink blinked as Error fished around in the black bag before pulling out a fabric sash with multiple colorful, glowing vials. He laid it on the ground in front of him. Error seemed to be thinking. He began to slip vials out, uncorking them and pouring a bit from each into an empty vial. He kept shaking, glancing at Ink. Ink gave him a tiny nod to let him know he was doing it right.

Error finally finished and pulled Ink to him with trembling hands, resting his head against Blue's lap. He held the vial in Blue's gloved fingers and had Ink tip his head back. He opened his mouth and Error had him swallow the concoction. Error shook and moved back, clearly worried.

He threw the empty vial to the side, clearly not caring if he made a mess at this point. He intertwined Ink's fingers with his own and held it to his chest. " _ Please... pl-pl-pl-pl-please don't leave-e-e m-m-me... _ " His voice was soft and begging. And it was Error's own voice. Ink could sense his feeling slowly coming back.

He suddenly inhaled sharply and his complexion seemed to settle out as he reanimated. He started coughing and hacking before sitting up, licking his teeth. He turned to Error, eyes wide as he wiped his mouth. He gave a smile and Error stared at him before tackling him back against the lockers in a hug. He let out a shuddering, glitching sigh of relief.

"How could I leave you?? How would you function without me?" Ink said quietly as he hugged the other back. His skull stung and he inhaled sharply, flinching. Immediately, Error tensed and pulled back, eyes wide.

"Sh-Sh-Show m-me!" He demanded. Ink wasn't used to Blue sounding so forceful. He sighed and lowered his head. He heard Error inhale sharply.

"Is it bad?" He asked quietly. Blue's hand was felt over his head and he hissed as it hooked on a piece of jutting bone. He heard Error sigh and glanced up to see a blue glow.

"B-B-B-Bad..." He said before his voice became his own once again. " _ B-B-B-B-But nothing I c-c-c-c-can't fix... _ " Ink closed his eyes as he felt Error slowly patch up his skull, growling about how slow Blue's magic was. Ink smiled softly to himself. Finally, his pulsing vision stopped and he lifted his head to grin at Error. He blinked. Blue's face had lit up bright blue and he sighed, turning his head away.

Ink's phone went off and he glanced at it.

**wHy dO yOU hAVe To bE sO fUCkiNg cUte?**

Immediately, Ink felt his own face flush. He gave an embarrassed cough and quickly buried the bottom of his face in his scarf. He heard Error sigh and watched as the other packed away the vials into the black bag. "I-I-I-I'll p-p-put these back... c-c-c-can you clean up h-h-here?" Error asked.

Ink nodded, still a bit embarrassed as he heard Error walk away quickly. Ink pushed himself up. He'd left his paintbrush back in the classroom. He took a few steps back and turned to the scene. 

Ink passed his hands in front of his eyes. He watched in relief as the scene disappeared and the hallway was how it was before. The glow on his hands extinguished. Well, they were eventually going to find out about the missing students, but for now, they were safe.

Ink blinked as he heard his phone buzz. He picked it up, expecting it to be another text from Error, but to his surprise, it was Dream. He stopped, his body going cold as he read it. Dream never swore if he could help it. Ink gulped.

**Ink I fucked up**

  
  



	29. A Sad Tale

(WARNING: Self-Harm)

Dream sat on his bed, staring down at the phone. A golden tear splashed down onto it. He was shaking. When he'd confessed, Killer had freaked out at him. Demanded to know why Dream was jerking him around. Why Dream was messing with him like this. He had wanted to know what kind of sick joke Dream was pulling. He didn't even give Dream time to speak. He had had anger and pain in his eyes, along with red tears. Dream had eventually run out of the room sobbing.

Dream's hand twitched. He slowly stripped himself of his pants. His inner femurs were marked up and had faint scars. He sighed, tears welling in his eyes. He hadn't done this since the accident with Nightmare. It hurt so much... but...

Dream reached down with a shaking hand and slipped it under his mattress. He pulled out an old pocket knife and flicked the blade open. The sight brought back so many memories. All of them bad.

Trembling, Dream lowered it and held it to an unmarked part of his leg. He took a deep breath. Why was he so fucking stupid? The first cut was made. He cried out softly. He never did anything right. Second cut. He inhaled sharply. He would always fuck up everything anyway. Third cut. He bit back his tears. Killer hated him and he couldn't even argue. Fourth cut. This one was deep and Dream broke down, sobbing. He dropped the knife, unable to continue for the moment.

Dust covered his floor and bedsheets. He sobbed into his hands. It hurt. It hurt so bad. His hands were shaking. He had to suppress his cries. He reached out for the pocket knife once again.

He couldn't do it. It hurt so bad... He inhaled shakily, golden tears running down his face, staining his cheeks. He wanted to die. He wanted to die. He wanted to die. He reached down and cringed before shakily picking up the knife. He raised it, summoning his SOUL and holding the knife to it. The door opened.

Dream didn't have time to react as a tentacle snapped forward and wrestled the knife out of his hands. Dream's SOUL snapped back to his body and he broke down, sobbing. He wailed. Nightmare stared at him as he threw the knife away. Dream cried quietly. "Holy shit..." Nightmare stared at his brother's legs in horror. "Dream, holy fuck... What're you trying to do?!"

His voice was shrill and his tentacles were all spiked. He quickly lifted Dream up with his tentacles and helped him to the bathroom, sitting him in the bathtub. "Dream..." He stared down at the other in dismay. Dream sobbed as he avoided his brother's gaze.

"Everything alright?" Killer's voice sounded. Dream inhaled sharply and his chest ached. Nightmare jumped as he seemed to feel the wave of pain from Dream and his eye lit up in fury.

Nightmare stormed over to the bathroom door and leaned out of it, bristling. "Get out." He said. Dream heard Killer start to speak, but Dream watched as Nightmare shook his head, leaving the bathroom to stand in front of the unseen door. "Get out!" Killer seemed to try to start arguing again but Nightmare slammed a fist into the wall. "GET! OUT!!" He barked, his tentacles all arched behind him. "YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH." Dream heard the door slam, shaking the wall as Nightmare growled.

Dream sat bare-boned in the tub, the floor becoming grey and clumped. He continued to sob into his hands. The only thing covering him was a yellow T-Shirt with grey stains on the bottom. Nightmare came in, shutting the bathroom door. He had a load of towels and a bottle of water and some painkiller. He set everything down before coming over.

His tentacles began to stretch out, moving around the bathtub. One turned on the water. One balanced the temperature perfectly between hot and cold and one unhooked the shower nozzle. It became a spray nozzle and Nightmare sighed as he looked down at the cuts. His eye raised to meet Dream's teary ones.

"This may sting, please bear with me..." Nightmare started to spray the cuts and Dream's eyes widened as he screamed, tears rolling down his face.

Dream reached out and grabbed onto Nightmare's hoodie. He was sobbing hysterically, apologizing frantically. Nightmare continued to spray the cuts, the dust being washed down the drain. Dream's grip tightened on him and he laid his head against Nightmare's shoulder, sobbing.

Nightmare stared at him in what seemed to be gut-wrenching pity. He sighed and managed to spray the last of it away. The cuts felt raw and tender, despite them looking clean. He was made of bone, why did they hurt like that? "Stay here." Nightmare ordered firmly, hooking the shower nozzle back up. He disappeared out of the bathroom.

Dream sat there, trembling. The cuts were gold around the edges. He started to cry again. It hurt even worse now. He wanted to heal himself but... he couldn't remember how. His mind was screaming and he couldn't focus. His chest hurt too much. Nightmare came back in. He was holding a fresh set of clothes. A new orange T-shirt and... a pair of Nightmare's old shorts. Dream stared at them.

"Here. I'm not try to be insulting, but you didn't have ANY fucking shorts. Arms up." Nightmare ordered, a tentacle flicking. Dream lifted them and blinked as Nightmare stripped him of his dripping wet shirt. Nightmare sighed and tossed it to the side. Dream heard a splat. Nightmare handed him a towel. "Dry off your body." He told him.

Dream yelped as he felt another towel get dropped on his head, then blinked as he felt Nightmare start drying his skull. He closed his eyes out of instinct and tipped his head back. It was just like when they were kids. He tried to dry himself best he could.

Nightmare soon took the wet towel from Dream and reached out with his tentacles. Dream used them to help him slowly stand up, the other towel still on his head.

Dream stiffened as Nightmare climbed into the bathtub with him. He stared at him in shock. Nightmare hated water! The tub was still wet!! He squeaked, squirming as Nightmare started drying Dream's face, neck, and upper body.

He sighed and gave up the towel to Dream, once he'd reached the other's pelvis. "You take it from there." He said. "Don't dry the cuts though. That'll hurt like a bitch." Dream nodded. He dried himself off shakily and looked up at Nightmare as the other climbed back out of the tub.

His brother took the towel before wrapping a tentacle around Dream and helping him over the side of the bathtub. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to heal the cuts before you put the shorts on or they might irritate them." Nightmare stated. He sounded so professional, like saying this didn't bother him in the least. Like he'd experienced this before himself.

Dream nodded and wiped his eyes. He slowly settled himself on the edge of the tub. Nightmare knelt in front of him. "This may be weird, but I need you to bear with me..." Nightmare's hands lit up dark blue and he reached out. Dream gulped. Nightmare ghosted his hands over each cut, closing it up. When the other had finished, he stood up. Dream's legs still ached.

Nightmare turned away as Dream pulled on the shorts. Dream didn't like them. They were smooth, but so loose that every time he moved, he felt a breeze. He shivered, hugging himself. Nightmare sighed as Dream pulled on the brightly colored T-Shirt. Dream looked down. How the hell was he going to explain to Nightmare what he'd been doing?

He opened his mouth, choking for a moment. Nightmare glanced over at him before holding out the water bottle. He took it and Nightmare gestured to two painkillers on the counter. Dream gulped and took them, gulping down a bit of water. His hands shook as he placed the water bottle down and turned to his brother, squeezing his own arms.

Nightmare stared at him in dismay and confusion and Dream felt tears welling in his sockets again. "I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry..." He whispered out. Nightmare stared at him. The goopy skeleton shook his head before sighing.

He reached out and to Dream's shock, hugged him. Dream hiccuped in surprise, quickly hugging Nightmare back. He didn't want to waste this rare opportunity. Dream was sure that no matter what happened, he would NEVER get a hug from Nightmare EVER again. He was still shaking. "Brother..." Nightmare rumbled. Dream felt his SOUL clench. Nightmare hadn't called him that in forever. He was about to cry again.

"Does he really mean that much to you?" Nightmare asked. "Is he really worth this?" Dream shook. He hugged himself as Nightmare pulled back, staring at him. Dream didn't know. He couldn't answer.

He scrunched up his shoulders, shaking. Nightmare sighed, seeming to understand, his tentacles flicking behind him. "Please, for the love of god, never fucking do that again." He said quietly, rubbing his own forehead.

Dream gulped and kept his head down. He hiccuped and nodded. "I-I'm sorry, brother... I'm so sorry..." Nightmare blinked at him before putting a hand on Dream's shoulder. Dream blinked and looked up at him.

"Guess even the guardian of positivity can go to a dark place sometimes too, huh?" Nightmare asked quietly. Dream stared at him before hiccuping. Nightmare sighed, seeming dismayed. "Brother, just cry. I won't tell."

Dream gulped and broke down again. He hugged himself and dropped to the floor in a ball. He heard Nightmare kneel down next to him. The other didn't move to touch him, but simply stayed. That was all Dream needed.

For the first time in several years, he felt like they were brothers again.

  
  



	30. A True Friend

"WHERE IS HE?!" Cross jumped and Dust fell over as two skeletons materialized in the living room. Ink was wide-eyed and frantic while Blue, for the most part, just seemed to be trying to stay out of his way. They all looked up as Nightmare came shambling down the stairs, entering the living room. "OCTOPUS!!"

Nightmare jumped and yelped as Ink materialized right in front of him, slamming him against the wall, his eyes red. "WHERE IS DREAM?!"

Nightmare seemed too shocked to answer at first, considering the shorter literally had him heaved off of the ground, and Ink growled. "Listen, you tentacled BITCH, I will slice you up and serve you on a fucking platter like calamari!! WHERE IS MY GOLDEN BOI-"

"Ink!" Dream's shaky voice sounded from the stairs and they all looked over. Dream was shaking, his hands clasped in front of him as he stared at them. He looked like he'd been crying and he looked somewhat exhausted. Ink immediately teleported over to him, hugging him and checking him over, frantically asking if he was alright. Dream nodded, giving a weak smile.

Nightmare was shaken, turning to Blue. "Why didn't you stop him? You two should be in school, right? Did you just leave school?" He asked, his eye wide. Blue stared at him with wide, haunted eyes before nodding.

"There is NO stopping Ink when he's like this." Blue said firmly, as if he'd learned this from experience. He excused himself with a small bow and scampered over to Dream and Ink. Cross watched the three of them quietly. Dream was trying desperately to assure Ink that he was alright and to not fight anyone in the mansion.

Cross blinked and looked over at Nightmare as he sat down with them around the living room table. "What happened, if I may ask?" Cross said, raising a brow. Dust seemed to take his gaze away from Blue and twitch it over to Nightmare curiously.

"Dream likes Killer. Not Horror. He confessed. It went badly." Nightmare said. He didn't like how powerful he felt from the pain of heartbreak. Cross blinked and murmured quiet sympathies. Dust's fingers tapped the table as he fell silent.

Cross blinked, noticing Chara curled up on the couch behind Nightmare in their ghostly form. He allowed himself a soft sigh and a gentle smile. "Well, he seems alright now. How is Killer?" Nightmare's tentacles twitched in annoyance.

"Fuck if I know." Nightmare muttered. Cross blinked in surprise. Dust sighed and got up, moving over to the kitchen.

——————————

Dust just wanted a goddamn apple. He'd crushed the one from earlier with his magic and he'd forgotten about them until just now. Besides, he wasn't good with emotions and he didn't understand what was going on. He did, however, understand that he was hungry. He shrugged and dug through the bag of fruit, pulling out an apple. Goddamn finally.

He used his magic and began to slice it again. He blinked as he felt Papyrus over his shoulder and heard the other's ghostly voice. " _ He's watching you, brother... do you think he recognizes you? _ " At that, Dust's eyes widened and he twitched, almost crushing the apple again. He just barely managed to stop himself.

Dust ignored his ghostly brother and continued slicing. It was a green apple. He liked them much more than the red ones. He finished and picked up a small wedge of apple, quietly eating it. He blinked as he heard soft footsteps and glanced over. He stopped, staring down at Blue. The other stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Is... that apple GREEN?" Blue asked, seeming baffled. The question was so out of nowhere for Dust that he almost choked, turning his head to the side. He blinked and turned back, nodding. Blue blinked and to Dust's surprise, the other's eyelights became stars. Blue bounced slightly in place.

"Do you think I could try a piece??" He asked, seeming to barely hold back excitement as his eyes returned to normal. Dust blinked and felt an odd warm sensation in his SOUL. He chuckled softly and turned, picking up a piece with his grey-stained fingers. He held it down to Blue, who took it and his eyes became stars once again.

Dust watched him quietly, munching on his own piece. For some reason, he found this skeleton TERRIBLY adorable. He watched as Blue took a bite and chewed it before his star eyes suddenly lit up Blue and he looked up at Dust in amazement. "I-It's SOUR!" He exclaimed.

Dust blinked and nodded, leaning against the counter as he ate another piece. "Is that bad?" He asked quietly. Blue blinked and seemed to become embarrassed, wiggling as his cheeks turned a soft baby blue.

"N-No! Not at all!!" He exclaimed. He ate the rest and paused, looking up at Dust. "I-Is there another piece?" Dust glanced down. One more. He wasn't going to lie. He did want it. But, that look of delight on Blue's face was much more satisfying to him.

Dust plucked up the last piece and held it down to the other, who lit up. He watched Blue warmly before tipping his head. Blue finished the piece and looked up, meeting Dust's gaze. "Do I have something on my face?" Dust chuckled and shook his head.

He turned to the side. "Surprised you didn't know there was more than one type of apple." Blue opened his mouth, stuttering as he flushed blue. "I thought you'd know all about fruit." The other blinked and looked up at Dust in confusion. "Considering your nickname IS Blueberry."

At that, Dust blinked as Blue's face suddenly lit up dark blue and he seemed to become flustered, burying his face in his gloves. Dust blinked before raising a brow. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. His eyes glowed softly. Differently than usual. They were warm. Like a candlelight.

Blue gulped and looked up at him, interlocking his fingers in front of himself. "I-I-I... I'm sorry... that just... that startled me..." He apologized softly. "A-And of course, it's not like I get startled easily!" He added quickly. Blue stuttered softly, avoiding Dust's gaze.

_ I want to keep him _ , Dust thought to himself quietly. He watched as the smaller skeleton sputtered and scrambled for excuses to explain himself, only seeming to make his embarrassment worse. Dust blinked.

"You want to split another sour apple?" He asked, breaking Blue out of the flustered hell he'd gotten himself into. For some reason, when he said sour apple, Horror flashed through his mind. He blinked and shrugged it off. Blue dropped his head in defeat and nodded, still blushing. Dust smiled and turned to the bag, his twitching hands finding and pulling out another green apple.

Dust began to cut it once again. He heard Blue pause next to him. The other seemed to be studying his magic with a furrowed brow, like he couldn't quite figure something out. Slowly, Blue kept glancing at Dust, then back at the ground. Dust turned to him finally, setting down the apple. "Do I have something on MY face?" He asked.

Blue jumped and lit up blue as he shook his head quickly. "Oh!" He exclaimed, looking down. "N-no! I just thought, that you... look..." He paused. "Kinda familiar." At the phrase, Dust twitched and inside of him, he felt a crushing pressure. Over his shoulder, could hear Papyrus.

" _ He knows. Kill him, brother! Kill him now _ !" Papyrus hissed. Dust twitched again. Blue stared up at him in worry.

"Dust? Are you alright?" He asked softly, completely oblivious to the danger he was in. Dust gulped and nodded quietly, forcing his brother back into his mind. He sighed, letting out a soft mist of blue, red, and purple. He watched Blue's eyes became stars again and that baby blue blush lit up.

"Wow..." He whispered quietly. Dust sighed and turned away, rubbing the back of his neck. He stared down at the apple.

"Well, of course I'd look familiar, right?" He glanced over at Blue. "We've talked twice before." Blue's face flushed and he began to sputter again, looking down. He nervously pressed his fingers together.

"S-Sorry... I didn't word that correctly." Blue said awkwardly, scrunching up his shoulders. Dust chuckled and turned back to the apple.

——————————

Dream had never seen Blue so flustered. He and Ink watched quietly in amusement. "Looks like our little boy Blue has a crush." Dream said quietly to Ink, hugging his own arms to himself. Usually, Blue was a pretty loud, pretty confident person. He couldn't even seem to get out a full sentence around Dust.

They watched quietly for another few moments before Ink spoke. "If he hurts Blue, I'm gonna reassemble his grey bones into one ugly chair." Dream choked for a moment and turned to Ink sternly.

"Ink!" He scolded. Ink blinked and turned to look at him with a dead serious face.

"What?" He asked, shrugging and seeming completely oblivious to how horrendous the sentence had sounded. Dream stared at him before sighing and shaking his head.

"At least give Dust a chance." Dream said quietly. Ink sighed. They watched for another few moments before Ink spoke again.

"But if he DOES hurt Blue-"

"I know, Ink."

  
  



	31. A Vague Question

Geno was still right where Reaper had left him. The anomaly had fallen asleep against the mirror, his back against it. Reaper drifted up to him from inside of the mirror curiously. " _ You always sleep for so long, darling... Did I actually kill you...? _ " He wondered softly.

He reached out of the mirror and hugged Geno from behind. The other didn't resist or yell at him and Reaper wanted to squeal. He leaned forward and nuzzled the back of Geno's neck. " _ Cute... adorable... and all mine... _ " Reaper murmured, pressing his teeth repeatedly to the back of Geno's neck. He felt the other squirm quietly and he chuckled softly. Well, Geno certainly wasn't dead.

Reaper wanted to hold the other like this forever. He hummed and pushed himself out of the mirror, moving to the front of Geno. The other had a soft red blush on his face. Reaper smiled softly and cupped the other's cheek, leaning forward and gently pressing his teeth all over Geno's face.

The other only blushed and squirmed more. Reaper pulled back. He sighed and leaned forward, pressing their teeth together. Geno was pinned back against the mirror, Reaper gently kissing him. Geno's cheeks were a soft red.

Reaper pulled back and Geno inhaled shakily. Reaper took the opportunity and leaned forward, entangling their tongues. Geno let out muffled noises against him and Reaper smiled. He pulled back, leaving Geno red-faced and panting. Reaper grinned, his own cheeks a soft, dark blue.

" _ You're so perfect, darling... _ " Reaper whispered softly, slipping back behind Geno and retreating into the mirror. He hugged Geno from behind again, resting his head on Geno's shoulder and rubbing their cheeks together. " _ Every part of you is beautiful to me... even the parts you don't think could be beautiful to anyone... _ "

He sighed softly. The grandfather clock chimed and Reaper's eyes flashed. He hesitated before he pulled back from Geno and grabbed his scythe, which had been floating next to him. " _ I have to work, darling. I'll return soon... _ " With that, Death whisked away.

——————————

Geno waited a few more minutes before opening his eye. He quickly scrambled up and threw himself onto the bed before burying his face in a pillow and letting out a muffled scream. "What the FUCK?!"

Geno sat up in the bed, covering his mouth. His entire face was bright red. He'd woken up to Death giving him a French Kiss. He could still taste the coldness on his tongue.

The most shocking and disturbing thing about it was that Geno hadn't even hated it. He felt shame flush his face. He'd had to restrain himself from kissing Reaper back. He let out a shaky sigh, glowing red mist being released from his mouth. He was so angry. At Reaper, for saying those kinds of things to him. And at himself, for allowing himself to be attracted to the other.

"Who the FUCK falls in love with the GRIM REAPER???" He asked out loud. He let the question ring around the room before it hit him and he flopped down, burying his face in his pillow. He spoke, his voice muffled. "I do..."

Geno remained like that for several minutes, trying to recall why he'd fallen in love with Death. For some reason, his mind wasn't pulling anything up. He sighed. "Why am I like this...?" He said, burying his face deeper into the pillow. He jumped as he heard tapping and lifted his head to look over at the mirror.

Reaper smiled at him, raising a skeletal hand and waving. Geno responded by flipping him off and Reaper smiled, seeming amused. Reaper spoke in that soothing voice. " _ Darling, what's wrong? _ " He asked, drifting quietly in the mirror. His ice blue eyes pierced right into Geno.

Geno growled. "I hate you." He pointed at the mirror. "And I hate myself." He finished before putting his head back down. He heard Reaper chuckle softly. He jumped as he heard Reaper's voice suddenly right next to his head.

" _ Geno, baby... _ " Immediately, Geno's face lit up at the new pet name. He didn't even want to lift his head. He jumped as he felt a cold hand ghost over the top of his head. He curled up in the blankets more.

"Why're you out of the mirror?" Geno grumbled, his voice muffled. He heard Reaper chuckle again. He sighed and lifted his head. Reaper floated upside down, his face inches from Geno's. Geno blushed and glared at him. "I hate your stupid fucking eyes." He muttered, laying his head back down.

Reaper blinked before grinning. " _ That means you love them _ ." He said, slowly drifting until he was right side up. Geno yelped as Reaper's hand fazed through the pillow and lifted his chin. He glared at the other and Reaper stared at him, his blue eyes glowing and swirling. Geno blushed, becoming mesmerized by the shifting shades of blue. " _ Right, Geno? _ "

Geno gulped and tore his gaze away, muttering for Reaper to shut the fuck up. Reaper giggled as Geno heard him floating above him. The other hummed softly, the tune haunting and slow. Geno found himself soothed by it. Slowly, without him even realizing it, Geno's body was relaxing. He curled up in the blankets on the bed.

The humming stopped for a moment and he heard Reaper giggle softly. " _ You are so adorable... _ " Geno felt his face light up and he buried it back in the pillow. " _ I'll chase you as long as I need to, Geno... I just want you to be mine... _ " At those words, Geno groaned in annoyance.

Like he would ever tell this floating douchebag that he liked him back!!! He curled up a little more. He was cold. He jumped as Reaper floated down in front of him and tipped his head. " _ Geno _ ..." Geno blinked and lifted his head slightly. Reaper blinked at him curiously.

" _ Why do you hide your head? _ " Reaper's question caught him off guard and he blinked. He sat up, scowling.

"It's not fucking obvious? You saw it!" Geno snapped angrily. He was very sensitive about his head wound. Reaper blinked.

" _ I saw a glimpse... What I caught could've been many things, but not enough to warrant constant pixels... _ " Reaper said, tipping his head. " _ Will you show me? _ " Geno sputtered for a moment. He pulled his scarf up. He didn't really like showing people what had happened to him. Reaper blinked before sighing and giving a warm smile. " _ If you don't wish to show me, that is fine... I'll respect your wishes... _ "

Reaper closed his eyes and laid his head down on the pillow Geno was holding. His head didn't carry any weight, not causing a single dent in the pillow. Geno stared down at him. The other looked peaceful when he was resting like this.

Being the Grim Reaper, Geno had no doubt that it was a busy job and Reaper probably NEVER slept. He sighed. He felt an odd tugging in his chest. Finally, he made his decision. "Reaper." He stated. The other blinked open his eyes and sat up, tipping his head. Geno avoided his gaze. "I'll show you..." He lifted his hand, but stopped as Reaper reached out and took his wrist.

" _ Geno, if you do not wish to show me, it's okay... _ " Reaper said softly. Geno blinked and felt his face heat up as he gently tugged his wrist away, shaking his head.

"No... I'll show you." Geno said quietly, but firmer this time. Reaper drew his hand back and gave a quiet nod. Geno sighed and waved his hand over his face. Slowly, the pixels disappeared, revealing the melted half of his skull.

Geno avoided Reaper's gaze as he stared at the bed. For a few moments, Reaper didn't say anything. Geno felt a pit in his nonexistent stomach. He hated that melted part of himself. He jumped as Reaper spoke. " _ Geno _ ." He looked up at the other. Reaper, to his surprise, still stared down at him with that warm gaze and soft smile.

" _ You heard me before, didn't you? _ " Reaper asked softly. " _ When I said that every part of you was beautiful to me? Even the ones you don't think could be beautiful to anyone? _ " Reaper blinked as Geno blushed and raised his hand. Reaper caught it gently, taking it and intertwining their fingers. He held it with his other hand and pulled it up to his teeth. He gently pressed Geno's trembling fingers to his teeth.

Geno felt a shaking warmth go through his torso, despite his cold hand. He didn't like exposing himself like this, but for some reason, Reaper made him feel much more comfortable about it. The other's view of him hadn't changed. He still watched Geno with that same warm (probably perverted) look.

Reaper sighed. He reached out and cupped Geno's cheek. Geno stared at him. He didn't know why, but he could feel something rising in his throat and Geno was shocked to feel tears welling up in his remaining eyesocket. He was fighting to hold them back.

" _ If you cry now, I will never speak of it to another SOUL _ ." Reaper said quietly. Geno stared at him. Normally, he would've told Reaper to go fuck himself, but he felt overwhelmed. He lowered his head. The first tear slipped out and he clasped Reaper's hand.

He watched through a teary eye as Reaper closed his eyes. He seemed to focus and Geno jumped in shock as Reaper's transparency vanished and he seemed to become solid. He opened his eyes and they were just as vivid as before. Geno blushed as Reaper pulled Geno against him, having him lean against his chest.

" _ Go ahead... _ " Reaper said quietly. Geno ducked his head. He felt Reaper rest his chin on top of his skull, before pulling back and pressing his teeth to it. Geno continued to cry softly, sheltered in Death's arms.

  
  



	32. A Slim Chance

(WARNING: Drug Use)

  
Killer felt... overwhelmed. That was the best way to describe it. He blinked, realizing he'd been sitting in bed and staring into space for the past ten or so minutes. His eyelights were glowing brightly and his SOUL had formed into that upside down heart. He was feeling so much and he hated it.

His eyes slowly drifted over to the black puddle that he'd thrown up earlier. He could still feel it running down his chin. The same liquid that ran from his eyesockets.

What had happened to Dream?? Nightmare had been panicked and furious. Killer had gotten so worried, he'd gotten physically sick. He could feel it rising again and gagged. He raised a hand, shaking. He had promised himself he wouldn't... but god, he desperately needed it. He went over and dug through his backpack, taking out a blunt and a lighter.

He'd found the monster that sold them in the school on the first day. Killer had promised himself he'd go clean while living with Dream and Nightmare, but at this point, he didn't care anymore. He just didn't want to feel anything anymore. He went over to his window and nudged it open. He put the blunt between his teeth and held up the lighter, flicking it a few times.

It lit and he managed to light the paper. He closed the lighter and threw it to the side. He inhaled the smoke shakily and leaned against the window, quietly blowing a smoky cloud out into the chilly air. Killer closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. He took another hit, blowing it back out into the open. He coughed a bit. He wandered back over to his bed and sat against it.

After about twenty minutes, Killer put the blunt out on the wall, leaving an ashy circle. He was laying facedown in his bed. He inhaled the scent of the sheets and blinked. They smelled like Dream. Faintly of apples. Killer was high as hell. He stared around in a daze, his SOUL having reformed into the target and his eyelights having disappeared.

He let out a sigh and dug his fingers into the covers, pulling them all towards him. All he could faintly smell was Dream. He closed his eyes. He felt light. Weightless. He knew it would start happening soon. The hallucinations. Which was odd, since weed didn't USUALLY cause hallucinations. But for Killer, he could hear them.

Oh, there it was. Memories. Killer blinked. He could see himself. He could see himself, crumpled on the ground in the middle of the room as it seemed to shift and wobble around him. Killer watched as the other him twitched and jerked violently before freezing and shooting straight up.

The other him's eyes were wide and an unhealthy-looking amount of black liquid was pouring from his eyesockets. One of his eyes had a white ring in it, mimicking a pupil.

The other him opened his mouth and spoke in a chillingly familiar voice. " _Brother?? Human?? What are you doing? Are you both approaching me with a hug of acceptance? Well! In that case, the Great Papyrus welcomes you two with open arms!_ " Papyrus. Killer blinked. He didn't know who Papyrus was. Only that it was a name and voice he faintly recognized.

Killer remained on his side in the bed, watching the madness in front of him unfold in complete drug-induced relaxation. He watched as the other Killer twitched and spoke in a different voice. " _None of that matters. Because I will strike you BOTH down!!_ " Undyne. Killer recognized that voice too, though he had no idea who it was.

The other Killer spoke again. A red mist was beginning to pour out of his mouth and spread around him as he twitched again. " _Halt! Human... and monster?_ " That robotic voice was familiar too. Mettaton.

The other Killer jerked once more. " _Don't kill me. I can be useful. I can... Please don't kill me._ " For some reason, Killer felt chills shake his limp body. Asriel.

Then, he blinked as the other Killer threw his head back and the noise that erupted from him was absolutely chilling.

It was screaming. But not his. The screams of every monster he'd killed, all wrapped into one. He hunched over was on the ground, red energy swirling out from him in cloudy fumes. Killer continued to watch himself with absolute impassiveness.

Then, he realized something else. He became distracted as he cuddled back into the sheets and he heard the hallucinations disappear. He breathed in Dream's scent quietly and giggled softly. "He... is so cute..." Killer murmured to himself, playing with the sheets quietly.

He wanted another one. Killer grunted and pushed himself up, stumbling over to the bag and using his skeletal fingers to pick out another rolled stick. He managed to locate the lighter after some difficulty. He swayed for a moment, leaning heavily against the wall as he smoked the new one.

His scattered mind was filled with Dream. His eyes. His hands. His voice. Killer leaned against the wall, feeling warm as he thought about the other laughing. He began to laugh quietly too. He loved him. "I love him..." Killer echoed his own thought. He paused as he turned towards the door. Had he just heard something?? He blinked and waited another moment.

There. A knock at his door. Killer sighed and held the blunt between his teeth as he moved towards the door. Killer staggered for a moment, dizzy. He felt... loose. He hit the door with a thump and chuckled softly. He opened it. Immediately, Nightmare took a step back, coughing. Killer blinked at him before starting to shut the door.

"Hey!" One of Nightmare's tentacles caught the door and he pushed it back open. Nightmare stared down at Killer, who stared back quietly. He blinked and reached out, plucking the blunt from Killer's teeth. He seemed shocked. "Killer, are you... smoking weed?" Killer stared at him, not really processing the question. He smiled and blew a cloud out into Nightmare's face, making the other back up, coughing. "Killer!"

"Yeah?" Killer asked, leaning against the doorway. He blinked as something black passed in front of him and he furrowed his brow. What the fuck was that? He reached out and tried to grab it, but grabbed nothing. There it was again.

"Holy shit, Killer, you're so fucking high." Nightmare said, pulling his hand back from waving it in front of Killer's face. Killer furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to argue before pausing.

"I mean... yeah..." He admitted quietly. God, he was hungry.

——————————

Nightmare was a little shocked. Killer was clearly high as hell, unable to stand up straight. He leaned against the doorway. His room smelled like weed. Nightmare covered his face. Was this how Killer was coping with the situation? First, Dream cutting and Killer was doing drugs? "Christ..." Nightmare muttered. He crushed the blunt and peered past Killer.

There were dark puddles on the ground in his room. Nightmare furrowed his brow and focused on Killer, who seemed to be dozing off while standing up. "Killer, look at me." Killer bobbed his head, but couldn't seem to lift it. Nightmare sighed and grabbed Killer's chin, forcing the other to look up at him. Killer had dried black liquid down his chin.

"M'ungry..." Killer mumbled. He began to stumble out of his room and Nightmare helped as the other crashed into him.

"Killer!" He snapped. Killer blinked and the door to his room closed. He leaned back against it, almost sliding down.

"M'kinda hungry, Night..." Killer mumbled. His empty eyes were staring straight through Nightmare. Nightmare couldn't help but scoff.

"Jesus, Killer. You're so fucking high..." Nightmare mused. Killer blinked and nodded, raising a hand to rub one of his eyesockets.

"Yeah..." Killer agreed again. Nightmare watched him for another few moments. "Didja want a blunt? I got more..." Killer offered hazily. Nightmare shook his head, having to keep himself from laughing. In a way, this was really sad. He sighed. Nightmare reached out and slid a tentacle around Killer, lifting him. Killer was limp. He giggled softly.

"S'kinda like... I'm flying..." Killer mumbled. He was messily dressed and barefoot. Nightmare sighed. There was no fucking way he was going to let Killer get down two staircases on his own while he was like THIS.

"You and Dream need to talk." Nightmare muttered. Killer lazily blinked.

"Dream." He said quietly. Nightmare nodded and began to walk, his tentacle coiling up as it held Killer. Killer blinked. "I like Dream..." Nightmare blinked and glanced back at him. "It's... so cute when he laughs and gets embarrassed and shit... And he talks with his hands... like me..." Killer mumbled softly. He broke out into a giggling fit as Nightmare made his way down the first set of stairs, the bouncing seeming to delight him.

"His voice is nice... really cute... really beautiful..." Killer continued to mumble. "I wanna cuddle him forever... he's so fucking soft..." Nightmare rolled his eye and continued to walk as Killer continued rambling on and on about Dream. Killer broke into giggles again as Nightmare descended the second staircase.

Nightmare emerged into the living room and everyone looked up. Ink and Blue had left after being promised by Dream that he would be okay. Cross raised a brow, while Dust snorted. Dream blinked as he saw Killer. "What's wrong with him?" He asked quietly.

Dust scoffed. "He's fucking BLASTED."

  
  



	33. A Heated Blast

Dream blinked as he stared at the other, coiled up and giggling in Nightmare's tentacles. "You said he's what?" Dream asked, glancing at Dust as he reached with one hand to Killer. Nightmare huffed and set Killer down, making the other stumble. Dream cried out and caught him, steadying him.

"He's called 'now your problem.'" Nightmare grumbled. Dream jumped as Killer giggled quietly and slumped against him, wrapping his arms around Dream's neck. Dream lit up bright gold.

"H-Hey!" He exclaimed. Killer took a deep breath near his neck before burying his face into Dream's shoulder.

"You... smell JUST like Dream..." Killer mumbled. He straightened up and rubbed his eyesockets. "M'fucking HUNGRY..." He stumbled over to the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Nightmare sighed.

"I'm going out to eat. Dust? Cross?" He asked, turning to the other two. Cross smiled and got up, heading over to stand next to Nightmare. Dust shook his head.

"I think I'm gonna go out somewhere else." He said, getting up. Nightmare blinked before shrugging and nodding. The three left the living room and the front door shut. Dream was wide-eyed. Why had they done this to him?? He was going to kill them when they got back.

"Wait." He said, but not anyone since they had all gone. He blinked and turned to look at Killer, who hadn't moved from being slumped against the counter. Dream quickly hurried over. "K-Killer?!" He shook the other and jumped as Killer's dazed eyes slowly turned to face him.

"Hey, Dream..." He mumbled softly. He inhaled wheezily and rubbed his cheek against the counter. "This feels nice..." Dream stared at him. What was he supposed to do?? It didn't seem like Killer was angry with him anymore. He jumped as Killer straightened up, his brow furrowed. "Ya worrying?"

Dream began to protest, but Killer scoffed and shook his head. "Nah, nah, that's your worrying face. Why you worrying?" He asked, tipping his head. Dream gulped and stared at him. Before he could answer, Killer raised a hand to his face and seemed to rub at his chin, where there were dried lines of black liquid. "I threw up earlier."

"What?!" Dream cried in shock. Killer nodded, leaning heavily against the counter. He seemed unbothered.

"I got real worried about ya... after Nightmare yelled at me... got so worried, I... fucking vomited..." Killer shrugged, throwing his hands out to the side. He sighed and stared at Dream. "But are you alright?" His speech was slurred, but soft. Dream stared at him. He turned away.

"I..." He trailed off. There was no way he could tell Killer that. He helped as he heard a thump and turned back to find Killer sitting on the floor, leaning against the counter. "Killer!" He hurried over to him before shrieking as Killer wrapped his arms tightly around his leg, trapping him.

Killer stared up at him, seeming mystified by his appearance. Dream was shaking. He gulped as he stared down at Killer, blushing bright gold. Killer gave a soft smile. "Love when ya glow like that..." He mumbled. He drew one hand back and began to slide it up Dream's leg. Dream shivered and began to squirm.

"K-Killer! Killer, wait, please!" He begged. Killer either didn't hear him, or didn't care. Dream's blush spread as Killer's hand slipped up into the shorts. "KILL-" He cut himself off, his hands over his mouth, choking on his own breath as Killer's bony fingers ghosted over the first scar. The other paused.

Then, to Dream's shock, Killer looked up at him. "I... wanna see..." He said softly. Dream went bright gold as he pushed up the shorts on one side, revealing the scarred femur. Killer blinked, staring at it. "Huh..." He said after a moment.

Dream felt his face burning with shame and horror. He covered it, feeling himself about to cry. Then, he felt something else and jumped, yelping. Killer had leaned forward and pressed his teeth to the scars quietly. Dream stared down at him, eyes wide. He blushed vividly. He watched as Killer opened one eye and saw the faintest hint of a blurry white circle appearing.

Killer suddenly shifted, almost knocking Dream over as he moved to the other leg. He pushed up the shorts on that side too and closed his eyes, leaning forward and pressing his teeth to his leg again. Dream kept his mouth covered, shaking. Killer sighed and released Dream, who stumbled and fell onto the floor.

He blinked at Killer, who stared at him with warm, unfocused eyes. Killer sighed quietly. "I love you... so fucking much..." Dream stared at him and felt his SOUL clench. He gulped and looked down, trembling.

"D-Don't... you're just saying this... and doing these things because you're high..." Dream squeaked out. Knowing that, made Dream ache in pain. Killer stared at him. Killer gave a quiet shrug.

"S'how I feel..." Killer mumbled. His eyelights were back, though they were shakily formed. His SOUL was shakily becoming an upside-down heart. Killer sighed. "I wish... I could fucking tell you this shit... without being a fucking coward..." He closed his eyes and Dream stared at him.

"B-But you just did..." He whispered shakily. Killer blinked open one eye and rolled it, seeming annoyed at himself.

"Not like this..." He mumbled. "Not like this... I wanna be..." He spun his hands, seeming to struggle and search for the word before sighing. "NOT high when I tell you..." Killer gave a weak laugh and Dream stopped. Red liquid was welling up in Killer's eyes. Dream stared at him before sputtering.

"I-I thought you hated me..." He said quietly. Killer seemed taken back before the first red tears made their way down his face and he rubbed them messily as he spoke in a croaking voice.

"Dream..." He whispered. He leaned against the counter, giving a weak smile. "I don't care if you stab me in the fucking sternum. I still wouldn't hate you... I could NEVER hate you..." Killer gave a wheezy chuckle. Dream stared at him, shaking. He pulled his legs up to himself, using his hands to keep the shorts from slipping and showing his femurs again. He didn't know what to believe.

Killer glanced at him. He seemed to just stare at Dream for a moment before tipping his head. "What's wrong? The worrying face is back..." He murmured. Dream blushed and covered his face. 

"I-I-I don't know if I-I can believe you..." He whispered shakily. He jumped as he heard Killer chuckle again. He looked up and blushed as Killer spread his legs and pat the floor between them. He leaned back against the counter and beckoned Dream to him with a skeletal finger.

"Maybe... I could... convince you..." Killer said quietly. His eyes stared into Dream's. "If you wanna, of course..." Dream gulped as he stared at him. He could feel his SOUL pounding. He clutched his chest. He wanted to go over. Every part of his body was screaming for him to go over to Killer. "I won't force ya or nothing, you can just say no."

Dream's face heated up more. He knew this would be bad, but... what if this would be his only chance? Killer probably actually hated him. He just wanted something... anything... He hiccuped and realized he was crying again, golden tears running down his face. He quickly rubbed them away and pushed himself up, crawling shakily over to Killer.

He got between the other's legs, sitting on his own knees. Killer stared at him before reaching out and gently wiping Dream's tears away. He gave a soft grin, leaning forward with a giant red blush. "It's okay... I will give you the time of your fucking life..." Killer said gently.

Dream shivered as Killer cupped his cheek and he desperately leaned his head into it. He squeaked as he felt Killer wrap his other hand around his waist and pull him closer. He was inches from Killer's face now, his own hands on Killer's shoulders. "You can stop me at any time..." Killer whispered quietly. His breath did smell strange. Dream found it odd.

He blushed as Killer leaned forward and pressed their teeth together. Dream was shocked for a moment. He shook and to his surprise, found himself melting into the kiss, his back arching as he sank down against the other. He felt Killer nudge him and whined.

Dream's eyes widened as he felt something else in his mouth and he shivered, his face heating up. His tongue met Killer's and he shook, letting out soft noises. Killer pulled back and a string of saliva connected them. Dream realized he'd unconsciously wrapped his arms around Killer's neck to steady himself.

"You taste like apples..." Killer mumbled softly. Dream blushed and turned his head away. He inhaled sharply as he felt Killer press his face into the side of his neck, leaving soft kisses and nibbles down the side of his neck and onto his collarbone. "You... are the cutest goddamn thing..."

Dream blushed as he heard Killer start rambling. He felt like his SOUL was going to explode. "So soft and kind... you have the best fucking laugh... prettiest goddamn eyes... makes me so confused how a fucking sweetheart like you... could fall in love with an unmarked garbage bin like me..." He continued to nibble, using his hand to drag Dream's shirt to the side so he could kiss his shoulder.

Dream shook quietly. This was bliss. He was so fucking happy right then. His hands tightened together and he wriggled up against Killer, who chuckled in surprise. He smiled down at him, stroking Dream's cheek. "I... fucking adore you..." Killer mumbled. "I'm... going to make you feel... so good..."

  
  



	34. A Lovely Duet

Sure enough, almost as soon as they'd left the mansion, Dust had disappeared. Cross and Nightmare had both gone to a sandwich shop. They sat outside, in a patio-area, quietly eating. Cross had ordered chocolate milk, clearly obsessed with the concept. Nightmare found it amusing.

He continued to eat before pausing and sighing. One of Cross' hands had slipped over and was stroking one of his tentacles again. He rolled his eye and lifted the tentacle before placing it down again in Cross' lap. This seemed to surprise the other and he looked up at him with an 'are you sure' kind of look.

Nightmare took another bite of his sandwich and closed his eyes, feeling soothed by Cross' hands. Cross seemed to enjoy it too. He gently stroked the tentacle with both hands, a small smile spreading on his face as it began to wiggle quietly, without Nightmare's knowledge. "Adorable..." Cross murmured quietly.

Nightmare felt his face slightly heat up, but he didn't dare show the other how flustered the word made him. Cross continued to stroke the tentacle and Nightmare felt him pause. He jumped as Cross stroked his hand up the tentacle, closer to his back. Immediately, Nightmare's face lit up and he jerked away, his tentacles all arching. "Don't." He warned.

Cross stared at him calmly. Nightmare glared back at him and finished the sandwich, standing. Cross sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned back to his own meal as Nightmare went to throw away his trash. He shivered, his tentacles all curling and whipping behind him. He briefly wondered how Dream was doing with the stoned Killer.

He jumped as he felt a hand on his tentacles again and turned to glare at Cross as the other tossed away his own trash. "Is it normal for your tentacles to entangle themselves like this?"'Cross asked, a brow raised. Nightmare scowled before jumping. Cross had gone behind him and was quietly untangling his tentacles. He stroked his hand over each one he got loose, staying away from the base.

Nightmare grumbled out a thanks and Cross chuckled softly. "What's to be done now?" Cross asked, glancing over at Nightmare. Nightmare shrugged. His tentacles waved quietly behind him.

"Hell if I know..." He mumbled quietly. He honestly had no idea. He had a bad feeling about returning to the mansion right away. Like if they did, they would end up seeing something they didn't want to.

———————————

Horror blinked and furrowed his brow. All of a sudden, he jumped as someone inhaled sharply. He slowly looked over, dazed.  _ Horror? What seems to be the matter? _ Lust stopped as Horror furrowed his brow.  _ You looked so peaceful asleep and I did not want to wake you.. _ . He got up quietly, drifting next to the bed.

Horror still felt dazed and confused before nodding. He rubbed his head. "I-It's nothing... I-I'm fine..." He said softly, his voice wheezing. Lust gulped and came over to the bed. Horror laid back down, confused. Lust reached down and stroked Horror's cheek. Horror closed his eyes with a soft sigh. The coldness felt nice.

"It's... real hot..." Horror mumbled. Lust stared at him. Horror blinked. Why did the other seem so dismayed? He blinked as Lust pressed a cold, ghostly hand to his forehead and Horror pushed his head up into it, sighing. He blinked as Lust drew his hand back, a purple blush on his cheeks.

_ I fear you may be a bit sick... _ Lust said softly. Horror sighed. Of course. He laid his head back against the pillow, twitching. Lust scoot himself onto the edge of the bed, still seeming worried. Horror shook his head, muttering that he was fine. Lust stared down at him, not seeming to believe him at all.

He shook his head. Horror blinked as Lust suddenly moved over him. He stared up at the other, a soft red glow on his face. Lust leaned down and Horror felt coldness against his teeth. He blushed quietly. His hand had reached up for Lust's waist, but fazed right through it. They both pulled back, dismayed.

Horror stared up at Lust. "I wish you were alive..." He murmured quietly. Lust nodded in silent agreement, purple tears welling in his eyes. "I wanna touch ya... and kiss ya..." Lust continued to nod, seeming to become more and more distressed with each word. "Not being able to touch ya is fucking agony..."

_ I know... _ Lust whispered shakily.  _ I know and I am so sorry. I wish I could touch you too. _ Horror stared up at his ghostly lover. He watched as Lust broke down into quiet tears.  _ Why were we doomed to exist like this, Horror?  _ Lust had tears running down his face.

Horror twitched, staring at him. He did not like seeing Lust cry. Not at all. He reached out to the other with a red-stained hand. Lust stared at it tearfully. He leaned forward and pressed his ghostly teeth to the palm of Horror's hand. Horror watched him quietly. It had sent a tingle up his arm, directly to his SOUL.

He felt a warmth and blushed a little more.

———————————

Blue jumped as heard knocking. He was in his room in the apartment. The strange part was that it wasn't coming from the door. It was coming from the window. Blue cautiously stood up and moved over to it, having placed a bookmark in the book he was reading.

He reached out and paused. He couldn't see anyone. Just the street and some leftover police tape from the night before covering the entrance of an alley. Blue blinked. Maybe it hadn't been knocking at all. Maybe it had been a bird?

He began to pull his hand back, but something in his SOUL told him it hadn't been just a bird. He reached forward and unlatched the window, pushing it up and poking his head out onto the fire escape down the side of his building. It was an awkward metal structure.

Blue furrowed his brow. No one? He jumped as he heard a voice. "Hey, Blueberry." He squeaked and hit his head on the windowsill. He turned to the side, rubbing it as he met Dust's eyes. The other was sitting on the edge of the fire escape, his feet hanging over the edge. Blue gulped. They were about three floors up.

"D-Dust??" He asked quietly. He wriggled through the window and stepped out into the fire escape, his SOUL pounding. He carefully went over to the other, terrified when he looked down and he could see the ground through the metal grate. He blinked as a hand emerged into his view and he immediately took it, holding to it tightly.

Blue let out a sigh of relief before blushing as he pressed against Dust, the other sitting while he was standing. Blue shakily sat himself down. He hated heights. HATED them. He leaned against Dust, squeezing the other's hand tightly. Dust seemed to study him and his other hand twitched quietly, his bony fingers tapping the metal with soft clinks.

"You could go back inside and I'll just speak to you from outside." Dust suggested lightly. Blue shook his head. He gulped and felt his face heat up quietly.

"Wh-Why'd you come?" He asked, a bit confused. He was also confused on how Dust knew where he lived, but figured Dream must've told him something.

"I just wanted to see you and talk to you. You make me feel somewhat sane." Dust said quietly. Blue blinked and blushed a little, looking down instinctively. Looking down was a mistake. He paled and immediately attached himself to Dust's side again. Dust sighed and chuckled. "C'mon."

He squeaked as Dust scooped him up with one arm and teleported to his feet. He moved over to the window and settled down in a crisscross position before letting Blue down, letting him squeeze through the window. Blue turned back to Dust. He stuttered for a moment before looking down.

"W-Would you l-like to come inside?" He sputtered softly. He covered his face, blushing. God, why was he so bad at this?! He blinked as he heard more tiny tinks. He looked up to see Dust's bony fingers tapping the metal of the fire escape as he tipped his head.

"I dunno, Blueberry... Are you sure?" Dust asked quietly. He twitched again. His eyes gave off a haunting glow and Blue blinked, sure he'd seen it somewhere before. Blue gulped and nodded. Dust blinked before slowly ducking down and his grey-stained fingers gripped the edges of the windowsill before he climbed inside.

Dust blinked. "Do you want me to close it?" He asked, gesturing to the window. Blue could barely answer because his SOUL was pounding so fast. He was in his room!! Dust was in his room!!! Blue gulped back his feverish excitement and nodded. Dust stared at him a moment longer in what seemed to be quiet amusement before turning back and closing the window.

Blue stared up at the other with starry eyes. He was here!! Dust was actually here, standing in front of him, in his room!! Blue tried so hard not to scream in excitement. He was shaking. Dust turned back to him and blinked, seeming surprised. "Are... you alright?" He asked carefully. Blue gulped and squeaked out that he was fine.

Dust tipped his head and raised a brow. "Take some breaths." He said quietly. Blue did, inhaling in and exhaling shakily. A blue mist left his mouth, glowing. This was unbelievable. Wait until he told Dream and Ink.

  
  



	35. A Sinful Time

(THIS IS WHERE THE SEX HAPPENS) 

Nightmare walked quietly, his tentacles still waving behind him. They seemed oddly agitated and Nightmare wasn't even controlling them. They were curling around one another strangely. "Nightmare... is that normal?" Cross asked next to him, a brow raised. He gestured quietly to Nightmare's tentacles. Nightmare shook his head, his own brow furrowed.

"I'm not even controlling them." He said, shrugging. Cross seemed to think about this, falling silent. Nightmare cried out in shock as Cross suddenly shoved him into an alleyway. Nightmare turned on him, bristling. His tentacles lashed behind him. "Cross!! What the fuck?!"

He cried out as he felt himself be pinned against the wall, his tentacles facing Cross. Nightmare growled before yelping as he felt Cross push his hand right into the base of his tentacles. Nightmare arched his back and wriggled, trying to squirm and get away, his face heating up. "Cross! Stop!!" Cross rubbed the sensitive area, dragging bony fingers over the goo. Nightmare let out an involuntary noise and blushed, snapping his jaw shut as he ducked his head.

He growled and lashed out, which Cross dodged, appearing in front of him. He snarled, getting into a defensive position. "What the fuck are you trying to do?!"

He felt himself stop, his tentacles lowering. What? Why was he doing that?? His body was moving on its own. Cross turned to him with glowing eyes and Nightmare shuddered as a strange sensation shook his body, stemming from the scar on the back of his neck. He dropped to his knees, his tentacles all dropping to the ground behind him. Nightmare trembled, but found himself unable to move.

"Cross..." He hissed out. Cross hummed, seeming unbothered. If anything, he seemed satisfied with himself. He chuckled.

"Go play elsewhere, Chara. This is a personal conversation." He said out loud. Nightmare furrowed his brow. He glared at Cross furiously as the other reached out and stroked up his neck, causing Nightmare to blush and lift his head. Cross smiled.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Do you see how close we are to the street?!" Nightmare snarled. Cross knelt down and lifted his chin before leaning in with a wicked grin.

"Guess you better keep your voice down, hmm?" Cross said softly. Nightmare's eye widened and he growled. Cross knelt in front of him. He began to rub Nightmare's throat and Nightmare felt himself losing concentration again. God, that felt so good. He inhaled shakily and almost melted into Cross' hands.

Cross continued with the soft touches, never staying in one place for too long. A slight brush over the jaw. A gentle caress of the cheek. A little stroke on his shoulder. Cross hummed and placed his hands on Nightmare's collarbone before sliding them out and under his shirt, causing the darker to shiver. He ducked his head, trying to scrunch up his shoulders as Cross rubbed them.

"C-Cross..." He hissed out futilely. His SOUL was pounding as he saw monsters casually passing the alleyway. Cross' glowing eyes raised to him and he shivered again. Cross shushed him. He pushed Nightmare back so he was sitting on his knees. Nightmare's eye widened and Cross slipped his hoodie off, gently pulling it down his arms.

His tentacles slowly lifted, waving and flicking behind him. Nightmare jumped as one slipped under his jaw and his eye widened. "Cross." He said, beginning to panic. Cross hushed him, smiling.

"How interesting... that I can control them... while they are attached to your body..." Cross murmured. Nightmare felt chills go up his spine. That wasn't good. He yelped as a tentacle slipped into his shirt and he shuddered, feeling it stroke along his ribs. "They know where all your best spots are, I bet..." Nightmare's eye widened.

"Wait." He said quickly, his tone more begging. Cross watched him with that same piercing gaze. Nightmare felt his face heat up as a shaking feeling shocked his body. His tentacles were stroking his spine. All the way down to his pelvis. They were slipping into his shorts.

"Cross... wait!" Nightmare whispered. He gasped as he felt a tentacle began to pull down his shorts and Cross gestured for him to get up on his knees. His body did so without Nightmare's consent. Nightmare was shaking. He let out a cry of shock as a tentacle ghosted over the back of his femurs. He almost gave out, his legs shaking. His face burned.

"That's... quite a nice look..." Cross murmured, staring at Nightmare. Nightmare scowled at him, tears welling in his eye. He arched his back, jolting as he felt it. One of his own tentacles had slipped up inside of his pelvis, thrusting between his legs.

Nightmare moaned shakily, gasping. He let out more cries and protests as the tentacle thrusted harder, scraping against the edges of his pelvis. Two more slithered down and forced his legs apart, allowing the first to go further. Nightmare moaned and shook, tipping his head back. He opened his mouth and was shocked to feel one of his own tentacles slip down his throat.

He gagged, his pulled up shirt revealing a glowing purple ribcage. The tentacle in his mouth began to thrust in time with the one between his legs and he was being rocked simultaneously from both sides. He moaned and choked, tears running down his face. This felt fucking amazing. He couldn’t possibly say that he didn’t like it, though he would rather die than admit it.

The tentacle in his mouth pulled out with a wet noise and Nightmare flinched, fucking his head as he coughed. He jumped as he realized Cross had moved right in front of him. The tentacle between his legs thrusted harder and Nightmare collapsed against Cross, moaning and shaking.

Cross hummed softly before gently lifting Nightmare's head. He leaned down and pressed their teeth together. Nightmare gasped against him and Cross slipped his tongue in, tasting every bit of Nightmare. He smiled against Nightmare's teeth before pulling back with a slight purple blush. "Good boy..." He said softly, stroking Nightmare's cheek.

Nightmare was drowning in pleasure and leaned against Cross, moaning and shaking as he pushed his head into Cross' shoulder, trying to escape the tentacle between his legs. Cross pulled back and smiled at Nightmare innocently. "Would this count as masturbation?" He asked teasingly. Nightmare felt heat shoot through his body.

This was awful. This was humiliating. No one had looked down the alley yet, but if they did, Nightmare wouldn't be able to live with himself. He shook, quietly begging Cross not to look. "Please.. please, Cross..." He whimpered out. Cross blinked at him and tipped his head.

"Say my name again." Cross said quietly. Nightmare stared at him, shaking before letting out a shrieking moan as the tentacle thrusted again.

"Cross!! Cross, please!!" Nightmare begged, drool running down his chin and mixing with his tears. "Please!" Nightmare gasped as the tentacle pulled out and he crumpled into a ball on the ground, shaking. His SOUL was dripping and his shorts were still around his ankles. His shirt was pushed up and his hoodie tossed aside.

"You haven't come yet." Cross stated. Nightmare cried out as his body lifted itself and Cross stretched out a hand. Nightmare's blackened SOUL drifted to him, still wet and dripping. Cross studied it quietly before looking Nightmare in the eye. He raised it to his mouth and licked it slowly. Nightmare's eye widened and he choked as he felt a wave of pleasure rip through him.

"Cross!!" He flinched, inhaling sharply. His SOUL looked swollen and about to burst. "Pl-Please!! I'm gonna come!!" He whispered shakily. Cross blinked at him and tipped his head. He held the SOUL up before squeezing it in a tight, crushing grip.

"Then come." Cross stated calmly. Nightmare screamed, crushing pleasure bubbling over. His SOUL practically exploded in cum. Purple and black liquid dripped down Cross' hand as Nightmare collapsed on his side, shaking. Cross released the SOUL and studied it quietly. "You came quite a bit... has it been building up?" He asked softly.

Nightmare stared at him, tears running down his face. Cross seemed to understand and his eyes widened. "Have you never done that before??" He asked, seeming taken back. "Haven't you ever pleasured yourself before??" Nightmare went bright blue and ducked his head, avoiding Cross' gaze. Cross stared at him.

"I don't believe it..." Cross murmured. "Nightmare, if I knew it was your first time, I would've gone a bit easier on you..." He seemed troubled by this. Nightmare shook and looked down. He felt humiliated and embarrassed. But worst of all, he had felt GOOD. He had been excited.

He shook, his SOUL returning to his chest. He watched as Cross studied his liquid-coated hand before looking Nightmare in the eyes and beginning to lick it off himself. Nightmare went bright blue and ducked his head again. "Cross! That's filthy!!" He exclaimed. He heard Cross chuckle softly.

"I don't care. It tastes like you and I love it..." Cross seemed to purr. He got up and came over to Nightmare, reaching out. Cross licked his teeth. He leaned down and pressed their teeth together. Nightmare gulped before tiredly pressing back against him. Cross wasn't even controlling him anymore. He was doing it himself.

Cross opened his eyes and the glowing slowly faded. Nightmare felt full control of his body be returned to him. He shivered, still half naked. Cross sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up and then we can go home, okay?" Cross asked softly. Nightmare nodded, his body still shaking.

His tentacles flicked happily behind him.

  
  



	36. A Careful Move

Dream laid quietly in the bed, curled up into Killer's side. The other's arms were wrapped tightly around him. They were in Killer's room, which had been an adventure and a half, considering Killer had been too high to walk. He had, however, INSISTED that he carried Dream up to the bedroom and Dream couldn't change his mind.

That had been two hours ago. Killer had fallen asleep shortly after they'd... Dream blushed softly. He blinked as he felt Killer stiffen. He pulled away and opened his eyes.

Killer stared at him, eyes wide and face red. Dream gave a weak smile, blushing softly. "Welcome back, Killer." Dream said breathlessly. Killer gulped, glancing down and his face became redder as he jerked his head back up. His entire body was tense. He was in a black T-Shirt and shorts, while Dream was just in a T-Shirt.

"You-you're half-naked..." Killer whispered. Dream blushed and looked down. "D-D-Did I...? Did we fuck?" He shivered, it all seeming to come back to him. Dream nodded and stared at him quietly, waiting. He felt his SOUL pounding. Was Killer going to hate him?? Killer gulped shakily, his SOUL still in the shape of a heart.

Killer's eyes widened and he sat up with Dream. Dream inhaled sharply, his pelvis aching. Killer blushed and apologized quickly before looking down. "Y-Your legs..." Dream blinked before looking away. He blinked as Killer reached out shakily. "Can I...?" Dream nodded.

Killer gently hooked his fingers under the T-Shirt and pulled it up to look at Dream's scarred femurs. The sight seemed to shock him and he let out a shaking breath, reaching down and gently tracing a finger over them. Dream blinked and looked up, a glow on his face. He stopped. Killer inhaled shakily, red liquid welling in his eyes. He looked up at Dream before shaking his head and pulling Dream into a tight hug.

Dream was shocked for a moment before relaxing against him. He raised his own hands and hugged Killer back, gripping his shirt. "Dream, I'm so fucking sorry about those things I said!! I'm REALLY fucking sorry!!" Killer said, squeezing him. Dream blushed and buried his face against Killer's shoulder.

He yelped as the other pulled back. "I have NEVER felt love a single day in my fucking life... until you..." Killer trailed off, covering his face with a hand. "And I didn't know what to do... I really fucking didn't... It's all new shit to me..." Dream stared at him. Killer gave a weak laugh, throwing up his hands. "I STILL don't know what to do!!"

"It's okay..." Dream said softly. Killer stared at him, shaking his head. He didn't seem to believe him. Dream reached out and hugged Killer, burying his face in the other's shoulder. Killer's SOUL glowed next to him and Dream stared at it, feeling comforted by the light.

He closed his eyes and pushed himself up, pressing his forehead against Killer's. Killer finally seemed to relax and sighed. "It smells... so fucking sweet... I love it..." Killer whispered, chuckling softly. Dream was shaking with happiness and the forcibly suppressed SOUL. Killer blinked at him. "You... you should breathe." He said softly. He seemed to be trying for a joke, but Dream could tell he was actually concerned.

Dream buried his head in Killer's chest. "I-If I do, I-I'll start doing s-something that... n-normal monsters probably d-don't do..." He stammered out before holding the glow in. He scooted his body closer. Killer hugged his head all of a sudden. Dream looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"Whatever it is, I'm fine with it... unless it's fucking disgusting, then I don't want none of that." Killer said bluntly. Dream blinked before nodding and sighing. Slowly, he started breathing, nuzzling to Killer.

————————————

Killer blinked as the other suddenly seemed to light up. His eyes widened and he looked down at Dream. Dream's ribs were illuminated through his shirt and glowed softly, pulsing like a candlelight.

God, he was beautiful. Killer stared at him, completely in amazement. He reached out and stroked Dream's cheek, feeling positive feelings rush up his arm. "Woah." He said, his voice soft with awe. "You are literally the sun..." He stroked Dream's forehead and Dream pushed his head up to Killer's hand, eyes closed.

"How are you doing that? It's fucking amazing..." He trailed off and Dream looked up at him. Killer stroked his cheek. "You're... fucking... amazing..." He breathed out. Dream blushed. He nuzzled deeper into Killer, tucking his arms against him. He blinked and buried his face into the other's chest. He continued to glow quietly, Killer's SOUL also glowing in time, the red and gold lights dancing together.

————————————

"There's NO WAY!!" Blue yelled, throwing down his cards. "There is NO WAY you don't have ANY card in the deck!! Dust, you're lying to me!!" He whined. Dust watched him in quiet amusement. He held his own cards, keeping them a secret from Blue. Blue loved hanging out with Dust, even if the other was a really bad cheater at games. "Stop cheating every game we play!!"

Dust laid down his cards and leaned back, sighing. "Sorry, Blueberry... can't help myself sometimes..." He mumbled quietly. Blue huffed, crossing his arms.

"Dust! Lying is bad!" He scolded. Dust raised a brow at him and Blue blinked. Dust raised a hand and showed off his grey-stained bones. Blue blinked. Oh. He'd forgotten Dust was a murderer. Why would he care about what was good and bad? Blue blinked. "Why haven't you killed me??"

At the question, Dust's eye sparked and he stared at Blue in shock. "Why would I kill you??" He asked, tipping his head. "I don't hate you. You haven't done anything wrong to me and besides..." He tipped his head. "Your LV is far too low to be of any real use to me..." Blue gulped and looked down.

"I... just kinda assumed that monsters like you just kinda... killed... regardless." He mumbled. Dust blinked and tipped his head.

"I may be a murderer, Blueberry, but I'm not mindless." He said, twitching quietly. Blue blinked and stared up at him before flushing blue and nodding.

"I... I didn't mean..." He trailed off. "I didn't mean to call you... stupid... or anything..." He stumbled over his words and Dust sighed.

"No, it's okay... I understand. You and I come from two completely different worlds." He gave a weak smile. "You just happen to make me forget thy at sometimes..." Blue stared at him before he felt his face heat up again and he looked down, his SOUL giving a soft flutter.

"I-I'm glad..." He squeaked. He jumped as a door opening was heard in the apartment. Blue's eyes widened. He'd forgotten about Papyrus!! He'd been having so much fun with Dust that he'd completely lost track of time!! "My brother's back!! You have to leave! He'll definitely attack you if he finds you here!!" Blue exclaimed.

Dust blinked before nodding. He got up and moved over to the window, Blue quickly following. He opened it and slipped outside onto the fire escape. The sun was setting. The light cast a shadow over Dust's face, illuminating his eyes. Blue stared at him, blushing. Dust smiled before reaching out. He stroke Blue's cheek.

"Catch ya around, Blueberry." He said quietly. Blue felt his entire skull light up as Dust pulled back. He watched as the other disappeared into thin air, teleporting. Blue watched quietly. He raised a hand to his cheek, feeling where Dust's fingers had been. They were warm.

He jumped and quickly shut the window, latching it back up as Papyrus' voice was heard. "Bro?? You okay??" The other called, his lazy voice drifting through the door. Blue gulped. He was still lit up, he couldn't let Papyrus see him like this.

"I-I'm finishing homework, Papy! I want to be free for the weekend!!" Blue called. He heard Papyrus chuckle and moved further down the hall. He gulped and turned back to the bed.

"I just lied..." He murmured. Hadn't he JUST scolded Dust about lying being bad?? He sighed quietly. He jumped as his phone went off, having been ignored for the past two hours he'd been with Dust. Blue scrambled over to it and picked it up, seeing several texts from both Dream and Ink. Mostly asking if he was okay.

**Blue???**

Ink's text sounded worried and Blue quickly typed back, his face lighting up again.

_ Sorry sorry! I got rlly busy!! _

He sent it with shaking hands. He wondered if Dust had a phone. Blue blushed at the thought of Dust's illuminated eyes and he ducked his head into the pillow. "They're so PRETTY!!" He squealed, his voice muffled as he kicked his feet excitedly. "He's so HANDSOME!!!"

Blue couldn't help but squeal over his crush. He covered his face. What was wrong with him?! He gulped. The entire time they'd been together, Dust always kept his gaze on him. That warm, silently amused gaze. Blue blushed again, just thinking about it. "Shoot!" He picked up his phone and texted Ink with shaking fingers.

_ IIIIIIInk!!!!! I think Im in love!!! _

  
  



	37. A Lingering Touch

Ink chuckled softly as he stared down at the phone. He was in his bedroom, curled up on the bed. He jumped as he felt a presence and his phone began to glitch. Ink sat up. "Error??" He called. He yelped as something wrapped around him and tugged him back. He squeaked, dropping the phone. He looked up as Error fizzled into view above him.

Ink blushed his multicolored blush, staring up at him. He watched as the other closed his eyes and seemed to focus. Ink's eyes widened as Error's body glitched and seemed to become solid. He was leaning against the backboard of the bed. Ink trembled as he laid between Error's legs. "I-I didn't know you could do that..." He whispered. Error blinked and blushed quietly.

His bony legs were cushioning Ink's body perfectly. Error sighed and reached down, stroking one of the ink stains on Ink's cheek. Ink lifted his head to Error's touch, nuzzling into his hand out of instinct. He blinked and laid back down, apologizing. Error shook his head.

His bony hands ghosted along Ink's before starting to move down, stroking his jaw and forehead. They were cold. Ink blushed quietly as one of Error's fingers brushed his teeth. He knew Error was doing it subconsciously. He'd found that when Error wanted to relax, he touched things. He closed his eyes.

All of a sudden, he let out a gasp as he felt one of Error's hands stroke under his chin. He lifted his head in response. The hand continued down his neck, gently stroking his throat before moving down to his collarbone. Both thumbs traced both sides of the top of the collarbone and Ink let out a shaky sigh. "E-Error." He said.

Error was staring blankly at the ceiling. He seemed lost in thought. His hands slowly changed route and started pushing out under the sleeves over Ink's shoulders. Ink's eyes widened. He blushed deeply. " _ If I-I-I lost you... I think I-I-I-I might actually-y-y-y fucking l-l-l-l-lose myself-f-f... _ " Error's voice made Ink stop. He looked up as a yellow tear rolled down Error's face from his glitching eye.

Ink felt warmth shake his entire body. He pulled away and stared at Error before looking down, unable to bring himself to say anything. He was blushing dangerously hard.

Error leaned his head back once again, closing his eyes. Ink stared at him as Error started to knead the blanket with his fingers again. Ink wanted Error to touch him again. He gulped before leaning back and resting his head back once again on Error's midsection.

Error blinked and sure enough, Ink smiled as he felt Error's cold hands on his head again. He lifted his head as they stroked over him gently. Error stared down at him with blank eyes and the hands started going lower once again. His hands stopped around the top of his collar bone. Error seemed to come into focus.

He gulped and started to draw his hands back. Ink looked up at him, feeling a bit dejected dejected. " _ Oh... do y-y-y-y-you like me d-d-d-doing th-th-tha-that? _ " Error asked in blatant surprise, seeming to notice almost immediately. Ink blushed rainbow before nodding quietly. Error smiled a little before sinking back into his earlier state. The one where he was lost in thought.

His hands stroked over Ink's shoulders and even slid under his shoulder blades, tracing a bit of his spine. Ink let out a soft gasp as he felt that. His body squirmed. Error moved his hands back up, the faintest hint of a grin on his face. 

Ink stared at him before dramatically gasping and glaring at him. "You did that on purpose!" He accused playfully. Error looked down at him, slowly seeming to come back to reality as a smile spread across his face. A real one.

" _ And i-i-i-if I d-d-d-did? _ " He said teasingly. Ink huffed. Error chuckled. Ink blinked and turned on his stomach. He reached out and hugged Error's waist, his head still on the other's midsection. " _ H-H-Hey-Hey, you a-a-a-alright _ ?" Ink looked up as Error seemed concerned and buried his head back into his stomach, even his shoulders rainbow. Thankfully, the other couldn't see it under his scarf.

Error was quiet for a few moments and Ink blushed, knowing the other was taking in his body. He heard Error gulp and felt the other lean back against the wall, his SOUL starting to race. Ink turned on his side, curling up against one of Error's legs. Error's hands crept down Ink's head, then stopped. Ink blinked as Error pulled his hands back and just kneaded the blanket again.

"What's wrong?" Ink asked, not looking up. Error blinked.

" _ Nothing... n-n-n-n-nothing... _ " He mumured, smiling a little. Ink blinked. Error seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Error seemed to be thinking to himself. His kneading got a little harder and Ink noticed, reaching out. Error stared blankly at the bedsheets. Ink sat up, his hands on Error's to stop him from tearing the bedsheets. Their faces were inches apart. Even thought it embarrassed Ink, he persisted.

"No, it's not nothing. What is it?" He asked. Error stared at him. He chuckled a little. He was smiling weakly. He beckoned Ink closer. Ink blinked and blushed before scooting closer. This was REALLY close. He checked to see that he wouldn't fall off the bed and looked back. Error pressed their teeth together lightly. It was quick and sweet. Error pulled back, bright yellow blush spreading across his face.

Ink blinked at him, face blushing as well. He managed to squeak before turning away, covering his mouth. He was blushing rainbow madly. "I-I-I-"

Error shook his head. He gently guided Ink back down into his cold embrace and they stayed like that quietly. Error wouldn't be able to hold his solid form for long. Ink had to treasure it while he still could.

————————————

Lust was watching Horror quietly. The other was asleep, breathing softly. Lust lifted his head as Horror seemed to stir for a moment. Horror had been in and out of sleeping for the last few hours. Lust stared at him, sitting the edge of the bed. Horror stared at him before Lust blinked, tipping his head.

_ Horror... Have you ever hear of the four steps of love? _ Horror murmured he hadn't.  _ Would you like to know them? _ Horror hesitated before giving a weak nod. He blinked, giving a soft blush as Lust drifted over and positioned himself over him, blushing a soft purple himself.

_ Well then... the first was... a kiss for the hope _ . He lightly kissed his forehead. He moved down, his ghostly thumb stroking Horror's teeth. He pressed their teeth together, feeling Horror weakly try to press back before he pulled back up.  _ For the passion. _ He moved down and Horror tilted his head and closed his eyes as Lust pressed his teeth to his neck.  _ For the lust. _ He blinked as Lust moved down one more time. Horror yelped as Lust seemed to summon Horror's SOUL and hold it in his ghostly hands. Horror shivered as Lust kissed the SOUL gently and released it before looking up at Horror.  _ For the love. _

Horror blushed as he stared at the other weakly. He twitched and beckoned Lust closer. The other drifted to him curiously. Lust yelped as Horror sat up.  _ Horror! Wait, you are not well yet! _

Lust watched as Horror reached out to him and he found himself drifting closer. He blinked. His ghostly form was solidifying! Lust felt a leap of excitement. He hadn't learned how to do that yet!! And now he was doing it for Horror! The other didn't seem to acknowledge the change that much, his eyes still dazed. He twitched quietly.

Horror pressed his teeth to his forehead. He brushed Lust's teeth and kissed those next. Lust pressed back. He was shaking. Horror was following the steps! It warmed him. Horror went down further and Lust made a soft noise as Horror kissed his neck.

Finally, Horror pulled Lust's shirt down, pressing his teeth to the other's ribs above his heart before pulling his shirt back up. Lust went dark purple and Horror chuckled. Lust blinked as he felt Horror reach out. He gasped as he felt Horror pushing up his shirt from behind, tracing his spine.

Lust cried out and hugged the other tightly, trembling. Horror's hands spread and began to trace the other's shoulder blades as well. Lust let out a strangled noise. He buried his head into Horror's shoulder. Horror's red-stained hands roamed all over his spine, causing the other skeleton to twist and squirm.

"Does this feel good, Lust? Your bones are so smooth." Horror said, his voice raspy. He seemed to smile faintly as the other's body jolted as he traced the shoulder blades once again. Lust let out a soft cry, his fists curling up the back of Horror's shirt. He was shaking.

Horror blinked and pressed right near the bottom of Lust's spine. Lust moaned all of a sudden, his body arching up against Horror. Lust blushed and yanked away from him, covering his mouth.  _ S-Sorry... _ He whispered softly.

Horror blushed at him before he seemed to falter. He looked down and his eyes closed. His body shivered. He seemed to be passing out once again.  _ No, Horror... please come back... _ Lust begged quietly. It was no use.

Horror shook his head, his eyes closing. Lust gently caught him and laid him back. Losing his focus, he slowly reverted back to his ghostly form, drifting over the other. He watched him quietly. That had been one of the best things Lust had ever felt.  _ I love you.  _ He whispered softly. In his sleep, Horror almost seemed to blush.

  
  



	38. A Sense of Victory

Cross walked back to the mansion, Nightmare on his back. The other was collapsed against him, all of his tentacles curled around the both of them tightly. Cross smiled to himself. He blinked as he heard a snarl and Chara fizzled back into view, having returned from whatever ghostly adventure they'd been on.

They twitched and jerked around on the ground. Cross sighed. "I'm sorry it ended up this way, Chara." He said quietly. "You can't even string together a proper thought or sentence anymore." At their name, Chara had twitched and looked over at him with those crazed eyes. They were unfocused and almost seemed to vibrate quietly.

They tipped their head, not quite seeming to understand. Cross gave them a soft smile and shook his head. That seemed to both appease and unnerve them. Nightmare shifted on his back, getting his attention.

Cross smiled to himself. He approached the mansion and used his magic to unlock the door. He slipped inside and nudged it shut. He stopped as Killer turned to face him from the kitchen.

The other was wide-eyed and chewing on a piece of bread. He held the entire loaf in one hand and another piece in the other hand. His eyesockets were empty and his SOUL was back to the target shape. Yet somehow, Killer seemed pleased with himself.

Cross chuckled and tipped his head. "Ah, I see you've come down from your high....?" He teased lightly. Killer took out the piece of bread and coughed awkwardly, a bit of red on his cheeks. He nodded. "It was quite amusing..."

Cross enjoyed watching the other squirm. He blinked as he noticed Dream was no longer downstairs and smiled at the other with a knowing grin. "How did things go with Dream?" At the question, Killer's face lit up more and he shrugged, trying to play it off cool

"Uh... we fucked." Killer stated bluntly. Cross was taken back before he ducked his head and snickered quietly. Killer seemed to notice Nightmare on Cross' back and raised a brow, pointing to him. Cross glanced back at him and back to Killer with an almost challenging look.

"Yes? What about him?" Cross asked, tipping his head. His eyes lit up and Killer seemed to note this. The other seemed uneasy as he placed down the broad loaf and put up his hands

"Just curious, man... DID you fuck Nightmare?" Killer asked, seeming both surprised and cautious. Clearly he hadn't thought Cross would've been the top of the pair. Cross blinked before chuckling softly. He elected not to answer Killer and turned, starting to head up the stairs with Nightmare. "Guess we both found success, huh?" Killer called after him.

Cross blinked and turned to the other before giving a grin. "I suppose we did..." He chuckled softly, actually finding the statement somewhat funny. He turned back and continued up the stairs with Nightmare.

Chara had been circling Killer the entire time, seeming threatened by him. They'd been hissing and twitching and snapping at Killer without his knowledge. They growled and finally backed up from the other, flying up the stairs past Cross and disappearing around the corner.

Cross knew they wouldn't get too far, since the two of them were tethered together. He wasn't too alarmed about it. He cane up the stairs and started down the hallway to Nightmare's room. He made his way over to the bedroom and nudged open the door. Nightmare shifted on his back, the tentacles curling gently around Cross' chest. Cross blinked. He moved over to the bed and managed to slide Nightmare off of him.

The other laid on his side, breathing softly as his tentacles all curled around him, almost protective of their owner. Cross watched him with an affectionate gaze. He reached out and gently rubbed Nightmare's cheek. Nightmare's cheek lit up quietly. "Can you believe he's supposed to be evil and intimidating, Chara?" Cross asked in quiet amusement.

Chara twitched and curled on their side on the couch. They clawed at the couch with ghostly fingers. Cross watched them quietly, feeling a bit of regret. He blinked and wandered to the middle of the room. The rays of the setting sun shone through the blinds. Cross tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

Slowly, he felt it. Weapons starting to grow out of his body again. All of the wounds he'd captured in battle. He raised a hand and revealed his SOUL, which had a needle-like object jutting straight through it. He blinked as he felt someone next to him. "Go back to the couch, Chara."

The deranged human spirit seemed to ignore him and slowly stumbled up next to him. Cross sighed. It was always regretting for him to see Chara. They'd come to his battalion, a lost human with nowhere to go. He scowled, remembering how he'd found them after the opposing side had trapped Chara in an ambush.

Chara had managed to fend off so many of them, but had been struck with an attack straight through the head. It had literally destroyed Chara's mind, spreading like poison through their brain until they were this uncontrollable, unpredictable wreck of a person. The line in their mind between right and wrong had become blurred.

They were muttering quietly to themself. All of a sudden, Cross watched as Chara's eyes widened and they froze. Every single part of their body tensed and even their breathing stopped. They stared at the wall blankly. They took a deep breath before whispering.

" _ I know.. _ ." They whispered. Cross blinked at them in quiet shock. Chara was having a moment of clarity. Just a moment where their mind would settle enough for them to think and speak. Cross reached out and turned them toward him.

"Chara?" He asked softly. Those crazed eyes held a gleam and they fixed them on him.

" _ I know I am not the same. I am sorry _ ." They stated, their voice and body shaking. " _ If I not had gotten caught, I would be okay... If I had not gotten caught, you would be okay.. _ ." Their voice was slowly choking up as tears welled in their eyes. Cross was a bit shocked.

"It's okay, Chara. We are alive again." He tried to assure them. "You are alive again." They became stone-faced and looked directly at him.

" _ Am I _ ?" They asked in a monotone voice. Cross stared at them.It almost looked like they were sane again. Cross sighed and watched as the needle-like metal object slowly formed in Chara's head. The thing that had killed them. "A second chance, right, Chara?"

Chara let out an unintelligible mutter, their moment of clarity seemingly gone and their head twitching to the right. Cross blinked at them. They stood quietly together, both bathed in dying sunlight. The White Night.

————————————

Dust stumbled along the alleys. His magic had faltered for a moment. " _ LV, brother... LV.. _ ." Papyrus drifted around him, seeming to try to convince Dust. Dust felt weak. He wanted to get back to the mansion. His legs wouldn't hold him up. He blinked and slid down the wall of the alley, crumpling down. He was shaking.

"I don't feel good, Paps." Dust muttered quietly. His head was burning. Not just pounding, but burning. The worst migraine he'd ever felt in his life. His body sparked and he inhaled. A powerful burst of magic exploded out from him, a purple wave sweeping outwards, followed by red, then blue. Dust was, quite literally, flaming with magic, lighting up the dark alley.

Then, he inhaled and it all sucked back into him. He leaned against the wall for another few moments. He felt a crack and flinched as his magic sparked, a crack erupting across his head from his eyesocket. It spiderwebbed and Dust inhaled shakily. Oh fuck, that HURT.

Around him, bones were jutting up and slipping back into the ground, the jagged edges pointing outwards. His magic was uncontrollable. Slowly, Papyrus began to form again. This time, magic was pooling off of him in mists. Dust blinked. He looked much more solid. Less transparent.

When Papyrus spoke, his voice was loud and clear, not muffled and in his mind like it usually was. " _ Brother... someone is watching... _ " At that, Dust's eye darted over to the front of the alley.

There was a sharp inhale and someone jerked away. Dust caught the glint of bone and it peaked his interest. Another skeleton? He could hear someone running against the pavement, trying to flee from him.

Dust stood, mist raising from his eye and pooling out the sides of his mouth. He began to chuckle softly, moving forward. "H-Hey... wanna have a mad time?" He muttered under his breath, his deranged voice deteriorating into feverish giggles.

He slipped out of the alleyway and raised a shaking hand. In the distance, the figure was lifted by their SOUL and Dust began to pull them towards him. " _ Kill them... break them... snap them... shatter them... _ " Papyrus whispered, his glove on Dust's shoulder. Dust nodded.

"Kill... break... snap... shatter..." Dust muttered, echoing his ghostly brother. The skeleton trembled as it was pulled closer to him. Dust's hand was engulfed in fiery magic. It burned. "Need... more LV..." He met the other skeleton's eyes. He didn't recognize them. "Sorry... seems I got a BONE to pick with ya... What's your name?"

  
  



	39. A Strange Face

The door slammed open, shocking Killer. He turned and dropped his fifth piece of bread. "Holy SHIT, Dust!!" He said, moving over next to the counter. Dust had a glowing, jagged red bone lodged in his shoulder. Killer blinked. Something else was wrong. Literal dust was drifting from under Dust's hood. Killer blinked. "Uh... stay right here... I'm gonna get Dream."

Killer moved up the stairs. He teleported to his door, not wanting to climb another set of stairs. He opened it and Dream shot up on the bed with his phone. "Killer?? What's wrong??" He asked, his eyes wide. Killer blushed and grabbed a pair of shorts, bringing it over to Dream.

"It's Dust. He's super fucking injured." Killer said quickly. Dream winced as he wriggled into the shorts. They'd were a pair of Killer's, being white with a black stripe. Dream gulped.

"H-He was just at Blue's! Blue was texting me about him!" Dream said, confused. Killer stared at him before shrugging. He came over and helped Dream stand. The other cried out in pain. Killer sighed and instead scooped Dream up bridal style. "Killer!"

Killer teleported them both downstairs. Dream stopped as he saw Dust. "Oh my stars..." He whispered. "Dust! To the couch! Please!" He said quickly.

————————————

_ Uh, Dust is back n hes hurt? _

That had been the text Dream had last sent Blue when Killer has gotten him. Dream was horrified. He had Killer set him down on the couch and he had Dust kneel in front of him. Dream gripped the bone and Dust seemed to twitch, keeping his head down. He inhaled sharply. Dream placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dust! Look at me!" He ordered.

Slowly, Dust raised his head until one shaking, glowing eye was fixed on Dream. Dream shivered, feeling a chill go up his spine. That was terrifying. He furrowed his brow as he noticed bits of dust falling from under the other's hood. "Killer, can you hold Dust still?" Killer paused.

"Dream, he might fucking deconstruct me." Killer said hesitantly. Dream rolled his eyes. Killer put up his hands, moving around the side of the couch and placing his hands on Dust's shoulders. Dream repositioned his grip on the bone.

"Okay, Dust. This is going to hurt, but I need you to trust me." Dream said. Dust was shaking. He twitched and gave a shaky nod, angling his eyes back to the floor. "Ready? On my mark." Dust nodded again and gripped the carpet with claw-like, bony fingers. "One... two..." Dream watched as Dust screwed his eyes shut, tensing. "Three!" Dream yanked out the bone with a crunch. Dust screamed.

Killer jolted back as purple and red energy sparked around Dust, seeming to sting him. Dust hunched back over, panting. Dream couldn't see his face, but he could see cloudy purple tears making their way down his face. "It's okay, you did it." Dream said, reaching out with glowing gold hands. He cupped Dust's shoulder and began to heal it.

Dream finished and pulled back hesitantly. He reached out towards Dust's hood, but stopped as Dust tensed. "Dust? Can I see your skull??" Dream asked. He watched in confusion as Dust shook his head. "Dust, please-"

The other snarled and Dream pulled back, his eyes wide. There was a banging on the front door. Killer shared a glance with Dream and went over. He opened it and blinked. "Oh-" He yelped as Blue suddenly shoved past him. Dream sat up in shock.

"Blue!" He exclaimed. At the other's name, Dust twitched. Blue seemed dismayed as he stared at the other.

"I-I texted you and told you I was coming, but you didn't respond!!" Blue said, confused. Dream gave a nervous smile.

"I left my phone upstairs." He said. Blue turned back to Dust, his eyes wide. He seemed to notice the bone that they'd wrenched out of his shoulder. He covered his mouth, dropping his phone and moving forward. "I think his skull is injured, but he won't show me."

Blue seemed shocked as he turned to Dust.

————————————

Blue didn't understand. Dust had been FINE when he'd left. He quickly moved over and knelt down in front of the other. "Dust! Dust, are you okay??" He asked, nearly about to cry. Dust grit his teeth and nodded, turning his head away. Blue heard faint cracking. His eyes widened. "Dust, Dust, PLEASE let me see!!" He begged. He could feel blue tears welling in his eyesockets.

The other slightly lifted his head and Blue was greeted with those haunting glowing eyes again. They seemed unstable and Dust seemed to struggle to focus on him. Blue gulped. "Pl-Please, Dust... you're hurt..." He whispered, covering his mouth. Dust stared at him for another few moments with an unreadable expression.

Blue gulped and reached up with gloved hands to his hood. He hiccuped in shock as Dust twitched and growled. "Please." He begged again. Dust blinked and lowered his head. Blue gulped and continued to reach out. He slipped his hands under Dust's hood and pushed it back. He almost burst into tears at the sight of the injury.

"Holy SHIT." Killer whispered behind him. Blue looked back with teary eyes to see Dream covering his mouth, absolutely horrified. Blue gulped. Dust's skull was spiderwebbed and slowly cracking open, dust falling down his skull. It stemmed from one eyesocket, which was glowing dangerously bright.

Blue stared at him. He began to pull off his gloves and he set them on his lap. He reached up to Dust's head. His hands lit up a glowing, soft, baby blue. His magic was slow, but it would get the job done. "Dust, who did this to you??" Blue whispered, running his hands over Dust's skull.

Dust mumbled. "The cracks happened myself... the bone in my shoulder was cuz of someone named Fell." He gestured weakly to the glowing red bone. Blue blinked. The name, Fell, sounded familiar to him. Blue felt himself tremble. Blue continued to heal the cracks. Slowly, they were closing.

Dust sighed and shut his eyes, seeming to relax. "That feels nice..." He mumbled quietly. Blue blushed a bit, but kept going. Dust seemed to push his head into Blue's hands, letting out a quiet little noise of appreciation. Blue had to physically choke back a squeal. That was so cute!!

He blushed as Dust opened one eye, fixing it on him. "Thanks, Blueberry..." The name sent a tingle to his SOUL everytime Dust said it. Blue wiggled quietly before nodding and saying it wasn't a problem. He heard a giggle and turned to look back at Dream, begging him to stay quiet. Dream seemed to understand and nodded, pretending to zip his mouth shut.

Blue smiled gratefully at him and turned back. Blue focused. They were almost closed. He blinked as something seemed to whisper. He paused, his magic faltering for a moment. What was that?

He froze as the whispering sounded again. Dust seemed to notice Blue's hesitance and glance up at him. He froze. "Do you hear him too?" Dust whispered, soft enough that only Blue would hear. Blue froze. Who was HE? He hesitantly nodded.

Something almost seemed to move behind Dust and Blue gulped, shakily moving his gaze to follow it. His eyes widened. A ghostly skull was appearing behind Dust, two gloves drifting in front of it. A long, red scarf was floating behind it. It stared at Blue with two, bright orange eyes and the most terrifying smile. Blue felt his breath catch in his throat.

Dust blinked at him. "This is my brother." He whispered to Blue, still only so the smaller could hear it. Blue felt a chill go down his spine. He nodded. "I think only you and I can see him right now..."

Sure enough, Blue glanced over. Dream and Killer were having their own conversation, seeming unbothered. He turned back to Dust and finished healing the cracks. He pulled his hands back shakily.

Dust blinked. "Do you think less of me...?" He asked, lowering his eyes. He reached up and gripped Blue's hands. Blue squeaked, his face heating up. It only got worse as Dust shakily pushed his fingers in between Blue's and clasped his hands. "Are you scared of me, Blueberry?" The question was soft and there was a hint of pain in it.

Blue blinked. "N-No... no... not of you..." He promised, his gaze moving over to the ghostly Papyrus that was still hanging over Dust's shoulder. Dust raised his eyes.

"Really?" He asked quietly. "Ya promise, Blueberry?" Blue blinked before nodding. He held out his pinkie bone and Dust seemed confused before blinking at him.

Blue paused. "Have you never seen a Pinky Promise before? You lock pinkies with someone and make a promise. Like this." He locked his own pinkies together before holding it out to Dust. He seemed to get it and locked his pinky with Blue's. "I promise that I am not scared of you."

He gave a comforting smile and pulled his hand away. For a moment, Dust didn't react before his so sinister glow faded and he started laughing. "That... That's really cute." He said, laughing softly. Blue blushed and smiled a little. He noted the ghostly Papyrus had vanished and let out a sigh of relief. He relaxed as Dust continued to laugh.

  
  



	40. A Poor Plan

"No, I'll be fine... Okay... Love you!" Blue said cheerfully. He hung up the phone and turned to Dream. "Papy says I can stay since you're here!" Dream blinked before giggling and smiling.

"Are you gonna stay with Dust?" He teased. Blue's face lit up and he stuttered.

"I-I-It's okay if I stay on the c-couch!" He exclaimed. Dust spoke up next to him.

"He's staying with me." He said firmly. Blue lit up blue and covered his face. Dream laughed quietly. All of a sudden, they heard a raspy voice.

"What's going on?" Dream blinked and turned to look. Horror leaned against the wall. It was the first time they'd seen him up since his blowout. Dream perked up.

"Horror! You're up!" He exclaimed. Horror blinked before giving a twitchy nod. He slowly raised a hand and gripped the jagged hole in the side of his head. He twitched, yanking his head down to the left. He jumped, seeming spooked by something. He let go of his head and shuffled into the kitchen. Dream noticed Blue had ducked behind Dust.

Horror seemed unsure of what to do. He blinked before looking down. "Meat's in the fridge." Killer called. Horror blinked before perking up quietly. He nodded and went for the fridge. When he pulled back, he was carrying a chunk of meat as big as his chest. He dropped it on the counter. "There's no fucking way you'll eat all that!" Killer exclaimed, a bit taken back.

Horror gave him a surprised look before giving a soft scoff and licking his teeth. "Yeah? Bet." He said, his voice rasping before digging into the meat. They all blinked. Within less than five minutes, Horror had finished it. He grinned, blood running down his chin. Dream was thoroughly disturbed. He turned back to Blue and Dust, his brow furrowed.

He jumped as Killer made a mock gagging sound and he burst out into light giggling. "Killer!" He scolded.

————————————

_ Horror, you are going to get sick from that...  _ Lust's worried voice brought Horror back as he drummed his bony fingers aimlessly against the counter. Horror blinked and nodded, really not caring. He heard Lust sigh.  _ Are you going back to the room or are you going to stay out for a bit? _

Horror furrowed his brow. "Might... stay out here for a bit... if that's okay..." He mumbled quietly. Lust blinked, seeming surprised before giggling.

_ Of course that is okay, silly...  _ Lust said, giving a gentle smile.  _ But I think I am going to go back and rest.  _ Horror blinked and felt his SOUL sink a little. He didn't really want to go anywhere else without the other. Lust seemed to notice his discomfort before sighing. He drifted over the counter and gently pressed his teeth to Horror's again, causing that chilling feeling.  _ I will be alright. Go talk to your friends. _

With that, Lust turned and Horror watched quietly as Lust disappeared into the wall.

————————————

Lust could hear it. He blushed deeply to himself, holding his arms. Why was he like this? His ghostly body was becoming hot as he listened to the screams and moans from upstairs. The people in the living room were far too loud to hear it, but Lust could hear it here, in the hallway below it. He didn't know who it was. He didn't care either. But those sounds were delicious to him...

He needed a body. Lust felt his eyes light up. He NEEDED a body. He shivered, purple mist being blown from his mouth. He drifted in the hallway down to Horror's room. He froze as he heard a soft shuffling. He turned and faced Horror. He was trembling.

"Lust... what's wrong with ya?" Horror asked quietly. Lust trembled and shook his head. Horror twitched. He seemed worried, his spindly fingers hooking in front of him. "No... what is it? I don't want something to be bothering ya..." Lust inhaled shakily. How could he face Horror like this??

He turned away, scrunching his shoulders up. He shook his head again.  _ Horror... please do not... _ He begged quietly. He jumped and shivered as he heard one of the two above let out another faint screaming moan. Horror seemed to notice this time and raised his head.

"S'that Nightmare?" He mumbled, his brow furrowed. "What's wrong with him?" He began to turn away and Lust's eyes widened.

_ Horror! Do not go look!  _ Lust said quickly. Horror blinked and turned back to him, seeming confused.

"Why not?" He asked. Lust stared at him. Wasn't this the same monster who'd French-kissed him?? Did he really not know about...? Lust furrowed his brow, drifting quietly.

_ Horror, you know what sex is, do you not? _ He asked uncertainly. To Lust's shock, Horror blinked cluelessly at him, tipping his head. Lust stared at him.  _ You... you truly do not know? _ Lust actually felt a bit of concern. He felt something struggling to escape inside of him. He blushed and held his chest, turning away.

Lust's sexual desires were struggling to escape. And unfortunately, he had a LOT of them. Lust felt his eyes flicker once again and he flinched as Horror spoke again, sounding closer. "Lust... ya don't look too good... you alright?" Horror reached out with a red-stained hand. "You're pale... even for a ghost skeleton..."

Lust raised a hand to his cheek, shaking. Was he really that obvious?? He didn't want Horror to know about that side of him.  _ Horror... please... I do not wish to trouble you...  _ He begged softly. Horror stared at him before tipping his head.

"I don't think you could bother me... I like you..." Horror said quietly. He sounded so genuine that Lust felt his SOUL shake. He wanted to STAIN him. He wanted to stain Horror's sexual innocence so bad. If Horror didn't know what sex was, it would mean that it was his first time. And GOD, Lust just HAD to be Horror's first time or there was no way he would forgive himself.

_ No... Horror... there is... a reason that I am called Lust... you do know what that means? It is one of the things that led to my death... _ Lust rubbed his arm. He'd been named after one of the things that ended his life. Horror blinked at him quietly. Lust felt his eyes light up again and Horror seemed startled, twitching and locking his fingers in front of him.

_ I cannot be near you... I might cause you harm...  _ Lust begged, backing up. To his dismay and terror, Horror followed him, completely oblivious to Lust's state. Lust flinched as he heard a shuddering cry from upstairs. Horror seemed to ignore it and blinked at Lust.

"Just... tell me what's wrong..." Horror looked down, his gaze becoming uneasy. "I... would like to help ya..." Oh... Lust felt his entire ghostly frame shake. He screwed his eyes shut and his body shuddered. He opened them and his eye colors were now a hot pink as opposed to purple. He let out a sigh. Lust lifted his arms and rubbed up his neck, arching his body in a stretch.

He blinked at Horror and smiled.  _ Hello! I see you have come to admire my beauty? Of course you have! Who would miss the chance to see me? _ He said, giggling quietly. He sounded different. Much more flirty and seductive.

He stared at Horror and tipped his head. He drifted over and his hand become solid, pushing the other down on the ground. His body slowly became solid. He slid his arms around Horror's neck and smiled, licking his teeth.  _ I am glad to see I am finally attracting a much more... suitable crowd... a much more... suitable taste... _ He licked Horror's teeth as he moved his hips back and forth on his lap. Horror's eyes were wide and his face was red.

He sputtered and Lust giggled before he pressed a finger softly to the other's teeth.  _ Shh... I know this kind of experience cannot be expressed through words... so... please...  _ His voice got whispery on the last part as he leaned forward and pushed his tongue into Horror's mouth. Horror let out a gasp of shock as he blinked, eyes wide.

Horror blinked and he placed his twitching hands on Lust's hips, holding him there so he didn't fall as he kissed back uncertainly. Lust let out a moan against his teeth. He blinked and shuddered, pulling back, his face purple.

Horror was wide-eyed as he yanked his hands away. When Lust's eyes opened again, they were back to normal. He blinked and covered his mouth, dismayed. Horror stared at Lust, red-faced. Lust quickly shot back, becoming transparent again.  _ I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I did not mean... Oh no...  _ Lust was on the verge of tears. He hadn't wanted Horror to know about that side of him. _ I am sorry if you are disappointed in me... I did not want you to know... _

Lust blinked as Horror spoke. "I... I ain't disappointed..." The other murmured, his face still a little red. Lust gulped and hugged his arms.

_ Please do not just say that to make me feel better... I really do not wish to disappoint you...  _ He sniffed, covering his face with his hands.

"Why?" Horror asked quietly. "It ain't like it matters." Lust was trembling and it almost seemed to crack Horror's heart as he realized Lust was crying.

_ Yes it does!! Because I love you!! I love you a lot! Horror, I am a fucking pervert sort of love! _ Lust yelled, jerking his head up.  _ I wish to touch you and love you! I want you to touch me and love me and fuck me!  _ He was shaking. His face was purple and so were the tears running down it. Horror stared at the other. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"I do too." Horror said. Lust's eyes widened as he realized what Horror had said. He looked up. Horror's teeth pressed softly against his and Lust was stunned. Horror smiled against him softly.

Horror drew back and smiled lightly at Lust. "I love you too. So if you are a pervert, so am I." He said, shrugging as if it didn't matter. Lust stared at him. He felt like he was going to cry. And he did.

Lust absolutely broke down and sobbed into his hands. He wanted a body.

  
  



	41. A Serious Turn

Lust gulped. He didn't know what to do. He was shaking so badly. Horror watched him. They were both in Horror's room. Lust sat on the bed. He had purple tears running down his face and a SOUL-shaped purple glow in his chest. It pulsed and he flinched, his cheeks lighting up purple. "Can't you ask someone?" Horror asked quietly.

Lust glanced at him. He couldn't. Not after what had happened with Dream. He gulped shakily and pushed himself up, floating above Horror. He was shaking. _ I-I... _

Horror blinked, furrowing his brow. "Lust??" He sat up from the couch and Lust shook his head.

_ I... I am going to go cool down... Please... _ Lust stated shakily. He pushed himself up through the ceiling before Horror could say another word. Lust emerged into the room above, where it was dark. He was shaking, his body glowing.  _ Cool down... please...  _ He begged himself quietly.

"What seems to be the issue, spirit?" Lust shrieked and whipped around. Glowing eyes watched him from the bed as a silhouette stood. Lust backed up, recognizing the eyes. He shook his head.

_ Please, please do not hurt me. I am not here to cause harm. I just... _ Lust shivered and pressed his legs together. His blush lit up his face. The other, who called himself Cross, emerged into the moonlight. He seemed genuinely curious.

"You... you are a succubus?" He asked curiously. Lust went dark purple. He looked away and shook his head. No, he wasn't a demon.

_ No, but lust played a large role in my demise... _ Lust explained shakily.  _ I am no demon, I promise you. _ He flinched again, shrinking away from Cross.  _ Please do not hurt me... _

"But you are in need, are you not?" Cross asked, tipping his head. Lust shook and his entire ghostly form trembled. He gulped and nodded. "Do you have a partner, spirit?" Lust blushed and nodded again. "Why have you not relieved yourself with him?" Lust blinked. He looked down.

_ I cannot maintain my energy for that long... It is difficult... And he does not even know what sex is... How could I stain him like that? _ Lust whispered weakly. Cross blinked and tipped his head.

"You are going to end up losing control if you do not do something." He said firmly. Lust blinked and nodded, feeling himself about to cry again. He hiccuped and buried his face in his hands.

_ I hate that I am like this... I hate that I became this...  _ Lust cursed himself angrily, tears running down his face. He inhaled shakily again as his SOUL pulsed. It was slowly reforming. He yelped as Cross moved in front of him.

"You haven't much time." He noted. He glanced back at the bed. Lust followed his gaze to see a small, ivory-boned skeleton curled up, sleeping. Cross seemed to make a quiet decision before turning back to Lust. "You'll need a body. Use mine." He instructed. Lust stopped, his body shaken.

_ Wh-What?? _ He sputtered. Cross blinked calmly. He stretched out a hand and Lust covered his face.  _ You are very kind, but I cannot- _

"You are going to end up attacking someone. I'd rather it not come to that. Use me. It's just a body." Cross said firmly. Lust stammered.

_ B-But your lover...  _ He trailed off as Cross sighed. He shook his head.

"He has made it clear to me time and time again that he does not reciprocate my feelings. He does not wish to be lovers. I may as well give this useless solid form for something good." Cross said, his tone seeming to darken. Lust stared at him in dismay.

_ I... I am sorry to hear that...  _ He said softly. Cross shook his head again, giving a weak scoff. He fully faced Lust. Lust stared into his eyes, gripping his chest.  _ You... are absolutely sure about this...?  _ Cross nodded.

"I will be away for the bit and your SOUL will replace mine for the time being. I will sense when you leave and return to the body before it dusts. Deal?" Cross held out a hand. Lust stared at him before shaking.

_ You... you really do not have to do this for me... You do not even know me. _ Lust said shakily. He wanted to make sure that Cross wasn't doing something he was about to regret. Lust gulped.  _ You will be sore tomorrow! _ He tried to reason.

Cross nodded. He seemed unbothered by this. "Spirit, your time is running short. Use my body before that energy ruins you." Cross said firmly. "I will not have anyone attacked by you in this house." Lust stammered again.

_ I... I will try to be as fast as I can. _ .. He said quietly, ducking his head. His body was screaming for him to take the deal. This was it. This was his chance. To his surprise, Cross chuckled.

"You don't need to worry, spirit. I've seen the bond you have with your partner. A soulmate. You take as much time as you need. A connection like that cannot be rushed..." Cross sighed and gave a weakened smile. "I know this..." He seemed to almost be reminding himself. Lust blushed at the thought of being able to be with Horror for the first time.

He shakily reached out and his hand slowly became solid with the last of his energy. He shook Cross' hand and Cross sighed softly. "Now... go ahead. I will know when you are done and return accordingly." He gave an actually teasing smile and Lust felt slightly comforted, if not a little embarrassed. "Good luck, spirit."

————————————

Dream blinked as he heard stumbling. He raised a brow. He, Killer, Dust and Blue were all in the living room. Blue had brought a deck of cards with him and they were all playing Go Fish. Dust was cheating again.

Dream sighed and turned in his seat. He blinked as he saw Cross. The other seemed slow and uncertain. He wasn't wearing his hoodie, which was a bit odd. Dream wasn't used to seeing him without the fluffy hood. "Hey, Cross!" He was taken back as the other jumped, his eyes wide. Dream blinked and tipped his head.

Something about Cross looked a little... off? And not just the fact that he wasn't wearing his hoodie. Dream blinked. "Would you like to play Go Fish? We can deal you in for the next round!" Dream offered. He blinked as Cross gave a weak chuckle before shaking his head.

"That is very kind, but I am afraid I am busy." Cross said, seeming apologetic. "I have been called by Horror." He turned and stumbled down the hall. Dream was a bit confused. Cross did usually speak a little formal, but not THAT formal, right? Dream shook of his confusion and turned back to the table.

"Threes." Dust said. Blue threw down his cards, fuming. He was out again. Killer snorted next to Dream and Dream instinctively looked over. Killer jumped and hid his cards.

"Well, well, look who's cheating now!" Killer teased. Dream lit up gold and sputtered to protest.

"Wh-What?! I-I-I am NOT!!" He smacked Killer lightly and they all broke into laughter as the other flopped over, pretending to dramatically die.

————————————

Horror felt empty. He didn't like not having Lust around. He'd gotten used to the other. He drummed his fingers against the bed. He twitched quietly. He considered turning off the light and just going to bed.

He inhaled sharply, jumping as there was a soft knock at the door. Horror furrowed his brow. He pushed himself up and grabbed his axe. He dragged it over and leaned against the door. "Who is it?" He called. There was a pause and then an unexpected voice.

"I need to speak with you." Cross' voice came through the door. Horror blinked. He dropped the axe, impaling it in the floor. Usually, Cross spoke calmly and with loud confidence. He sounded meek and quiet. Horror furrowed his brow and opened the door. Cross pushed past him and Horror turned to him. He wasn't wearing his fluffy hoodie. Horror noted that right off the bat.

"I didn't say you could come in!" Horror growled, turning to him. He stopped. Cross' odd eyes were shaped like hearts. One red, one white. He blinked as Cross sighed and the hearts slowly faded to a dark purple. He blushed purple and looked over at Horror, hugging his arms.

"I did not mean for it to be this way either..." Lust spoke in Cross' voice. He seemed awkward and uncomfortable. Horror stared at him, slowly shutting the door. He came over to Lust, who jumped, scrunching up his shoulders.

"Why are you in there?" Horror asked curiously. To his amusement, Lust's face only became a darker shade of purple and he stammered.

"W-Well... I am h-having a... kind of... buildup... of energy and I must release it or it will spiral out of my control..." Lust was doing his best to explain, but seemed to become more and more flustered with each word. "Cross allowed me to borrow his body... as he knows how dangerous the... the buildup is if I hold it in..." He seemed to sputter again.

Horror had moved closer. Lust sputtered, his leg hitting the bed and he was stopped. Horror tipped his head. He'd never seen Cross' face look like that before. But he focused on the eyes and to him, it became Lust's face. He reached out and cupped the other's cheek, blinking at how warm it was. "What kinda buildup?" Horror asked softly.

Lust sputtered before looking down and speaking in his own voice. It was barely a whisper. " _ One that only you could help me with... _ " Horror felt his face light up a bit and he leaned in, pressing his teeth to the other's before pulling back.

"Gladly." He rasped, giving a small twitch and a grin.

  
  



	42. A Rocky Road

(SEX IS HAPPENING) 

Lust gulped and looked down. They'd checked to make sure the door was shut and locked this time. Horror turned away from the door and turned to Lust, leaning back against the wall with a soft look. "Hey... You wanna strip Cross' body for me, Lust?" He asked, tipping his head.

Lust's breath caught in his throat and went dark purple, looking down. He was sure Horror hadn't meant for that to sound as bad as it did. This was wrong. This was so wrong. He'd already been apologizing to Cross in his head the entire time. Was he really going to do this?

He kept his gaze down and tensed as he heard Horror approaching him. He looked up as Horror lifted his chin, kissing him gently. Lust blinked in shock. He kissed back after a moment and Horror pulled away, leaving Lust shaking. "H-Horror..."

Horror's only response was licking his teeth and Lust gulped. He shakily raised his hands and began to pull the X-shaped straps down. He didn't understand the need for this much clothing. He blinked in shock as he felt hands and shivered as Horror's shaky hands slid down his body, sliding the straps off of him.

"Lust. Look at me." Horror's voice was quiet and Lust turned to him, shaking. He blinked as he saw Horror smile, a light blush on his face. He sighed. "Holy shit... you are..." He trailed off, seeming mesmerized by Lust's eyes. Immediately Lust went bright purple and looked. Horror blinked at him, before backing up. Lust turned to him, feeling somewhat dejected.

Horror sighed before beckoning to him. "Well... c'mere!" Lust blinked in surprise before he blushed, coming over to him. Horror had led him over to the couch. He came around the couch and Horror sat on it normally. He avoided Lust's gaze and pat the open cushion between his legs.

Lust's eyes widened and the blush spread to his entire skull before he sighed and sat on the area, facing away from Horror. Horror leaned forward and hugged the other from behind, making Lust jump. "Ho-Horror!" He squeaked. He stopped as Horror nuzzled against his neck. Horror smiled.

"I... don't know Cross' weak spots, so I guess I'll be exploring a bit..." Horror said quietly. "But... only if you'll allow it..." There was a long hesitation before Lust gulped, looked down, and nodded once. This felt bad. But at the same time, his body was burning up. God, he wanted Horror and he wanted him BAD.

Horror sighed and began to slip his hands up the back of the other's shirt. Lust gasped, seeming like he was stopping himself from moaning out immediately. His touch was BLISS.

Lust squirmed and blushed as Horror slipped his hands upwards, pushing the shirt up, off of Lust's torso. When Horror slid the shirt, he revealed beautifully unmarked white shoulders. He rubbed them and Lust trembled.

Horror's hands moved down his back, seeming appreciative of the smooth bone. It was like the body was brand new. Unscathed. Finally, he reached the other's waist and slid his hands into the waistband of the shorts, going around the front and dipping into the other's inner femurs.

Immediately, Lust lit up bright purple and shivered. That had sent a shockwave through his bones. He tried to squeeze his legs together, but Horror used his twitching hands to keep them firmly apart.

Horror raised a brow. "There...?" He asked quietly in interest. He gripped the femurs, appreciating the reaction. Lust went dark purple, possibly because he knew these were Cross' weak points and not his own.

He shuddered against Horror. Horror chuckled and leaned forward, his hands rubbing up towards a dangerous area. "I touch... here... right?" Horror asked uncertainly. Lust let out an involuntary gasp. He covered his mouth, shuddering.

Horror's hands had slipped into his pelvis and Lust had moaned, his voice shaking. This seemed to answer Horror's question. He had a red blush on his face. He hunched over, covering his mouth. The others were still in the living room. He couldn't be too loud or he would risk exposing Cross.

He squeaked as he felt Horror's breath on his neck. "Can I...?" Before he could stop him, Horror had leaned forward and sank his teeth into Lust's collarbone. Right where the neck connected.

Lust cried out, his body twitching and shaking. His chest was glowing, illuminated in purple and matching his face. "Horror!! Horror, please!" He begged. He felt the other pause again. Horror drew back and began to gently lick the mark, almost apologetically, causing Lust to hunch over again with a shaking groan. Tears were welling in his eyes. God, he fucking loved it.

Lust yelped as he felt Horror grab him. The other changed their position, pinning Lust down against the couch, holding him by his wrists. Lust stared up at him, panting and shaking. He cried out as Horror leaned down and began to nip and bite at his neck.

He squirmed, his legs twitching. That only seemed to excite Horror more. Lust felt awful. All these marks on Cross' body. He quickly forgot as Horror bit the side of his neck, sending shaking waves up him.

He lifted his gaze, met Horror's eyes and went dark purple before looking down. Horror stared at him, panting a little himself. "It's kinda nice, y'know...? Even though you're in Cross' body, I can picture you, making all these expressions to me... and it's really nice..."

Lust blinked before blushing and ducking his head. He stammered, unable to even form words. Horror chuckled and leaned forward before pressing their teeth together. Lust was hesitant at first, but started to press back. Horror forced his tongue into the other's mouth and Lust moaned.

Horror pulled out one of his hands and pressed it against Lust's exposed spinal column. Lust suddenly made a weak, shuddering noise as Horror scratched his bony, claw like fingers down the seemingly sensitive bone. There was a squelching noise. Lust went dark purple, shivering and arching his back. Horror gulped and raised his eyes to Lust's.

"Wh-What now?" He asked softly, seeming to tremble. A glow was shining brightly from Horror's chest as well. Lust stared at him, panting and shaking. Lust gulped.

"M-My SOUL... summon it..." Lust instructed weakly. Horror blinked and nodded, lifting a hand. Lust's SOUL pulled out toward him and drifted to him. It was a beautiful dark purple, fading into a dark pink near the center. Horror let out a soft breath of amazement.

"A-And now you hold it... and rub it... a-and do whatever you want to it..." Lust whispered, becoming unfocused. He moaned as Horror hesitantly rubbed the dripping SOUL with a finger. Horror watched him in fascination before suddenly giving the SOUL a violent squeeze. "AGH!!" Lust screamed out for a moment, quickly snapping his jaw shut and muffling the noise. Tears ran down his face as he shook.

Horror seemed to become distracted by something else and his other hand moved down. Lust blushed vividly as Horror slowly tugged down his shorts, leaving him naked beneath the other. Horror seemed surprised for a moment, blushing.

"Y'know... Cross ain't too bad-looking..." Horror murmured, seeming to be thinking out loud to himself. Lust nodded, not even being able to disagree. He hadn't expected the soldier-like skeleton's body to be so clean and unmarked. He would've expected several scars. Instead, the bones were shiny and glistening.

He rubbed his femurs together, wriggling his hips. A spark of interest lit up in Horror's eyes. Lust's pelvis had taken on a soft, purple glow in the front. Horror roughly groped it and Lust let out a weak, trembling moan, twisting and shaking beneath him.

Horror continued this for a few more moments before pausing and pulling his hand back. By now, Lust had arched his pelvis up off the bed. He was shaking and drooling a bit. Horror took him all in with hungry eyes and Lust shivered. Horror suddenly scooped an arm under him and turned them, having Lust straddle him.

Lust was dark purple as he wrapped his arms around Horror's neck. He moaned and trembled as he felt Horror nipping and biting at his ribs and sternum. He inhaled shakily, almost screaming again.

Horror smiled. He'd started to mess with the other's SOUL. He was stroking the top with his fingers. Lust shrieked and trembled against Horror's shoulder. Horror had slid his fingers inside. Horror blinked, going dark red. He could feel the SOUL's insides squeezing his fingers and the liquids running down his hands.

Horror gulped and began to thrust his fingers. He didn't know why, but it felt right. And it was right. Lust let out shaky moans and forcibly-controlled screams, shakily repeating Horror's name.

Horror shuddered and stopped for a moment, holding the other out. Lust gasped and panted, his face red and his demeanor messy. A dark blush was on Horror's face as he gave a soft smile. He pulled him forward and locked them in another messy kiss. He pulled his fingers out of the SOUL with a squelch.

Lust shook and pulled away, panting and shaking. He gulped. "C-Can I...?" Horror nodded quietly, not seeming to know what Lust wanted, but more than willing to allow it anyway. Lust summoned Horror's SOUL and the other twitched in surprise. He held Horror's SOUL before stretching it out to his own. "Rub... them together..."

Horror blinked before nodding. They pressed the SOULs to one another and Horror let out a loud, shaking moan. "L-Lust..." It was raspy, his voice definitely not used to doing it. Their SOULS rubbed together with slick noises. Lust squirmed and shook on Horror's lap, unintentionally grinding against the other and causing more pleasure.

His SOUL was full. He shrieked, shaking as his SOUL released, spattering purple liquid. He blushed and buried his face in Horror's shoulder as he heard the other's SOUL do the same. They collapsed against one another before the both of them leaned back against the couch. They were panting.

Slowly, hesitantly, they both returned their SOUL to one another. "That... was the greatest fucking thing I've ever felt..." Horror whispered wheezily. Lust stared at him, tears still running down his face before wrapping his arms around the other's neck and pressing their teeth together.

He blushed as he felt Horror's hands shakily wrap around his waist, pulling him closer and they stayed like that for a minute or two, their SOUL pulsing in time. Lust sighed, shaking as he pulled back. He stood up, rubbing his shoulders. "These will bruise... I hope he does not get angry with us..." Lust murmured worriedly.

That pressure that had been building up inside of him was gone. He blinked as he realized Horror was staring at him intently, still taking him in. "Horror! This is not my body!" Lust exclaimed, lighting up in embarrassment. Horror blinked and snapped his head up, nodding as he mumbled a shaky apology.

They did their best to redress Lust, neither of them exactly knowing how the x-shaped straps worked. They decided to leave them in Horror's room. Lust blushed. The shirt did nothing to hide his marks. There was a clear bitemark on the side of his neck. He quickly pulled on a scarf that Horror gave him. It was dark purple.

"I shall be right back... after I return Cross' body to the room..." Lust said, opening the door and looking back at Horror. He lit up purple as Horror grabbed his face and pulled him in, pressing his teeth to his again. He pulled away and twitched a smile.

"I'll be waiting, Lust." He said softly. Lust stared at him before nodding. He could barely speak again. He turned and started down the hallway. Already, he could feel something aching in his hips and he sighed, blushing and covering his face. Cross was so going to kill him.

  
  



	43. A Mini Mixup

Dream blinked. He heard footsteps again. He was in the kitchen now. It had taken him some effort and him convincing Killer he didn't need help. He looked up as Cross briskly moved out from the hallway to Killer's room. Dream furrowed his brow. That was a new scarf. Was it Cross' birthday? Before Dream could ask, the other had bounded up the stairs and was gone around the corner. "Odd..." He murmured.

Killer blinked and lifted his head from the couch. Blue and Dust had gone upstairs. Cross had been in Horror's room for a while. Dream found himself distracted and yelped. He'd been cutting an apple and sliced his finger. He sighed and wrapped his hand around it, his hand lighting up in gold. "I'm okay, sorry!" He said, smiling nervously at a worried Killer.

————————————

Lust made it upstairs and paused. He had never run that fast. He took a moment to catch his breath before pausing. "Hi!" He immediately disguised his eyes and turned to face Blue, who was staring at him. "You're Cross, right?? I don't think I ever actually introduced myself!" Lust stared at him and straightened up, covering his mouth as he bit back a squeal.

Oh god, he was so precious. Lust jumped. "Ah! Yes! Hello! I... I am Cross." He said awkwardly. Blue blinked at him before giggling. Lust had to stop himself from squealing again. Before he could stop himself, he'd already spoken again. "Oh, you are so adorable and precious..." At that, Blue's face lit up and he looked away.

"O-Oh! Thank you!" He sputtered, clearly not having expected the sudden compliments. Lust realized what he'd said and covered his mouth, his own face lighting up purple.

"Oh goodness, I am so sorry! I did not mean to..." Lust trailed off, unsure of how to fix it. He stuttered softly. "S-Sometimes I just say things without meaning to and I am terribly sorry if this caused any discomfort!" He watched as Blue seemed to shake off his embarrassment and give a smile.

"It's alright! Thank you for the compliment!" Blue said cheerfully, clearing the last of the blush off of his cheeks. They both stood awkwardly for a moment before Lust felt a pressure around his SOUL. He inhaled sharply as he felt himself be lifted in the air. "Cross!" Blue cried out in alarm.

"Blueberry." Dust's voice was quiet and calm. It sent shivers up Lust's spine. Lust slowly raised his head to meet Dust's glowing eyes. He had one hand out. The other was curled in his pocket. Blue turned to Dust, clearly confused. Dust turned his gaze to Blue and it softened. So did his voice. "Go back to the room. I have to have a chat with..." His gaze moved over to Lust and Lust shivered. "...Cross."

Blue gulped. "Pr-promise you won't hurt him?" Blue said shakily. Dust blinked before nodding. Lust watched and felt an odd warmth through his chest as Blue approached Dust. He reached out a hand stretched out his pinkie finger. "Promise!" Blue said firmly.

Dust twitched and for a moment, Lust actually feared for the little blue cinnamon roll of a skeleton. Then, he watched as Dust let out a hefty sigh and his other hand left his pocket. He hooked his pinkie with Blue's and spoke in that softened voice. "Promise not to hurt him."

Blue nodded and lit up, pulling back. He turned to Lust with a nervous smile and waved goodbye. Lust managed a wave from his place in the air, still being held up by his SOUL. He watched as Blue disappeared down a hallway and they heard a door shut.

Lust yelped as he was slammed against a wall, the pressure on his SOUL relieving. He inhaled sharply as Dust appeared in front of him and leaned down. The other's tone was sinister and Lust trembled, already hearing the whispering of the spirit that followed the other. "So... who the fuck are YOU?"

Lust opened his mouth shakily, but his words caught in his throat as a purple bone impaled in the wall next to him. He could see the ghostly Papyrus leaned over the other's shoulder and he squeaked. Tears were welling in his eyes.

"Don't you DARE try to lie to me and insist that you are Cross. If you do, I will strip your bones down until the marrow is showing." Dust snarled, a twisted smile on his face as his eyes glowed. Lust gulped and the first tears made their way down.

He dropped the disguise on his eyes, the heart eyelights slowly fading back to that dark purple. Dust watched him intently, but his threatening aura didn't lift one bit. Lust gulped. "I am-"

He shrieked as another bone impaled on the other side and he kept himself pinned up against the wall, gasping. Dust waved a bony finger. "Don't use his voice." He hissed. Lust gulped before nodding. He shakily began to speak in his own voice.

" _ My name is Lust. I am a spirit c-currently inhabiting Cross. But he allowed me to, I promise _ ." Lust stammered. Dust blinked before tipping his head and stretching out a grey-stained pinkie. Lust stared at it before looking up at him. Dust looked dangerously serious.

"Promise me right now that he allowed this and if I find out you lied... maybe I can't be the one who hunts you down..." His eye glowed and Lust watched as Papyrus drifted out from behind him, orange eyes glowing dangerously bright. "I have someone who can." The whispering was terrifying, fogging up Lust's mind until it was all he could hear. "HEY!"

Another bone impaled above him and Lust snapped back. He shakily reached up and hooked his pinkie with Dust's. He felt a shock go up his arm. " _ I-I promise that Cross consented control of the body to me. _ " Lust whispered.

He wasn't lying, but he was still terrified. Dust seemed slightly satisfied with this and Lust watched in teary-eyed relief as Papyrus drifted back behind Dust, still peering over the other's shoulder.

Dust growled. "What are you doing with it now?" He hissed. Lust whimpered and inhaled shakily, trying to calm himself. All he could hear was his SOUL pounding and Papyrus feverishly whispering for the other to kill him.

" _ I am to return it to Nightmare's room _ ." Lust answered, keeping his head ducked. He had a thought and shakily lifted his head to meet Dust's gaze. " _ If you- _ " He shrieked as a bone impaled in the floor and Dust tipped his head.

"I didn't say you could speak after that." Dust growled. Lust screwed his eyes shut. Dust wouldn't hurt him. Dust wouldn't hurt him. Dust wouldn't hurt him. He repeated it to himself over and over. Dust had made a promise to Blue.

"Blue!" Lust yelled. He froze as Dust's hand balled up in the front of his shirt and he heaved Lust up, growling.

"What about him?" Dust hissed. He twitched and Lust was shaking. His legs had gone limp and dragged uselessly against the floor. Lust spoke shakily.

" _ If you are worried about me possessing Blue, I can promise you right now that I will never touch him. I... I am not a malevolent spirit. I would never hurt someone that did nothing to me... _ " Lust trailed off, fearing the more he spoke, the more he was putting Cross' body at risk of death.

Dust dropped him and held out a pinkie. "Right now." He instructed. Lust reached up shakily and locked their pinkies once again. He spoke in a firm, but shaking voice.

" _ I promise to never bring harm to or possess Blue _ ." Lust said, shaking. Tears were still running down his face. Dust squeezed his pinkie and Lust flinched as he felt the pressure, it almost cracking his fingerbone. Slowly, Dust pulled away. He stood over Lust menacingly.

"If you break any of those promises, Lust..." Dust didn't even need to finish his sentence for Lust to start going through the endless possibilities of what the other could do to him. It struck him that he wasn't as much afraid of Dust as he was that THING behind Dust. He focused on the ghostly skull, who's eyes were filled with murderous glee.

Lust shivered. He watched as Dust turned away and the ghostly Papyrus faded as the other walked away, after Blue. Lust took a few moments to regain feeling in his legs. He used the wall to push himself up and stumbled over to Nightmare's room.

His pelvis was screaming now. He'd momentarily forgotten the pain out of fear. Lust slid his hands down and gripped the edges of his pelvis, wincing. He approached Nightmare's door and pushed it open, stumbling inside.

" _ Finished? _ " Lust inhaled sharply as he heard Cross' voice. The other was in the middle of the room in his ghostly form. Lust was shaken by it. Cross was impaled with knives and arrows and needles. Any metal weapon jutting out of his body and his uniform soaked in blood. Lust gave a shaky nod, shutting the door.

"Again, I cannot thank you enough, Cross. You really did not need to do this for me." Lust stopped, shocked as Cross appeared in front of him. He was transparent in the moonlight, but his eyes still glowed with the same intensity.

"He left marks." Cross noted. Lust felt the scarf shift on its own and he looked down.

"I tried to stop him, but he has never done it before. He followed his impulses." Lust said shakily. He heard Cross sigh before giving a nod.

" _ I suppose it cannot be helped then. It was nice to be free from that solid prison for a bit. _ " Cross gave a calming smile. " _ Go back to Horror, spirit. I'm sure he is waiting for you. _ " Lust blushed and nodded.

" _ Thank you... _ " He whispered in his own voice.

  
  



	44. A Bodily Regret

Cross flinched at the aching in his pelvis. "Fuck..." He muttered. He pulled off the scarf and studied himself in the bathroom mirror in Nightmare's room. He tipped his head, showing the bruised bitemarks. "Horror truly does not play around, does he, Chara?" Cross glanced at his ghostly companion, who seemed fascinated with sliding a bar of soap around the bathtub.

Cross sighed. "It's good to help fellow spirits out once in a bit..." He murmured quietly. It had been nice to fly free again. And he was sure Lust had had a good time as well.

He chuckled softly as he remembered how apologetic and awkward Lust had been. He'd had to reassure the other several times that it was alright before the other had left.

His hands absentmindedly slipped into the waistband on either side of his shorts and he stroked the sides of his aching pelvis. He sighed. "I've definitely felt worse pain and have had worse injuries..." He chuckled. "Like a needle through my SOUL."

He turned and flicked off the bathroom light, heading back out into the dark bedroom. His glowing eyes quickly adjusted and he hissed quietly as a jolt up his hip made him stop.

He furrowed his brow. The straps on his clothes were missing. He'd have to get them from Horror the next day. He glanced over at the sleeping Nightmare before sighing and moving to the couch.

Cross wasn't going to lie. He was truly on the verge of giving up. Despite them being SOULmates, Nightmare had rejected and seemed to hate all of his advances. Cross sat on the couch, rubbing his neck and ghosting his hand absentmindedly across the bitemarks.

He thought it over once again before he sighed and gave a bitter chuckle. "I went to the trouble of finding and consuming a living SOUL to bring myself back to life for a SOULmate who rejects me." He said, smiling. He felt pain. "How funny..." He glanced at Chara.

Chara, even though they didn't understand his words, seemed to at least understand that something was wrong. They crept over and settled next to Cross on the couch, twitching and shaking. Cross sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Perhaps we should have stayed in the tomb, Chara..."

————————————

Blue was texting Ink furiously, his face bright blue as Dust was in the bathroom.

_ INK OMG OMG IM IN DUSTS BEDROOM _

He quickly raised his phone and snapped a picture of the bedroom before sending it. His SOUL was pounding. He held his phone to his chest. Dust's bedroom was pretty normal if you didn't count the odd grey smudges and streaks all over the walls. Blue was sitting on the edge of Dust's bed. He bounced and wriggled excitedly.

He jumped as he felt the phone vibrate and lifted it.

**You're okay right**

Blue blinked and raised a brow. What an odd question. He texted Ink back curiously.

_ Of course why wouldn't I be ? _

Blue sent it and flopped back on the bed. He jumped as he heard the bathroom door open and Dust came out. He noticed Blue and tipped his head, seeming amused. "What are ya doing, Blueberry?" Blue felt his cheeks tint again as he lifted his head to look at the other.

"I'm just laying back! Your bed is SUPER soft!" He exclaimed. Dust chuckled and came over, flopping down on the bed too. He closed his eyes and Blue stared over at him, blush on his cheeks. Blue jumped as he felt his phone vibrate again. He picked it up and paused.

His phone screen was glitching wildly. He jumped as a text came in, no number attached and the letters oddly garbled.

**aRe yOU iN dANgEr**

The question took Blue back and he furrowed his brow, sitting up. He texted back uncertainly.

_ Who is this? _

He wanted to be polite at first, not sure who he was talking to or why his phone was acting like this. He got a text almost instantly after sending his.

**anSWer tHE qUeStIOn**

Blue felt a chill go up his spine. He could feel the phone screen through his gloves and it was oddly cold. He furrowed his brow. Another text came through and his phone glitched more.

**arE YoU iN dAnGEr**

Blue gulped and paused. Was he...? He glanced around. The room was quiet and peaceful, Dust seeming to be resting next to him. Blue didn't feel like he was in danger, yet somehow, when looking at the texts, he wasn't so sure anymore.

_ I dont think Im in danger... _

Blue sent the text with shaking hands. The next text he got made him drop his phone into his lap, shaking.

**bUt iSN't tHErE a mURdErer lAyINg rIgHt neXT tO yOu**

Blue felt chills go up his spine. He shivered and Dust opened an eye, seeming confused. Blue stared down at the phone, pale. They were texting pictures now. News headlines.

_ Mysterious Monster Kills Family _

_ Another Sinister Murder with Grisly Results _

_ Town Devastated as Half the Population Turns Up Dead _

There was one more with a blurry picture of Dust crouched on top of a building, the only thing the camera picking up being his glowing eyes.

_ Murderer Revealed?? _

Blue inhaled shakily as another text appeared.

**yOu dO rEAliZe tHIs iS wHy INk iS wORRied?**

Ink?! How did this person know Ink?! Blue could feel his breathing speeding up and he was on the verge of a panic attack. Blue screwed his eyes shut. "STOP!!" He yelled, throwing the phone to the floor. He was shaking.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Dust, staring at him in shock and concern. Blue inhaled shakily before bursting into tears and tackling the other in a hug. Dust seemed momentarily shocked before Blue felt the other softly wrap his arms around him. Blue was shaking badly.

He was practically hyperventilating and Dust shushed him. He held his head to his chest. "Breathe, Blueberry." He instructed quietly. One of his hands twitched to squeeze Blue's shoulder. "In..." Blue shakily did as he instructed and Dust rubbed his back shakily. "Out..." Blue did. He did that a couple more times before feeling his racing SOUL slowly calming down.

Blue gulped. "What happened??" Dust asked quietly. Blue quickly reached up and rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears. He shook his head.

"I-I dunno..." He whispered. He stretched out a hand and summoned his phone back to him. He shakily turned it on. The screen was back to normal and when he opened it, all of those garbled, haunting text messages were gone. Blue stared at the phone in disbelief before jumping as Ink texted him, Dust being able to see it.

**Im just worried Blue. Dust isnt the most stable monster.**

Blue quickly swiped the text away, but knew it was too late when he felt Dust's grip twitch and tighten on him. He looked over and Dust had his head down. "He's right to be worried... given my history..." Dust mumbled. Blue stared at him. He felt his SOUL break a little and shook his head.

"No... no, I trust you!" Blue tried to reassure him. Dust blinked and looked over at him with a brow raised.

"But why?" Dust asked. Blue was taken back, falling silent. He gulped and looked down. Dust rubbed his forehead. "I haven't done anything for you to assume you'd be safe from me... how can you just easily trust a psychopath like me?" Blue gulped and looked away, rubbing his arm.

This was difficult. "Because... if you wanted me dead, I think you would've done it already..." Blue mumbled. Dust was quiet for a moment and Blue stiffened, fearing that he'd said something horribly wrong. He quickly continued. "You've been nothing but kind to me and I feel that that means SOMETHING."

Dust remained quiet and Blue felt his SOUL pound. Was he saying too much?? He jumped as he heard a strange noise and looked up with wide eyes. Laughter. Dust had begun to laugh quietly. Not a crazed or forced laugh. A genuine one. Blue felt his face heat up as he stared at the other, knowing it was probably a VERY rare sight to see Dust smile like this.

Dust covered his mouth before seeming to recompose himself and turn to Blue with a raised brow. "I guess you have a point, Blueberry." He said, giving a soft smile. That only flustered Blue more. He distracted himself and picked up the phone, quickly texting Ink back.

_ Dust is so nice!! Give him a chance pls!! _

Blue sent it and turned to look back at Dust, who'd turned away and closed his eyes, humming quietly to himself. Blue's phone vibrated.

**Idk Blue**

Blue pouted quietly to himself and held his phone to his chest. He typed fast.

_ PLEASE, Ink?? For me??? _

He sent it and felt his SOUL pounding when Ink didn't respond right away. He was nervous. He didn't want Ink to hate Dust. Ink was very protective of his friends and would do anything to ensure that they were safe and happy. Blue gulped before jumping as Ink texted back. He felt his SOUL soar and he squealed, startling Dust. He dropped the phone and hugged the other as Ink's text flashed on the screen.

**fine.**

  
  



	45. A Dangerous Mood

Ink sighed as he put down his phone, laying on his bed. He couldn't see Error, but he knew the other was around. The room's temperature was chilled and he could see the pixels dancing at the edges of his phone. He held his head. "Am I being too protective, Error?" He asked out loud. His phone vibrated and Ink sighed, picking it up.

**i dON'T thINk yOu aRe**

Ink felt a bit of warmth before chuckling. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" He jumped as he got an instantaneous reply and giggled.

**wHy tHE fUCk wOUld I LiE tO yOu?**

Ink sighed and nodded. "You're right..." He mumbled softly. He buried his face in the bed. He was laying on his stomach. He yelped as he felt a sudden pressure on his legs. He turned to look as Error slowly fizzled into view.

"Error? What're you-" He began, but then stopped as Error reached out, his hands seeming to become solid. Only his hands though. Ink blushed as Error's bony, slender hands touched his back. Not sexually, but just... softly.

" _ J-J-J-J-Just sitting... S-S-S-Seem stressed... _ " Error said, his voice soft. Ink stiffened before he allowed his body to slowly relax. He squeaked as he felt Error push his shirt and and reveal his back. He started pressing different spots on his shoulder blades before lightly tracing his spine. Ink started to fully relax all of a sudden. Error's hands were soothing.

"Error, it's okay... ah... you don't... have to..." Ink gasped in the middle of his sentence, squeezing his eyes shut. Whatever Error just did right then had felt GOOD. Ink pressed his face into the pillow, hugging it tightly. He wriggled quietly, blushing. He gasped as he felt Error's hands stroke down both sides of his spinal column. "Error!"

He heard Error chuckle lightly. " _ S-S-S-So tense, I-I-Ink... _ " He almost seemed to purr. Ink screwed his eyes shut once again, but it only amplified the soft touches. He didn't know why, but they were driving him crazy. He inhaled shakily as he felt the hands rub over his shoulders. They pushed under the fabric of the shirt, giving warm, tiny squeezes to his shoulders.

Ink shivered. " _ T-Th-These tattoos... _ " Error mumbled softly. His hand stroked over Ink's back, his fingers seeming to follow and trace every spiral and swirl it cane across. Ink bit back a whine. He was trembling. Error seemed to notice and gave a soft chuckle. " _ Y-Y-Y-You m-m-m-m-may create amazing p-p-p-pieces, b-b-b-but I think y-y-y-y-you are the m-m-m-most beautiful o-o-o-one... _ "

At the sentence, Ink felt his face flush and he buried his head in the pillow as the blush spread to his semi-exposed shoulders. He heard Error hum in interest, his hands moving back up to roughly rub them. Ink relaxed. He knew Error had done this to distract him, but he definitely didn't mind. His stress could wait.

————————————

Nightmare woke to an ache. He squirmed in bed, tiredly focusing on the moonlight flitting across the ceiling. He groaned and stopped. He quickly held up his hands and shivered. "Shit..." He whispered in that weak voice he hated so much. His passive form. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. He stared around the darkened room.

Cross. It had been Cross' fault. Nightmare's skull lit up with a purple glow and he scowled. He blinked as he heard soft breathing. He looked up to see Cross' head poking up over the back of the couch. Nightmare growled. "Cross!" He snapped. The other didn't move and Nightmare sighed.

He pushed the blankets off and slipped one bony leg out of the bed, blushing furiously as he noticed he wasn't wearing pants. He used his magic to faze purple pajama pants onto himself, along with a black T-Shirt. He pushed himself up and immediately upon standing, his pelvis was screaming. Nightmare ignored it and painfully limped his way over to Cross.

He came around the side of the couch and stopped. Cross was asleep, sitting up and nuzzled against the back of the couch. He didn't have the x-shaped straps or his hoodie or his scarf. Nightmare blinked and focused on his neck with a chill. What was THAT?? He reached out and used his fingers to tip Cross' head to the side.

His SOUL suddenly burned. Cross had a bruised bitemark on the side of his neck. Nightmare hadn't done that. He stared at Cross in disbelief. Hadn't Cross only wanted HIM?? He felt an angry feeling rise in his throat before he reached out. He slipped his hand into Cross' shirt, pulling it to the side. He felt that bitterness in his throat rising like bile as he saw more marks and bites.

Nightmare pulled his hand back, shaking. For a moment, he didn't understand why he felt so angry. Why he felt so betrayed. They weren't lovers or anything. He scowled and leaned forward, pushing Cross' head to the other side. He leaned forward and sank his own teeth into the other side of Cross' neck. The other let out a soft exhale and a slight purple blush lit up his face.

It made Nightmare's SOUL shake. "You dared show that face to someone else?" He whispered quietly, his voice shaking with barely controlled fury. He could feel the hatred and the darkness seeping back out from his SOUL. He coughed and the first of it dripped down his chin.

It wasn't even painful, transforming back, since Nightmare was consumed with rage. He twitched, goop having covered his entire body. When he spoke, his voice was back to that deep rumble. "What about ME??" He growled. He hissed as he felt the tentacles rip up out of his back, lashing behind him angrily. His eye was lit up.

He reached out and shoved his fingers into Cross' mouth. He traced along the other's jaw, searching for it. Cross inhaled sharply, his face lighting up purple in his sleep as Nightmare stroked the scar inside of his jaw. His body trembled. Nightmare watched him with a dangerous expression.

"You showed this face to someone else... You made these noises for someone else. What happened to being mine?" Nightmare hissed, absolutely infuriated. He couldn't fucking believe this. "And after I let you FUCK me!!" He heard the table behind him break as his tentacles smashed through it. "TWICE!!"

Nightmare was pissed. He reached out and ripped Cross' shirt straight down the middle, tearing it off. His ribcage was exposed and Nightmare shivered as he stared at clean, glistening bone. Not a scar. Not a stain on those bones. The body was pure, white, and practically brand new.

Nightmare blinked. Why wouldn't the other wake up?? He hissed, his tentacles lashing again. "Cross!!" He snarled. That didn't seem to do anything and Nightmare grabbed his head. He'd never felt so heated with rage in his life. Why though?? Nightmare pulled back, his brow furrowed.

He and Cross were NOT dating. They were NOT lovers. So why did Nightmare still feel so fucking betrayed?? "Wasn't it ME you wanted??" He stared at the sleeping skeleton, feeling another sensation. A choking one. He was about to cry. His tentacles trembled.

"Wasn't it ME that you came for? Why would you sleep with someone else?" He was pained. "You said you would be mine... and that I would be yours." He felt like dripping to his knees and collapsing. He was shaking.

"It was." Nightmare looked up as Cross responded. He remained leaning back against the couch, his eyes glowing now. Nightmare stared at him. He felt the first tear run down his face as he growled angrily. Cross seemed unbothered, staring at him calmly.

"Why did you do this?! Was I not enough???" Nightmare asked desperately. Cross blinked at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I was the one who wasn't enough." He said quietly. Nightmare stared at him, not understanding. Cross pushed himself up. "You rejected all of my advances and you never seemed to enjoy yourself when I held you. In fact, you seemed scared and in pain." Cross' voice was quiet and tired.

Nightmare sputtered. "So why bother chasing after someone who hates me? Why did I go through the trouble to bring myself back for you?" Cross rested his head in his hand. "In the end... I guess I just wasn't enough..." He pushed himself to his feet with a sharp inhale.

Nightmare growled and his tentacles lashed. "Really?? Your fucking pelvis hurt from whatever monster that fucked you??" He snarled. Cross fixed a dangerously bright gaze on him.

"Why would you care? You clearly didn't like when I fucked you." Cross said coldly. Nightmare stared at him. Cross sighed. He turned away and Nightmare stared after him. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. "I think it's time for me to go, Nightmare."

The words shocked Nightmare and he froze. His body screamed for him to say something. His mind screamed for him to DO something. But he couldn't. He could only watch. He could only hear as Cross turned to him.

"I'm leaving."

  
  



	46. A Shimmering Still

Nightmare stared at him blankly. He couldn't quite process what Cross had said. He looked down. Cross stared at him. "I said I'm leaving." He repeated quietly. Nightmare's wide eye flickered and lowered to the floor, along with his tentacles.

They all dropped to the floor, flat and limp. Nightmare was shaking. He raised his arms and held himself. "You can't..." He whispered out, his voice strained. The goo around the side of his head was starting to peel back, revealing the skeleton inside. He stared at Cross with tears streaming down his face.

Cross seemed shocked. "Nightmare?" He asked quietly. Nightmare's breathing had sped up. He slowly dropped to his knees and collapsed on his side. "Nightmare!" The other reached out as Nightmare's vision flickered once. Twice. And it dropped into darkness.

A few hours later, Nightmare woke with a jolt. It was dark. He blinked and managed to get up, using the wall. He had been slumped against the wall. His throat was sore and when he tried to speak, all that came out was a wheezing gasp. He looked over at the bed. He couldn't tell if Cross was there or not.

He stumbled to the bathroom door and opened it. He shut it again and sighed, turning in the light. As he scooped up water from the faucet, he wondered how Cross was. What had he done? He was so confused. Why had he been so pissed? Why had Cross seemed so hurt? He looked up and saw himself in the mirror, stopping. He was passive again. He stared at himself in dismay.

As he left the bathroom, the brief light from it, allowed him to see the bed was empty. He blinked and furrowed his brow. He looked at the door. It struck him. The air became cold and Nightmare raised a hand to his chest, gripping his shirt.

He looked down and turned to leave when a voice startled him. " _ Oh... how the mighty have fallen. _ " Nightmare inhaled shakily and stared around. He shrieked as a blade suddenly hooked around his throat from behind. A scythe. Nightmare froze and turned to look at Reaper in the full-length mirror behind him, who tipped his head, eyes glowing.

"Am... I dead?" He rasped, his eyes wide. Reaper blinked and sighed. He pulled Nightmare to the mirror and lowered his scythe. Nightmare gulped. "Y-You're not here for Cross, are you?" The thought made him shake.

Reaper blinked at him. " _ You're awfully late... didn't you know? _ " Reaper asked, raising a brow. " _ Cross left much earlier. _ "

"What? Where is he?" Nightmare managed to whisper out. Reaper's brows shot up in surprise. He blinked, then turned away, shaking his head.

" _ Oh, I see... that stubborn monster... _ " He muttered. Nightmare was shaken and confused. Reaper sighed, turning back to face him. " _ Cross is returning to his crypt." _

Nightmare stared at Reaper, shaking. Cross was gone. "He... he left me... here...?" Nightmare could feel his tears pouring down his face and he hiccuped once before shaking and breaking down. "Why?" Why was he so destroyed by this? Reaper sighed as he watched him with those glowing blue eyes.

" _ I wondered that myself, since he seemed very attached to you, but he disappeared so fast, I couldn't ask him what had happened. _ " He said, humming as he tapped his fingers along the scythe. Nightmare blinked and lifted his head.

"I have to go find him! I-I can't just...!" He trailed off, his voice scratchy. He broke down, coughing and wheezing. His throat hurt so bad. Reaper stopped him and beckoned him closer to the mirror. Nightmare leaned in. He froze as Reaper reached up and gently clasped his hands around his neck. Nightmare was convinced he was dead.

However, when he didn't feel himself dust, he opened his eye, confused. Reaper rolled his eyes. " _ I can choose when to kill by touch. _ " He rubbed Nightmare's throat and he felt pulses coming from the other. He could breathe again and his voice was better as he thanked him quietly. Reaper sighed and his body drifted to the side of the mirror, leaving view for a moment.

Reaper watched him with a pitying look for another few moments before he sighed and reached out. To Nightmare's shock, Reaper reached out through the mirror like the glass was nonexistent, and grabbed his wrist.

" _ Well, we better get going then... _ " he said. Nightmare wiped his eyes as he was pulled forward. He was confused and shocked. He asked why and Reaper rolled his eyes. " _ Well, we have to catch up with him before he kills himself to return to his ghost form. _ " Nightmare's eyes widened.

"You're gonna help me?" He asked in shock. Reaper shook his head, chuckling.

" _ Oh, no, don't get the wrong idea. If Cross wasn't attached to you like he is, I would've stolen you a long time ago. I just would like one of my favorite spirits to be happy _ ." Reaper said, looking back at him with an an innocent smile. Nightmare gulped.

Reaper grinned before tugging Nightmare through the mirror. All of a sudden, he was cold. He dropped and hit grass. He instinctively hugged himself and started shivering, pushing himself to his feet.

He flinched as his pelvis ached again. Reaper glanced at him and rolled his eyes. They were outside. In the graveyard. The world around them was cold and grey. Like someone had stopped the world in its tracks and drained it of color. Nightmare shakily looked up to see the open door of the crypt he'd knocked on. " _ He's in there. _ "

Reaper's voice was quiet. Nightmare was freezing, but Reaper seemed completely unbothered. Nightmare blinked and shakily made his way up to the door. He couldn't see inside.

Nightmare blinked and looked around, but he couldn't see Cross. The other had to be in the building. He stepped forward. "Cr-Cross?" He called out. He didn't hear a reply and he felt his breath go short as he inhaled sharply. His breath came out in billowing clouds. He started coughing. "Cross!"

"Why are you here?" Cross' voice was dangerously quiet. Nightmare whipped his head up to see him. He was staring at him with cold, glowing eyes. He was taken back for a moment. Cross wasn't dead yet, still very clearly solid and alive.

" _ Why'd you leave without telling him? _ " Reaper said, crossing his arms as he floated down next to Nightmare. Cross growled.

"I did tell you I was leaving." He hissed at Nightmare. Nightmare blinked at him, tears starting again. He was numb. He dropped onto his knees, hugging his body. "Now you're about to freeze to death." Nightmare was shaking. "I don't need you here... I don't need anyone... Not anymore..." Nightmare's chest hurt as he listened to Cross' words. He stared at Cross, tears running down his face. They were warm on his cold bones.

" _ Well, now that that's settled... are you giving him up? _ " Reaper said, tipping his head. Cross sighed and turned away.

"It would appear so." He muttered. Nightmare blinked and hunched over. He was in pain. It was all he could feel. All of a sudden, someone grabbed him and pulled him up. Reaper held him close with a wicked smile.

" _ Perfect. I'll take him then _ ." He said, grinning. Cross noticeably froze. Reaper reached up and traced the X on the back of Nightmare's neck as he pushed his face uncomfortably close to his before smiling. Nightmare's eyes screwed shut as the reaper wiped away his tears with cold, skeletal fingers before returning to tracing his scar over and over.

"N-no! Please! Ah!!" Nightmare bit back his noises and cringed, his face turning purple as he jolted. Reaper held him there. Cross turned and looked at Reaper, his eyes lit up dangerously bright.

"Not you." He said. Reaper blinked and smiled at him innocently.

" _ Cross, I don't think you understand... You are giving him up. He's ripe for the taking. And Nightmare is a rather... attractive little monster... so I definitely wouldn't MIND taking him. _ " Reaper said, his voice soft and calm. Nightmare gulped. He yelped as Reaper yanked him up and smiled at him. " _ It's okay, Nightmare, I can take... EXCELLENT... care of you... _ " The god of death's smirk made him shiver.

"Everyone you have ever taken has never been seen again." Cross growled. Reaper blinked and then smiled softly.

" _ Yes. And? _ " He asked, chuckling quietly. Nightmare's eyes widened and he let out a scared shuddering noise. He tried to squirm away, but Reaper held him there firmly. Nightmare regretted not being in his aggressive form. Cross turned to face them again, growling.

"I am giving you one warning, Reaper." Cross said, his voice dangerously soft. Reaper smirked, seeming unbothered and unthreatened.

" _Well, either you take him... or I will..._ _Nightmare, how does that sound?_ " Reaper almost seemed to purr quietly, turning to Nightmare. He released him and he dropped on his knees. Nightmare was shaking, his eyes wide. After a couple moments, he spoke.

"I... I really, really... don't... want to... be yours... but if Cross doesn't take me... I-I suppose... I... cannot stop a God of Death from taking what he wants..." He stammered weakly, looking down. He felt like sobbing or throwing up. Maybe both. He wasn't prepared for this at all. Mentally or physically. He couldn't do it. He grit his teeth and covered his face, tears threatening to spill out again. 

Reaper smiled. " _ Perfect. Come here, Nightmare... _ " Reaper extended a hand out to him. Nightmare shook as he stared at him and then glanced at Cross. Cross held his head down. " _ I'll show you what true living is... _ "

He considered fighting Reaper for a moment before he realized how futile it would be. Nightmare blinked, tears running down his face before nodding quietly and screwing his eyes shut. Even in his aggressive form, there was no way for him to stop someone who could kill him with a single touch. He reached up to take Reaper's hand.

"Nightmare, if you touch him, I will kill you myself." Cross' voice stopped him. Nightmare looked over at Cross with wide, teary eyes. He had his bony hands shaking in fists at his sides. He snarled at Reaper, his eyes blazing and mist pouring out of his eyesockets. "You FILTHY reaper! Stop trying to take what isn't yours! He's MINE! Get it?! Nightmare is MINE." Cross stalked forward and yanked Nightmare up to his feet. He stumbled before collapsing. Cross glanced at him.

————————————

Nightmare's fingertips were blue. Frost was beginning to dust his clothes. Cross growled and leaned down. He picked him up, bridal-style. He was unresponsive. "If you try to take him again, I will remove your joints piece by piece and leave you disassembled in the mud." He snarled at Reaper.

Reaper nodded and gave a grin. Cross growled and turned. Chara hissed at Reaper, practically bristling at him. Cross closed his eyes and they teleported back to the mansion.

————————————

Reaper watched him disappear before turning back and smiling, pleased with himself. That had worked perfectly.

He hadn't actually wanted Nightmare. Why would he? He had Geno. He used his magic to shift the door of the crypt back into place. He hummed softly. He just wanted his spirit friends happy. And he had sensed that Cross was happiest with Nightmare.

" _ You've done a good job, Reaper. _ " He congratulated himself with a quiet chuckle. " _ You've done well. _ "

  
  



	47. A Slow Sunrise

Blue stirred quietly. He blinked open his eyes, becoming aware of a slight pressure against his pelvis. He was laying on his back in Dust's bed. He blinked. The sunlight from outside was stretching across the room. He raised his head and stopped, going bright blue.

Dust was laying on his back, his head propped up against Blue's hip. He had his face turned towards Blue and he looked so peaceful. Blue felt his SOUL pound. "So... cute!" He breathed out, covering his mouth with both hands to keep himself from squealing. He didn't want to shift, in fear of waking up Dust and losing seeing that precious face.

The other breathed softly. Blue felt his SOUL pounding and he quickly tried to force himself to calm down. It wasn't working.

————————————

Something soft tickled Geno's cheek. Geno shifted and felt something wrap tighter around him. He immediately lifted his head, his body reacting even before his eye was open. He blinked. He went dark red. He was wrapped tightly in a blanket cocoon. Next to him, Reaper was staring at him from calm, flickering, half-open eyes.

"R-Reaper?!" Geno sputtered. Reaper shushed him and Geno jumped as the soft thing tickled him again. He raised his head and furrowed his brow. His eye widened. Two large, shining black wings stretched from Reaper's back. Reaper had one gently draped over Geno. Reaper blinked and smiled softly. Geno was mystified. "You have wings..."

" _ Indeed. Do you like them? I only brought them out to show you. _ " Reaper said, wriggling in the bed to make his ghostly self a little more comfortable. Geno blinked and sat up. Reaper sighed and sat up too, his wing pulling back and both folding behind him. Geno stared at him, a bit red-cheeked as he looked down.

"M-May I-" He stopped as Reaper chuckled and gently shushed him before stretching out a wing, waving Geno the embarrassment of asking. Geno's eye widened and he reached out with a skeletal hand. They looked much more solid than Reaper's body. Geno gently pressed his hand to it and stopped in shock.

The wings were soft, like black, downy fluff. Geno blushed and drew a hand over the inside of the wing, reaching out with his other hand and stroking over the top. The feathers on top were smooth. Geno let out a soft breath of amazement. He drew his hands back, the bones tingling. He glanced at Reaper and stopped.

"Reaper?" The other had pulled his hood down to cover his face and one hand was covering his mouth as he trembled lightly. Geno stared at him. "Reaper, are you okay??" Reaper wouldn't answer and Geno slowly realized something. He continued to watch Reaper as his hand slipped back into the downy fluff of Reaper's wing.

Geno jumped, his face going red as Reaper made a soft noise, jumping. He had seen a hint of glowing bright blue. Geno blinked and gulped. "Reaper! Reaper, look at me!" He pleaded softly. Reaper shook his head. Geno furrowed his brow before glancing at the wings. He reached to the side and gently grabbed a handful of the fluff and tugged it.

" _ Agggh! _ " Reaper let out a shaking noise and Geno jerked back in shock. Reaper sighed shakily, a blue cloud being blown from his mouth. He raised his eyes up to Geno and Geno could see that the other's face was swamped in a bright blue blush. " _ G-Geno... _ " He said quietly.

Geno covered his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't realize..." He covered his face. "Why didn't you tell me they were sensitive?!" He demanded. Reaper lowered his head.

" _ You looked so happy when you touched them... I love seeing that face on you.. _ ." Reaper explained softly. Geno stared at him before blushing vividly.

"I! You!" Geno turned and slammed his face into the pillow behind him, letting out a muffled yell. "IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!!" He could hear Reaper giggling behind him.

————————————

Dream became aware of something softly pulsing. He felt soothed by the sound. He relaxed more. He didn't want to open his eyes yet. He wanted to stay like this a little longer. He and Killer were curled up on the couch, a blanket pulled over the both of them. Dream had fallen asleep on top of the other.

Dream nuzzled against the side of Killer's torso and heard the other murmur in his sleep. He felt Killer's arm tighten around him. The other arm was out of sight, dangling over the edge of the couch, the hand, no doubt, lazily gripping a knife. Dream couldn't see it, but he was sure that was what Killer was holding in the other hand.

He could hear Killer's SOUL pulse softly next to his head. The sound was soft and comforting to Dream. He let out a soft hum, his magic unintentionally activating. A golden glow surrounded the both of them and Dream felt Killer relax a bit more. He blushed as he felt Killer's breath on top of his skull.

"Mmm... Dre... Dream..." Killer murmured softly in his sleep. Dream blushed and kept himself against the other. He kept his eyes closed, continuing to bathe the both of them in positive feelings.

————————————

Horror twitched, his head pounding. He flinched, slowly opening his eyes. How awful. To be woken up by a headache. Horror laid in the bed quietly for a moment, staring blankly at the pillows. He had slept on his stomach. He stretched out, arching his body in a cat-like position as he clawed at the bed. He pushed himself up, the blanket falling off of him.

He blinked a few more times, his mind blank for the moment and him being totally fine with that. He yawned. He looked down and sure enough, could make out the ghostly form of Lust sleeping next to him. He felt bad that the blanket would always faze through the other. He wondered for a moment if ghosts actually got cold.

He twitched his fingers, stretching each one out. He twisted in place, pops and cracks emitting from his spine. Last night had been amazing. Horror had never felt something like that before. He stared down at Lust warmly.

Lust was curled up on his side, his body stretched out on the bed. Horror sighed. He sat in the bed for another few moments, just watching Lust before furrowing his brow. He was hungry.

————————————

Dream blinked open his eyes at a shuffling noise. He yawned and lifted his head, looking out towards where he'd heard it. Blue froze, staring at him. Dream blinked and raised a brow. Blue blushed as he stared at them before giggling. "You two are so cute!!" He squealed softly. Dream blinked before looking down at Killer and blushing.

He watched as Blue moved through the kitchen quietly. He wasn't tall enough to reach most of the cabinets. Blue sighed. Dream blinked at another noise and jumped as Horror came around the corner. The other stretched and Dream flinched at the popping noises. Horror came into the kitchen, startling Blue, who seemed to be trying to get a box of cereal down. He couldn't reach it.

Blue shrunk back, seeming hesitant as Horror twitched, staring down at him. Horror reached up with a shaking, red-stained hand and gestured to the box Blue had been trying to reach. "Ya want this one?" He asked quietly in his raspy voice. Blue blinked and nodded hesitantly.

Horror turned and picked at the box, pulling it down and handing it to Blue, who thanked him, seeming surprised. Horror turned away as Blue turned to look at Dream with baffled, starry eyes. Dream giggled. Horror went into the fridge and pulled out a frozen pizza. He unboxed it and immediately began to eat it, crunching heard.

Dream snorted as Blue seemed horrified. "What are you doing?! You have to cook that!" He exclaimed. Horror turned and blinked at him, twitching. Blue huffed and reached up, taking the pizza. He marched it over to the oven. Horror followed him quietly. "We're gonna put the pizza in after preheating the oven!" Blue read the box.

Horror blinked, seeming baffled before shrugging and nodding. Blue sighed and began to preheat the oven, turning to Horror with his arms crossed. "You'll get food poisoning!" He scolded. Horror blinked before tipping his head and mumbling a garbled apology.

Dream burst out in quiet laughter. He blinked as Killer shifted and jumped as he heard a clatter, meaning Killer had dropped the knife. He didn't have time to react as both hands were already inside the blanket and sliding into Dream's pants, gently rubbing the top of his hips. Dream blushed and looked up at Killer.

Killer's SOUL was still a heart, so when he opened one eye, a white ring glowed down at Dream teasingly. He smiled softly, giving a raspy chuckle. "Morning." He said quietly. Dream blushed and ducked his head, wriggling his hips as he felt Killer gently rubbing them. "Someone's pretty fucking energetic."

"Stop..." Dream whined, embarrassed. Killer chuckled softly and his hands slowly pulled back. Dream kind of regretted telling Killer to stop. Now he missed his hands. He leaned against the other quietly. He considered asking Horror what had been up with him and Cross last night.

When he looked up, Blue was instructing Horror to find something to put the pizza on. Dream sighed. Looks like he would have to wait.

  
  



	48. A Love Spark

Cross held the tiny, frigid SOUL in his hands. He was trying desperately to warm it up. He stared at it in dismay. Cross exhaled quietly, letting his warm breath surround the SOUL. "Come on, Nightmare..." He whispered softly. He pressed a warm finger to it.

Next to him, Nightmare was curled up in the bed. Cross had put every blanket he could find on the other. Cross felt his own SOUL pounding. Nightmare's SOUL had shrunken and was cold to the touch. When Cross pressed a finger to it, Nightmare inhaled shakily next to him. Cross glanced over. He reached out and gently stroked Nightmare's cheek.

Cross wasn't sure if he fully understood. Why had Nightmare come after him?? Didn't Nightmare hate him? He shook his head, deciding that was definitely not important right now. He cupped the SOUL in his warm hands. He blew more warm air into his hands. The SOUL gave a small wriggle and Cross blinked in surprise.

"Please, Nightmare..." Cross whispered softly. Next to him, Chara seemed worried and agitated, pacing and twitching. Cross felt the same. He sat on the edge of the bed. Cross sighed. He held the SOUL up to his mouth before pressing his teeth to it softly. The SOUL lit up and wriggled more. Cross stared down at it warmly.

He pressed his teeth to it again and the little SOUL flashed once more. It wriggled and seemed to grow a little. "Please, Nightmare... I love you..." Cross whispered softly. The SOUL flashed. It seemed to be struggling to grow. Slowly, it was. "There's my stubborn little Nightmare..." Cross gave a soft chuckle and the SOUL wriggled in his hands, coming back to full size.

It was pulsing and warm. Cross smiled down at it as it wriggled, not yet allowing it to return to its sleeping body. He raised it back to his mouth and pressed his teeth to it again, gently rubbing circles on the back of it. The SOUL gave a little shiver, and so did Nightmare's body behind him. Cross chuckled. The SOUL jerked and Cross sighed. "Okay, okay..." He said softly.

He released the glowing SOUL and it made its way back to Nightmare. Cross turned and gently pulled the other's skull up onto his lap. He'd even put his hoodie around Nightmare, hoping the warmth from the fluff would help.

He watched as the SOUL infused itself back into Nightmare's chest. The passive prince twitched and slowly, those dark purple eyes blinked open in the dim light to fix on Cross. Cross stared down at him, his hand gently rubbing the other's cheek.

A dark purple glow soon appeared on Nightmare's cheeks. He seemed to be stiff, having trouble moving. He could only shift his head to look up at Cross. Cross leaned down and pressed his teeth to Nightmare's forehead before pulling back. Nightmare struggled to speak and Cross shushed him, shaking his head.

"Don't... not yet... I'll have you tell me later because I'm sure there is something you want to say to me that is incredibly important..." Cross whispered to him. Nightmare blushed and looked down. Cross chuckled softly. He continued to rub Nightmare's cheek. Nightmare arched his back and nuzzled his face into Cross' hand and the other felt his breath on his palm.

Cross smiled. At the end of the bed, Chara was curled up on the covers, twitching and almost seeming to be guarding the both of them. Cross watched in quiet amusement before moving his gaze back down to Nightmare.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Cross said softly. He slipped his hands down Nightmare's body and the other's face lit up as he inhaled shakily. Cross' hands stroked his hips. Nightmare's face flushed and he let out a shaking gasp. Cross watched him, taking Nightmare all in.

"Yet... so beautiful..." Cross murmured. He leaned down and pressed his teeth to Nightmare's. Nightmare pushed back and opened his mouth, immediately submitting to Cross, who blinked before chuckling in surprise. "Eager, aren't we?" Nightmare blushed more, seeming to realize what he'd done.

He didn't close his mouth and Cross sighed. He slipped his tongue into Nightmare's mouth and felt it meet the other's. Nightmare let out quiet, shaking noises. Cross smiled. He gently bit Nightmare's tongue and Nightmare yelped. He glared up at Cross weakly as the other pulled back and Cross smiled. "Sorry... couldn't help myself..."

A new smell drifted through the air and Cross furrowed his brow. Was that...? He blinked. Pizza. He sighed. He gently moved Nightmare's head off of his lap and got up. He heard a soft whimper and glanced back at Nightmare. The other stared at him with dejected eyes.

Cross smiled softly. "Hurry and get up." He prompted in amusement. He blinked. "I have to go get my straps back from Horror." At the mention of the other's name, Nightmare's eyes lit up and he glared at Cross. Cross blinked before tipping his head. "Are you jealous?" He leaned forward and pressed his teeth to Nightmare's forehead again before pulling back and smiling.

"It's alright... I'm not dating Horror." Cross said, stroking a blushing Nightmare's cheek as a soft purple glow appeared on his own. "I'm dating YOU., remember?" At the sentence, Nightmare's blush lit up the smaller's face and Cross chuckled. "I'll see you downstairs."

——————————

Dream remained on the couch as Blue, Horror, and Killer all argued over the pizza. He blinked as he heard creaking and turned to look at the stairs. Cross was coming down. He was still without his hoodie, but he had his black and white scarf on. He moved over and approached the bickering skeletons.

"Horror." He said. Horror twitched and turned to face Cross. Cross leaned in and said something to him. Horror paused and stared at him before nodding. Horror felt silent and gripped his empty eyesocket with one hand as he led Cross into the hallway towards his room. Dream was so confused.

——————————

Horror led the other back down the hallway and opened the door to his room. He let Cross inside and hummed, the light from the sun illuminating the room. Cross seemed to search around before finding what he was looking for. He picked up the straps and pulled them back on, trapping his shirt to his body.

Horror watched him quietly. He couldn't shake that image of Cross' bones from his mind. He looked away, a faint red tinge on his face. "Hey... Cross..." He said, just wanting to say it and get it off his mind. The other blinked and looked over at him. "You have a really nice body." At that, Cross actually seemed surprised and Horror blinked as a faint purple glow emitted from his cheeks.

"Oh... thank you..." Cross said, letting out a quiet chuckle. He seemed to note something and turned. They both saw Lust drifting there awkwardly, his hands clasped in front of him. "Do you agree, Lust?"

Lust blushed purple and nodded, looking down. He drifted past Cross and wrapped his ghostly arms around the back of Horror, staring out at Cross. Cross chuckled. He beckoned them closer and the two shared a glance before doing so. To his shock, Horror felt Cross grip his chin and push his head up. He blushed, sputtering. "I expect Lust will need to use a body again for his next buildup." Cross pressed his teeth to Horror's lightly and grinned as he pulled back. "It will be mine."

He released Horror, who stumbled in shock, covering his mouth. He was bright red and shaking. He watched as Cross reached out and to his surprise, Cross actually seemed able to touch Lust as he guided the other closer and pressed their teeth together too. Cross smiled and pulled back, leaving Lust bright purple.

Cross seemed unbothered, moving over to the door. He opened it before pausing and looking back. "I look forward to 'helping' you two out in the future." He said, smiling. He disappeared out the door, leaving both Horror and Lust freakishly blushing.

"Holy SHIT." Horror whispered shakily.

——————————

Dream blinked as Cross came back out from the hallway. He noticed that he now had his X-shaped straps and that only confused Dream more. Where was Horror? He jumped as he heard a creak. Cross paused and watched the stairs, almost eagerly.

Dream watched as Nightmare came down the stairs in his black, goopy form. He saw Cross and went bright blue, scowling. He stalked towards him and Cross also moved forward to meet him halfway.

"I hate you." Nightmare growled at him, his tentacles lashing. Cross grinned as the other leaned over him.

"Yeah, well, I hate you more." He stated calmly, shrugging. Nightmare blushed and gave a growl as Cross reached out, yanking Nightmare down to his height.

"I hate your pretty eyes!!" He snarled. All of his tentacles reached around as Cross wrapped his arms around Nightmare's neck, chuckling.

"Well, I hate your adorable passive form." He shot back, as Nightmare used his tentacles to pull him close. Cross had a faint purple blush.

"I hate the fact that I wanna kiss you." Nightmare hissed, his eye glaring. Cross gave a teasing smirk.

"Well, that's too bad, because you're going to kiss me so hard, you won't have a moment to breathe." He whispered, grinning. Nightmare snarled before wrapping his arms around the other's waist and pressing their teeth together. There was a squeal from Blue who had turned away, bright blue.

Killer made a mock gagging sound and immediately ducked as one of Nightmare's tentacles shot out, nearly impaling him. Dream, however, was only more confused. If Cross was with Nightmare, why'd he been with Horror? He thought for a moment before stopping, his entire train of thought screaming to a stop.

Lust.

  
  



	49. A Typical Morning

As always, Dream was up first, shutting off his phone alarm. He sat up in the bed. Next him, Killer's arms were loosely draped around his waist. He sighed. It had been two weeks.

He reached out and gently shook Killer. He waited and instinctively tensed before he felt the knife against his ribcage as Killer blinked open his empty eyes and saw him. "Oh... fuck... sorry..." The other sat up, stretching. Dream rolled his eyes. He had THOUGHT he had gotten all of the knives from Killer, but apparently not.

He sighed and moved out of the bed. "Killer, c'mon... school..." He mumbled. The other groaned and rolled over in the bed. Dream sighed. He left the room and headed downstairs. He woke up Cross and Nightmare first, knocking loudly. He knew they were up when there was a loud BANG from inside the room, followed by Nightmare swearing.

Dream moved over to Dust's door and paused before knocking. Inside, he heard shuffling. "Dust! School!" He called. There was a muffled reply that Dream couldn't make out, but at least he knew the other was up. He yelped as the sharpened end of a bone came through the wall and he sighed. At least he knew Dust was up.

Finally, Dream made his way down the last set of stairs and slipped into the hallway leading to Horror's room. He knocked on the door and after a moment, Dream blinked as Lust poked his head through it, eyes wide.  _ Is it time for Horror to wake?  _ Lust asked. Dream nodded and Lust disappeared back inside the room.

Dream made his way back upstairs to his room, opening the door. "Killer!" He said loudly. There was a thump as Killer smacked his head against the wall and swore, sitting up. He rubbed it, glaring at Dream. Dream sighed. "C'mon, we have to go to school." Killer rolled his eyes and began to get out of bed.

Dream moved over to his closet. He pulled off his T-Shirt and selected his yellow shirt. After slipping it on, he changed into his black leggings and yellow boots. He pulled on his full-arm black gloves and then the yellow gloves on top of it. He jumped as he felt hands wrap around him from behind and he blushed. "Killer... come on..." He turned to face the other.

They were about the same height, so Dream's eyes met Killer's. "No... you need to get ready!" Dream said, his voice firm. "We can do that later." Killer sighed, resting his head on Dream's shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon Dream. Just a little?" He asked quietly. Dream looked down, blushing. Killer was stroking his hips. Dream blinked, his face burning. "Can I fucking touch you just a little?" Killer asked softly.

"But I'm already dressed!" Dream protested. Killer sighed. Dream pressed his teeth to Killer's cheek and the other raised his head. "Later." Dream promised quietly, his face lit up gold. Killer sighed and nodded. He gave Dream's hips one last squeeze, making Dream yelp and blush. He pulled away.

Dream sighed and turned back. He jumped as he felt something be placed on his head and reached up. He turned back to look at Killer, who chuckled quietly. "Stop leaving your fucking crown in the bathroom." He said, grinning. Dream blushed and covered his face, apologizing.

Killer disappeared into the bathroom for his shower. Dream sighed. He quickly went into the closet, pulling out a black shirt, a blue hoodie and a pair of Killer's shorts. He laid them out with his sneakers before heading downstairs to make sure everyone's bags were at the door.

——————————

"I don't want to." Nightmare's rumbling voice was muffled as he laid face down in the pillow on the bed. His tentacles all laid limp. Cross sighed. He glanced at Chara, who was twitching in their sleep.

He reached out and pushed his hand into the base of the tentacles. "Ah!" Nightmare shot up, his face bright blue. He glared at the other, tentacles now up and lashing. "Cross!! You know that fucking agitates them!"

Sure enough, Nightmare's tentacles were twisting and curling over one another now. Cross chuckled. "Maybe they wouldn't be agitated if you had gotten up when Dream knocked on the door instead of pushing me out of the bed." He said, shrugging as he turned away.

Nightmare growled. Cross sighed. He began to pull on the rest of his outfit. The straps and his hoodie. Soon, he was ready. He sighed and yanked the hood up. He absentmindedly ran his bony fingers across his cheek, tracing the scar under his eye. Nightmare came up next to him, sighing. "Need your help." The lord of darkness admitted angrily.

Cross smiled and reached out, beginning to untangle the tentacles on Nightmare's back.

——————————

_ Up! Come on! _ Lust circled Horror. Horror groaned and swat at Lust lazily. He rolled over on his side.  _ Horror! We have to go to school! All you have to do is put on your hoodie! _ Lust whined. Horror mumbled and rolled over in the bed again before stretching. Lust sighed. He knew this would be a lengthy process for Horror, but at least the other would be up when he finished.

Horror arched his back in the cat stretch before pulling himself forward and cracking his neck. He stretched out each arm and each finger, his body twitching. He did the same with his legs. Lust watched in quiet appreciation, admiring the other's body. He liked that.

——————————

Dust had fallen back asleep and Dream could sense it. He sighed and pushed open the other's door. He blinked. Sure enough, there was another scene playing out in the room, fueled by Dust's magic. Blue was formed in shimmering blue magic and he seemed excited about something. Dream glanced over at Dust, who was curled up in his bed, a light purple blush on his cheeks. Dream smiled.

He had figured out pretty quickly that Dust was beginning to project his own dreams at night. He watched Blue seemed to giggle before turning and fading away. Dream blinked as the scene faded and he saw Dust blinking open his eyes. Dream sighed and moved over to him.

Dust noticed him and raised his brow. Dream sighed. "I know you like him, Dust... why won't you just ask him out?" Dream asked. He watched as Dust's grey-stained fingers gripped the pillow quietly. The other seemed embarrassed as he looked away, a slight purple blush on his face. Dream watched him before sighing. "I get it... You need more time. But right now, I need you to get up please." Dream said, smiling.

Dust sighed and nodded, pushing himself up. Dream turned and left the room. He head up the stairs and back to his own room. He opened the door, slipping inside. "Killer!" He called. He didn't hear the shower running anymore. 

He turned as he heard the door open and Killer came out. Killer was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and Dream covered his mouth, turning gold. Killer's bones had streaks of red and grey on them and his SOUL shone in front of his chest, illuminating some of the bones in red. Killer chuckled. "Honestly, you've seen me naked, Dream. Don't look so horrified." He teased.

Dream looked down. "I-I know!" He said sheepishly. He quickly turned away. He heard Killer move over to the outfit he'd laid out and blushed deeper as he heard the towel hit the floor. He couldn't help himself and sneaked a glance over at the other. Stars, he was beautiful.

The way the sun gleamed off of his bones made Dream's face heat up and he quickly looked away. He heard Killer chuckle. "I know you fucking looked~" He sang out teasingly. Dream covered his face. Once Killer had gotten dressed, he began to go through his knives.

"Do you really have to bring a knife to school everyday?" Dream asked, sighing. Killer grinned at him and Dream sighed before pointing to one with a red and black handle and fire carved into the blade. "... I like that one."

Killer grinned and scooped it up, slipping it into his pocket. Dream yelped as Killer scooped him up and they both teleported downstairs. They appeared in the kitchen. Cross and Nightmare were both downstairs already.

"-id you have to touch them again?!" Nightmare growled at Cross. Killer let Dream down as they watched Cross chuckle and untangle the huge black mess that was Nightmare's tentacles. They heard scraping as Horror came out from his hallway, dragging his axe. He still looked half-awake. He twitched, blinking tiredly.

"You may have to carry him again." Killer noted to Nightmare, who sighed and rolled his eyes. They all looked up as Dust came shambling down the stairs. He paused for a moment, falling asleep standing before jerking himself awake. "Oh, you may have to carry two of them." Nightmare rolled his eyes. Dream gave a nervous smile as he began to move around, passing out their bags.

"Fucking hell, I hate all of you." Nightmare growled.

  
  



	50. A Normal School

"Wow, BOTH of them??" Ink asked when the group met up with him and Blue. Blue scampered behind Nightmare, staring worriedly up at Dust, who was curled up in the other's tentacles, asleep. Horror was also being carried. His axe was as well.

Ink seemed much happier now. Nightmare had noted this. Something had changed and he was sure it had to do with the looming presence over Ink's shoulder. Something he couldn't see, but could feel was there. Nightmare walked quietly, his black messenger bag still slung over his shoulder.

His free tentacles flicked and curled, still a little agitated. He looked over next to him at Cross, who caught his gaze from under his fluffy hood and smiled, knowing exactly what he'd done. Nightmare growled, going bright blue. Behind him, he could hear Dream and Killer speaking with Ink.

They soon reached the school and moved inside, monsters scrambling out of their way, only to inch back out uncertainly when they would see Ink and Dream with them. Dream turned and said goodbye to Killer, who sighed and locked their fingers together. They weren't ones for public affection. They both squeezed each other's hands with a light blush before they separated.

Dream went over to stand by Ink. They called to Blue, who seemed dismayed, fiddling with his fingers. He looked up at Nightmare and Nightmare understood. He growled before setting Dust down, shaking the other awake.

Dust blinked open his eyes, only to jump as Blue hugged him, squeezing him tightly. He hugged back, blushing faintly while Blue was practically glowing. "Bye Dust!" He chirped. "And good morning!"'he turned away and moved with Dream and Ink.

The group that was left turned and made their way to the classroom in the corner of the first floor. They all slipped inside. Nightmare set Horror down at a random desk, the other still asleep. He set his axe down with him and Horror gripped it tightly, seeming to hug it in his sleep.

Nightmare took his place at the round table next to the window. He sighed as he felt the table move, leaning Cross had sat next to him. Dust had plopped down at a random desk, immediately closing his eyes and leaning forward, placing his head on the desk before falling asleep. Killer sat in the front, like he always did, throwing his book bag against the floor and propping his feet up.

Soon, Toriel came in. She had the muzzles for Horror and Cross. She leaned down and gently attached it to Horror, being careful not to wake him.

She approached Cross, but jumped as Nightmare curled his tentacles around the other protectively and hissed. He hated watching Cross have the damn thing put on. Toriel sighed. "He HAS to wear it." She said firmly.

Nightmare rolled his eyes and held out a hand. Toriel sighed again and handed it to him. Nightmare glared at her before turning to Cross. "God, I wish this could shut you up." He growled as he attached the muzzle to Cross. Cross grinned at him from under the mesh of the muzzle.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Cross retorted, a brow raised. Nightmare tightened it and nodded. He turned back to the front and Cross turned too. Toriel was watching them quietly.

"Boys." She said. They all blinked and looked up. She never usually addressed them like that unless they were in trouble. Toriel rolled her eyes. "Wake Dust and Horror." Nightmare stretched out a tentacle and shoved Dust's desk. The other shot up, growling. Killer got up and shook Horror, making the other twitch awake and squirm, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"Do you... all live together?" She asked. Nightmare blinked and his tentacles twitched.

"Why?" He asked. Toriel blinked and tipped her head, sitting down at the desk in the front of the room.

"I'm just curious. Over the past few weeks, your interactions and such have changed dramatically." Toriel noted. "And the school went to check Dust's apartment, which has seemingly been vacant for weeks." Nightmare glanced back at Dust, who have a tired shrug. Toriel gave a soft chuckle and a smile. "I think this could be good for all of you." She said warmly. That surprised them. "The principal will be glad to hear."

Nightmare scowled. He hated Sans. He was too unpredictable for Nightmare. Nightmare rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers against the desk. He jumped as he felt a hand on one of his tentacles and laid it down without a second thought so Cross could continue petting it.

Toriel clapped her hand, signaling the beginning of a lesson. Of course, Nightmare wasn't listening. Nobody was. He glanced over. He hated when Horror took notes. His hand that was writing almost seem to be moving on its own, completely separate from Horror. Dust was out cold again.

Killer was spinning the knife he'd brought to school. Nightmare blinked. Cross' hand had stopped moving for the moment and he felt a pressure against his shoulder. Cross was leaning against him. Nightmare swore under his breath, his cheeks lighting up a soft blue before he curled a tentacle around Cross protectively.

Lunch time soon came and they all looked at Toriel expectedly. Today was the day. She sighed and gave a knowing grin. "Yes, you all get to go up to the cafeteria to get your food today." She said, chuckling softly. They all buzzed with excitement. Even Dust, who'd been asleep for the past two hours. He stood up, stumbling for a minute.

"Behave." Toriel said firmly. They all nodded and moved behind her. Nightmare hated the way the other monsters looked at them. But how could he blamed them. They were the Bad Guys. They emerged onto the second floor and sure enough, Nightmare noticed Killer perk up. Dream stood next to the cafeteria doors patiently.

He turned and spotted them, coming over excitedly. He'd already gotten his food. Toriel glanced at them curiously as Dream cheerfully greeted Killer and the two pressed their sides together.

The next to arrive was Blue, who came bouncing out of the cafeteria with a tray. Dust, who'd been staring off into space, seemed to refocus and reached out, rubbing Blue's head, making him blush and whine.

Then... Ink? Ink didn't usually eat with them. Ink carried out a tray and came up next to Dream before glancing at Toriel. He spoke to her and she seemed to assure him of something. Probably that he was allowed to eat in the room with them.

They all went inside, attracting every monster's attention as they each got their meal. Nightmare had to hold Horror's tray to keep him from trying to eat it right away. He actually liked the cafeteria workers. One had noted that Nightmare didn't drink his chocolate milk, so they gave him regular, which he enjoyed much more and would give Cross two chocolate milks instead.

Cross walked, seemingly pleased with his tray. They all moved back in their large group to the classroom. Toriel would often leave them alone to eat lunch. Nightmare blinked as he noticed Cross stop and stare at Ink, seeming fascinated by something. His tentacles twitched and he sat down, Cross sitting next to him.

Blue sat across from Dust, telling him excitedly about his day. Dream watched from a safe distance as Killer 'released' Horror and the other dove for his tray of meat, sending blood flying. They all turned away to let Horror do his thing. Ink sat next to Dream, who was undisturbed by the carnivorous display. Ink, however, seemed very disturbed.

Killer walked back over and sat with Ink and Dream. Nightmare became distracted as Cross opened his first carton. Nightmare had taught him how to do it properly instead of just tearing the top of it off. Cross had found it much easier too. Cross blinked and looked over at Nightmare. 

Nightmare reached out and slid his hands into Cross' warm hood. He undid the muzzle and pulled it off. He jumped as Cross caught one of his hands and pressed his teeth to it. Nightmare lit up blue and scowled, though one of the wagging tentacles behind him showed how he really felt. Cross smiled, seeming proud of himself.

The rest of lunch continued normally until Nightmare noticed Cross pause. The other was staring at Ink again. Cross blinked and Nightmare jumped as he stood up.

"What're you doing?" Nightmare asked, blocking him with a tentacle. Cross turned to him and Nightmare could tell by his eyes that this was something he didn't want Nightmare involved in. Nightmare nodded and drew back his tentacle. He blushed as Cross gave him a grateful smile.

The other turned away and he watched as Cross went over and tapped Ink's shoulder, making the other look up at him. They both exchanged a few words and Ink seemed startled. Cross beckoned to the door, which he unlocked with his magic and Ink got up hesitantly.

Cross turned and, with Ink following, left the room. The door shut behind them and Dream turned to Nightmare. "Brother? What was that?" Nightmare gave a shrug. He knew Cross had his own secrets. And that was fine. Because he had his own.

  
  



	51. A Digital Deal

Ink walked behind the other awkwardly. What would CROSS want with him? He gripped his phone and blinked as he felt the first text, the glitches and pixels making the screen flicker.

**wHAt'S tHe dAMn oReO wAnT?**

Ink bit back a snort as he glanced up at the back of Cross. Error had a point. He shrugged, knowing Error was next to him. He felt the phone vibrate again.

**shOUld I kiLL hIm?**

Ink rolled his eyes and shook his head. The next text made him sigh.

**yOU'rE nO fUn.**

Ink blinked as Cross stopped. He had taken him to a hidden stairwell in the school, all the way to the side. There were no cameras and no one was likely to see them. Ink paused as Cross turned to him. Was he about to be murdered?

Cross blinked and sighed. He beckoned to Ink's phone. "Can he hear me?" The question took Ink offguard and he furrowed his brow.

"Who?" He asked, a chill going up his spine. His phone glitched. There was no fucking way that-

Cross interrupted his train of thought calmly. "The ghost that follows you." He replied. Ink went numb. He felt a text and glanced down at his phone.

**iNk**

Ink furrowed his brow. "I... don't know what you're talking about." He stated slowly. "This is a phone. No one can hear you through it unless you CALL them." He gave a nervous grin and Cross seemed unamused.

"You are quite an awful liar." Cross stated calmly. He spoke strangely. Like he was a lot older than he seemed. And there was a look in his eyes that surpassed that of a high schooler. Ink gulped and looked down.

"Look, I really don't-" He stopped as Cross formed his large red blade. Ink inhaled shakily. "Hey... wh-what're you doing??" He took a few steps back as Cross moved forward, his blade causing red sparks as it scraped against the floor.

"I'm going to prove you know what I'm talking about." Cross said nonchalantly. "Because from what I've seen, you have a close relationship with this spirit. A friend or perhaps more. Meaning if I attack you right now..." His eyes flashed. "They will protect you."

Ink paled. "You're crazy." He whispered. His phone was vibrating endlessly and he knew that it was Error. Cross blinked.

"You can just tell me that he is here." He said, shrugging. "I don't get why you want to protect him. What am I going to do? Tell the principal you have a ghost?" He tipped his head with a snort, raising the blade and pointing it at Ink. Ink gulped and looked down. Another text.

**iNk jUst fUCKing tELL hIm oR i wILL**

Ink sighed before looking up at Cross. "He... He's here." He stated. Cross blinked and rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand why that was so hard." He muttered. He dissipated the blade. "Can you ask him to materialize?" Ink gulped and shakily raised the phone before another text came through.

**i hEArD hIm**

Ink lowered the phone as the world began to glitch wildly around them with a loud fizzling noise. The blue strings were back, weaving themselves into a transparent shape. Ink watched as Error formed in front of him, glaring at Cross. He hissed at him in a strained, glitching voice.

" _ Wh-Wh-What? _ " He snarled. His strings drifted behind him angrily. To their surprise, Cross blinked and his eyes had become two red targets. He closed one and nodded, seeming fixed on something between the two of them.

"Ah. So you're lovers." He noted. Immediately, Error bristled, his pixelation going haywire for a moment. Ink blushed and looked to the side, pulling up his scarf to cover the bottom half of his face. Error growled. Ink's phone vibrated.

**iNk i dON't lIKe thIs. yOu sHouLd gEt OuT oF Here.**

Ink raised his head to look at Error, who'd glanced back at him. Ink shook his head firmly. He was not going to leave Error. They both blinked as Cross spoke.

"I am not here to hurt either of you... in fact, I believe this will help you." Cross stated. Error glared at him suspiciously while Ink blinked and tipped his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked shakily. Cross blinked.

"Error... do you wish to be alive again?" Cross asked. At the question, all of Error's pixels seemed to stop moving and he stared at Cross. "Because I have a solution." Before Error could answer, Ink broke forward, his eyes wide.

"You can bring him back??" Ink asked, his eyes wide. He was shaking. He could have Error back with him?? Alive?? He blinked as he felt a hand and Error tugged him back, the hand becoming transparent again once Ink was safely behind him. Cross blinked calmly.

"I'll tell you something, Ink. Do you remember that night that you came to my crypt with your friends and had Nightmare knock on the door...?" Cross asked quietly. Ink paused and he stopped. He shook his head, furrowing his brow.

"Y-You're saying that you're the White Night?" He asked shakily. Cross blinked before nodding. His shape seemed to change and he became older, blood spattering his clothes and an assortment of metal weapons jutting out from every point on his body. Ink shrieked and covered his mouth. Error had crashed.

They blinked and Cross was back to normal. Cross sighed. "What is it you notice about me that is the main difference from that night?" Ink was itching to say that he wasn't impaled with a freak show of metal weapons, but he stopped himself. Then, Ink got it. He blinked and his eyes widened.

"You're not dead anymore." He stated. Cross nodded. Error drifted between them. He seemed to be slowly processing.

" _ I-I-I-I could b-b-b-be w-with Ink again? _ " Error asked. Cross blinked before nodding. He grinned a bit, seeming hesitant.

"How far are you willing to go to be with Ink again?" Cross asked quietly. Error blinked at him.

" _ I-I-I-I'd f-f-fucking do a-a-anything _ ." He stated immediately, making Ink blush in surprise. Error seemed to notice and ducked his own head, a faint yellow blush on his face.

"Murder?" Cross asked. Ink's eyes widened. No. He turned to Error and shook his head, his eyes wide. Error stared at him before giving an apologetic look and turning to Cross.

" _ E-E-Especially murder-er-er.. _ ." He stated. Ink stared at him in dismay. He didn't want Error to ruin his life again! The guilt of murder was one of the factors that had driven him to his first death. Cross raised a brow.

"You have to take the SOUL of a living monster and consume it. Your SOUL will take its place and you will be restored into a new body." Cross explained. Ink was shocked. Consume a living SOUL?? He was absolutely horrified. Cross sighed. "Believe me, if I didn't think you were capable of murder, I wouldn't offer this deal at all."

Error nodded. He turned to look back at Ink. Ink was shaking. Error seemed to notice. Cross blinked before sighing. "I've done my part. It's up to you two now." He turned and disappeared from the stairwell, leaving Ink alone with Error. Ink was shaking as he looked up.

"You aren't actually going to...?" Ink whispered. Error stared at him. His phone went off as Error looked down. Ink shakily raised it.

**dON't yOu wANt tO bE tOgEthEr agAIn?**

Ink shook as he stared at the text before looking up at Error. "Of course... I want that more than anything, but... last time you murdered... you had guilt and guilt... ruined you and..." Ink was breathing shakily. "I CANNOT handle losing you a second time."

He jumped as Error hugged him and the other was momentarily solid. Ink shook and hugged him back. " _ Y-Y-Y-Y-You're a dumbass... _ " Error muttered. Ink's phone kept going off.

**i wILL nEVer lEAve yOu aGAin.**

**I wAnT tO liVe fOr yOu.**

**i wAnT To bE wITh yOu.**

**I Will sTaY fOr yOu.**

Ink felt tears welling in his eyes as he read each one. He shakily pulled back from Error. "But... Error... you can't just... murder..." Ink trailed off, knowing no matter what he said, Error was going to go through with this anyway. Error stared at him.

" _ I-I-I-I have and I w-w-w-will. _ " He stated firmly. Ink stared at him with tears in his eyes before looking down and nodding.

"I know..." He whispered. The world suddenly sank back to normal and Ink looked up, his eyes wide. Error had vanished. Ink felt a terrible pain in his chest, despite not having a SOUL. He felt a vibration and looked down. He shakily raised the phone, rubbing the tears out of his eyesockets so he could read the words. It did no good. The tears suddenly overflowed as he read the text and he dropped back against the wall.

He wasn't crying out of sadness. And that was what was so horrifying to him. No, he was overjoyed. Absolutely overjoyed. He placed his phone down, sliding against the wall, sobbing.

**i'll sEe yOu toNIGht... I cAN't wAit.**

  
  



	52. A Hated Idea

Nightmare blinked and his fingers tapped against the table. He was staring intently outside. Lunch had ended. Blue and Dream had both left, both to go look for Ink. Cross hadn't returned yet. He jumped as he heard footsteps and looked up as Toriel came in, pushing Cross in front of her. "You could get in serious trouble!" She was scolding him.

Cross ducked his head and replied politely. But it was obvious to anyone else watching that he really didn't give a shit. He returned to his seat, where his last chocolate milk was sitting. He opened it and drank quietly. Toriel sighed. Cross finally finished and Nightmare took the carton from him. He slid his hands around Cross' head once again, reattaching the muzzle.

He pulled his hands away and his tentacles lowered. He didn't like putting that on Cross. Cross stared at him before reaching out. Nightmare understood and lowered one of his tentacles to Cross, who began to run his hands over it quietly. He seemed pleased.

Horror squirmed as Dust reattached his muzzle and yelped, falling backwards as Dust flicked him in the forehead. Dust chuckled, moving back to his seat. He twitched quietly. "I'm glad to see you have all made good friends..." Toriel said. Nightmare blinked. There was a hint of pride in her voice. He looked away, scowling as he blushed.

Everyone else seemed uncomfortable as well. They were good with murder and blood, not emotions. Dust rubbed his arm and Killer looked down, his SOUL wavering. Horror fell quiet, clasping his bloody, bony hands in front of him. The only one who seemed unaffected was Cross, who sighed and leaned against Nightmare, still messing with his tentacle.

Nightmare watched as Toriel continued the lessons. He focused on Cross. The other's hands were relaxing and soft on his tentacle. He knew better than to ask Cross what he'd spoken to Ink about. He couldn't help but be curious though.

—————————————

Cross distracted himself with the tentacle. He didn't care about the lessons. He'd already gone to school before. He was always fascinated with Nightmare's tentacles. He blinked as he looked over and saw Lust using his powers to possess Horror's arm and help him write notes. Cross allowed himself a small smile from under the muzzle.

Dust had fallen asleep again and that haunting skull was settled on top of his head, also seeming asleep. Killer was just obviously not paying attention, tracing the patterns etched into his knife. Cross sighed and wriggled backwards against Nightmare. He felt another tentacle slip over him, hugging him to the other. Cross felt a warmth.

He blinked as he noticed Chara, staring out the window, twitching. Cross followed their gaze and paused. Snow. It was falling from the sky in little white flakes. Cross blinked. The last time he'd seen snow was on the battlefield. Seeing it like this was... confusing. He watched it, mystified. He jumped as Nightmare whispered to him. "Have you never seen snow?" The other rumbled quietly.

Cross nodded before tipping his head. "It's... been a while..." He said quietly. He remembered seeing snow falling on his hand moments before a knife from an opposing attacker had ripped into his side. That hadn't been the battle that killed him, but it was one that Cross remembered vividly.

He could tell Chara remembered SOMETHING. They were still, watching the snowfall. Their ghostly hands were pressed up against the glass. Cross felt his SOUL ache. But it wasn't from him. He sighed, staring over at Chara before moving his eyes back up to Nightmare. He slowly lowered his head. Nightmare blinked and Cross jumped as he felt Nightmare's hand slip into his hood, gently cupping his cheek. He pressed against it.

Cross heard Toriel pause for a moment before sighing. He heard her continue the lesson. Nightmare didn't move his hand from Cross' cheek, much to his quiet delight. Cross nuzzled into it and he felt Nightmare stroke his thumb over his bone. He knew they were very obviously cuddling in class. He didn't give a shit.

Thankfully, neither did Nightmare. Cross didn't realize he'd frozen up until he felt Nightmare's other hand on his back. He was rubbing it, clearly trying to comfort him. It was working. Cross felt himself relaxing against the other. He heard Nightmare let out a quiet sound that was similar to a purr and Cross smiled.

A few hours passed and the bell rang. The entire class, which had sunk into a peaceful state, slowly began to move again. Toriel put down the book she'd been reading at the front of the room. Something about snails. Cross was still leaned against Nightmare, who had been resting, all of his tentacles curled around Cross.

Cross blinked as he felt hands pull his hood back and work at his muzzle. He blinked as it came off and he felt his hood get slipped back up. He turned to look at Nightmare, who placed the muzzle on the desk before standing. He slung his bag over his shoulder and Cross did the same with his own.

Horror shakily stood, shoving papers into his bloodstained bag before picking up his axe. Killer heaved up his own backpack. Dust stirred quietly and the sleeping skull on top of him faded. Cross could see that Lust was encouraging Horror to get up and stay awake. He was promising that he could sleep all he wanted back at home.

They all moved out into the lobby. They were going to wait for Dream, Ink, and Blue. They all claimed a bench on one side of the lobby, throwing their stuff around it. Cross and Nightmare claimed the bench while the others sat in front of it. They all talked among themselves quietly. Cross would notice a monster occasionally walk by and walk faster upon seeing them. They were scared...?

Cross rolled his eyes and leaned back against Nightmare. He heard a strange noise and his eyes shot open as he sat up. What was that? He recognized the noise. A camera shutter. He heard footsteps going up the stairs to the second floor and furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?" Killer asked, noticing him. The others all turned.

"Someone just took a picture of us... I'm sure of it..." Cross said, staring at the stairwell. He didn't want to go after them. He felt one of Nightmare's tentacles lash next to him.

"I fucking hate pictures." Dust hissed. Horror nodded quietly, seeming shaken. Killer stared at the stairwell before shrugging and turning back. Cross became aware of another presence. A skeleton had shimmered into view, staring at Killer. He had a jagged wound across his chest. Not a smooth slice, but more of a stab wound. He didn't look familiar, but Cross could at least tell one thing.

This was someone that Killer had killed. He could tell by the way their eyes were fixed solely on Killer. They kept their head lowered. Cross tipped his head. The other looked odd... Out of place, almost like he wasn't even in the correct world. Which he wasn't. Being a spirit and all. The other skeleton lifted his head and little white eyelights met Cross'. The spirit's eyes widened and they quickly disappeared.

Cross couldn't help but be interested. Who had that been? He felt a bubbling curiosity as he leaned back against Nightmare once again. He knew they were all murderers... but for a victim to have hated Killer enough to stay as a ghost?? Cross' eyed drifted down to the black-teared skeleton. What had Killer done to that spirit?

They all waited for the extra hour. Finally, the bell rang again, waking Horror. Dust blinked and lifted his head. Monsters were making a large circle around the group, avoiding them. That is, until a small blue skeleton burst into the circle. Dust perked up and greeted him quietly. Blue smiled cheerfully.

Killer pushed himself to his feet as Dream came out of the crowd with Ink. Ink avoided Cross' gaze and Cross tipped his head, wondering if he had fought with his glitching ghostly lover. They all got up and were ready to leave. Nightmare growled. He didn't like walking in snow. It was just frozen water. He stood under the overhang of the building. Dream glanced to Ink, who grinned and unhooked his massive paintbrush. He created an umbrella for Nightmare, who thanked him grudgingly.

They moved out. Dust had used his magic to create a purple sort of shield over Blue, who seemed amazed. Killer had pulled a blanket out from his backpack and placed it over Dream, who blushed as Killer seemed to remind him of a promise he'd made that morning. Horror twitched. He was using his bag to keep the snow from falling inside of cracked open skull. Cross was perfectly fine in his fluffy hood. They all made their way back to the mansion.

At the intersection, Ink left, without much of a goodbye. Blue stared after him before turning to Dust. "So..." He squeaked as Dust rubbed his head and looked back at the others.

"I'm gonna walk Blueberry home." He said. Blue blushed and quickly told him he didn't have to. "I'm going to." Dust said firmly. Blue sighed and pressed against Dust as the two moved forward after Ink.

The rest of them continued on, to the mansion.

  
  



	53. A Fun Fanservice

(HERE BE SEX) 

Dream entered the mansion first, almost slipping. He slid his bag off of his shoulders and placed it to the side. Based on the laughter exploding behind him, someone HAD slipped. And based on the chaos he heard behind him, that person had been Nightmare. He giggled to himself.

He shivered, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. He was cold. All of a sudden, he felt someone warm behind him as hands slipped under the blanket. "Hey..." Killer said softly.

Dream felt his face light up. "I remember you saying something earlier about letting me touch you..." Killer was felt pressing his teeth to the back of Dream's neck through the blanket. Dream blinked and yelled. Killer had teleported them. They were both in Dream's bedroom.

Dream felt the blanket gently be pulled from him. He looked up at Killer, hugging his arms. The other's SOUL was already beginning to shift for him. Those faint rings were appearing in his eyesockets. Killer reached out and gently pulled Dream to him. Their teeth connected and Dream squeaked as Killer pushed his tongue into his mouth.

They panted against one another, Dream's arms moving to shakily wrap around Killer's neck. He felt Killer hands around his waist. Then, Killer pulled the other to the bed, laying them both down so they were laying next to each other. They were both facing one another.

—————————————

Killer stared at him with glowing eyes. "Dream, you're so fucking tense. Do you really not wanna do it?" He asked softly. Dream gulped and looked away, shaking his head. Killer sighed. He slid himself over and hugged the other. "I won't do anything to you then, okay?" He said. Dream stiffened before allowing himself to lean against the other.

"But what if I REALLY want you to...?" Dream asked quietly, his face lit up. "Like... to the point where my body is screaming for you...?" Killer looked down at him in surprise. Dream avoided his gaze, blushing wildly. Killer gently guided the other over until he was sitting up against Killer's lap.

"Your wish is my command, my positive prince. Am I allowed to touch you?" Killer said, smiling to himself. Dream nodded after a moment's pause, clearly flustered at being referred to as a prince. Killer's hands were on his hips. They slipped up into his shirt and started to massage his ribcage, rubbing over each rib roughly. Dream went bright gold and screwed his eyes shut. Killer smiled and teased his ribs.

"Nh..." Dream let out a soft noise, gritting his teeth. Killer pulled his hands out of his shirt and laid them on his spine. He started pushing the shirt upwards and the other hand slipped into Dream's ribcage once again. "Ah!"

Dream gasped and inhaled sharply as he felt Killer start to fondle his SOUL with one hand. His body started to curl in. Finally, when Killer could feel the SOUL was properly wet, he stopped, pulling it out, and Dream opened his eyes in confusion, panting.

"Now... can you strip for me, Dream, or will I help you strip?" Killer licked the back of Dream's neck and he shivered. He moved back and off the bed, pulling himself away from Killer. He slowly tugged off his shirt and started on the pants while Killer watched with appreciative eyes.

Dream hooked his bony thumbs into the waistband and started to tug them down, shifting his hips back and forth. He reached his boots and quietly pulled them off, revealing his slender, bony feet. Once he'd finished, Dream stood on unsteady legs.

Finally, Dream stood, completely naked in front of the other, even his shoulders glowing gold. He was avoiding the other's gaze. "If I told you, I just wanted to fucking sleep with you naked and not do anything else to you, would you believe me?" Killer asked, smiling.

Dream glanced at him and raised a brow, noting that Killer was still holding his SOUL. "That... look tells me no." He said. Killer chuckled and pat the bed next to him. Dream blushed and came over before lying down on his stomach. Killer put the blanket over him. He propped himself on his side, staring at the other. He felt a smile creep across his face.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Dream." Killer whispered softly. "I love you so fucking much..." Dream looked down, clearly flustered again. Then, he gasped as he felt Killer's fingers brush the top of his SOUL. Then, he moaned as they slipped in. He was still laying on his stomach. His body scrunched up and his back arched downwards, into the bed.

He could feel Killer inside of him, his fingers opening and closing, pushing around. Killer hugged Dream close with his remaining arm and shoved his fingers deep inside of the other, provoking a loud moan.

Killer shushed him playfully and then pressed his teeth to the other. Dream moaned against him. Killer's other hand moved up and started to stroke itself over Dream's skull.

Dream moaned. He liked it when people touched his head. He pushed his skull up into Killer's hand, gasping. Killer smiled as he felt the tightness inside the SOUL. He could feel it squeezing. Killer looked at him, sighing.

He hesitated before leaning down and licking Dream's teeth. Dream blinked before moving around and kissing Killer deeply. "I love you... I love you so much... I love you..." Dream repeated over and over in breathless whispers. Killer found himself laughing quietly, even though he was blushing. He thought of something.

Dream blinked as Killer clasped one of his hands with the one opposite from the one Killer was using to hold his SOUL. He flushed as Killer kissed his knuckle, raising a teasing brow at him. Dream sputtered before moaning.

"You're squeezing so fucking tight around me, Dream." Killer whispered breathlessly. Dream moaned and leaned against him. He moaned louder as he felt another finger and Killer pushed them in deeper. Dream gasped breathlessly.

His eyes widened. "K-Killer! Oh... oh, your fingers! They're... moving... too deep!! Ah! Strange...!" He gasped out. Killer was scissoring the other male. He sighed, his face getting gradually redder before he sighed and paused his fingers with a wet squelch, causing Dream to shudder. He chuckled.

"Holy FUCK. This hurts, Dream." Killer chuckled weakly before gesturing for Dream to look at his SOUL. Dream did and stopped in shock. Killer's SOUL was completely reformed into an upside-down heart. It was pulsing and dripping. Killer shakily pulled it away from his chest. Then, to Dream's shock, Killer began to rub his SOUL against Dream's. They both moaned.

While he was doing that, he also continued to scissor Dream's SOUL, causing him to moan and scream. Killer leaned forward and licked up Dream's exposed neck, making the other lift his head. Finally, after another wet kiss, Killer plunged his fingers the deepest they would go and Dream shrieked. Killer pulled them out, slick with wetness.

He blinked as Dream reached out and tugged at his clothes with teary eyes. Killer raised a brow. "You want me to undress too?" He asked softly. Dream trembled and nodded. Killer sighed and released the SOULS, each floating back to their respective owners.

Killer climbed off the bed and grinned. "I don't know if I SHOULD fucking show you..." He said, shrugging. "After all, you sneaked a peek this morning, didn't you?" To his delight, Dream lit up gold and turned his head away, hugging himself.

Killer slowly shed his hoodie first before gripping the back of his black shirt and pulling it over his head. He threw it to the side and could sense Dream taking in his body. He kicked off his shoes. Killer suddenly grinned and summoned Dream's SOUL back to him and Dream watched as the golden light drifted over to Killer's hand.

Killer was still half-clothed. Killer used his other hand and started to pull the hem of his shorts down. He matched his movements on the opposite hand, squeezing Dream's SOUL once with each jerk he did on the pants downward.

Dream shook his head, his eyes screwed shut as he let out small noises of pleasure. Killer grinned and pulled the pants all the way down, showing Dream his pelvis and the rest of his body.

—————————————

Killer moved forward, climbing back on the bed and Dream didn't hesitate to push back as he felt the other's teeth against his. They kept kissing passionately, both occasionally letting out muffled moans.

Then, Dream felt it and his eyes widened. "Ah!" He said, breaking away from the kiss, breathing hard. 

Killer smirked down at him, his eyes also full of love. His free hand was now groping Dream's SOUL, stroking the soft glowing organ. Dream let out a shaking moan.

"Ohhh..." He moaned. Killer reached out and touched the base of Dream's spine softly. Dream's lower body wriggled uncontrollably as waves of pleasure started to pound through him. Killer leaned down and started to softly press his teeth to the exposed parts of Dream's neck.

Dream flinched, his breath hitching. He tilted his head to give Killer more access. He could feel Killer smile against his neck as he kept going. The hand. Oh sweet stars, that hand. It had wrapped itself around his spinal column and slowly started to move up and down on it.

"Nooo...ahh...Killer!" Dream moaned out, refusing to let his voice go higher. He didn't want Killer to see the pure bliss he was in. Golden tears were in his eyes.

He massaged Dream's SOUL with one hand as he rubbed his other hand down Dream's exposed spine. Finally, he pulled back.

Dream felt a rush of relief, panting as he laid against the bed. He was momentarily free from the sensations. Then, to his surprise, Killer had him sit up on the bed. He stared at Killer, confused for a second. Then, his cheeks and face went completely flushed as Killer spread his legs apart and then ducked down.

"Mmmm!!" Dream moaned and inhaled sharply, tears starting to run down from his eyes. He could feel Killer's tongue brushing over the base of his pelvis. The other was nibbling and biting at the sensitive bone. Dream focused on breathing. His breath was fast and it kept hitching.

Finally, just as he was about to come, Killer pulled away. Dream whined out uncomfortably, his SOUL practically throbbing. Killer chuckled and leaned forward, lifting Dream's chin as he grinned teasingly.

"Oh, what's THAT fucking look for? We're just getting started!"

  
  



	54. A Lesser Thrill

Downstairs, Horror was muttering to himself as he waited for the oven to heat. It seemed he was finally taking Blue's instructions and cooking things instead of just eating them straight out of the freezer. Nightmare watched him quietly. The other seemed to be muttering to something else that he couldn't see.

He looked over to see Cross still staring out the window at the snow. Nightmare stood and made his way over. The other blinked and turned to him, eyes glowing from under that fluffy hood. Nightmare had wrapped a tentacle over the other's shoulder.

Cross blinked. Upon closer inspection, the other actually seemed to be trembling. Nightmare furrowed his brow. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of snow?" He asked uncertainly. That couldn't be it, as he didn't sense any fear from the other. Only pain. Sure enough, Cross scoffed and turned away, crossing his arms.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm afraid of cows, not snow." He said quietly. Nightmare blinked for a moment. Cross seemed to notice his silence and sighed, a faint blush lighting up his face. "It's a long story." He went back to staring out at the snow.

"So why are you trembling?" Nightmare asked quietly. Cross blinked, seeming confused before raising a hand. His bony fingers were trembling ever so slightly. Nightmare pulled him closer and reached out, pausing.

Cross remained quiet and blinked as Nightmare hooked his fingers on the top of his hood. "Is this okay?" Nightmare asked quietly. Cross looked down and Nightmare gave a soft sigh, pushing the hood back. Cross made a small muffled noise. Nightmare could see his face now. Nightmare stared down at him. "What's wrong? You can tell me..."

Cross was quiet for a moment before he reached up. He seemed to absentmindedly trace the jagged scar under his eye. "Last then I saw snow, I was in the middle of one of our most memorable battles. I remember... losing my focus for a moment, and just watching the flakes fall on my fingers and melt. Then, an enemy soldier caught me and nearly dusted me." Cross said quietly. Nightmare blinked.

"It made me think that beauty was going to get me killed. So I blocked everything else out." Cross leaned against Nightmare. Nightmare stared out into the snow. He couldn't imagine finding a moment of relief in war, just to have it brutally broken by reality again. A moment of natural peace and beauty. He curled his tentacle tighter around Cross.

The other seemed appreciative, reaching up and gently holding the tentacle to him. He rubbed his cheek against it and Nightmare blushed quietly.

—————————————

_ Horror, I do not know how to work the oven either. _ Lust said sheepishly, floating around him. Horror huffed. Well, THAT was a problem, since the oven was already ON.  _ Did you check the box? _ They were making another frozen pizza. Horror turned and picked up the box with twitchy, skeletal fingers.

"Shoulda just eaten the damn thing frozen." He muttered under his breath. Lust heard him and began to scold Horror. Horror sighed. His fingers twitched as he read the box quietly. He quickly realized that his hands were shaking too much. He set the box on the counter.

This pizza had come with something to cook it on. Horror opened the oven and slid the pizza in. "How long?" He asked, shutting the oven and resting his twitchy fingers in the dial. Lust drifted over the box, but seemed troubled. Horror glanced back at him.

_ Horror, I do not think I have informed you of this.  _ Lust said, sheepishly ducking his head as he clasped his hands in front of him.  _ But I cannot read. _

—————————————

"You really didn't have to do this. I feel like I'm wasting your time..." Blue continued to fret as he walked with Dust to his apartment. Dust shook his head.

"I chose to do this." He said calmly, one of his hands twitching. That didn't mean that Blue didn't feel bad about it. Blue watched him before turning and feeling himself start to get worried about something else. What if his brother was home?

Last time he'd had someone over without telling him, it hadn't gone well. It had been Ink and Papyrus had almost shattered his skull by slamming him into the wall. That was the main reason Ink didn't even come over anymore. As Blue walked, he felt a flake of snow land on him and he sneezed. A kitten-like noise that he was often made fun of for.

He shook his head and turned to look back at Dust. The other was not right behind him. The other had stopped, his body frozen, his head tipped and his eyes glowing, but fixed on nothing. Blue sighed and came back to him. Around them, there was a faint, crushing pressure.

He'd gotten used to this. Sure enough, he began to hear whispering and that ghostly THING began to form behind Dust once again. Dust twitched wildly, his magic sparking up out of his eye as he seemed to be stuck in his own mental war.

Blue reached up and took Dust's hand with both of his and held it, waiting patiently. The other's hand was limp and twitched in his grasp. Blue waited. He could hear the ghostly figure whispering for Dust to kill him. Blue knew that Dust wouldn't.

Blue glared at the ghostly figure and it seemed to catch his gaze, hissing and retreating somewhat behind Dust. Blue waited with Dust, shivering. Both of their breaths came out in quiet, billowing clouds. Dust was hardly breathing at all. Blue had been understandably freaked out the first few times, but now he understood that Dust just needed a little time and he'd be back to normal.

Blue was cold, but there was no way he was going to leave Dust out here. He moved closer and pressed against Dust, trying to get some warmth. The snow fell around them and Blue had to shake snow off of his head. He leaned his head into Dust's side before another snowflake landed on his 'nose' and he let out another kitten-like sneeze.

This seemed to be what snapped Dust out of it. That crushing feeling disappeared, along with the whispering. Blue blinked and blushed quietly as he felt Dust's arm wrap around him.

"Sorry, Blueberry..." The other said quietly, seeming ashamed. For a moment, Blue was just relieved that Dust hadn't heard his kitten sneeze. Blue shook his head, his teeth chattering. He hugged his arms as he pulled away and smiled at Dust.

"I-I-It's o-o-okay!" He chattered out. Dust blinked at him before coming up and leaning down. Blue squeaked in shock as Dust scooped him up in a princess carry. "Oh!! D-Dust!!" He exclaimed.

He blinked and he stopped in shock as warmth blasted over him. He opened his eyes. They were in his room! Dust had teleported them straight into Blue's bedroom. Dust set him down. Blue stared up at him. "Thank you!" He exclaimed after a moment of shock.

Blue shed his bag and hopped up onto the edge of his bed. He sniffled and his eyes widened. Oh no. He couldn't stop it. Blue turned his head and sneezed again, shaking his head. There was a moment of silence and he was almost terrified to look over at Dust.

When he finally did, he felt his face heat up. Dust was staring at him with a surprised look, a blush across his face. He seemed to say something to himself before shaking his head. "Gesundheit..." He said quietly. Blue thanked him.

Dust shrugged and came over, sitting next to Blue on the bed as he mumbled that it was no problem. Blue blushed and looked over, only to stop as he saw Dust's eyes. They were glowing and swirling quietly. Blue let out a soft breath of amazement. "I... really like your eyes..." He said quietly.

Dust blinked and a slight purple covered his cheeks as he thanked him. Dust blinked and used a grey-stained hand to lift Blue's chin, staring directly into his eyes. "I like your eyes too..." Dust said quietly.

Their faces were inches apart. Blue gulped. He shivered as he felt Dust wrap an arm around his shoulders. He blushed vividly and immediately wriggled to face Dust, reaching out and placing his hands against the other's chest.  _ Yes. Yes, yes, yes, YES!! _ Blue thought to himself, his SOUL racing.

Surprisingly, Blue had never been more ready for anything in his life. He wanted this. He wanted this badly. He closed his eyes.

They both jumped in shock as Blue heard a loud knocking and Papyrus' voice. "Yo, Blueberry! I heard you sneeze! You home?" Before Blue could answer, the door had been opened and his brother stared at them. They were all locked in a three-way staring contest for a few moments. Papyrus' eyes flicked between him and Dust.

Immediately, Blue cried out as Dust's SOUL lit up orange and the other was pulled away from him. Papyrus spoke in a dangerously calm voice. "Heya... who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing with my baby bro?"

  
  



	55. A Family Issue

" _ Kill him!! Do it!! What're you waiting for, brother?? He's right there!! HE'S RIGHT THERE!! _ " Papyrus' voice roared in Dust's mind as he twitched, struggling to break free of the hold Blue's brother had on his SOUL. Dust's eye had lit up and his magic was slowly overpowering the other's. He could hear Blue screaming at his brother to put him down. His brother was not listening.

The ghostly Papyrus was rasping and his voice was becoming more and more garbled. " _ Kill him! Kill him!! Kill him _ !" Dust growled, screwing his eyes shut. Blue seemed to notice and his eyes widened as he stared up at Dust in what seemed to be panic. Dust was trying not to attack. This was Blue's brother and if he killed him, any chance he had with Blue would be gone. And he did NOT want that.

Dust was shaking, being held midair as the siblings argued. Dust was struggling to control himself. He kept himself from attacking. He wouldn't. No matter how much Papyrus hissed and screeched for him to attack, he resisted. Blue seemed to become more and more panicked and desperate.

"PAPY PUT HIM DOWN!!" Blue screamed, tears running down his face. Blue's brother seemed taken back. He opened his mouth to argue, but Blue glared furiously at him. "SHUT. UP. PUT HIM DOWN!!" Blue yelled. The other seemed taken back before scowling. He threw Dust down and Dust hit the ground, his head bouncing off of it with a loud crack. His magic fizzled for a moment.

—————————————

Blue's eyes widened as he saw Dust's body go limp. Something inside of him broke and he turned on Papyrus. "Get out." He said, his voice shaking. Papyrus' face went pale and he seemed shocked at Blue. Blue's eye lit up. Papyrus took a step back. He was breathing funny. Blue was shaking.

Blue quickly went over to Dust and tugged the other's arm. Dust looked up at him and Blue gave him a weak smile. Dust didn't seem to understand, his eyes unfocused as he blinked at him. Blue was shaking.

"For him?! Blue!! Are you shitting me right now?!!" Papyrus cried shrilly. Blue stared at him in shock. Papyrus knew better than to curse around him. "Why the fuck would you defend this guy?! Is he that important?! Blue, you're risking your fucking LIFE for this guy!!! Why?!" Papyrus demanded shrilly. "He's a fucking MURDERER!!"

He was angry. Blue stared at him, tears welling in his eyes. He stood and his magic activated. Bones formed around him, shooting forward and impaling themselves in the wall around Papyrus, shocking the other. Blue was furious.

"Don't you DARE speak like you understand!!! There is a reason I'm protecting him!! Don't you DARE talk like I'm doing this out of ignorance!! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE!!!" Blue shrieked. He had his hands curled in fists. He was shaking. "GET OUT!!"

—————————————

Blue was screaming. Dust could tell that much. He could also faintly feel someone shaking him. Everything was dulled and his body couldn't move. He could only give small twitches. He managed to focus and saw Blue staring down at him with weak smile, tears running down his face. Dust blinked at him. He didn't like seeing Blue cry.

He watched as Blue seemed to get angry and turned on someone, screaming and his magic was activated. Bones appeared, flying towards someone. Blue was furious. Slowly, his voice was coming back to Dust. "GET OUT!!" Blue shrieked. He turned back to Dust and dropped onto his knees next to him, reaching out. Dust was aware of a horrendous pain in his head.

Blue shakily pulled his gloves off and reached out. He slipped his hands under Dust's hood and Dust felt a soothing, cold feeling sweep through the pain. The pain was slowly fading. Dust blinked. " _ You are a fool. He would have killed you. Everyone you have killed up until this point would have died for NOTHING _ ." The ghostly Papyrus' voice became sinister. " _ Including me, brother... _ "

Dust struggled back to reality. Blue was crying profusely. Dust stared up at him. He realized Blue was healing him, the smaller's body shaking. He reached up and his fingers twitched before they curled against Blue's cheek, softly rubbing it. Blue's eyes shot open and he stared down at Dust.

"I-I-I'm sorry... I'm so, so, sorry!" Blue sobbed out, hiccuping. Dust blinked and shook his head. He felt the pain slip away and Blue pulled back trembling hands as Dust sat up, his hood having fallen back. Blue was sobbing loudly. His brother had disappeared, but Dust could tell Blue hadn't killed him. He stared at the glowing bones in the wall.

Blue had attacked his own brother for him. Dust blinked and looked down at the smaller. Blue was furiously trying to control himself, but it obviously wasn't working. "Blueberry..." Dust spoke quietly. Blue shook his head. Dust reached out and tugged the other closer, pulling him to his chest.

Blue shook and reached up, grabbing Dust's T-Shirt and burying his face in it. He hiccuped. Dust held him close, his arms wrapped around the other. "Shh... shhhh... I'm okay..." Dust said softly. Blue wailed softly. Dust rubbed his back softly. He didn't like seeing Blue like this. Even the ghostly Papyrus was quiet.

Blue's sobs finally seemed to die down and he kept his face buried in Dust's shirt, shaking. He had his hands curled up in the other's hoodie. Dust leaned down and pressed his teeth to the top of Blue's head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Blue continued to whisper, trembling. Dust quietly told him it was okay. "I-It's NOT! You almost DIED!!" Blue cried, shaking. "Because of ME!"

Dust stared at him as Blue continued to cry. "If you died because of me, I would NEVER forgive myself!! I couldn't!! I... I..." He stopped, shaking as Dust reached out and cupped his cheek. Dust blinked. Now. Now was the time.

Dust pulled Blue close and pressed their teeth together. Blue shook and pressed back against him, wriggling around to face him. He felt Blue's arms shakily move up and wrap around his neck. He, in response, pulled Blue closer by the waist. He blinked as Blue opened his mouth and Dust met his eyes, seeing if he could.

Blue's eyes were teary and begging. Dust gave in and slipped his tongue into Blue's mouth. They kissed softly for another few moments before Blue finally pulled back, gasping for breath. He blew out a glowing cloud of blue mist. Dust was quiet before releasing his own tricolored mist. He was panting a bit too.

They both stared at each other. Dust gulped and pushed them up, moving a hand under Blue so he could carry the other. He brought Blue over to the bed and laid him down. He pulled back and turned away. "D-Dust?" Blue whimpered. He was blushing and shaking. Dust blinked.

"I'm... going to have a word with your brother..." Dust said quietly. Blue paled and Dust spoke quickly. "I will not kill him." Blue wordlessly stretched out a pinkie and Dust reached out his own. They hooked their pinkies together and Dust gave a soft nod as he pulled away. He moved out of the room and down the hall. He entered the living room, where the sliding glass door onto a balcony was open.

Dust stepped out to see Blue's brother, smoking as he leaned over the banister. He shut the sliding glass door and instantly grabbed the brother's SOUL, flinging him across the balcony. He slammed the other against the railing, cigarette still in his mouth.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled. The glow that surrounded him was vibrant. Dust approached him and reached out. He plucked the cigarette from his mouth, scowling.

"When you are around us, smoking will be prohibited." He stated. He crushed it and Blue's brother stared at him in shock. Dust gave an eerie smile. "I will be with your brother. I have grown fond of him and it seems he has just reciprocated my feelings." Blue's brother scowled.

"I better get a fucking explanation in three fucking seconds or I'll-" He stopped as Dust punched the railing, cracking it in next to his head. He leaned in, his voice soft as he paralyzed the other with those glowing multicolored eyes.

"Or. You'll. WHAT?" Dust asked softly. Blue's brother went pale and gulped. He was silent and Dust scoffed, unimpressed. "That's what I fucking thought." He was shaking. Next to him, the ghostly Papyrus was whispering feverishly.

" _ Kill him. Kill him, brother. _ " The ghostly Papyrus repeated. Dust took a hold of Blue's brother's SOUL, squeezing it as the brother gasped for air. He finally blacked out and fell, slumping at Dust's feet. Dust snarled and released his magic. He wasn't allowed to kill him. He'd promised Blue that.

Dust made his way back to the bedroom after dragging Blue's brother inside and leaving him on the floor. Blue looked up from the bed, blushing as Dust came in. "H-How'd it...?" He trailed off, having been fiddling with the blanket. Dust gave a comforting smile.

"I... think we managed to work SOMETHING out." Dust said, giving a shrug. "So... I can either stay here tonight... or you can come back to the mansion with me." Blue lit up and looked down. He seemed embarrassed. Dust was quiet. He could Papyrus jeering at him over his shoulder. Telling him he was a moron for becoming attached. That this will be his downfall. That Blue was playing with him.

"Do... you really like me, Blue?" He asked after a moment. He wanted to hear it. To shut up his ghostly brother. Blue jumped and went bright blue. He covered his face before speaking, his voice muffled.

"I... I do... I really, really, REALLY like you..." Blue admitted. Dust felt his SOUL squeeze a little and he felt a slight heat on his face.

"I like you too. A lot." He said quietly. Blue stared at him. Dust looked up and their eyes met. "Dream tells me I've started to project my dreams with magic and..." He felt his face heat up a little more. "They're always of you." At that, Blue's entire skull seemed to light up. Dust slowly came over and hugged him. After a few moments, he heard Blue speak softly.

"I wanna go home with you." He whispered quietly. Dust blinked and smiled, leaning down and pressing his teeth to the smaller's head.

"Of course."

  
  



	56. A Hot Flash

Horror stared at the oven. He was crouched right in front of it, watching the pizza through the window. Lust was sitting next to him in his ghostly form, sitting crisscross.  _ Horror, I do not believe watching it will make it bake faster. _ Lust said, sounding amused. Horror didn't believe him.

Horror blinked and twitched, suddenly looking over at Lust. "How do you take notes if you can't read?" He asked, realizing how curious he'd been about that.

Lust blinked, taken back by the sudden question before blushing and looking down.  _ Well, each letter is just a collection of lines. So, in a way, I suppose it just feels like I am drawing. _ Lust explained uneasily, rubbing his arm.  _ I was never taught how to read... I went into the 'performing' business at an extremely young age. _ He seemed to fall quiet and his eyelights became a haunted, pale purple. Horror stared at him for a few moments before twitching. He shrieked as two skeletons materialized in front of the front door.

He watched as Dust set the small blue skeleton down. Blue. Luckily, his name was simple enough for Horror to remember. Blue noticed Horror and cane scampering over as Dust set their bags to the side. "What're you making?" He asked curiously. Horror twitched, staring at him. He could make out faint stains on Blue's face.

He pointed with a shaking, red-stained finger. "Been crying??" He asked scratchily. Blue's eyelights vanished for a moment and he quickly turned away as they came back. Blue had noticeably stiffened and avoided Horror's gaze.

Horror blinked before realizing and looking away himself. "Bad questions. Bad questions." He murmured quietly, trying to scold himself. He was brought back as Blue turned his head up to look at him. He was smiling weakly.

"N-No... it's okay..." He stammered quietly. Horror shook his head. He dug one hand into the side of his head and used the other to loosely gesture to the oven.

"S'pizza." Horror said, giving a shaking grin. Blue paled a bit and Horror quickly stopped smiling, not wanting to scare the smaller. He was tense. He blinked as he felt ghostly arms around him and managed to relax a little as he felt Lust faintly hug him from behind. Blue seemed surprised.

"Oh! Y-You're actually preparing it instead of eating it frozen??" Blue asked in surprise. Horror twitched and nodded. He stood up and turned away, watching Lust drift over the counter.

"Tastes better hot..." Horror admitted. Blue blinked and seemed to perk up. He gave a soft giggle. Horror blinked at him before twitching and going back to watching Lust. Lust smiled at him. Horror watched as Blue scampered back over to Dust, who'd seemingly gone over to talk to Cross and Nightmare. He turned his attention back to Lust before tipping his head. "Lust... I really wanna teach ya to read..."

Lust blinked and perked up, his eyelights returning to that beautiful dark purple.  _ Horror, are you sure you can? _ Lust asked uncertainly. Horror blinked, knowing the other wasn't trying to be mean. Horror knew he was a bit unsteady when it came to thinking. No doubt he would have trouble teaching. He tapped his fingers against the counter quietly.

"C-Can ask someone to help too..." He glanced over at Cross before shaking his head. He wasn't sure he could look Cross in the face quite yet. And he was sure that Lust DEFINITELY couldn't.

_ What about Dream? He knows of my existence and he seems kind enough.  _ Lust suggested, drifting upside down in the air. Horror blinked and perked up, nodding. His finger tapping sped up for a moment as he thought. Where even was Dream? He and Killer had disappeared upstairs as soon as they'd gotten back from school. Horror furrowed his brow. They were probably taking naps or something.

He furrowed his brow. A nap sounded nice. Horror shook himself back to reality. He nodded again, looking up at Lust. "Sounds like a good idea..." He said, giving a quiet smile. Lust blushed. Then, Horror jumped as Lust suddenly seemed to pale and the ghostly skeleton ducked behind him. He turned to see Dust. Dust had his hood up and his eye lit up as he stared at Horror suspiciously. Horror stared back at him. "Hi."

"Hey..." Dust said, taking a seat at the counter. Blue had stayed to talk to Cross and Nightmare. Horror watched them. Cross seemed to enjoy talking to Blue, while Nightmare seemed annoyed. However, his tentacles gave no indication that he was actually annoyed. Dust's eye slowly moved past him. "Talking to your ghostly friend there?"

Horror blinked. He was talking about Lust? Horror's fingers tapped the counter as he tipped his head at Dust, his hand creeping up and hooking itself into his empty eyesocket. One finger at a time. They made soft clicking noises. Horror grinned at Dust. "Ya know about 'em?" He asked quietly. Dust blinked.

"We've talked before." He said, his voice seeming to hide another sense under it. Horror didn't like that. He'd left his axe right next to him. It was behind the counter.

Horror's hand twitched for it. He heard Lust give a soft protest and turned to the other, tipping his head he felt Lust's ghostly hand rub his cheek. He blinked as he realized Dust was watching him. "I feel I should've known about him sooner, based on the way you act with him." The other said quietly. Horror blinked and turned to face him. "Are you two lovers?"

Horror blinked and turned back to the other. He didn't want to answer, but Lust did.  _ I like to think we are, but Horror has not admitted it yet.  _ He stared at Horror with a bit of fondness.  _ He seems to be stubborn like that...  _ He blinked as he heard Dust laugh a little. He didn't like it. The laugh didn't sound right. Neither did Lust's voice. Why was it shaking?

"Well... I can't argue with you there..." Dust said, shrugging. He turned away and Horror furrowed his brow, staring at him. He glanced at Lust, noting the other's hands were trembling.

"Hey... Dust?"

"Yes?" Dust asked, blinking over at the other. He inhaled sharply as he was suddenly slammed into the counter. He had no time to react, the blade of the axe already digging into his throat. Horror wasn't as weak as he looked. He pushed his face close with a dangerously bright red eye. He could hear cries of alarm from both Blue and Lust. Lust begged him to stop.

"You do realize I can still see right? Half of my fucking head may be torn open, but that don't mean I can't read body language." Horror muttered feverishly to him. Only Dust could hear him and Dust seemed visibly concerned. Horror tipped his head. "Why's Lust scared of you to the point of shaking? You do something to him??" Horror demanded. Dust stared at him.

_ Horror, please! _ Lust begged, his eyes wide. Horror growled. That only made him more suspicious. He dug his axe further and Dust stiffened.

"What'd you do to him??" Horror hissed furiously. He snarled as he felt something wrap around his waist and he was pulled away from the other. Nightmare snarled, stepping between them. He threw Horror to the other side, where Horror glared at Dust. Dust stared back at him. He had a small, dusting line in his throat.

Horror couldn't tell, but Dust seemed... impressed?? He glared at him. What had he done to Lust?? He blinked as Nightmare's tentacle snapped in front of him. "Horror, what the fuck's wrong with you??" He demanded. Horror stared at him, his eye still glowing. He twitched and Nightmare paused, seeming ready for Horror to attack him. Behind him, Blue was worriedly checking on Dust, who was trying to assure him that he was alright.

Horror met Dust's eyes and glared. He heard Lust behind him. The other's voice was shaking.  _ Horror. Stop, please. _ He begged softly. Horror sighed and the glowing dulled down. The look in his eyes should've been enough for Dust to get the hint. If Horror found out that Dust hurt Lust, he would be sorry. He would be... The axe scrapped through the wooden floor, splinters spiking up.

The oven dinged. Horror blinked and dropped his axe, hurrying past Nightmare, Dust and Blue. He hummed to himself. He blinked as he opened the oven and reached inside. Immediately, he heard Blue shriek. "HORROR!! NOT WITH YOUR BARE HANDS!!" Horror didn't pay attention.

He pulled the steaming hot tray out and set it on the oven, the pizza bubbling as he shut the door. Hadn't he just been angry at someone? He couldn't remember. His hands had a slight sting upon touching the tray, but they were suddenly cold.

Shockingly cold. Horror blinked in surprise and looked down at his hands. Vivid red marks were on his bones. He tipped his head. He jumped as Blue suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the sink.

Blue turned cold water on and turned to Horror. "Hands under the water! Now!" He ordered. Horror twitched before doing so. He felt a dull pain go up his bones. He glanced over at the pizza. God, he was hungry.

  
  



	57. A Speck of Ice

After the scare, Cross noticed Nightmare was a bit on edge. He wasn't quite sure what Dust had done to Horror to warrant such a sudden attack, but he was sure it had to do with Lust. Cross sighed and turned to face the window and the snow outside. Chara was up against the window again, ghostly hands pressed to the glass as they watched it fall silently.

Cross closed his eyes. For a few moments, everything was peaceful again. Then, Cross heard something. He opened his eyes and glanced over at Chara, who was snarling as they twitched and hunched over. They were staring out the window. Cross followed their gaze to see that same skeleton that had been staring at Killer in the school.

The snow fazed through the ghostly skeleton as he stared with blank white eyelights up to the third floor, where Killer was, without a doubt in Cross' mind, making love to Dream. Cross studied him. He had a large, fluffy hood, like him and stripes on his hoodie. He seemed... saddened.

Cross raised a hand and slowly tapped the window. The ghost lowered his gaze to meet Cross' again and seemed spooked, disappearing once again. Cross stared out to where he'd been standing. There was something... shimmering in the snow, but it could've just been Cross' imagination.

Blue was checking his phone. "Looks like there's going to be a blizzard!" He said worriedly. Dust leaned over his shoulder, resting it on Blue's, who blushed. Cross blinked as Nightmare reappeared, having healed Horror's scalded hands. The other had disappeared back to his room with the entire pizza.

Nightmare noticed Cross and one of his tentacles waved slowly behind him, almost wagging as Nightmare turned and made his way over to him. Cross felt a bit of warmth in his SOUL. He turned back to the window as he felt a tentacle lay over his shoulders. It pulled him against the other and Cross happily allowed it.

"You do know this means we're officially lovers?" Cross asked. He smiled as he heard Nightmare growl, blushing as one of his other tentacles smacked the floor in annoyance.

"Yes! I know! Stop reminding me every day!" Nightmare snapped. Cross hummed and nodded before pressing back against the other.

"Just making sure..." Cross said, grinning.

——————————

Blue jumped as he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it up to see a text from Ink, which he quickly opened.

**Hey wanna** **_hANg_ ** **out**

Blue jumped as the word 'hang' seemed to glitch violently. He felt his body go cold. That was terrifying. He blinked as another text came through.

**sorry I dont know what happened there**

Blue blinked before quickly replying to Ink.

_ Im at NM and Dream's! _

He sent it and there wasn't a reply for a few moments before another text from Ink appeared.

**Can I come over**

Blue blinked. He lowered his phone and turned to Dust, who sighed and let him go. Blue smiled gratefully before turning and scampering over to Nightmare. "Uh... N-Nightmare?" He stuttered softly after making sure they hadn't been speaking. Both Cross and Nightmare turned to him and Blue shrank down, feeling small.

He relaxed a little as Cross gave him a friendly little smile, scoffing a bit. Nightmare sighed and raised a brow. Blue rubbed his arm. "I-Ink wants to know if he can come over too? I-If that's too much, I-I c-can tell him!" Blue added quickly. He noticed one of Nightmare's tentacles lash quietly before Nightmare seemed to give in.

"Whatever... bring the painter over, who cares?" He muttered. Blue perked up and quickly thanked him before turning and moving back over to Dust, standing next to him as Dust wrapped an arm around him once again.

_ NM says you can come over! _

He sent it and after a moment, he got a text back.

**Can u do the thing**

Blue giggled. He moved away from Dust and moved over to the fridge, taking out the milk. He opened it and tipped the jug. A puddle was now growing on the ground as Blue hummed quietly, putting the cap back on and putting the milk in the fridge. Dust had a brow raised, but it was Nightmare that spoke first.

"Blue, what the FUCK." He said, his tentacles lashing. Blue jumped and looked down.

"S-Sorry! It'll make sense in a minute!" He said hurriedly. Cross was watching curiously. Blue took out his phone.

_ Ready! _

He sent it to Ink and smiled as he stared down at the puddle. Soon, to everyone but Blue's shock, the puddle began to bubble. It slowly began to push upwards, something seeming to be forming upwards from it. Blue moved back over to Dust, blushing as he felt the other's arm lazily draped around him once again.

He smiled as he watched a silhouette fully form before Ink appeared. He had his paintbrush strapped to his back. He furrowed his brow and licked his palm, which was still forming. He hummed quietly before raising a brow at Blue. "Milk?" He asked curiously. Blue giggled and nodded.

Ink paused as he stared around. "Where's Dream?" He asked. Blue blinked. He hadn't really thought about that. He had just figured Dream was upstairs. He heard Dust chuckle behind him. Nightmare rolled his eye and turned to them, Cross wandering over and sitting on the couch.

"Definitely upstairs fucking Killer." Nightmare said nonchalantly. Both Ink and Blue lit up with blush. Ink covered his mouth and looked down while Blue sputtered.

"L-Language!" He scolded firmly. Nightmare rolled his eye again. He heard Dust break out in laughter again. Blue blinked as Ink turned and saw Cross, who raised a brow at him, seeming to be asking a silent question that only Ink would understand. Ink blinked before his gaze darkened and he looked down. Cross seemed to understand and nod, turning away.

Blue tipped his head, curious about their silent conversation. And it seemed he wasn't the only one, as Nightmare's tentacles flicked as he glanced at Cross. Ink sighed and went over to the kitchen. "Is it okay if I eat?" He asked hesitantly. Nightmare's tentacles flicked again and he shrugged. Ink blinked and looked down. Blue knew that Ink didn't like to take things from other people without proper permission.

Blue turned to him. "It's okay." He said cheerfully. Ink still seemed unsure. Cross seemed to notice his uncertainty and gave a reassuring nod. Ink seemed to relax a bit, taking this as a yes. He began to move through the freezer before lighting up, pulling out a box of Fudgesicles. Immediately, Blue lit up. "Wowee! I didn't know you guys had these!!"

Cross blinked. "What are those??" He asked, his interest clearly peaked. Blue turned to him with a smile. Cross blinked and got up from the couch, coming over. Ink took one out of the packaging and held it out to Cross, who took it. His eyes were wide. He opened his mouth, but was stopped by Blue.

"Don't bite into it directly! It'll make your teeth hurt!" He warned. Ink scoffed and Blue shot him a playful glare. Ink was able to bite directly into it without consequence and Blue could NOT understand it. "You take little bites and it melts in your mouth. And it's a Fudgesicle! So it'll taste like chocolate!" At the word chocolate, Cross' brows shot up and he smiled, seeming genuinely fascinated. "Don't eat it too fast or you'll get a brain freeze!" Blue gave a final warning. He scampered over and took one. "Dust, do you want one?"

Dust stared at him with warm fondness and amusement before replying that he was fine. Blue blinked. "Nightmare?" Nightmare blinked and looked over, tipping his head. Blue held up a popsicle and Nightmare blinked before grudgingly sighing.

"Sure." Blue lit up and grabbed one of his own. He moved over to Nightmare and handed him the treat, to which the lord of darkness thanked him. He moved back to Dust. Ink had gotten his own out and put back the box. Cross took a hesitant bite before lighting up and smiling.

Nightmare seemed to notice and he blushed, watching Cross. Blue giggled and quickly turned away before Nightmare could catch him watching. He looked up at Dust, smiling. He had taken a few small bites. He could see a gleam of interest in Dust's eyes. Blue blinked.

He held the treat up to Dust, who shook his head. "Just a bite?" Blue pleaded. Dust stared at him before sighing and leaning forward. He watched in shock, horror, and amazement as Dust bit directly into the popsicle and pulled back, chewing quietly. Blue's eyes had become stars. Dust hadn't been bothered? Wow!! Dust seemed to notice Blue staring at him and blushed a little.

"What?" He asked quietly. Usually, monsters who could bite directly into a popsicle scared people. But Blue thought they were so cool! He looked up at Dust with a new admiration. This only seemed to slightly embarrass Dust more.

Ink watched them quietly, giving Blue a teasing grin. Blue blushed. Ink was so going to make fun of him later.

  
  



	58. A Colorful Reveal

Dream stared up at the ceiling. He felt amazing. He'd opened his eyes after napping for a bit with Killer once they'd finished. He felt the other curled up against him. They were both still naked. Dream sat up, his pelvis slightly aching. He turned to look at Killer and sighed, reaching out and rubbing his hand down the other's arm fondly.

He heard a shuffle and froze. Something was crackling. Like... fire... Dream couldn't smell any smoke. He reached out and snagged a shirt and a pair of shorts. He managed to wriggle into them. He felt better, being dressed. He slipped himself out of the bed and began to move slowly across the floor. He went over to the closet, already sporting an obvious limp.

As comfortable as he was, he wanted to be wearing his OWN clothes. He pulled down a pair of his black leggings and a yellow T-Shirt. He moved over to the bathroom and slipped inside. He shut the door and turned on the lights before pausing. A small, fiery rose laid on the sink. It was made out of colored fire. Dream let out a soft breath of amazement.

It was BEAUTIFUL. But... he furrowed his brow and pulled his hand back. He didn't feel like it was for him. He decided after a few minutes of hesitation that he wouldn't touch it. He got changed and came out of the bathroom, stopping. Another skeleton was watching over Killer. He sighed.

Dream was shocked. He took a step back and the other's form flickered as he looked over. Dream blinked. This... this was a ghost. He furrowed his brow. The other's head had cracked open on one side and he had a slash across his chest.

Both seemed to be on fire. The fire flickered between colors. It was spectacular to watch and almost made Dream forget that there was stranger in his bedroom. But he didn't forget.

"Oh... hello..." Dream said hesitantly. He blinked and paled as he realized the other was coming towards him and he flinched as the fiery skeleton reached out. He blinked as he felt something be placed on his head. He reached up and fixed his crown as the other took a step back to stare at him calmly.

" _ You'll take care of him, right? _ " The other asked in a quiet, weary voice. Dream blinked and looked past him to Killer. Dream had questions and he wanted desperately to ask them, but he only nodded. The flaming skeleton gave a quiet chuckle. " _ Can you make sure he gets the rose? _ " Dream blinked and nodded again.

He looked down, fiddling with his fingers. He heard an amused scoff and looked up to see the other watching him warmly. " _ I'm glad he moved on. I'm glad he found someone like you. _ " The other said, tipping his head. Dream blushed at the sudden compliments. He sputtered for a moment. The spirit raised his brow and Dream gulped.

"May... I, at least, know who you are?" He asked quietly. The spirit seemed surprised before letting out a soft bit of laughter.

" _ Geez, you're so polite... _ " He said, giving a grin. " _ My name is Color. I was Killer's last lover. _ " At that, Dream felt his SOUL clench. Color seemed to notice and shook his head. " _ Don't feel jealous or anything. _ " Dream quickly sputtered that he didn't. The spirit sighed. " _ No one has ever pierced that SOUL like you have. I like to think that I got close... but... _ " He shrugged and held out his hands, gesturing to his ghostly body.

" _ Another spirit came with me to see him... another past lover of his... but he didn't want to come inside. _ " Color said quietly. Dream felt his SOUL clench again. Color cried out as the first golden tear escaped Dream's eyesockets. Dream kept his head ducked. He was shaking as he fiddled with his bony fingers.

"I apologize... I don't mean to cry in front of others..." Dream quickly stated, wiping his face. He seemed ashamed. Color stared at him.

" _ Why are you crying for me? _ " He asked after a moment, seeming weakly amused and confused. Color shook his head. " _ There's no need for you to care about me _ ."

"I-I care about everyone... even if I have never met them..." Dream said quietly. "Everyone tells me that is my weakness..." He closed his eyes, sighing. "And they may be right..." Color was quiet for a moment, his hands in his hoodie pockets before he exhaled quietly. Then, to Dream's surprise, he heard a quiet noise. Laughter.

He looked up to see Color smiling at him warmly and it made him feel a bit better. " _ I am truly glad that he's got someone with as kind a SOUL as you. _ " Color said, a bit of pride in his voice. Dream blushed again through his tears, looking down. " _ I do love Killer, and I care about him. But anyone could tell just by looking that it's you who captured that knife-loving, stubborn, shifting heart of his. _ " Dream gulped and rubbed his arm.

" _ I'm not mad. I only stayed this long to make sure that Killer found someone who was good for him. I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't be alone. _ " Color gave a genuine smile and it tugged at Dream's SOUL. " _ Not sure why his other past lover stayed, but maybe he'll come inside one day and talk to you too. _ " Color said, shrugging.

He glanced back at Killer with an amused look before turning back to Dream and leaning in. " _ Also, keep an eye out. I've learned from experience that Killer doesn't actually tell you where ALL of his knives are and chances are, the pile he's shown you is NOT all of them _ ." Dream stared at him before staring past him at Killer. He sighed and placed his head in his hand.

"Oh boy..." He mumbled. He heard Color let out a soft laugh and the other turned away. Dream blinked and his eyesockets went dark as he had a thought. "Color." The spirit blinked and turned back to him. "Have you seen the etchings in his knives?" Dream was shaking, his eyelights having lit back up. The spirit stared back at him.

" _ Once _ ." He answered. Dream trembled and raised a hand to his chest, gripping his shirt.

"Killer told me I am the only one to have seen the etchings without him immediately killing them after..." Color didn't reply and Dream continued. "Does... that mean that...?" He trailed off, unable to finish the question. Color, however, seemed to understand and sighed sadly, turning to face Dream.

" _ It would be wrong of me to lie to you _ ." Color said quietly. He kept his head down before taking a deep breath. The fire that came out of his head and shone on his chest all suddenly seemed to become a dark, almost black, blue. Dream gulped. Color gestured to Killer. " _ What you suspect is correct. He's the one who killed me _ ." He lowered his head. " _ He killed the lover standing outside too. _ "

Dream was visibly shaken and Color seemed to notice before sighing and shaking his head. " _ Don't be scared. That's how we knew you were the true one for him. He killed all of the other ones way before this point. Even me. _ " Color tipped his head and his fire slowly relit to its changing color pattern. He gave a quiet grin. " _ You know what? I didn't ask your name, did I? Geez, that's rude... _ " He seemed to fall silent, seeming ashamed for a moment.

"M-My name is Dream Joku." Dream said quietly. Color stared at him before giving a soft smile. Dream blinked. "Wh-What?"

" _ That's an adorable name. Geez... _ " Color laughed quietly. He turned away. " _ I'll leave you two now... I guess I can finally rest... I don't know about the other guy though. He was a bit more obsessive over Killer _ ." Color rolled his eyes. " _ Probably why Killer stabbed him. _ " He turned away before pausing. He turned back and his fire became a calming yellow. " _ Thank you, Dream Joku. _ "

The other turned away and closed his eyes, tipping his head back. Dream watched through teary eyes as the fire coming out of his head slowly began to creep down his body. It consumed him and burned him up until there was nothing left but a few colorful wisps of light that soon faded, leaving the room lit by the dim sunlight once more.

Dream gulped and raised a hand to his face. He was crying heavily and he didn't really understand why. He glanced over at the still-sleeping Killer. How many monsters had died trying to capture that heart? All while Dream had just come in so effortlessly. Dream felt awful. Tears ran down his face as he stood quietly.

He didn't even feel like he deserved Killer. So many had died for him. It hurt him to see how happy Color had been to see that Killer was with Dream. He didn't know why, but it had hurt badly. He stood in the dim light, shaking. Briefly, he wondered if the "other lover" would ever come in and speak to him. From the way Color described him, probably not.

Dream slowly sank to his knees and burst out in quiet tears as the light from the colorful fiery rose illuminated the bathroom behind him.

  
  



	59. A Somber Intruder

Killer shuffled as he felt something brush his cheek. He furrowed his brow. Those bony fingers... His eyes shot open and he pulled out the knife he'd been hiding.

He stopped as Dream stared back at him. Normally, he would have lowered the knife immediately upon seeing Dream's face. He had the point pressed to his throat.

But this time he didn't. Something felt off. Normally, Dream would shriek or try to scold him whenever Killer pulled a knife on him. Right now, Dream was just studying it with a hint of pain and nostalgia in his eyes. "KNIFE instincts you got there." Dream stated, a soft scoff escaping him. Immediately, Killer furrowed his brow.

"Dream... doesn't do puns. Not like that." Killer muttered. He pressed the blade closer to Dream's throat and Dream held up his hands.

" _ I doubt you'd remember, Kills. It's been a while since we've seen each other _ ." Dream spoke in a voice that was certainly not his own. His eyelights had become plain white, which was startling on Dream's body. What was even more startling was the nickname and the voice.

It sounded weary and deeper than Dream's. Killer blinked. There was no way. There was no fucking way... "Dream" gave him a soft, crooked grin. " _ You're my sun... and I'm your planets- _ "

"I'll always gravitate towards you." Killer finished, lowering the knife in shock. He stared at the other for a moment before speaking in a shaking voice. "Outer?" His eyes were wide and held the white rings, his target SOUL quivering in its heart shape.

Outer grinned wearily at him in Dream's body. " _ You know I couldn't just leave without seeing if you were alright... _ " His gaze darkened and he sighed. " _ Even if it was you who ended my life. _ " He rubbed his arm. " _ I was waiting outside... I think one of your friends saw me... _ " What? Killer furrowed his brow.

"They... saw you?" He asked in confusion. Them speaking like this, through Dream's body meant that Outer was dead. As if Killer didn't know that already. Outer furrowed his brow and nodded.

" _ The... the one with the monochrome look. _ " Outer tried to explain. " _ He... kind of looks like an Oreo _ ." Oh! Killer blinked in surprise.

"Cross saw you??" He asked in shock. Cross could see ghosts?? Outer gave a quiet nod.

" _ He had another spirit with him. They were the reason I did not dare to come close. They were a human that looked deranged and feral. They twitched and snarled at me. _ " Outer sounded shaken by it. Killer was taken back.

He'd heard this kind of story before. A monster with half a human SOUL. Where had he heard that before? It had been some old urban legend? What had been the monster's name?

He jumped as Outer exhaled shakily. " _ Sorry... it is difficult for me to remain like this _ ." Oh. Just for moment, he'd forgotten that he wasn't REALLY talking to Outer. Just his ghost. Killer remembered full well what had happened to Outer.

He felt a shaking chill. He'd acted out. And Outer had caught the full brunt of it. He'd payed dearly. He'd allowed the murder in his SOUL to take over and it had taken Outer from him. Killer hadn't known if he would ever recover. This had happened with every one of his former lovers.

Killer trembled and dropped the knife. Outer stared at him before giving a quiet sigh. " _ It's alright, Kills. Just wanted to see you again. Color was here earlier too _ ." At Color's name, Killer's eyes widened and he looked up, red tears threatening to spill over. " _ Just cry, Kills. I'd know that face anywhere. _ "

Killer coughed, turning his head to the side. God, he fucking hated crying in front of others. Color? He had been here?? He missed Color more than any of his other lovers. But he felt a stab of pain. He had someone now. Someone that could take away that aching feeling of grief.

" _ Sorry about possessing your golden apple _ ." Outer said, giving an apologetic grin. Killer blushed at the nickname. He quietly asked why and Outer blinked. " _ He was the closest one to you. _ " He looked down at himself, studying Dream's body before looking up at him. " _ Does he make you happy? _ "

The question was soft and cautious. Killer stared at him and blushed a deep red before looking down. Outer seemed to understand and his eyes softened. Killer trembled as Outer blinked and bunched up Dream's T-Shirt, pulling it up to his teeth. He held it close, scenting the yellow fabric.

Killer blushed as he watched Outer give a soft smile. "He really does smell of apples." He blinked as he noticed Killer's undeterred stare and tipped his head. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's really you?" Killer said softly. Outer nodded and said it back to him. "It's you." Killer repeated. Outer nodded again. Killer felt mildly confused. Outer blinked as he reached out with a trembling hand. "It's you." Killer stroked his cheek and he closed his eyes, a soft golden blush lighting up his cheeks.

Outer yelped as Killer suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He was shaking. Outer hugged him back and Killer felt his body shake as Killer broke down into tears. Outer's grip tightened on him. He let Killer rest his head on his shoulder.

" _ Are you still tired, Kills? You should hurry up and get back to sleep _ ." Outer chided gently. Killer pulled back, tears streaming down his face. He held him by the shoulders, studying him.

He met his eyes. Outer seemed momentarily taken back before he gave him a soft smile. Killer had stopped shaking for the moment. He reached out, hesitating as he reached to Outer's face. Outer blinked and closed his eyes. He dipped his head, submitting to Killer. Killer gulped and cupped his cheek.

He rubbed his thumb softly in circles on Outer's cheekbone. Outer blushed softly and tipped his head into Killer's hand. For a moment, it just looked like Dream was nuzzling him. Then, he would open his eyes and Killer would remember.

There was something in Outer's eyes. Pride. It twinkled in his eyes as he stared at him. " _ You're still just as careful as I remember... _ " Outer whispered, his voice momentarily shaking. " _ How proud a lover Dream must be... _ " His voice was choking up. He chuckled a bit.

Killer felt his heart racing. "You think he's proud of me, Outer?" He asked. "After what I've done?" Outer blinked before he gave him a knowing smile and nodded. Killer hugged him again. He didn't know how to feel for a second. Then, he looked up at him and returned his smile. He laughed a little himself. Outer laughed with him quietly.

" _ I would give my life, as a promise that he was, if I wasn't already dead _ ." Outer said, giving a weak chuckle. Killer stared at him. He felt a rush of warmth. " _ I can tell he loves you very much... more than all of your lovers combined... Almost every ounce is dedicated to you _ ."

Killer trembled and blushed, looking down. Outer seemed to watch in quiet amusement as Killer's SOUL lit up and glowed with joy. Outer smiled and Killer shot him a soft glare. " _ Still cute as ever... _ "

Killer watched as Outer sighed. "I'll... be sticking around... just for a little to make sure..." Killer gave a soft chuckle and a nod. He knew Outer had always been incredibly protective of him. Outer sighed. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Killer's waist, making the black-eyed skeleton blush.

Killer tipped his head and laid back. "I'm gonna leave now..." Outer murmured. "Be good to him..." Killer nodded, blushing.

Outer closed his eyes and just like that, the presence seemed to leave the room. There was nothing for a moment before Dream's warm, positive presence crept back in. Killer sighed and reached down, rubbing Dream's cheek.

Dream stirred and let out a small mumble, sleepily opening one golden eye to look up at him. He blinked slowly, still seeming dazed. "Killer?" He asked in his soft, yet adorable voice. Killer blushed.

Dream saw and seemed to blush quietly in response. "Hey, Dream... I assume you want me to be your body pillow?" Killer asked as he kept stroking his cheek. He blushed as he saw one of Dream's hands creep up and felt warm skeletal fingers around his own.

Dream didn't answer. His glowing eyelights were coming in and out of focus as he blinked slowly. He was still sleepy. Killer chuckled. He blinked as they both settled back against the bed. Dream was mumbling.

"I love that you have so many angels..." Killer blinked, confused. "So many watching over you..." Dream stayed there, nuzzling into Killer's midsection with a quiet hum. "So many to help me keep you in check..." He glowed quietly.

"I also love that you are my twisted, fallen angel..." Killer blushed vividly as Dream spoke again. The other seemed to notice the blush and smiled quietly. Killer watched as Dream trailed off into a soft snore. Killer stared at him, then smiled.

"I love that you are my most important, precious little golden angel."

  
  



	60. A Tasteless Temperature

But he couldn't escape. The monster was terrified as he tried to run. Around him, strings were shooting up from the ground and ensnaring every part of him. His chaser had caught him in an abandoned warehouse.

He tried to scream, but was cut off as the strings bound his mouth. That haunting, glitching voice sounded. It was squealing, stretching and breaking.

" _ Wh-Wh-Why do y-y-you struggle? Y-Y-Y-You really want t-t-t-to return t-t-to that piece o-o-o-of shit brother? _ " The voice snarled. The monster's breath caught in his throat.

"DON'T-" He shrieked as his SOUL was ripped from his chest. He trembled, momentarily weakened by the action. He was ensnared by strings as his captor slipped around him. The strings would tighten painfully everytime he tried to summon his magic.

" _ D-D-D-Don't WHAT?? T-T-T-Talk bad a-a-about the br-br-brother that h-h-h-hates you?? _ " His captor hissed as parts of his transparent body glitched in and out of existence. The monster opened his mouth to say something. Anything.

But he couldn't argue. His brother DID hate him. He stared at his SOUL in the other's dark hand. He wasn't stupid. This was a ghost. A malevolent spirit. But... looking closer, the monster wasn't so sure.

That blue scarf around the spirit's neck would change to a blue noose that appeared to be made of the same strings that were trapping him. "Why do you need my SOUL?" He asked in a shaking, gruff voice. The spirit blinked.

" _ I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't have to t-t-t-tell you anything... _ " The spirit snarled. The look it gave the SOUL was a distasteful one. Like he really didn't want to do whatever he was about to do, but not out of concern for the monster. Literally just because he didn't want to.

The monster gulped. "Why do you need it?" He asked again, this time more forceful. The spirit stared at him before shifting his glare to the ground.

" _ B-B-Be-Because your l-l-l-life is stagnant... p-p-p-painful and dark... I h-h-h-have someone wh-wh-who needs me... a-a-a-and I could u-u-use this SOUL m-m-m-m-much more than you could... _ " The spirit growled. The monster stared at the spirit.

He recognized that look. The spirit was telling the truth. That look in those glitching eyes told the monster that this spirit DID have someone waiting for him. Someone cripplingly important. The monster's body, which had been tense against the strings, slowly went limp.

He slumped back against the wall of the alley, panting. The spirit stared at him. The monster didn't meet his gaze. Instead, he stared at the ground. "Whatever... just fucking take it then..." He muttered. The spirit blinked.

" _ I w-w-w-was going t-t-t-to even i-i-if you resisted, b-b-but I suppose this makes th-th-th-things easier. _ " The spirit stated. The monster had given up. He watched in confusion as the spirit lifted his SOUL and opened his mouth. Then, he had that last moment of his life flashing before his eyes as the spirit bit down.

——————————

The first thing Error tasted was warmth. It wasn't good, but wasn't bad either. Just a tasteless temperature. Then, as he swallowed, a searing pain ripped through his ghostly bones and he collapsed to the ground.

The warmth spread to his chest and he screwed his eyes shut as cracking began. His limbs twitched and spasmed. From inside his chest, something relit. A black, glitching SOUL. Then, from that SOUL, a black ribcage began to grow from nothing to surround it.

Real bones began to take the place of his ghostly ones and it was horrifying. That scary part was that it wasn't even painful. It was just freakishly uncomfortable. Like something was growing ON him, yet becoming him at the same time.

Finally, it stopped and Error laid on the ground. He blinked as strings began to appear. Fabric began to build itself over and under him. His clothes. Around his neck, a scarf began to form. It billowed out and he felt a brief choking sensation before it stopped.

He was left on the ground, eyes wide. He stared up. The sun was setting, sending streaks of grey through an white clouded sky. The snow had thinned for the moment. Then, he felt something and shakily twitched his fingers.

He could feel them. He slowly shifted his head and then, took his first breath. He inhaled shakily. The air was chilled, yet refreshing. Haunting. Error slowly pushed himself up and his body fizzled. He was shaking. In front of him, there was a pile of dust and clothes from where the monster had been, but he could sense a presence.

Error shakily stretched his hands up to his eyes and heard a series of small zipping noises. He pulled his hands back to study the bright blue strings that connected his face to his fingers. A grin spread across his face. "A-A-Alive." He jumped, startled by how loud his own voice was.

He was also thrown off by the fact that it no longer held an echo to it. He disconnected the strings and they wriggled before sinking back to his face. His voice was just as he remembered. He focused and glitched to his feet.

He wobbled for a moment, but managed to keep himself upright. He was breathing oddly. But... he was breathing. Slowly, Error took a step forward. It took him a few minutes, but he eventually managed to walk on his own two skeletal feet again.

Around him, the only evidence that anything had happened was a pile of dust and dusty clothes. Error glanced back at them, still sensing a presence. "Y-Y-Y-You stayed?" He asked, raising a brow. He watched as the dust began to move. It was being shaped.

_ Why? _

Error blinked. "Y-Y-You have un-un-unfinished business, g-g-g-genius... Why d-d-d-do you think w-w-we would stay i-i-i-in this wretched l-l-l-land without one?" He growled. There was no answer and he watched as the dust was wiped away.

He turned aside, considering that to not be a problem of his anymore. He focused out towards the street. He could feel his SOUL pounding. "Ink... I-I-I-Ink..." He whispered quietly. He blinked, sensing where Ink was by the mark he'd placed on him as a spirit.

The small square mark etched into Ink's bones, on his wrist. Error quickly glitched forward.

——————————

Ink hissed as his wrist stung and his hand spasmed, sending cards everywhere. "Ow!" He grabbed his arm and stared at his wrist in confusion. There it was again. That stupid square. He didn't even remember how long he'd had it.

Next to him, Cross blinked, seeming indifferent as he helped Ink pick up his cards. They were sitting in a circle in Nightmare's living room. "He's done it." Cross said quietly. He was staring at the ground, but Ink knew damn well that Cross was speaking to him.

Cross handed him back his cards with a knowing look as it slowly clicked in Ink's mind. "No..." Ink whispered in quiet disbelief. Dust raised a brow, Blue in his lap. They'd been playing as a team. The game was War.

Next to Cross, Nightmare's tentacles flicked, the dark skeleton clearly not enjoying this secret Ink and Cross had. One stretched out to Cross for a moment before hesitating. It began to pull back before Cross seemed to notice it.

He glanced over at Nightmare and leaned back from Ink, who was currently having at least seven existential crisises at once. Cross trapped the tentacles under his hand, which seemed to startle Nightmare and make him blush. Cross seemed to give a soft grin, mimicking something like pride.

Ink was shaking. There was no way. There was a heavy pounding at the door. Ink froze up and stared straight forward. "Answer it." Cross' calm voice broke into his spinning thoughts. Ink raised his eyes to meet Cross' and was frozen. Cross raised a brow. "He did this for you. Answer it."

Ink gulped and pushed himself up. His square mark on his wrist was absolutely burning. Nightmare was heard grumbling behind him. "Ah, fuck, I sense that positivity is about to happen." Cross was heard giving a casual apology. Ink blinked and approached the door.

"Who is it??" Blue's excited whisper startled him and he heard Cross telling Blue to wait. Ink reached out and pulled open the door. It took him a second. His eyes... met Error's.

Ink didn't know what to do or even think for a moment. Finally, he was tackled in a tight hug, the door slamming shut behind him. Ink became slowly aware.

The arms wrapped around him tightly, like they were afraid of letting go, those were warm. They were solid. They were real. The SOUL pounding in rapid rhythm was real. He couldn't believe it. He heard the pixels glitching, yet all he could manage was to hug the other back.

Finally, through a shaking voice and the start of a waterfall of translucent tears, he finally managed to speak in a whispery voice that held the shakiest of joy.

"E-Error..."

  
  



	61. A Naïve Conduit

Cross already knew this skeleton. Well, not really, but he knew enough about him. He gave Nightmare's tentacle a squeeze before getting up. Chara had already vanished up the stairs, meaning they could sense something important.

Cross moved over to the stairs and started up as he heard Ink introducing Error to the others. He emerged into the second floor and climbed the staircase once again to the third. He stopped. Dream shut his bedroom door softly, shaking and wide-eyed.

Cross immediately called Chara to him and his eyes became the targets once again, plunging the world into their vision. Oh shit. Dream's spirit was loosely attached to his body. It was attached by its wrists and legs, but other than that, the spirit was completely loose.

Cross furrowed his brow and blinked, expelling the human's vision. He came fully up the stairs and spoke. "Dream." Immediately, the other whipped his head up and gulped.

"C-C-Cross... I-I-" He was cut off as Cross spoke, moving over to him.

"You are not well." Cross stated firmly. Dream blinked in what seemed to be shock.

————————————

Dream was shaken. How had Cross known?? He'd JUST woken up like this. He stumbled and Cross caught him. Cross seemed to study him with a perplexed look as Dream apologized. "Dream." He spoke in that formal, serious tone.

Dream looked up, a bit startled. Cross tipped his head as he helped Dream stand up straight. "I... think you may be a medium."

Without hesitation, Dream furrowed his brow. "No, I'm a small." He replied, his mind having immediately gone to clothing sizes. Cross blinked and for the first time, Dream saw an expression of surprise on the other's usually stoic face. Then, his face heated up as he heard something.

Cross was laughing. Softly, but clearly trying to control himself. Genuine laughter. He'd heard Cross laugh before, but never because of something that HE had done. Dream blushed and sputtered. "Wh-Why the amusement??"

Cross managed to steady himself and gave a sigh. "I do not speak of clothing. I am saying that you are a medium for SPIRITS." At the word, Dream's eyes widened. He stared at Cross.

"I..." He was unable to even form a sentence.

————————————

Cross could tell he'd taken the other by surprise. He watched as Dream sputtered to get out a response. Finally, Dream gulped. "Spirits? They... they are just myth..."

Cross furrowed his brow. "Don't lie to me. I know you are aware of Horror's spirit, Lust." At the name, Dream was unable to conceal his gasp of recognition and he covered his mouth. "And..." Cross' tone darkened. "That Summoning Game you played in the graveyard."

————————————

Immediately, Dream was taken back. "You... how did you know about that...?? Did Nightmare tell you??" Dream was shaken. He couldn't feel his positive aura anymore. Nor Nightmare's negative aura from downstairs.

There was only one thing in the air and it was the creeping chill that seemed to swamp the room from Cross. Cross chuckled, but he no longer sounded amused. "Nightmare didn't NEED to tell me. I was there."

Dream furrowed his brow. "It was YOU who reminded him of my story, wasn't it? A great soldier, died in battle, cursed to share half of a SOUL." Cross' voice had taken on an echoing thrum and Dream's breath caught in his throat.

"I... don't... believe you..." Dream whispered shakily, keeping his gaze fixed solely on the ground. He didn't dare raise his head to meet Cross' burning gaze.

" _ Then look at me _ ." The phrase shocked Dream and he whipped his head up. Cross gave him a haunting grin.

His shape seemed to change and he became older, blood spattering his clothes and an assortment of metal weapons jutting out from every point on his body. Next to him, chains spread from his hips, ankles, and wrists, stretching toward Dream.

Dream shrieked as a human materialized in front of him. White skinned and white haired, but with black eyes that twitched. They snarled at him, crouched on all fours just in front of him.

" _ Do you still doubt me? _ " Cross' voice was was soft but knowing. Dream quickly shook his head. One blink and Cross was back to normal, the feral human nowhere to be seen. Dream was shaking.

"Y-You're the White N-Night?" Dream whispered out. Cross gave an almost empty nod, seeming used to hearing a fearful tone when people said that name. Dream immediately inhaled. "What do you want with my brother?!? Please don't hurt him!!"

Cross seemed taken back. Then, he gave a grin. "Your brother and I are SOULmates. Just as you and Killer are." Cross stated. "I went through the painful and troubling process of bringing myself back to life for him. I can promise I am not here to hurt him."

At that, Dream relaxed a bit, but his worry was still clear in his face. Cross tipped his head. "I admire that your care for your brother is so strong, you seemed almost immediately willing to compromise with an old spirit like myself." Cross sounded amused and Dream nodded instantly.

"O-Of course!!! I love my brother and I don't want any harm to come to him!!" Dream exclaimed. Cross met his eyes with a softened gleam.

"I can say the same thing." Cross murmured quietly. Dream blinked. He straightened up, feeling a bit safer about Nightmare. He jumped as Cross spoke. "But that isn't my concern. Right now, you're in danger of leaving your own body. Your spirit is loose..."

Dream didn't know why, but that phrase alone shook him. He felt a chill up his spine. Cross tipped his head. "That means more than one ghost has used your body previously." Dream blinked and paled in place. "Tell me your thoughts."

"I... I only allowed Lust to use my body once... I... don't recall any other spirits..." Dream said shakily. He knew Color hadn't possessed him. Cross stared at him.

"That's no good... Spirits are able to easily control you without you even noticing..." Cross murmured. Dream felt scared. He couldn't even control this?? He stared at Cross and Cross seemed to see the dismay in his eyes.

————————————

"I-I..." Dream almost broke down in tears right there on the spot. Cross reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Dream's restraint seemed to finally snap. Golden tears started down his face. "This is awful... Cross, what if I hurt someone??"

His voice was shaking and high-pitched with fear. Cross sighed and pulled the other to him, allowing Dream to cry against him. He didn't like having close contact like this with anyone except Nightmare, but Dream was hurting.

He actually felt some sympathy for Dream. "I'll help you control it, okay? It can be a useful and powerful ability once you know how to use it." Dream continued to cry and Cross sighed. "I will make sure you don't hurt anyone, okay?"

Dream blinked and looked up at him with watering, golden eyes. "You can?" He asked in a trembling voice, finally pulling away from the other. He hiccuped, rubbing his eyes.

Cross scoffed. "I am one of the most powerful spirits of this time. One of the strongest soldiers of my time. I can go face-to-face to other spirits, Dream." Cross said, raising a brow. Dream gulped and rubbed his arm.

Cross sighed. "You're scared of hurting Killer?" He asked. Dream blushed before looking down and nodding, more quiet golden tears running down his face. Now that Dream had started crying, Chara even seemed to show some sympathy for the golden skeleton.

Chara had backed off until they were behind Cross. They distracted themselves by staring out another window at the snow, which had started back up.

Cross shook his head. "There will always be a risk, Dream. We work with what we know." He shrugged and started to move back. "Now, please control yourself."

He blinked as Dream suddenly cracked a soft, weak giggle. "Dream?"

The other looked up, seemed a bit proud of himself through his tears. "THAT'S why you speak like that!" Cross was taken back for a moment and Dream gave another tearful giggle. "You speak so formal and serious, but now it makes sense because you're a soldier from before us!"

He seemed proud of himself for finally figuring it. Cross blinked before allowing a soft scoff. He turned back. "Are you going to join everyone downstairs? There's a new guest."

Dream blinked at the mention of a new guest and blinked, wiping his eyes. "Oh." He said, surprised. Cross chuckled, knowing how poorly Dream reacted to surprise guests.

All of a sudden, from the staircase, they heard footsteps. A small shape appeared and they both blinked at Blue.

He was grinning cheek to cheek, but also looked like he'd been crying. "Dream! Dream! You gotta come quick!" He said, seeming both breathless and excited.

He seemed to notice Cross and gave a small, spooked jump. "C-Cross!" Cross smiled. He genuinely enjoyed the small skeleton's presence.

————————————

Blue called Dream and his attention snapped back to Blue. Dream was concerned. He gripped the front of his T-Shirt, his brow furrowed.

"Where and why?" Dream asked quickly. "Is someone hurt??" Blue bounced excitedly.

"Living room! Dream!" The other's next words shocked Dream to his SOUL. "Error's back!"

  
  



	62. A Tested Connection

"Let me see. NOW." Ink's eyes became red and Error blinked before sighing. He was aware of everyone still watching him as Ink circled him. The goopy skeleton seemed distrustful of him, while the one with the colorful eyes glanced at him, arms crossed and sitting on the couch.

Blue had recognized him almost immediately and he'd cried. Error always felt uncomfortable when Blue cried because the other would look so pitiful, he was unsure if he should feel bad or not. No doubt Dream would recognize him too.

Error shifted his head, body fizzling a little as Ink pulled down his scarf anxiously. He let out a breath of dismay. Error blinked. "You..." He jumped as he felt Ink's bony fingers against his neck. "You're scarred..."

All Error could respond with was a quiet "Ye-Ye-Yeah..." Ink sighed and reached out, materializing a paint brush. He painted over the scars, beginning to cover them with black paint. Error shivered and glitched uneasily. It was wet and cold. He didn't like it.

He blinked as he noticed the one with tentacles staring at him. "I can't say I'm not curious as to how you know Ink." He finally spoke after a moment. His voice was a deep rumble. Error glared at him distrustfully before Ink murmured that it was okay. Error relaxed a bit.

"We knew each other before. I haven't seen him in a while." Ink stated, glancing back at Nightmare. Nightmare's tentacles lashed behind him, but he didn't seem to want to press any further. Error jumped as the hooded skeleton spoke up.

"Can't fool us, painter." He rasped out. Ink noticeably tensed and Error did as well, ready to protect Ink at any given moment. "Blue told me about you..." His eye glowed. "You hung yourself. You should be dead."

Error glitched wildly as Nightmare raised a brow, tipping his head. "D-Dust..." Ink began in a trembling voice. He didn't have time to speak before they heard another voice.

"Error?" Dream's voice was shocked. Error blinked and looked over at him. Dream and Ink were best friends. Dream knew an uncomfortable amount about Error because of this. Blue came down and smiled up at Error, having scampered to his side.

Error stared at him before sighing and reaching out, rubbing Blue's skull and causing him to giggle. He only had a second to dodge. He whipped his hand back as a glowing purple bone shard flew past him. He turned to look at Dust, who hadn't moved. One eye was fully open and glowing.

"Dust!" Blue whined. Dust blinked and his gaze softened as it moved to Blue. Blue went over to him, sitting next to him on the couch. "Dust!" He said, his eyes on the other. Dust blinked and turned to Blue.

"Why'd you attack him? He's my friend!" He exclaimed, turning to look back at Error. Error shook his head and murmured that it was fine. He felt a dangerous fizzling. He was on edge.

"No... guys... please don't hurt each other..." Blue begged, his voice pleading as he looked between Error and Dust. Error muttered that he wouldn't. Dust blinked, glanced at Error and then sighed, nodding.

"If that is what you want, Blueberry." Dust mumbled quietly. He hugged Blue to him and Blue snuggled back against him. By now, Dream had made it down the stairs and had approached Ink and Error.

He reached out uncertainly and Error shrank back, fizzling. Dream seemed shocked. "It is you. You're... here... and you're... alive..." Dream said, his voice shaking. Error understood. The last time they'd seen each other, Error had been hanging from the ceiling. Error nodded.

————————————

Nightmare's tentacles flicked and he turned his attention quickly back to the stairs. He waited impatiently. Soon, he perked up as Cross appeared. Cross noticed the small group around Error and his eyes seemed to soften. Nightmare blinked. He wanted Cross to come over here.

Immediately, his face flushed and he covered himself, turning away. Why was he being so desperate?? He could let Cross go for ten minutes! He felt his chest burn with anger and embarrassment. He jumped as a hand was felt on his tentacles.

It started at the tip and Nightmare shuddered as it slid up the appendage before slipping down onto his shoulder. He looked over to see Cross with purple-tinted cheeks. "You miss me?" He asked, giving a teasing grin. Nightmare growled.

"Nightmare." Immediately, Nightmare's tentacles spiked as he whipped to look at someone. Ink took a step back, seeming uncertain. Cross turned to face him, tipping his head. Ink met his gaze. "Does... Nightmare know about you then?"

Nightmare blinked and a tentacle slid around Cross' waist. Cross gave a soft chuckle. "He has to. He was the first one of you I met directly."

"Since you three decided to abandon me in a tense situation, while I was weakened and vulnerable." Nightmare didn't hesitate to add. Ink blinked before looking down. He picked at his clothes.

"So... you know Cross is the White Night?" Ink asked, rubbing his arm uncertainly. Nightmare's tentacles flicked in annoyance once more. Did Ink think he was stupid? He opened his mouth to give a bitter retort, but Cross stopped him.

He sighed. "He does know. He's known since before I even came back to life." He looked back at Nightmare, who was still bristling in annoyance. Ink blinked before tipping his head. A small smile perked the side of his mouth.

Nightmare immediately growled upon seeing it, his face flushing. Ink turned away and moved back to Error. Nightmare blinked as he heard Cross mutter something. He glanced to the other to see him seemingly talking to nothing. Chara again.

————————————

Dream couldn't believe it. He stared at Error. The other seemed to notice and fizzled awkwardly. Dream's face lit up and he quickly looked away. "S-Sorry! It's just... Last time I saw you..." He trailed off, hoping Error would understand.

Error seemed to. Error gave a quiet nod, sighing. Ink came back over, his phone out. "Error. Can I... Can I call Fresh and Geno?" Ink asked. Error's hands noticeably curled into fists and Dream could practically sense the anxiety in the other.

Error looked down. Blue piped up from next to Dust. "Error! Don't be scared! Geno and Fresh will both be overjoyed to see you again!" He said encouragingly. Error blinked and looked to the side.

"Fresh will be ecstatic to have his big brother back." Ink told him quietly. Error nodded. Dream blinked.

"That... isn't who you're worried about... is it?" He asked. Everyone turned to him, but he kept himself focused on Error. Error almost seemed to crash again. He finally came back and muttered that it wasn't. "You're worried about Geno."

Error nodded. Ink let out a soft noise of dismay and moved in front of Error. "It's okay... it's okay..." Ink whispered to him softly. He had taken Error's hands. "It's okay, Error..." Error seemed to relax. He was still shaking.

Dream gulped and approached him before reaching out, getting Error's attention. Dream pulled his hand back, knowing that Ink was the only one that could touch Error without causing him discomfort. Dream gave a comforting smile. "Geno will be thrilled to hear you're back." He said.

Error didn't seem so sure as he lowered his head. Dream tipped his head. "Error. Really. He'll be so happy to have his baby brother back." He smiled as a yellow hue spread across Error's cheeks. He turned away and Ink giggled, hugging him.

Dream watched them, smiling before he yelped. He was suddenly scooped up into a princess carry. Killer stared at him. "Where'd you go?!" He demanded quickly. "I was so FUCKING worried about you!!!" Dream smiled nervously. He hugged Killer back, laughing.

Ink watched them, his face stretched into a smile. "You guys are so cute!" He said, laughing.

Killer noticed them as his face lit up red and he scowled. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" He demanded, his voice threatening. His gaze moved to Error. "Who the fuck are you?!" Ink put his hands up. "What the fuck is happening?!"

"Woah! Chill out, buddy!" He said, blinking. "Not my fault Dream woke up before you."

Killer growled and Dream sighed. "Don't, Killer." He said. "He's my friend." He smiled at Ink, who smiled back, fingergunning.

"Fuck, I forgot about that." Killer muttered, turning his head away. Dream chuckled.

"Yeah, friend!" Dream wrapped his arms around Killer from the side, laying his head in his shoulder. "Am I... not allowed to have friends?"

His voice had quieted and he pulled back a little, brow raised. Killer stared back at him before tugging him closer and shaking his head. "N-No! It's just... I... don't want you to get close to anyone else..." Killer admitted, looking down.

Dream blinked before blushing and laughing. "That's fine!" He said. "You know I love you!" Ink watched them coolly, a small smirk tugging at his mouth. Killer noticed him and seemed to bristle up. He held Dream closer.

"What the FUCK are you smiling at?!" He snapped. Ink broke into a full smile. He looked so happy and they heard Nightmare let out a gag of disgust.

"Nothing! You two are just SO cute!" Ink squealed. Killer growled, his face red, as Dream covered his own, it lit up in gold. Ink sighed. "I... I love this..."

  
  



	63. A Familial Gathering

A few days later, Geno slipped the spare key out from under the mat. Ink had called both him and Fresh back to the house. Geno unlocked the door quietly and pushed it open. Fresh wasn't going to arrive until later. Geno slipped inside and began to walk around.

He had been avoiding mirrors recently since he'd left Ink's house. That damn reaper. Was he crazy?! He scowled, shivering as he thought about it. He sighed. As he turned the corner into a hallway, he heard a yelp. He looked down in surprise to see Ink. The smaller skeleton stared up at him from a wide-eyed, clearly nervous face. Geno blinked.

He tipped his head. "So, what happened?" He asked. Ink shook his head, sniffing as he gave a weak smile. The other seemed to realize something. He looked up at Geno slowly.

"Is Fresh on his way?" He asked. Geno blinked at the suddenness of the question and nodded. Ink's eyes widened. "C-can I... Can I show you something?!"

Ink grabbed his hand and Geno blinked as the smaller skeleton led him down the winding hallways. He watched as the other let go of his hand and went to a carpet. Oh. Geno raised a brow as Ink pulled the carpet off, revealing a trapdoor.

"So are we heading down to the library again? Did you find some ancient cursed text or something?" He asked, smiling. Ink glanced up at him and gave a weak, but amused scoff. He opened it and gestured for Geno to go down. Geno decided to play along and went down.

He still didn't understand why he was here. Why had Ink called him and Fresh all the way from their own home?? Ink followed him, shutting the door. Geno yelped as the painter pushed past him.

Why was he so excited? Geno hadn't been down here in a while. He looked around as they entered the library. It was just as grand and breathtaking as he remembered.

————————————

Ink was so nervous! He paused for a moment, choking on ink before forcibly swallowing it back. He coughed, leaning against one of the shelves. Where was he?! He darted around the shelves until he finally found him near the back.

"Error!" He said quietly. The other was reading a book. He fizzled in shock and looked up at him before tipping his head. He folded his page and put the book on the shelf before turning to him.

"I-I-I-Ink, is something wr-wr-wrong? Come h-h-h-here." Error said firmly. His voice sounded a bit better. More like a voice. Ink greeted him softly, scampering over to him. Ink was so excited! Error gripped his chin, turning his head side to side. Ink blushed and squirmed. Error clicked his tongue. "I-I-Ink, calm down. Y-Y-Y-You're about to p-p-p-puke..."

Ink took a few deep breaths after a bit of convincing from Error. He beckoned for Error to follow him and he turned, running back to Geno. He came out and stopped. Geno was staring at a mirror on the wall, brow furrowed. He turned to Ink.

He jumped as he heard a loud stuttering noise from behind him. He whipped around. Error had crashed. He turned back to look at Geno, who had tears running down his face as he covered his mouth with one hand. His eye was wide. He turned back. Error was staring at him.

He dropped any expression he had and moved forward quickly, staring at Error. He reached out and paused. Error gave a quiet nod. "G-G-G-Go ahead..." He muttered, seeming like he was choking back tears himself. Geno hugged him and broke down, sobbing in delight. He pulled away, tears running down his face.

"H-how...?" He asked. Error mumbled something under his breath and shrugged. Ink gulped. Geno wasn't ready to hear about that. Not yet, at least. Geno pulled back and smiled at Error. "You brought yourself back!" He said, his voice choked with joy.

Ink smiled. Error glitched, his face flushed. Ink chuckled, knowing Error didn't like a lot of attention from anyone who wasn't Ink. He reached out and flicked Geno in the 'nose.'

"A-A-A-Almost..." He muttered. "Not here... n-not all of me yet..." Geno smiled as he covered his face. He laughed quietly. Ink had never seen Geno happy like this. They both jumped as a phone buzzed.

Ink checked his, but it turned out it hadn't been him. Geno blinked through his tears and looked up at Error. He turned to Ink. "Go get Fresh. Please. He has to know."

Ink nodded. He turned and ran up the passage. He left the trapdoor and closed it. He went over and headed out of the hallway, looking around. Finally, he found the parasite in one of his Splatter Rooms. He approached Fresh slowly and he turned, his shades blank for the first time since Ink had seen them.

"Fresh? Can you come with me? I-it's important..." Ink stuttered softly. He furrowed his brow. Why did Fresh look like that?? Did he sense that something was off?? Fresh's shades suddenly changed to OKEY DOKEY. He popped up, a huge smile breaking out across his face. He nodded and chuckled. 

Once he'd gotten Fresh down into the passage, he'd followed him with out any protest. Finally, they came out and Fresh stopped dead in his tracks. Ink watched as Fresh's normally jovial face changed. His shades changed to read OH SH#T. He shakily reached up and slipped his shades off.

Fresh's eyes had always fascinated Ink, but he knew better than to get too close. His eyes were wide and he dropped his shades, them clattering to the floor. Error blinked as he fizzled before raising one hand in greeting, staring at Fresh. "H-hey. I-I-I see you're dressed j-j-j-just as ridiculous as I r-r-r-remember."

Fresh blinked and suddenly shook. His face lit up and he moved forward. He tackled Error in a hug. Error crashed almost immediately. Fresh was crying. "I missed you so much."

Error blinked in shock as he rebooted, listening to Fresh speak. His voice was shaking and soft. Nothing like his usual loud, obnoxious drawl. Ink giggled.

He could feel tears springing to his own eyes. But he was also laughing. Error looked so awkward being hugged. Error shot him a glare, but when Ink smiled back, his gaze softened and he sighed, his body glitching.

Geno had pulled his scarf up, hugging himself. He couldn't seem to stop smiling and tears were still running down his face. Ink blinked as something dark moved at the edge of his vision.

He followed it to one of the mirrors and stopped. Holy shit. Another monster was perched seemingly INSIDE the mirror. A black robe and skeletal structure. Ink had heard of him. The reaper. He tensed, recalling that the reaper would only show up when someone's time was up.

He watched him for several more moments before sinking into quiet confusion. That look in the reaper's eyes... That was care. That was concern and happiness. He followed the reaper's gaze and blinked as it landed on Geno. The reaper let out a soft sigh, a small smile making its way across his face.

He seemed pleased that Geno was happy. Ink slowly relaxed, now understanding that the reaper was not there to cause harm. He jumped as the reaper suddenly turned his head and glowing, bright blue eyes met Ink's.

Ink felt paralyzed by those eyes and his body had locked up in response. Then, to his surprise, the piercing glow seemed to die down and he felt his body slowly unlocking. The reaper seemed docile. He scanned Ink up and down before giving what seemed to be a scoff.

Then, the reaper waved at him. Ink was absolutely baffled. DEATH had just waved at him. Ink raised his own hand, unsure of what else to do and waved back. The reaper seemed amused before turning back to watch Geno.

Ink felt weirded out, but also turned his gaze to watch the three brothers. Error seemed to be trying to console both of them at once. He was also trying to get Fresh to let go of him. It brought a slight smile to Ink's face.

He glanced back towards the reaper, only to find the mirror empty. He felt a cold prickle up his spine, like he'd seen something he shouldn't have. Geno seemed to notice Ink staring at the mirror and somehow became even more pale than usual. Ink raised a brow as he turned back to watch them.

"I-I-Ink!!" Error's glitched, frustrated whine brought him back to the present and he refocused in. Fresh had Error in a bear hug and the glitch was clearly not having it. He stuttered and pixelated violently. Ink almost burst out in laughter.

Instead, he bit his tongue and moved forward, knowing better than to laugh. He couldn't. Not right then, at least. Maybe later. He approached them and immediately began to help Geno pry Fresh off of Error.

Inside of him, he felt an odd prickling. Was this what it was like to have family? Huh. He watched them curiously and pulled back for a moment. Something inside him hurt, but he couldn't understand why. He was so happy for them... He got it. "I was never able to have that." He murmured quietly, almost laughing to himself.

  
  



	64. A Spiteful Envy

Nightmare... didn't like it. He sat on his bed in his room, his tentacles flicking around agitatedly. What was it that Cross was doing with Ink? He knew it was wrong of him not to trust the other, but at the same time, he couldn't really blame himself. Cross had slept with another before while chasing Nightmare.

The thought alone made Nightmare's tentacles curl and his mouth drag out into a scowl. He focused in, listening to the faint sound of water as Cross showered. He turned his head away. He should trust him... right? There was no way...

The more he thought about it, the more his SOUL would curl and twist. His negative aura was flooding through the room. The shower stopped. Nightmare immediately snapped himself back to reality. Would it be wrong if him to confront Cross?? Was this too possessive of him??

Nightmare raised a hand and rubbed his arm, his tentacles all curling in around him, as if to provide comfort. Nightmare wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything. "Nightmare?" Nightmare blinked and looked up as Cross' voice sounded.

Cross stood in the doorway, bones still glistening and just a towel wrapped around his waist. "You're in distress. What's the matter?" Nightmare stared at him, a faint heat passing over his face before he scowled and muttered that it was nothing.

That didn't seem to sit well with Cross. The other moved over to the bed and Nightmare blushed as he stared at him. The other's bones were glossy and clean and Nightmare wanted nothing more than to stain them black with himself. He shook his head.

Cross' eyes lit up. "You're really going to lie to me, Nightmare?" He asked softly. He kept him there with his gaze alone before his hand slid around. "You, of all monsters, should know better." 

Nightmare growled shakily, his body shuddering as Cross traced the X-shaped scar on the back of his neck. "Tell me the truth." Cross said softly. Nightmare's face was bright blue as he kept looking between the floor and Cross.

He glared at him before clamping his mouth shut. Cross raised a brow and Nightmare's entire body jolted as he pressed the scar. He broke down, nodding. "Fine, fine! Fuck, stop!" He exclaimed. Cross gave a soft little scoff of satisfaction and such a noise pissed Nightmare off.

In fact, if that noise had been made by anyone BUT Cross, Nightmare would've killed them on the spot. Cross moved forward, getting in between Nightmare's legs. He placed his hands on his shoulders and his tone had softened. "Tell me what's wrong."

Nightmare could see his tentacles already moving to curl around Cross now. He stretched out a hand and gave a soft smile as a tentacle slipped up his arm, giving a soft wag. Nightmare sighed and kept his head down. "Cross. You're mine, right?"

There was not even a moment's hesitation before Cross spoke again. "Of course." He tipped his head. He gently curled the tentacle between his fingers. He reached out with his other hand and slipped it under Nightmare's cheek. He lifted the darker's head to look at him. "Continue."

Nightmare stared up at him. Cross seemed to scan him and a bit of understanding flashed through his eyes. "You're jealous, Nightmare." Nightmare jolted and ducked his head. Cross gave a soft chuckle. "It's okay to be jealous as long as you don't do anything rash." He rubbed circles on Nightmare's cheek. "Who's the unlucky monster?"

"Ink." Nightmare muttered. Cross didn't stop with his reassuring touches. Nightmare leaned into his hand. Cross gave a quiet nod.

"I figured you didn't like that I kept going off with him. But I promise I was being loyal... I haven't had any relations with him." Nightmare felt that twist in his SOUL start to calm and he sighed. "Does that ease your worry?"

Nightmare nodded, his tentacles beginning to slip around Cross. "It does." He rumbled quietly. Cross blinked as one of the tentacles slipped over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against it. Nightmare gulped at the sight. "Cross." The other opened his eyes.

Nightmare wrapped his hands around his waist and a soft purple glow lit up on Cross' face as he slipped his arms around Nightmare's neck. "You were really that worried?" Cross asked softly, stroking Nightmare's cheek with his fingers. Nightmare scowled and turned his head away, refusing to admit it.

Cross chuckled. That fucking cocky sound... Nightmare huffed and pulled Cross into a kiss. Cross seemed momentarily surprised before sinking into it. Nightmare's tentacles slipped around him, pulling Cross closer to him.

————————————

One floor up, Dream was not having a good time. He'd been getting more sickly. And despite how good he was at hiding it, one monster in particular had immediately noticed.

He looked up weakly as Killer came over to him with a warm towel, placing it on his head. Killer's target SOUL had been erratically pulsing and twisting. Dream was tucked into the bed in his room.

Killer was extremely worried about Dream. Dream felt a small bit of warmth from that. But it was quickly overshadowed by that horrifying sinking feeling. That feeling that something bad was on its way. He jerked, gagging again.

"Fuck." He heard Killer swear and the jostling sound of a bucket. Killer reached out to him. "Are you gonna puke?? Should I roll you over now??" The other was wide-eyed. He'd never cared for a sick monster before. Or, at least, he didn't remember ever caring for one.

Dream began to shake his head. It rose in his throat. A bitter taste, like rotten apples. His eyes widened and Killer quickly rolled him over as he was sick into the bucket. It was the first time Dream had actually vomited since the beginning of his initial sickness.

He laid over the edge of the bed, gasping and pulling in air. He stared down into the bucket with wide eyes. That... What the fuck was that?? The only thing he could even think of when he saw it was the goo covering Nightmare. But this stuff was tinted gold.

Dream was wide-eyed. What was happening to him?? Was this normal?? For a medium, or whatever Cross had called it?? Where was Cross?? Dream pushed himself up weakly. "Killer." The other immediately came over to him and helped him lay down.

"Don't try to move too much, dumbass." Killer said, giving a half-hearted attempt at teasing the golden skeleton. Dream blinked and cracked the smallest smile. "What is it?"

"Can you go find Cross? Bring him up, please?" Dream asked. Killer's brows shot up in what seemed to be surprise. He furrowed his brow.

"Cross? The Oreo?? What does he have to do with-" Dream cut him off with another coughing fit. Killer shuddered and his hands lit up as he reached out, placing them on Dream's chest. He sent soothing pulses through the other and it calmed Dream's wrecked body.

"Just... please trust me." Dream said, staring up into Killer's eyes. Killer blinked and gave a quiet nod. Dream watched as Killer hesitantly pulled his hands back.

"Are you sure I can just fucking leave you here??" Killer asked uncertainly. His SOUL was twisting and shaking. Dream nodded, giving a weak, but reassuring smile. Killer stared down at him before seeming to give in and sigh. "Alright... gotta find the Oreo..."

Killer turned and disappeared out of the room, leaving Dream. Dream laid on his back and tried to focus.

_ "Dream..." _

A chill went up his spine. His eyes shot open and he tried to push himself up. Who was there? That voice had been breathless, but clear. But even stranger, he recognized it. He recognized that voice.

_ "Dream... Let me in..." _

A dark shadow passed over his wall. A silhouette. In a way, it looked like a shadow off his brother, but the feeling it gave off just wasn't the same. Similar, without a doubt, but Dream would know his own brother's aura anywhere. This? This was NOT it.

"What do you want?? Who are you??" Dream called out shakily. He was trembling. He dropped to his elbows, his body not able to hold himself up. The voice spoke again and it was much closer.

_ "I want a body." _

Dream trembled. No. Not his. Why was that voice...? Dream shakily raised his hands and covered his head. He heard the voice give a dark chuckle. "Stop!! Stop, please..."

Was this another spirit?? It had to be. Dream trembled as it spoke again.

_ "This could all stop, Dream. Just let me in." _

"No." Dream answered instantly. He was shaking uncontrollably. He had to know. He had to know. He pushed himself up, after a second of tiredly gathering the strength to do so. "Why do you...?" He trailed off, his eyes wide.

He could feel it. The presence was around him. It was just over his shoulder, but when he looked, he didn't see anything. Trembling, he turned his head back to the front, not understanding.

_ "Finish your sentence, Dream." _

The voice whispered over his shoulder. Dream spoke. "I recognize your voice."

_ "Of course you do. You should know it better than anyone." _

Dream shook, his bones rattling. "What are you?! Why are you using that voice??" He demanded to an empty room, his voice frantic. "Why are you using MY VOICE??"

  
  



	65. A Tilted Crown

Cross had sent Chara ahead to check on what was happening. He could sense it from downstairs. He quickly got himself dressed. Nightmare watched him from the bed, clearly confused and Cross assured him not to worry.

Cross, however, was worried. He'd sent Chara up during his shower. It had been 20 minutes and they still hadn't returned. He could feel tugging on his wrists and ankles. Ghostly feelings of the chains that connected them. Cross pulled on his jacket just in time as there was a frantic knocking at the bedroom door.

Nightmare got up and moved to the door, his tentacles lashing in irritation. Cross sighed, knowing that Nightmare didn't like being kept out of things. He opened the door and Nightmare's tentacles spiked as Killer shoved past him. "Yo, Cross!! Dream's asking for you!"

Cross blinked. Nightmare growled. "Why didn't he come get him?" Killer immediately turned on Nightmare as his target SOUL snapped into shape, rigid and dangerous. His empty eyesockets somehow held fury.

"Can't you fucking sense it?? Can't you fucking smell it?? Dream is SICK, Night!" He snapped. Cross saw Nightmare's tentacles spike in surprise. "He's been fucking hiding it cuz he didn't want to bother anyone!!" He turned to Cross. "C'mon!!"

Cross nodded and immediately began to follow. A tentacle slipped into his hand and he glanced back at Nightmare before his hand tightened on it and he tugged it. He beckoned first Nightmare to follow. Killer led them up the stairs.

As soon as Cross came out onto the third floor, he could sense something was horribly wrong. He froze up as he felt heavy tugging on his wrists and ankles. Chara was there. Outside the door to Dream's bedroom.

They'd been injured. Badly. They crawled along the ground, lifting their head. Both of their eyes were missing and there was a jagged hole in their torso. Cross immediately felt a chill and flicked his finger. The ghostly chains tightened between them and Chara was pulled towards him. He took them back into their half of the SOUL, keeping them inside for now.

He'd have to heal them later. He refocused on the room. A dark aura was potent. It was so potent, in fact, he could practically see the dark, wispy tendrils creeping out from under the door. Something evil had found Dream.

Cross moved forward quickly, opening the door. Inside, they could smell rot. Dream was hunched over the bed, his eyes wide and unseeing. He was gasping, gold-tinted, black goo pouring from his mouth into a bucket next to the bed. Cross heard Killer cry out in shock.

Immediately, the black-eyed skeleton was next to Dream, trying to comfort him, but clearly not knowing how the fuck to do so. Cross squinted. If he could, he would've borrowed Chara's eyes to properly see the dark figure bent over Dream.

But it was so prominent, he didn't need to. It was nothing more than a shadow. But it was hunched over Dream, wispy tendrils extending from it. Cross blinked as the figure seemed to raise its head. Even though he couldn't see its face, he could tell it was looking at him.

He blinked as he felt a tentacle wrap around his arm. "What is that?" Nightmare asked, his voice hushed and shaking. He had his eye fixed on the figure. Cross stroked the tentacle comfortingly.

"You can see it." He said, raising a brow. Nightmare nodded. There was something else in his eye. Cross blinked. "You... have seen this thing before..." Nightmare's gaze flicked over to him.

"I... can't be sure, but I have dreamed of something with this exact aura." Nightmare shakily whispered. He turned to Cross. "How do we get it off of him??"

"It is not 'we'." Criss said quietly. He turned to Nightmare. "I can drive it away for now, but I need you to do something for me." Nightmare blinked and nodded. Cross moved forward and Nightmare hugged him instinctively. His tentacles flicked in confusion.

"Hold my body." With that, Cross disconnected from his physical form, it dripping limp in Nightmare's arms. Nightmare's tentacles had shot out in shock, but he quickly lowered Cross' body to the ground. Neither him nor Killer could see him right now.

"Cross?" That whimper told him who could. He turned to look at Dream. His spirit was halfway out of his body. Cross moved his attention to the thing behind him. The billowing black silhouette of a monster. It had its hands dug into Dream's shoulders.

Cross felt himself changing. His spiritual form with all of his weapons and signs of battle. This seemed to take the shadowy figure back. Dream was shaking. He inhaled, golden tears running down his face as the shadowy figure's claw-like hands dig deeper into his shoulders.

" _ State your name and purpose. _ " Cross said firmly. His eyes were glowing. " _ You must have a good reason for trespassing on my territory."  _ The shadowy figure seemed to give a tremble. But not out of fear.  _ "You have injured my partner."  _ He was pissed, sure. But after he healed Chara, he was sure that they would be twice as angry.

The figure tipped its head and seemed to lean forward. Cross stretched out his hand and a glowing red blade materialized in it. He pointed it at the figure. " _ Release him _ ." His voice held a dangerous tone that was clear to anyone how serious he was.

The figure's tendrils waved around and Cross became aware of something. They were becoming solid. The creature was being filled in. When it was finished, Cross was taken back. This... this thing looked like Dream, but also like Nightmare. It had Dream's body and face, but Nightmare's tentacles and goo.

It fixed one piercing, glowing gold eye on him. Then, it opened its mouth. " _ Bold of you to assume I am like you. _ " The creature trilled in Dream's voice. Cross tipped his head.

" _ I am not a spirit, just the manifestation of negativity in our positive little package here! _ " It squeezed Dream's shoulders, sinking its skeletal fingers deeper into the bone.

Dream cried out in pain, tears running down his face. Cross furrowed his brow. The darkened skeleton leaned forward. " _ I see we have not met!! I am Shattered! Shattered Dream! And I was not killed like you... _ " It tipped its head and gave a hauntingly innocent-seeming smile. " _ I was CREATED. By HIM. _ " He squeezed Dream's shoulders again.

Dream screamed and broke down, sobbing. Cross bared his blade and started forward, but Shattered held up a finger. " _ Ah, ah, ah. Are you sure you want to untether me from him?? _ " Shattered tipped his head, giggling. " _ You risk setting me free, soldier. _ " Cross blinked and lowered his gaze to Dream.

Dream had his eyes screwed shut, tears pouring down his face. Cross furrowed his brow and looked back up at Shattered. " _ I am willing to take that risk. _ " He answered calmly. He gave a chilling grin that seemed to make Shattered's tentacles tremble. " _ You are easier to kill if you are not tethered. _ "

Shattered hissed at him, his tentacles all arching behind him. " _ If you untether me, I will make all of your lives HELL _ ." He warned in a singsong-like tone. Cross stared at him, unimpressed.

" _ I've been. It's not as bad as you think. _ " He stated calmly. He lunged forward and Shattered screeched. " _ Keep your eyes shut. _ " Cross whispered to Dream. Dream gave a spastic nod.

Cross turned his attention to Shattered. The first slice was made, disconnecting Shattered's left arm. The second cut. Disconnecting Shattered's right arm. Shattered looked Cross in the eye and gave a chilling grin when they were inches apart. " _ This will be all your fault. _ " He crooned, almost joyfully.

Cross did not hesitate. " _ I know. _ " The final slice disconnected Shattered from Dream. Cross shoved Dream behind him as Shattered drifted for a few moments. He seemed momentarily shocked speechless.

Then, his mouth spread into a grin and the first of bubbling laughter erupted from his throat. It continued to grow louder and more delirious. Finally, Shattered was hunched over. " _ Free!! I'm free!! _ " He giggled.

Cross took a step forward and Shattered's grin disappeared as he hissed and turned, disappearing into the air. Cross waited a few moments before dissipating his blade. He turned back to Dream, who was shaking.

" _ Why? _ " Dream croaked out painfully. Cross blinked and tipped his head. "Why would you set him free?" Cross knelt down next to Dream. " _ I could've handled him. I could've just suffered alone _ ." Cross shook his head.

" _ You would've died if Shattered stuck to you. He was draining your life. And believe it or not, Nightmare, along with QUITE a few others, I believed would be... horribly upset if you died. _ " Cross murmured. Dream looked down, still crying. He glanced up at him. " _ Now return to your body. We have to figure out how to face this. _ "

Dream gulped and nodded shakily. Cross turned and returned to where his own body was laid out on the floor. He reentered and his eyes opened back in the mortal world. Nightmare jolted up. "Cross??" He asked.

Cross blinked a few times before assuring Nightmare he was fine. He gently pushed him aside as he sat up. He heard coughing, signaling that Dream had also returned. He sighed and pushed himself up. He stumbled for a moment and Nightmare steadied him.

He went over to Dream and knelt down. Killer glanced at him. Cross gestured to Dream, silently asking if he was okay. Killer blinked before nodding. He seemed shaken. Cross jumped as Killer blurted out his thoughts.

"Can someone tell me what the FUCK is happening??!?"

  
  



	66. A Beast Released

"So... you expect me to believe that you... Cross... are the fucking White Night, like in 'myths and legends.'" Killer used his hands to emphasize the quotations. Cross stared at him, expression unchanging as he dipped his head. Killer's SOUL had stabilized while in contact with Dream.

His eyelights flickered uncertainly. Cross sighed and motioned for Nightmare to take a step back. When he changed, Killer's shriek was laughable. "Holy FUCK!!" Cross blinked at him in his ghostly, impaled form. He reverted back to his solid one and Killer was shaking.

Dream reached out and placed a hand on Killer's shoulder, hoping to calm him down. It seemed to work. Killer was freaked out, but as soon as his gaze met Dream's, his gaze immediately softened. Dream gave him a weak smile.

Killer pulled Dream close to him, both of them sitting on the bed. "This thing. What did it call itself?" Nightmare asked, his tentacles waving uncertainly. Cross turned to Nightmare. Nightmare was shaken. Was this really the creature he'd dreamed about?? There was no way this thing could've been-

"Shattered Dream." Cross answered. Immediately, Nightmare's tentacles all curled in as he felt a bolt of shock rip through his chest. It was. Cross tipped his head, seeming confused by Nightmare sudden silence. "You recognize that name."

Both Dream and Killer turned to look at him too. Nightmare furrowed his brow. "I've dreamed of him before. Situations where you... Dream... ate a black apple so you could also feel my pain. It consumed you and corrupted you. The being that spawned called himself Shattered Dream." Nightmare explained shakily.

His tentacles waved wildly as he backed up. "But that's IMPOSSIBLE. Those dreams feel like they happened in another life..." Nightmare trailed off. Dream stared at him. "Those dreams are the ones that hurt the most."

Nightmare's hands were trembling as he kept them firmly tucked in his pockets. Cross approached him and gently pulled his hands out before sliding his fingers between Nightmare's. "Why're you so scared of it?" Cross asked softly. The look Nightmare gave him seemed to make him understand.

He, sure as fuck, wasn't about to say anything in front of Dream or Killer. Cross blinked and nodded. He leaned in. "Tell me later then." He said quietly, giving Nightmare's hands a quiet squeeze. Nightmare blinked and nodded back to him, his tentacles flicking.

"What are we going to do?? He's free." Dream said shakily. Cross turned to look at him.

"We hope for the best." Cross answered evenly. Nightmare glanced at him, unsure, but didn't say anything. He wasn't one for being optimistic.

————————————

Horror could feel tugging. There was tugging on his wrists and ankles as he laid in the bed in his room. He was curled up under his shredded blankets. One hand gripped his head while the other tapped in quiet patterns against his sheets. He paused and lifted his head twitchily.

"Lust?" He asked. His question went out to an empty room. Horror twitched and pushed himself up. "Lust." His voice broke a little. He didn't like it when the other wasn't with him.

All of a sudden, a searing pain shot through his torso. Horror's eyes were wide and his teeth were parted. That... that pain was horrifying. It felt like someone had impaled him. He shook for a moment. The pain faded away, but Horror was still frozen.

"Lust!!" He yelled, getting up. The ghostly ropes that connected him and Lust appeared. They had vanished up into the wall. Horror felt a dull throbbing in the place he'd just felt pain. He looked up. Lust appeared, drifting through the wall.

His eyes were wide, yet dull. Not at all the heart shapes they usually were. "Lust!! Lust, what happened?!" Lust wouldn't answer. He had his arm wrapped around his midsection, but something else caught Horror's attention.

_ Horror, I must rest in your body. I must heal.  _ Lust closed his eyes. There was a jagged hole in his torso, dripping with black. Horror nodded, without much words. Lust faded and Horror felt the other settling down inside of him. Horror's SOUL was pounding.

What the FUCK had done that to Lust?? Whatever it was, wherever it was, Horror was going to give it one hell of a bad time.

————————————

Dust paused. Papyrus' whispering had stopped. Just for the moment. The problem? It never stopped unless something was near. Dust was sitting on his bed, leaned up against the wall. He missed Blue. He didn't have a phone.

None of the self-proclaimed "Bad Guys" had a phone. They were all murderers and a phone would be too easy to track. Dust blinked and lifted his head. A dark figure was drifting along the wall.

"What do you see, Paps?" Dust asked. He felt his brother's presence over his shoulder once again.

" _ It is not good, brother. _ " Papyrus whispered back, drifting around him quietly. Dust scowled. His magic lit up and a sort of purple shield formed around them. It would stay up for a while. Dust's magic was strong. Through it, Dust could see the shadowy figure approaching his shield.

It made contact and the darkness spread across the outside of the purple shield in a billowing cloud. Soon, Dust couldn't see anything outside. Papyrus was drifting around. " _ It intends to kill you, brother. _ " He murmured, floating back and forth.

Dust blinked. "You gonna let that happen, Paps?" He asked coolly. The floating skull turned to look at him with those bright orange eyes.

" _ Never, brother. Never _ ." Papyrus twitched. Dust did the same. Dust allowed his eyes to roam over the inky blackness that covered the outside of his magic.

"When should I release ya, Paps??" Dust asked. He was ready whenever Papyrus was. Papyrus gave a chilling grin.

" _ One _ ." Papyrus breathed out. Dust held his hands out. " _ Two _ ." Dust sucked the shield inwards. " _ Three _ ." Dust expelled the shield outwards and there was a faint screech as whatever had been covering it was impaled into the wall with glowing, purple bones.

Dust watched the darkness wriggle. It began to form into a silhouette and the first thing that struck Dust was how similar the thing looked to Nightmare. But it wasn't him. Dust could tell.

Papyrus confronted the figure. The figure seemed to study Papyrus. Papyrus' eyes lit up and one of his gloved hands whipped outwards, grabbing the figure by the throat and heaving it up off the ground.

The figure screeched and struggled. The tentacles behind it seemed to lash out towards Papyrus, but the skull only giggled, any wound the creature giving him immediately healing. Papyrus gave it a haunting smile.

Then, Papyrus spoke in a smooth voice. Female. Dust felt like he'd heard it before. He couldn't remember where. " _ What a miserable creature... _ " Papyrus said. " _ Torturing such a poor, innocent youth. _ " Dust paused. No. He did know that voice.

"Miss Toriel?" He mumbled to himself in quiet confusion. The words themselves also confused Dust. He was not poor, nor innocent, nor even a youth. What was Papyrus on about??

He twitched, his bony fingers clicking restlessly. WHERE had he heard that before??? He'd never heard Toriel say such a thing. At least... he didn't think so?? Papyrus let out a furious giggle.

" _ Negative negativity, you have no power here! Not against me! Not against US. _ " Papyrus' voice had become dangerous as he addressed the creature. " _ You, created from darkness in one's SOUL... me, created from the madness in one's mind _ ."

The other hand moved up and began to crush the figure's skull. Golden cracks began to erupt down the blackened silhouette's body and it shocked even Papyrus, who jerked back from the bright color.

The creature pulled away, pinning itself against the wall. Papyrus drifted quietly, holding out his hands. " _ Why so scared?? Don't you want to play with me?? Don't you want to play with us?? _ " The figure seemed to shake its head and hiss.

Papyrus leaned forward as Dust's purple eye lit up. " _ Then I suggest that you run _ ." The figure immediately pressed itself back against the wall and sank through it, leaving the room. Papyrus seemed to calm and he drifted back over to Dust.

"Was it killable, Paps? Any LV??" Dust asked, a brow raised. "Did I just waste a fucking opportunity??" Papyrus seemed disappointed as he hummed, circling Dust's head.

" _ I believe not, brother. It seemed so powerful, yet it had no LV for us. Quite pathetic _ ." Papyrus sounded scornful. Dust blinked before nodding. That was a bit of a disappointment. Quite pathetic indeed.

"Do you think it'll still try to come back and bother us again?" Dust asked. His magic still flickered in violet hues along the wall. He heard Papyrus let out a quiet hum and felt the other over his shoulder. His ghostly hand drifted in the corner of Dust's vision.

" _ I think not, I think not _ ." Papyrus murmured softly. Dust scoffed quietly. " _ But I feel, I feel, brother that we have not seen the last of this creature. But it will not bother us for the time being. _ "

"Good..." He muttered. He twitched and glared at the spot where the creature had faded away. "Good fucking riddance for now."

  
  



	67. A Lurking Low

The sound was barely noticeable, but hell, did it get Dust's attention. He set down the half-peeled apple on the counter with shaky magic. His grey-stained fingers twitched up to his scarf. Something had been slipped through the mail slot in the front door.

He was in the kitchen, just having come down to get a snack. Papyrus materialized next to him for a moment as his eye sparked. He made his way over to the door. It was a package. Unmarked and in a brown paper packaging. Thin, yet clearly full of something. Dust furrowed his brow. " _ Suspicious _ ..." Papyrus commented gleefully. Dust nodded.

He used his claw-like, skeletal fingers to slowly tear open the top of the packaging. The sound made his twitch and a shiver went up his spine. He tipped his head as he slipped his fingers inside and pulled out something. He froze up.

" _ Brother _ ." The word alone was menacing and he glanced over at Papyrus before looking down at the papers. Articles. News clippings. Dust recognized some of them. It had been him. But the others. Some spoke of a black-eyed murderer with a glowing chest. He paused as he noted Nightmare's passive form smiling on the front page of an arrival.

_ Police Call off Two Year Search for Missing Student _

He continued to pick the articles apart. Some spoke of a dark shape that would attack those who were happy and miserable alike. Another spoke of a cannibal. Someone that ate other monsters. That wasn't what concerned him. It was the pictures. The pictures were haunting.

He could see it. It was him. He was standing in an alleyway, a bloodied bone in his hand and the faintest hint of Papyrus drifting over his shoulder. How had someone gotten that picture?? He furrowed his brow. Then, he felt a chill. That article.

That was a much older article. But he recognized the monster's face. That monotone coloration was recognizable even in the yellowed, uncolored news clipping. He pulled it out with shaking fingers.

_ Undefeated Soldier Finally Killed? _

Dust blinked. This article was old. VERY old. But he didn't care. He did care about what it implied. SOMEONE knew about them. SOMEONE had been stalking them. SOMEONE...

" _ They know too much... _ " Papyrus almost seemed to sing out softly next to him. Dust twitched.

"Someone knows too much for their own good." Dust muttered, thumbing through the papers. That... He knew that name. Lust. This was another old, yellowed article.

_ Well-Loved Performer Slayed in Brutal Murder _

So THAT was how Lust had looked when he was alive. He hadn't changed one bit. The photo attached to that was a picture of Horror. Lust's outline was drifting above him. Dust felt a spark of repulsion. Whoever this was, whoever had sent these... "How DARE they..." He hissed.

Had the person assumed that they would be okay with this?? Then why had they run?? He thumbed through more pages and felt a chill as he found another.

_ Local Student Lost to Suicide _

Oh, he knew that face. Error scowled at whoever had taken the picture. It was an older one as well. There were more photos. Ones of Error now that he was back. Other were more obscure to Dust. Vials? He recognized them as the ones that were constantly on Ink's sash. What the fuck did they have to do with anything??

This was infuriating. Whoever had sent these. They had a fucking death wish. " _ That is from the other day, brother. _ " Papyrus drew his attention to a recent-looking picture. Him and his friends waiting in the lobby together. It struck him. Someone HAD taken a picture of them. Someone had mentioned it.

There was a final piece of paper with messily scrawled handwriting. Dust read it quietly, his fingers curling in more and more from the audacity of the hidden stalker.

_ I know who each of you are. I know what each of you have done. And I cannot allow you to go unpunished for much longer. _

Dust crumpled up the paper almost to the point of tearing it. " _ Brother _ ?" Papyrus asked quietly. Dust scowled, his eye sparking as he grinned coldly. This was intolerable.

"SOMEONE has just made... a very POOR choice." Dust hissed out.

————————————

Upstairs, Cross was attempting to console Nightmare. They were in his bedroom, sitting on the bed. Nightmare hadn't spoken for several minutes, simply just sitting with his head buried in his hands. Cross sighed. Next to him, Chara had been bristling at something they'd seen outside the window.

Cross had managed to heal them inside of his own body and they seemed... normal for how they usually acted. He had no idea where Shattered Dream had gone. He briefly wondered if Shattered had attacked anyone else inside the house. That kind of spirit? He probably had.

Cross would have to go around and check on the other resident spirit, Lust. Knowing Dust and his Papyrus, they were probably fine. No matter what Shattered Dream was, or where he'd manifested from, he was no match for a monster born from grief, guilt, and utter madness.

Chara scratching at their head viciously brought Cross back to reality. They muttered to themselves, twitching. They still seemed agitated. Cross furrowed his brow. "Nightmare." Nightmare froze and his tentacles curled a little tighter around him. "I'm going to go and check on something. Will you be alright if I leave you here?" Nightmare nodded, still not looking up.

Cross pushed himself off the bed and moved over to where Chara was pacing. "Take me to what troubles you." He said softly so only they could hear. Chara twitched and tore past him, towards the door, vanishing through it. Cross followed them. Chara led him downstairs and abruptly stopped at the bottom.

Immediately, Chara hunched over, growling threateningly. Cross immediately could tell who was in the room. Chara only reacted like that to one other spirit. Sure enough, Dust twitched and looked up from his standing position. He was holding something.

That wasn't what caught Cross' attention. Dust looked PISSED. He was holding something. His fingers were almost tearing into the paper. "Hey..." Dust's voice was forcibly calm. Cross knew that voice well. What WASN'T calm, was the red magic sparking around his eye and fingertips.

Cross blinked and stretched out a hand. Dust handed over what looked like a torn open package. Pictures and news articles began to spill to the ground and Cross watched them. "Someone hasn't been minding their own fucking business." Dust's mouth twitched. His eyes were dangerously lit.

"As if we don't have enough problems already..." Cross murmured, leaning down. Chara was frozen, locked onto a single article. Cross didn't even need to look to know which one. "How far back did this monster go to get these...?" He murmured. "I... we..." He glanced at Chara. "We died a VERY long time ago..."

"They've been watching for a while, Cross. They know about us. They know about ALL... of us..." That pause in his words told Cross all that he needed to know. This person knew everything. About them. Who they were. About the ghosts. And... Cross furrowed his brow, unsure of the pictures he was seeing.

Vials? Maybe this person knew other secrets that the rest of them didn't. No doubt those were Ink's. Cross shook his head, tucking the paper away. That? That wasn't his business.

————————————

" _ It's true, isn't it?? You remember me _ !" Shattered giggled as Nightmare lashed out at him again. His tentacles gazed through Shattered. Just looking at him. Just being near him. It was beginning to overwhelm Nightmare.

His room was a mess, furniture destroyed and walls broken. He stood in the middle, panting, his tentacles arched. " _ Some things never change, do they, brother? _ " Oh, he hated that. He hated this thing trying to refer to him as family. " _ You still ate the apple. You still became corrupted. But... _ " Shattered's eye lit up.

Nightmare inhaled sharply as a vision flashed in front of his eyes. That was him. In front of a tree. He didn't recognize it, but he recognized what was ON it. Apples.

On one side, shiny golden apples lined the branches. On the other, he could see silhouettes of apples. Apples so black they looked like someone had cut them straight out of the world. A bitter taste erupted into his mouth.

He could see himself in passive form. Reaching for a golden apple. He watched as he plucked it from the branch. There was a chilling wail. It almost seemed to creak out from the branches of the tree itself. He watched in shock as the leaves all wilted and every apple became black and dropped off the tree.

Fire. He blinked and there was fire. Angry monsters. They were angry at him. Nightmare snapped himself backwards out of the vision, appearing back in his bedroom. He was shaking. What the fuck had that been?? WHAT the FUCK had that been???

Shattered leaned forward in his transparent state. "Brother, brother, help. It hurts so much." Nightmare's eyes widened. Shattered was speaking in Dream's voice. He froze up. He recalled the same conversation, clear as day. Was that... his memory??

Shattered grinned. " _ Oh good! You're starting to remember! _ " He giggled and tipped his head. Nightmare didn't understand. WHAT was he remembering?? A past life?? An alternate reality?? He was shaken back as Shattered cackled quietly. " _ Now the fun begins! _ "

  
  



	68. A Courtesy Call

The door slammed open to the bedroom. Shattered trailed his eye upward and his smile became mocking. Cross stared at him from the door. Nightmare was panting in the center of the room.

Half of his goop had already dripped off, exposing his cracked, crying passive form underneath. His tentacles were waving wildly, while also wavering to stay in existence. His entire body was shaking violently and he raised bony fingers to clutch at his head.

He was whispering, shaking his head. Cross stared at him before moving his eyes slowly to Shattered. There was something in them. Something VERY dangerous. Cross held out his hand. Slowly, his blade came into shape and he focused directly on Shattered.

"This is your last chance to leave us alone. If you do not, I will hunt you myself and make you wish you had never been brought into creation." Cross' eyes had lit up. Next to him, the chains were appearing again. They were strained and Chara was already halfway towards Shattered, snarling violently. The chains were the only things keeping them back.

They were PISSED. Based on his reaction, Cross could tell that the only reason Shattered had been able to injure Chara was because he'd caught them off-guard. His tentacles drew back from the ghostly human, curling behind him. His smile was much less cheerful now.

Cross moved forward, his blade raising and pointing at Shattered. He was stopped next to Nightmare. He reached out and squeezed the other's shoulder. Immediately, Nightmare's tentacles stretched out to him, sliding up his arm. Cross tipped his head at Shattered. " _ I banish you from these grounds. _ " His voice resonated with power.

A shockwave rippled out from Cross, pushing Shattered back and fazing him through the wall. Cross stared after him a few moments longer before sighing. He called Chara back, them becoming transparent once again. He turned to Nightmare and knelt down, opening his mouth.

————————————

_ "Boss?" _

Nightmare whipped his head up, eye wide. He didn't know why, but Cross' word had sent a jolt through his body, all the way to the end of his tentacles. There was something terrifyingly familiar about that title. He quickly spoke, cutting Cross off from whatever he was about to say. "Don't fucking call me that!"

There was a moment of silence as he panted. He felt a hand against his cheek and allowed it to turn him. Cross stared down at him. "I haven't said anything." He told Nightmare in quiet confusion. Nightmare stared at him before trembling again. Cross sighed. "You should sit down, preferably not on the floor."

Nightmare gulped before managing to push himself up. With some minor support from Cross, he got to the couch and sat down. The half of his face that exposed his passive form was covered once again. He raised a hand and shakily pressed his head into it. "Cross." His voice rumbled with uncertainty, seeming to catch Cross' attention.

Cross sat next to him. "Yes, I'm here, Nightmare." The other said. Nightmare felt a hand on his shoulder. He leaned into it and felt it squeeze his shoulder. A small warm burst of comfort was felt in his chest, but it did nothing to calm his shaking.

"Cross, something is wrong. Something about THIS." He gestured with his shaky hands all around him. "Something about all of this is so terribly WRONG." He fell silent before speaking again. "Do you ever feel like you're living a life you aren't supposed to? Like this is all just made-up?" Cross was silent for a few moments.

"I do." The response made Nightmare turn to the other. Cross seemed to be staring off into the distance, thinking about something. "But, we should discuss this when we are both in a calmer state of mind." He suggested lightly. Nightmare's tentacles lashed, but he didn't argue. He gave a quiet nod.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Cross got up, beginning to check on Nightmare, circling him. Nightmare felt a spark of annoyance and one of his tentacles halfheartedly lashed out. Cross dodged it easily, understanding.

"Don't fucking coddle me. I'll be fine." Nightmare growled at him. Cross stared at him coolly before giving a quiet nod. He seemed amused and that only annoyed Nightmare even more. Cross blinked, like he'd just remembered something and his face turned grim.

"Ah. Nightmare. It appears we all have an uninvited observer." Nightmare raised a brow. His tentacles gave a simple lash and he turned his full-attention to Cross. "That day we were all in the lobby and someone took a picture of us. All of us." Cross seemed troubled. "It appears it wasn't just a joke or a dare."

Nightmare pushed himself up. Cross sighed. "Come downstairs with me. We've received a package. Some kind of... warning." He slipped his hands into his pocket, pulling out the crumpled note that Dust had given him. He handed it off to Nightmare, who took it.

Cross could tell once Nightmare was finished because his tentacles had stopped cold. His blue eye lit up and he raised his head. "Do we know who it could be?" He asked in a serious tone. Cross shook his head. Nightmare's tentacles flicked. That was a problem.

Maybe even more than Shattered Dream. He blinked. "What was it you did to that golden freak?" He asked. Cross glanced at him before giving a scoff and a crooked smile. Nightmare was caught off guard and felt heat rise to his face.

"We ghosts are allowed to claim a territory. Mine is this house. I've banished Shattered from being able to come within the boundaries of my territory. Needless to say, he might still cause a problem for us at school, on top of this new threat." Cross explained, glaring back at the point where Shattered had disappeared.

Nightmare turned and quickly beckoned for Cross to follow him. He'd regained his composure startlingly quick, considering not even fifteen minutes ago, he'd been on the verge of a breakdown. But Nightmare was used to that. Now, he just shrugged it off.

He left the room and descended the stairs. He came out into the living room and stopped. Panic. He could sense fear and panic. Dream turned to look at him. Killer sat next to him, seeming to be fiercely observing piles of pictures and newspapers laid out on the table.

"Yo, Night. This isn't fucking good." Despite being near his brother, Killer's SOUL remained a thin, vibrant target. His eyes were dark and empty, but somehow Nightmare knew he was pissed off. Nightmare blinked as Dream turned to look at him.

"Brother, someone's been watching." He said, clearly frightened. Nightmare's tentacles flicked and he held the paper that he was holding out to the both of them with a grimace.

"I know." He hissed out. He jumped as he heard faint crashing from down the hall leading to the theater. He raised a brow and Killer sighed.

"Dust ain't taking it too well." He explained. The entire house shook as there was another loud explosion. Dream flinched and ducked down. Killer seemed to notice and reached out, coming over and quietly whispering words of encouragement to Dream.

"What are we to do about this?" Cross asked, coming out from behind Nightmare. "Surely we can't just let this slide." Nightmare shook his head. No. They couldn't. He jumped as a fresh wave of fear swept out from Dream as he looked up from the crumpled paper.

"Justice, brother?? What do they mean by that??" Dream was shaking. When Nightmare muttered that he clearly didn't know, Dream stood up. "I cannot allow this! Brother, we must find them!" Nightmare raised a brow.

"You don't think we know that already?" He asked bitterly, making Dream flinch at the coldness in his tone. Another explosion rocked the house and Nightmare's tentacles flicked. Killer cleared his throat, catching his attention.

"This is what set him off." He told Nightmare. Nightmare reached out and took the photograph. It was a picture of Dust sitting on what looked like the edge of a fire escape. Blue was standing behind him. Dust was watching Blue fondly, the other clinging to him in what looked like terror. Nightmare's tentacles flicked.

"Clearly whoever this is does not realize who they are dealing with." His voice was light, but his tentacles lashing told otherwise. Dream gulped and spoke up.

"We could bring this to the Principal. He'll help." Dream offered quietly. Killer blinked and glanced uneasily at Nightmare. Nightmare considered it for a moment before something twisted inside of him told him otherwise.

"No. I want them, whoever they are,  _ dead _ ." His tentacles lashed on the last word. Dream stared at him. He looked disappointed, but not really that surprised. Killer gave a twisted grin next to him, a knife slipping out of his sleeve and into his hand.

"That sounds a bit more our style." He said, chuckling. Dream glanced at him and Killer sighed. "Sorry, Dream. I love you, but I'm still not a good person. You know that." He sounded apologetic. Dream sighed and looked down. He really hated when they killed people.

"Brother." Dream whipped his head up in surprise. Nightmare never called him that. Nightmare stared at him. "I know you do not wish death upon anyone, no matter what they've done. But I'm asking just this once, for the sake of your lover, your friends, and your family..." He gestured first to Killer, then Cross, then himself.

His eye glowed and his voice rumbled. "I'm asking that you look the other way. I don't want you involved. I want you to trust that I will take care of this. Understood?" Nightmare tipped his head. Dream was quiet for a few moments.

All that was heard was the distant rage of Dust as he continued to tear apart the theater. Finally, Dream hooked his hands in front of him and stared at the floor. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper. "Understood."

  
  



	69. A Garbled Message

" _ Did you do it? _ " The spirit was back. The skeleton could sense it. They were in the black room. The photo development room at the school. The skeleton used it often. The skeleton gave a quiet nod. He'd dropped off the package, as promised.

The spirit giggled as it swayed, tentacles lashing behind it. " _ So lucky I found you!! Such a clever monster! _ " The spirit almost seemed to purr out. The skeleton scowled. He hadn't really been given that much of a choice. This thing had attached itself to him like a leech. He turned his attention back to the photos.

He watched them in the containers, pictures slowly coming into focus. A painful feeling ripped through his body. He inhaled sharply as he felt ghostly hands on his shoulders and the spirit's voice sounded over his shoulder. " _ You miss him, don't you? _ "

The words sent an involuntary tremble down the skeleton's body. "Of course I miss him..." He muttered irritably, crossing his arms. It was more for comfort than it was out of annoyance. He quickly nudged the bridge of his glasses up once more.

The pictures were clear. A brick wall spattered in dust. A black-red jacket with a fluffy yellow hood lay in a pile of dust in the next picture. Just looking at it brought the skeleton pain. "He was my only real friend." His voice shook for a moment.

The spirit giggled. " _ And you're upset because you wanted to be more... right? _ " The question was surprisingly soft for such a delirious voice and the skeleton nodded, rubbing his head with one bony hand. " _ I can help you! Let me help you! _ "

The skeleton didn't answer for a moment, clearly untrusting of the spirit. He yelped as he was dragged backwards and the spirit materialized itself next to him, its one gold eye burning. " _ You can't get rid of me. You should allow me to be useful and it will be less painful for the both of us. _ "

It sounded like a suggestion, but anyone listening could tell it wasn't. He watched the spirit drift up to where photos were already clipped up and drying off. " _ You have a question. I can sense it burning in your throat. _ " The spirit hummed with a crooked smile.

The skeleton stared up at it. He still couldn't believe he was looking at and speaking to a real ghost. There had been no real evidence proving that ghosts were real, so he'd never believed in them.

Over the course of him studying the ragtag group, he found himself believing more and more. Then, to have one approach him, attach itself to him, and speak to him so casually was a bit jarring.

But its words sank in and his gaze darkened. He did have a question. The problem? Was he sure he wanted to know the answer? He knew what the spirit was doing. It was clearly trying to manipulate him into seeking revenge. As if him trying to bring all the self-proclaimed "Bad Guys" to justice wasn't enough.

He was building his case. He had a copy of everything he'd sent to the mansion. Once he was finished developing the pictures, he would take it to the principal and explain thoroughly why they shouldn't be in school, but rather in jail.

Oh. His gaze moved up slowly to fix on the picture of a monotone skeleton. Ever so faintly, one could make out ghostly chains attaching what seemed to be a human to him. That one was fascinating. Definitely worth some research.

A whistle pulled him back to reality. The spirit smiled down at him. " _ You want to know who killed him. You want to know why. _ " The spirit voiced his suppressed thoughts and the skeleton ducked his head. He spoke in a strangled voice, saying it wasn't that important.

He jumped as he suddenly felt a cold finger under his chin, lifting it. The spirit had solidified its hand for the moment. It almost seemed to purr as it tipped its head. " _ Oh, but it IS important! At least, to you, it is! _ " It gave another delirious little giggle. Its tentacles caught the skeleton's attention.

They flicked one at a time in rapid order. Only the gold-tinted tips gave a casual little twitch. The spirit clicked its tongue. " _ Just ask. Surely I can tell you what happened. I can tell you who did it. And I can tell you why. _ "

Every word off the spirit's tongue was sickly sweet and gentle. It leaned down, tipping its head. " _ Surely _ ..." Its eye bore into his own. " _ You want to know.. _ ." The skeleton scowled. He couldn't argue that he did want to know. It was just the emotional cost that would come with knowing. He didn't want to tip his bias anymore than it already was.

He had less of a chance of appealing his case to the principal if it was found out that it was personal. Still, knowing it could affect his chances... he still wanted to know. The spirit drifted backwards and fazed through the line of hanging photos. " _ What if... I don't... TELL you...? _ "

One of his fingers was furiously tapping on e of the pictures and the skeleton slowly lowered his gaze to it. He froze up. Him? Error's face came into view as the photo became clear to him. Error was scowling. In some sort of unconscious response, the skeleton found himself scowling too. Error had done it. But why?

"But why??" He blurted out. He couldn't stop his curiosity and pain from bubbling over. The spirit's smile seemed to widen and in a moment, the skeleton came to a conclusion that this was something he would regret hearing. Sure enough, his conclusion was proven true as the spirit gave a low, amused-sounding chuckle.

He raised a brow. The spirit seemed to be distracted by something else. He followed its gaze to the wall, but saw nothing. The spirit's gaze had contorted into a sadistic warning smile. It was telling something to back off. The skeleton furrowed his brow. Another spirit, maybe?

" _ Why _ ..." The spirit rolled the word off its tongue like honey as it turned its attention back to him. The skeleton felt a shiver go down his spine. His other finger began to tap and the skeleton followed it. That was a picture of Ink. He furrowed his brow.

" _ Think about it, think about it _ ." The spirit urged quietly. " _ Why would Error have stayed? _ " The skeleton pressed himself back against the table, leaning against it as he continued tightly crossing his arms.

"For Ink. They're lovers." He answered. He didn't understand. He'd already known that. The spirit's tentacles flicked in rapid pace once again as a spark of excitement lit up in its eye for a moment.

" _ What if I told you... there is a way... to reanimate the dead? _ " The spirit's voice was hushed, like it was revealing some big secret. Hell, maybe it was. Of course, the skeleton didn't know that. He stared up at the spirit suspiciously. The spirit giggled.

" _ So quick to doubt! Why do you think Cross is back after years and years and YEARS of being a spirit?? _ " The skeleton paused for a moment. The spirit did have a point. He glanced up at it in confusion. " _ They need a SOUL... a live SOUL... they need to... CONSUME it... _ "

The skeleton's body locked up and his eyes widened, but the spirit continued feverishly. " _ Yes, oh yes! They must consume the SOUL! It kills the monster, but it can reanimate them. The SOUL becomes THEIRS and they LIVE. _ " As it spoke, it waved its hands around in grand gestures, like it was reciting some fabulous legend.

" _ So... tell me... why do you think he did it? _ " The spirit's voice became quiet again as it began to tap the picture of Error again. The skeleton was shaking. He gulped and spoke again.

"F-For Ink." He stated, trying to keep his emotions in check. The spirit seemed to regard him with excitement and it tipped its head, tentacles slowly down to a subtle wave.

" _ For Ink. _ " It echoed. " _ What one wouldn't do for love... even if it means to take the life of another... _ " The spirit seemed satisfied. The skeleton, however, had taken off his glasses. He inhaled shakily, wiping bright blue tears from his eyes. He knew the spirit was watching him and that just made him want to cry harder.

The skeleton had one more question burning on his tongue. It was ridiculous. Surely, it would be the most ridiculous thing to come out of his mouth if he asked, but... he had to know. "Do you think he's still here?" The question seemed to surprise the spirit. Its tentacles flicked and it glanced back towards the door.

It fixed its gaze back on him and that twisted smile returned. " _ Would there be any reason for him to stay? Wasn't his home life awful? Weren't you his only friend? _ " The spirit paused and it's grin grew wider. " _ Don't tell me you think he would stay for you! _ "

At that, the skeleton gulped and looked away, his arms tightened around himself. The spirit broke out in laughter. It was not joyful. " _ You were just a friend! Surely you couldn't have thought he had feelings for you? _ " The spirit's tone was borderline mocking and the skeleton felt shame flood his face. " _ Don't feel so bad! _ "

The skeleton blinked, tears welling in his eyes again. He felt his chin be lifted and the spirit drifted in front of him once more. " _ Cheer up! I'm your friend now _ !" It opened its eye, which was glowing vividly. The skeleton felt a chill wrack his body as the air turned cold. The spirit spoke again, it's voice laced with deadly promise.

" _ And I won't EVER leave you! _ "

  
  



	70. A Crisis Code

For a moment, Ink couldn't believe it. He studied the pictures Dream had sent him, Error looking over his shoulder. He zoomed in on one and froze up. "I-I-Ink..." Error stated, his eyes wide and voice concerned. Ink had no doubt they were both looking at the same picture. The one of his vials.

"Someone knows." Ink whispered. He shakily set down his phone, covering his face. Error reached out and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. He used his strings to snag the phone and pull it towards him. It fizzled a little when he picked it up, but it was fine otherwise.

Despite his glitching, he was able to scroll through the pictures with ease. He fizzled violently as another text from Dream came through.

**NM n his friends r gonna kill them**

That did not sound like a bad plan to Error. He didn't care what this mystery "hero" was trying to expose about him. It was Ink. He cared about Ink far too much to allow him to be devastated like this. He glanced over at Ink.

"They're going to tell people, Error..." Ink's voice was barely above a whisper. Error knew that voice well. He used his strings to ensnare Ink and pull him closer to him on the bed. They were at Ink's house, in his bedroom. Ink leaned against him, shaking. "Error..."

"Th-Th-They aren't going t-t-t-to tell anyone SHIT." Error growled out. Ink trembled against him. "I'm going to ch-ch-ch-check." He started to get up, but immediately, he felt Ink's grab his scarf. He turned back to look at him.

"Be CAREFUL." Ink said shakily. "You know what will happen if you mess with it too much. We'll be noticed." He said quietly. Error stared at him for a moment before reaching down and slipping his fingers into Ink's, intertwining them. He lifted the other's hand to his teeth and pressed them against Ink's knuckle softly.

Ink lit up in his rainbow blush and stared at Error. "I'll b-b-b-b-be fine." Error said quietly. "D-D-Done this b-b-b-before plenty of t-t-t-t-times." His assurance seemed to relax Ink, but not too much. The other still squeezed his hand worriedly. Error squeezed it back before gently slipping his hand away from Ink's.

The other stared after him as he head towards the door and slipped out. He came out into the end of the hallway. He'd left one of the three doors. He cast a glance at the door in the middle uneasily.

The one he was headed for was lit up bright blue. Two of the doors said Do Not Enter, but those words meant nothing to Error. He reached out and put his hand on the knob. He hesitated, still freaked out by the slight fizzle that went up his arm.

The door clicked and Error pushed it open. He stared up with a sense of familiarity. Millions of bright blue wires and strands of light were connected to a single piece of glowing blue paper drifting up in the air. Dots of sparkling white and blue drifted around him. He shut the door behind him.

Error hadn't been here in a while. It was only him and Ink who knew about this. It was only them that kept their little world to themselves. Separated from the others. Error moved to the middle of the room and snapped his fingers. The entire room went black.

It was waiting for a command. "Sh-Sh-Sh-Show me pa-pa-past events." Error ordered. There was nothing for a moment before a blinding amount of information began to swell up around him. The codes flew around Error, lighting up his black void with flashes of light every few seconds.

The codes all filtered upwards, keeping a tight, circular formation around him. Error began studying all of them. He was looking. "Sh-Sh-Show me th-th-th-the package delivery." He commanded.

A square stretch of code separated from the rest. "Who-who delivered it?" The code that he needed immediately lit up and he studied it. Pieces of it would flash by, every few seconds, too fast for him to catch them. He didn't recognize that name. But maybe Ink would.

He tapped it and the code lit up a violent red color, opposed to everything else's plain white. He copied the stretched of code and attached it to his scarf, where it sank down into a small bit of writing. He didn't like staining his scarf like this, but it was for good reason. He snapped his fingers again and dispersed the code.

Around him, the room became black again. He waited. It slowly lit up blue again, returning to the state he'd entered it in. He gave a quiet sigh. He headed towards the door and left the room without a second glance. The longer he stayed, the more he would be tempted to change things. 

He shut the door and it clicked behind him. He was back in the hallway. He took a moment to breathe. Traveling into the code always exhausted him and this time proved no different. He moved over to the door to Ink's room and opened it. Ink was worriedly painting his walls, standing on the bed.

He jumped as Error came in and turned to face him. "Did you find out?" He asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Error gave a quiet nod. He pulled his scarf up and his bony fingers traced over until he found the name.

"Sci." He stated. At the name, Ink noticeably stiffened. His eyesockets went black for a moment and he looked down at the floor. Error was momentarily concerned.

"I t-t-t-take it you kn-kn-know them?" He questioned lightly, sitting next to Ink on the bed. Ink was hugging himself. To Error's shock, translucent tears were running down his face. "Ink-" He cut himself off, reaching out to the other and tugging him into a hug.

Ink's fingers buried into his coat and Error heard the first shaky inhale. "I... trusted him... I thought he was my FRIEND..." Ink whispered out. His entire bony structure was shaking and Error immediately went to rubbing his shoulders again. He hated seeing Ink upset like this.

"Wh-Wh-Who is he?" Error asked. Ink didn't answer for a few moments. He seemed to be trying to pull himself together. Error wondered quietly if this was the first time Ink had ever experienced betrayal. That would've been a difficult emotion to feel for the first time.

"First year. Freshman. H-He seemed like a good guy. He's really smart. Likes to study things..." Ink trailed off for a moment. Error waited patiently. "That... makes a lot of sense." Ink pulled away from Error and Error sat back, ready to just let Ink do his thing. "Why didn't I see it before?! He's in the PHOTOGRAPHY Club!!"

Ink began pacing around the room and Error watched as he began to leave black footprints on the floor. Patterns began to spread out from the footprints, changing every few steps. They coated the floor and Error watch in quiet appreciation. Ink continued to rant loudly, but Error had learned to tune him out.

Finally, Error came back as Ink stopped in front of him. Quietly, he lifted his head, fizzling softly as he felt Ink's hands cup his cheeks. The other had fallen silent. Error tipped his head, lifting his hands and placing them over Ink's. "Something t-t-t-troubles you..." He noted. Ink glanced up at him.

"I read the text, Error. They're going to kill him. Nightmare and his... gang... want to kill him." Ink paused as he stared into Error's eyes. "You do too, right?" The question was soft and forced, like Ink already knew the answer. And he probably did.

Error didn't answer. That was all the confirmation Ink needed and he looked down. "Error, please don't." He pleaded softly. Error stared at him. His pixels flickered uncertainly. Ink noticed and seemed to scramble for words. "P-Please don't."

Ink seemed more and more dismayed the longer it took Error to answer him. Error glitched silently and Ink was on the verge of tears. Error's hands reached out and grabbed Ink, pulling him into his chest. Ink slowly collapsed against him and Error held him. "Error..."

Ink's plea was cut off as Error spoke. "Y-Y-You should know better th-than-than ANYONE, Ink. I c-c-c-can't say I w-w-w-won't, otherwise, I would b-b-b-be lying." Ink broke down into tears and Error felt his SOUL wrench a little. "I'm sorry... b-b-b-but he knows of y-y-y-your vials... it is n-n-n-not a bold assumption that he al-al-already know what they ar-ar-are for..."

Ink trembled against him. Error knew he was right. And he had a sneaking suspicion that Ink did too. He sighed and rubbed Ink's back. "Y-Y-You don't h-h-h-have to get involved. L-L-Look the other w-w-way..." Error said quietly. Ink trembled. "D-D-D-Does that sound f-f-fair...?"

After a few moments, Ink gave a pained nod against him, his fingers curled into his coat. "It shouldn't have to be this way." He whispered. Error stared down at him.

"B-B-B-But it is." He replied. He kept his voice soft, but anyone listening could tell he spoke without a single hint of regret.

  
  



	71. A Sixth Contender

Nightmare's tentacles flicked. Someone had entered the house. The majority of them were in the living room. He turned to look at where he'd sensed it and was momentarily taken back. He recognized this skeleton. "Error?" Dust rasped in a scratchy voice. He was being healed by Dream, having sustained many an injury in his rampage through the theater.

The glitchy skeleton kept his hands in his pockets. "I-I-I've been told th-th-th-that someone's been w-w-watching..." He growled out in that glitchy whine. Nightmare's tentacles flicked.

"You've heard correctly." He stated. Error's body pixelated again. "Why are you here?"

"B-B-Because you an-an-and I want the s-s-s-same thing... What w-w-w-was your name? N-Nightmare?" Nightmare felt the goop in his body prickle. This skeleton had a dangerous aura. An unpredictable one. Like an animal that was just BARELY holding itself back from attacking everything on sight.

"And what's that?" Nightmare stood to face him. He came around the side of the couch and he heard Killer let out a soft chuckle before he heard a yelp. He assumed Dream or someone had elbowed him in the ribs. Good.

He turned his attention back to Error. On the couch, Cross turned to face him too and his eyes seemed spark in interest. Error scoffed. "Y-Y-You know what..." He scowled, rolling his eyes. "Don't g-g-g-give me that b-b-bullshit. We w-w-want this guy dead, d-d-d-don't we?"

Nightmare blinked. "Maybe we do share the same goal then. Are you saying you'll join us?" He eyes the skeleton. Error was real eye-catching. No doubt he would get other monsters' attention with his appearance. The thought didn't exactly repel Nightmare.

Error glared at him, his head glitching violently to the left for a moment before he spoke. "W-W-Was it n-n-n-not obvious?" Out of the corner of his eye, Nightmare noticed Error, Cross, and Dream suddenly seemed to become distracted by something and even he became aware of a presence that he was sure was not really there. "I know wh-wh-who it is."

Nightmare's tentacles flicked and lowered. "You should have started with that." He muttered. He turned and retook his position on the couch, climbing over it. One of his tentacles beckoned Error over. Error glitched into the living room with them and Horror seemed fascinated by his strings.

He reached out and jumped as Error let out a loud, digital screech. "D-D-D-Don't touch m-m-me." He growled. Horror pulled back, glancing at something next to him. Error stared around at them. He was clearly not used to having so many people looking at him and he clearly didn't like it. His body fizzled.

"Ink kn-kn-knew him, so y-y-y-you probably do t-t-t-too." He spoke directly to Dream, who stood up next to the couches, his hands nervously clasped in front of him. "H-H-H-His name's Sci."

Immediately, Dream let in a sharp inhale of breath, seeming to startle everyone. Well, almost everyone. Cross watched him calmly.

————————————

Dream did know who that was, but that wasn't the reason he'd made that noise. He felt like all of the air had been sucked out of his lungs. There were two others who had sensed it too. That wave of panic and shock. It hadn't been theirs. Dream shook it off. "I-I do know him, yes..." He managed to stutter out.

Error's eyes fixed piercingly on him. Dream shivered a little and blinked as he felt a hand on his back. He glanced down and Killer nudged him encouragingly. "Keep going." Killer encouraged quietly. Dream gulped and nodded.

"I-It would make sense. He's in Photography Club and he does like to study things that fascinate him. You... all of you... seemed to be of interest to him." Dream explained quietly, fiddling with his fingers. In a way, he was almost disappointed for not having figured it out.

"So we kill 'em." Horror stated, his fingers tapping absentmindedly on the handle of his axe. He jumped as something unseen seemed to spook him and he glanced to the side of him with a raised brow. Dream figured it was probably Lust.

As Horror spoke, him, Error and Cross all seemed to feel it again. A desperate wave of pain. Cross showed nothing more than the tightening of his hands into fists. Error's body glitched wildly. Dream didn't know much, but he could something. Another spirit was here.

He couldn't see it, but he could sense it. And it seemed Error and Cross could too. No doubt, Lust did. On his other side, Dust kept glancing at something and muttering seemed under his breath. They all turned their attention to Cross as he stood up. "Sorry, Error, was it?"

Error turned a glare to him, but it was clear that he somewhat feared Cross. Cross tipped his head. "Come with me." His voice held no hint of a suggestion. He turned away and disappeared with Error down a hallway. Dream gulped.

"I... I'm going to make sure they don't kill each other." He said, glancing back at Killer. Killer seemed surprised before nodding.

"Probably a good idea." Nightmare muttered on the other couch. Dream managed a shaky smile before he moved after Error and Cross. He came out into the hallway and followed it until he found them. Cross glanced at him.

"Good, you're here." He said. Dream nodded. Error glanced at him suspiciously. He gestured with one pixelating hand towards Dream and Cross shook his head. "No, he isn't like us. He's a medium. The dead can speak through him."

Error's body fizzled and he turned to look at Dream in fascination. It made him squirm. "Y-Y-Y-You sensed it t-t-t-too. There is a-a-another spirit here." Error stated. He crossed his arms. "H-H-He must have followed m-m-m-me."

Cross and Dream blinked at him. "Why would the spirit follow you?" Dream asked uncertainly. Error sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"I k-k-k-killed him." Error said. Cross was quiet for a moment before letting out a scoff.

"That would do it." He muttered. He turned to Dream. Dream had fallen quiet. He could sense it. Something was pushing at his mind. It wanted to speak. He glanced up at Cross for a moment, his SOUL pounding.

"I-It wants to speak. H-He... He wants to speak." Dream quickly corrected himself as the presence let out a wave of annoyance. Cross raised a brow. "Should I let him?"

"Your choice." Cross answered quietly, clearly not going to push him in any direction. In a way, it felt relieving to make his own choices, but at the same time, it was frustrating. He had no idea what to do. The presence pushed at his mind more urgently.

Dream gulped. "I... think I'm going to let him speak... But please tell me after what he had to say." Cross nodded, calmly saying that he would. Dream gulped and focused on the presence. It seemed to let out a wave of relief.

Dream closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

————————————

Cross wasn't exactly sure what to expect when Dream opened his eyes. Chara was behind him, contentedly hostile towards the new spirit. Immediately, Dream's eyes shot open and one eyesocket was empty. The other had a small, glowing red eye light.

He spoke in a raspy, growling voice as he took a defensive stance. " _ Son of a BITCH! _ " He snapped. Error glared back at him. Cross snapped his fingers, getting the spirit's attention. " _ Don't snap your fingers at me! Who the hell do you think you- _ "

He choked for a moment as his SOUL lit up purple and Cross suspended him in the air. He held out his other hand and formed his large, glowing red blade. The spirit seemed to pale at the sight of it. Cross stared at him steadily.

"When I let you down, you will tell us your name and why you're here. Understood?" Cross said quietly. The spirit growled, but Cross only tightened his grip and the spirit swore.

" _ Fine _ !" He hissed. Cross let him down and the spirit collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Cross stared down at him The spirit seemed to move his gaze between him and Error. Cross knew that look. He was sizing them up. Not a wise choice, surely.

Cross impaled the knife in front of him and the spirit seemed to falter. He blinked as strings whipped out next to him, ensnaring Dream's body and the spirit growled, swearing loudly. He thrashed around, inhaling sharply as the strings grew tighter.

For a moment, Cross was even somewhat amused to hear such foul language coming from Dream. In fact, it was almost laughable. He approached the spirit. "Name. Now." He said firmly.

" _ Fell _ !" The spirit spat at him angrily. Cross gave a quiet nod. He didn't really care about his name, it was more of a courtesy thing.

"Why're you here?" He asked. Fell growled at him from Dream's body and yelped as the strings grew tighter. "Careful. We don't want to hurt Dream too bad." Cross warned, glancing behind him. Error rolled his eyes and loosened them a bit. "Why're you here?"

" _ Because you fuckers are about to kill my best friend! And I'm gonna fucking stop you! _ " Fell spat. For a moment, Cross was taken back. He felt a coldness in his chest as he let out a small bout of laughter. Fell seemed aggravated by it.

Cross lowered his gaze and his eyes lit up. "That's adorable, Fell." He admired the bravery, but just the thought. It made him laugh again. "You? Stop all of us...?" He tipped his head. "That's cute."


	72. A Scarlet Scorn

Fell was furious. He spat at the skeleton known as Cross and Cross blinked. He reached up and wiped his face, his eyes never leaving Fell's. Fell blinked, feeling an involuntary shudder go down his body. The air around him had dropped several degrees and it suddenly felt... dangerous... Cross chuckled quietly. It was not a joyful or happy sound.

Fell yelped as the strings yanked him closer to Cross and Cross formed a smaller, glowing red blade. He held it up, the glow illuminating both of their skulls.

Cross gave a twisted grin and to Fell's shock, a needle burst out of his skull. It was transparent. A knife formed elsewhere and Cross himself seemed to become transparent.

Blood began to erupt as parts of his bones seemed to dust away. There was a rattling noise. Like someone was shaking a metal fence. Slowly, Cross straightened up, revealing a torn uniform. He was knives and swords and all kinds of weapons sticking out from his bones.

The chains around his body began to form and Fell watched in shock and horror as Cross gripped them firmly and yanked them backwards. Another creature appeared in front of him, inches away, being held back by the chain. A deranged, white, black-eyed human that snarled and snapped at him.

The chains connected them to Cross. Error approached Cross' other side, flickering himself. His scarf disappeared and his head glitched violently to the side for a moment. A noose made of glowing strings slowly formed, drifting off into nothing and Error scowled. Fell stared at them. " _ Fuck _ ." He whispered.

Then, he blinked once and they were both back to normal. The human was gone. Cross used the small blade to lift Fell's chin. "Do you UNDERSTAND just who you're trying to fight?" Cross' question was light, but his tone sent another involuntary shudder down Fell's bones.

Fell opened his mouth, but yelped as strings bound it open again. He froze. It was like he was being killed all over again. Error glared at him. "Y-Y-You've wasted y-y-y-your opportunity to speak..." Cross nodded next to him, his eyes glowing. He turned to Fell.

"Now GET OUT." He snarled, a flash of his terrifying ghostly form appearing again. Fell fled.

————————————

"Dream." Someone was shaking him. Dream slowly blinked open his eyes. He was laying on the floor, propped up against the wall, breathing heavily. Error and Cross were both knelt in front of him. "Are you alright?" Dream felt dizzy, but other than that, he felt fine.

He furrowed his brow. "What... what did the spirit have to say...?" He asked, looking up at them. Error gave a scowl and Dream could immediately tell the encounter had not gone well. He blinked in dismay.

"S-S-S-Spirit was a f-f-f-friend of Sci's... N-N-N-Name's Fell." Error told him. Dream blinked in shock. He did know Fell. He'd always seen the delinquent skeleton hanging out with scientist. Error had killed him?? He shook for a moment and Error seemed to notice. His body gave a fizzle and he turned his head away.

"He attempted to threaten us." Cross' voice was quiet. Dream didn't like the odd tone he had. It made his bones crawl and his SOUL scrunch up uncertainly. Cross' eyes slowly met his and there it was. That unpredictability burning in his eyelights. "Go back to everyone else."

Dream gulped and nodded, using the wall to push himself to his feet. He staggered for a moment and strings caught him, pulling him upright. He thanked Error quietly and felt the strings retreat before he moved back towards the living room.

He approached the opening in the hallway, hearing everyone chatting in the living room. He had to calm down. He glanced back down the hall, having left Cross and Error far behind. He hugged himself and quickly took a deep breath. He let out a burst of positive energy and plastered a less-worried look on his face.

He rounded the corner and everyone looked up as he came back in. Nightmare had already been looking. Surely he'd sensed the small burst of of positivity and was curious. His tentacles flicked around as he furrowed his brow at Dream. Dream held up a hand and Nightmare seemed to understand.

"They're finishing up. Cross is just asking Error some questions." Dream said, giving a smile. Dust scoffed and leaned back, glancing at something to his left. Horror had fallen asleep on the chair across the room. Killer, however, furrowed his own brow at Dream and reached a hand up to him.

Dream noticed and came over. He reached out and slipped his hand into Killer's, sitting down next to him. Killer squeezed it quietly. "Something wrong?" He whispered to Dream.

Dream glanced at him and shook his head. Killer gave a soft snort. "You're real fucking bad at lying. Just tell me later." He whispered again. Dream flushed gold before sighing and nodding. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this with Killer.

After about two more minutes, Cross and Error re-emerged from the hallway. Error scowled, glitching as he stared around. "S-S-S-So w-w-we got a pl-pl-plan, or what?" He stated roughly. Dream gulped and pushed himself up. They all watched as he excused himself and disappeared upstairs.

————————————

Nightmare watched him go and sighed. "Figures. He doesn't have the will for this stuff." He mumbled, his tentacles curling behind him. Cross took his place next to Nightmare and welcomed the tentacle that wrapped over his shoulders.

"Depends. Do we just want to kill him and be done with it? Or do we want to draw it out, make him suffer a little?" He drew his fingers over the tentacle and it curled between them, flicking almost happily. Nightmare gave a quiet chuckle.

"I'm partial to drawing it out. What better way to deal with someone poking into our business?" He asked, raising his hands in a shrug. Cross glanced at him before shrugging himself.

"I-I-I-I don't c-c-c-care how we d-d-d-do it... Just wa-wa-want him dead." Error growled, sinking and sitting on the floor, his elbows leaning against the table. Nightmare gestured to Dust, who lifted his head.

"Just kinda want it over with, to be honest. Truth be told, if I see him, I'll probably kill him on sight." Dust growled out. His eyes seemed to become unfocused before seeming to echo some unheard voice. "Dead and gone, dead and gone." He broke off into muttering, leaning back.

"Killer?" Nightmare asked, raising a brow. The black-eyed skeleton was balancing a knife of his fingertip. He hummed and threw it in the the air before catching it and mockingly slashing the air with a grin.

"I'm with you. Let's draw it out. Tear the fucker apart so he knows just how fucking wrong it was to mess with us." Killer said, giving a wide grin as more black liquid trickled down from his eyesockets. He seemed excited.

Nightmare nodded and glanced over at Horror. He rolled his eye. He wasn't even going to bother. "So, three for drawing it out. One for making it quick. One impartial." His tentacles slowly swayed behind him. "I think it's clear what we must do now." Everyone nodded. 

"Who wants to have the first jab at him?" Nightmare asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. Killer began to open his mouth, but someone else had already spoken.

"I would." Cross spoke up from next to Nightmare. Nightmare glanced at him in surprise. Cross gave a shrug, but he was giving that damn look again.

That one that meant he knew more than he was letting on. Nightmare's tentacles flicked in annoyance and Cross seemed to notice, soothingly stroking it with his fingers.

"So... Cross is first..." He said quietly. Killer slammed his knife into the table and threw his hand up, grinning. Nightmare couldn't help the snort that escaped him.

Even Dust seemed amused. "Killer is second..." He glanced over. "I'll make Horror third." Dust broke in, saying that he would go next. "Dust is fourth. And DON'T kill him." He stated sharply.

Dust scowled and muttered that he wouldn't, clearly annoyed. "Error?" The other shrugged. Nightmare nodded. "Error is fifth. And I'm last." Killer spoke up, grinning.

"So who's gonna kill him, Boss?" He asked, giving that shit-eating grin. Killer wasn't stupid. He already knew the answer. Nightmare could tell that much. He responded to Killer's challenge with a grin of his own. He spoke in that deep rumble.

His tentacles curled behind him. "Who do you think? Of course I will." He scoffed, seeming like he was offended Killer had even asked. "And I will make his death slow. I will make his death painful." Nightmare growled out, his tentacles beginning to lash. He couldn't tell if it was in anger or excitement.

"So, guess we got a plan..." Killer said, grinning. Nightmare smiled and nodded, his eye glowing.

"I suppose we do."

  
  



	73. A Future Murder

Ink furrowed his brow as he felt the phone on his bed vibrate. He didn't want to move, much less look at the screen. Without lifting his head, he pat his hand around the bed until he found it. He pulled it to him and opened it, squinting at the text.

**Hey, Ink.**

Ink paused, a little confused. It was from Geno. Why was Geno texting him? Then, before he could type a response, another text came through.

**I need to talk to you.**

Ink propped himself up onto his elbows, tipping his head. He didn't understand why Geno hadn't just called. He began to type back.

_ you want me 2 call you ? _

Ink sent it and waited, but he didn't even have time to set the phone down before it buzzed again. He felt a bolt of shock as he read the text.

**I'm outside.**

Holy shit, seriously? Ink slipped off of his bed, grabbing his paintbrush and opening a portal, coming out of one of the ink blotches on the wall downstairs. He moved over to the door and unlocked it, throwing it open.

Sure enough, Geno stood there. He blinked at Ink, lowering the phone in his hand. "Hey..." Geno started, not seeming to know what to say. Ink stared at him before sputtering.

"Wha-I-HI!" He exclaimed. "What're you doing down here?!" Geno lived farther away. Further up north. Geno awkwardly rubbed his arm.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Geno hated being outside. Mostly because people would notice him and talk about him. It was hard not to, the guy had a bloody slash across his chest. Ink nodded and stepped aside.

As soon as Geno came in, Ink heard something distantly. He furrowed his brow, shutting the door. It was that grandfather clock again. It chimed loudly, the noise echoing through the halls. Geno turned to him, picking at his scarf. He seemed troubled.

"Ink, y'know how I said I had a ghost problem?" Ink furrowed his brow. His memory was NOT good. He thought hard about it until he managed to pull something up. He blinked and snapped his fingers, nodding.

"Yes?" He said, not sure how to feel about that. Geno sighed. Ink jumped as something dark flashed in the mirror on the wall. He felt a chill as all of his lights flickered. Geno rolled his eye.

"We don't need to be so dramatic." He said loudly. There was a groan and Ink yelped as a curved blade came out of the mirror and cracked into the wall beneath it. Ink recognized that weapon. A scythe. Wait. He knew where he'd see that before.

When he'd reunited Error, Fresh, and Geno. This spirit had been watching. "Woah, woah, woah. You're being haunted by a REAPER??" Ink asked in shock. Geno crosses his arms, seeming like he was waiting. A smooth voice drifted from the mirror.

" _ Not A reaper... THE Reaper. _ " It said as a figure came into view. Yeah, Ink did recognize him. It was the same blue-eyed skeleton with the black cloak. " _ My name is Reaper, actually. And you're... _ " His eyelights suddenly lit up bright blue and Ink froze in place for a moment. " _ Ink _ ."

Ink was quiet. He wasn't as freaked out as he figured a normal monster would be. Mostly because he'd had his own spirit haunting him too. But, this was the Grim Reaper. Ink gulped and stood with his paintbrush neatly tucked behind him. "So...?" He was confused.

" _ There is about to be death. Someone you know is going to die. _ " Reaper stated, seeming bored as he tapped his fingers along his scythe. Ink furrowed his brow.

"Well, it's Sci, isn't it?" Ink asked, a painful tone straining his voice for a moment. Geno seemed concerned, but before he could speak, Reaper had furrowed his brow.

" _ That was not the name on my list. _ " He murmured, tipping his head. He seemed intrigued. Ink froze up. Sci wasn't going to die? Then who was?? He opened his mouth again, but once again, was interrupted. " _ If you're going to ask me who it is, I cannot tell you that. _ " Ink stared at him and Reaper held up a bony finger, wagging it back and forth. " _ Death has rules, Ink. _ "

"Why are you telling me?" He asked in quiet confusion. Reaper blinked and tipped his head, eyes glowing.

" _ It's not obvious? You can still prevent it. You have.. _ ." His eyes lit up once again and Ink heard a loud ticking noise as Reaper twitched. He stayed like that for a few moments before coming back. " _ You have six days. _ " Six days?? Six days to do WHAT??

Ink stared at him in wide-eyed frustration. "What do you MEAN??" He demanded. He was shaking. Geno came over and put his hand on Ink's shoulder. He squeezed it and Ink accepted the small gesture of comfort with tearful eyes. Reaper blinked calmly.

" _ Today is Sunday, Ink. On Saturday, one of two things will happen. One, Sci delivers the package to the principal and convinces him to lock all of your friends up. Two, someone will die, but the rest of your friends will be spared _ ." Reaper explained calmly, drifting in the mirror.

Geno seemed confused, not knowing what the package was or who Sci was. He just seemed to know that this was urgent. Which was why he'd brought Reaper here. Ink was trembling. He felt like he'd just gotten a tremendous weight thrown on his shoulders.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" He asked shakily. Reaper tipped his head.

" _ You could do nothing. Let Fate decide. Or... _ " His eyes lit up as he grinned. " _ Perhaps you could tip the scales of fate more in your favor. Do something. Anything. _ " Reaper dragged his scythe along the wall under the mirror. Ink watched it. " _ Just make sure you do it before you run out of TIME. _ "

Ink jumped. On the last word, Reaper had cracked his scythe into the wall as he leaned partway out of the mirror, like the glass wasn't even there. He gripped the frame with pure, white bony hands. His eyes glowed and swirled. He leaned back, the scythe slipping back into the mirror as he chuckled.

" _ Now, do you mind if we stay a bit? Geno is very tired. He has not slept properly in days. _ " Ink blinked and glanced over at Geno, who glared at Reaper. Now that he was closer, Ink could see it. Geno did look exhausted.

"Y-Yeah, sure..." He stammered. Geno glared at Reaper and the god of death pointed at him with a scolding look.

" _ Don't even try to deny it! You have not slept for three days, twelve hours, twenty-two minutes and forty-eight seconds!! _ " Reaper stated, a chime being heard everytime he named a unit of time. Ink stared at him before moving his shocked gaze to Geno.

"Geno!" He exclaimed. Geno blinked at him before trying to make an excuse, his face going bright red. Ink wasn't having it. "No! No excuses, sleep NOW!" Ink began herding Geno towards one of the guest rooms. Geno protested that he didn't need to, but Ink shook his head.

————————————

Reaper shook his head, chuckling from inside the mirror as Ink shoved Geno down one of the hallways. He tapped his fingers along his scythe. " _ Death has rules. _ " He reminded himself. " _ I... have rules... _ " He waited several more minutes before whisking away through the house, going to locate Geno.

He paused in a mirror as Ink passed him, mumbling to himself. He already seemed stressed. Reaper could tell. He hummed and continued on. Finally, he appeared in one room and was stopped by Geno's glare. He was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why'd you have to tell him I haven't slept?!" He demanded. Reaper blinked before giving a smile.

" _ BECAUSE, Geno, I care about you! _ " He said, tipping his head. Geno seemed taken back before blushing and scowling.

"But I have to be there for him and Error! I'm NOT one of those assholes who watches and does nothing. I am NOT an asshole!" Geno snapped. He buried his face in his hands. He groaned and Reaped sighed, leaning against the frame of the mirror.

" _ Breathe, darling. _ " He reminded Geno in a gentle tone. Geno blushed again, but Reaper saw him start trying to control his breathing. Reaper hummed again and pushed himself out of the mirror, leaving his scythe drifting inside. He floated over to Geno and drifted in front of him.

" _ Geno... please understand... you will be there for them... but it shouldn't be in this condition. _ " Reaper stretched out a hand and took Geno's.

" _ You're exhausted, darling. I've seen you doze off standing up more than the amount of number on the clock! _ " Geno stiffened, but didn't stop him. He glared at Reaper. Reaper stared back at him calmly.

He raised Geno's hand and pressed cold teeth to Geno's knuckle. " _ Get some rest. Take care of yourself. And when you've done that, you can start taking care of others too _ ." Reaper soothed quietly. Geno shook before looking down. " _ If it makes you feel better, I'll stay right here with you. _ " He spoke in a smooth comforting tone.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Geno muttered. Though, contrary to his words, his body already seemed to be relaxing. Reaper smiled and held his hand with both of his own.

" _ Just rest. _ " He assured Geno quietly. The other looked up at him uncertainly and Reaper reached out, stroking his cheek, causing it to flush red. " _ I will be here when you wake. _ "

  
  



	74. A Road Not Taken

"Two roads... two roads..." Dust muttered as he watched his victim run. "Yellow wood..." He moved after them slowly. It didn't matter how fast they ran. They would never escape. Humans always gave him the highest EXP. He followed them through empty, moonlit streets. He'd already sent out his magic. No one could hear them screaming.

He twitched, magic sparking up from under his eyesocket again. "Undergrowth... then took the other... just as fair..." He was breathlessly reciting something. He didn't know where it was from. He didn't know why he remembered it. "The passing... worn them... the same..."

The human was forced to take a right as he sent up a wall of jagged bones. Right into an alley. He had them. He followed. "Telling this with a sigh..." He continued to mutter, soon not even being aware that he was doing so. His eye lit up. "Somewhere ages and ages hence."

He approached them, a bone appearing in his hand, the end jagged. He raised it. "Two roads. Two roads." He muttered, his eyes wide. The human stared at him, shaking and whimpering and pleading. "And I... I..." He stopped cold. Someone else was here. The human stared past him, seeming scared and confused as he held them up by their SOUL.

"I took the one less traveled by. And that..." Blue took another cautious step towards them, his body shaking. He gulped. "Has made all the difference..." He finished the poem shakily and Dust could feel those baby blue eyes fixed on him. Dust felt his SOUL stop.

" _ Brother! What're you waiting for?! Ignore him!! IGNORE HIM!! _ " Papyrus' voice screamed next to his head and he flinched away. He turned back to the human, who whimpered. He focused in on them, trying desperately to ignore the outside distractions. But...

"Dust... Dust, PLEASE..." Blue begged behind him, his voice shaking.

————————————

Blue trembled. Dust was trembling too, the bone inches away from piercing the human's neck. Papyrus had fully formed around Dust, magic billowing off of it in waves. It hissed at Blue, its eyes glowing as it stayed in front of Papyrus. " _ Do it!! DO IT, BROTHER!! Kill them!! Stab them!! _ "

Papyrus turned to Dust gleefully. Dust still had his back to Blue and the human was beginning to choke. Blue was shaking. "Dust!! Dust, stop!! Please!!" He cried out, finally breaking loose. He was on the verge of tears. And his voice showed it too. He saw Dust stiffen.

" _ BROTHER! _ " Papyrus snarled. Dust threw the human to the side and they crumpled down, unconscious. He dropped the bone and collapsed on his knees, letting out a loud scream that echoed through the alleys. He held his head, his fingers digging fiercely into his hood.

Blue ran over, despite how bad the noise Dust made, made him want to curl up and cry with him. He knelt in front of Dust. "Dust!! Dust, look at me!! Look at me, PLEASE!" He begged softly. Dust was shaking. He raised his head as Blue slipped his hands under his hood, cupping his cheeks. Blue let out an involuntary whimper at the sight of him.

One of his eyesockets had spiderwebbing cracks leading out from it once again. They spark and fizzled. Glowing purple tears ran down Dust's face. He was breathing heavily. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He whispered over and over. Blue stared at him in dismay.

"It's okay! It's okay! You didn't kill them!! I'm here!! Please just listen to me!!" Blue begged quietly. Dust was clearly trying his best to focus on him. He shrieked as there was a crunching sound and he was yanked back. He trembled, his eyes wide. Blue stared up.

Papyrus had his fingers dug into Dust's shoulders. They were in so deep, Blue could hear cracking. Dust grit his teeth and a pained, pitiful whimper escaped him. " _ Brother. Brother, you must kill him. Don't let everyone and everything you've sacrificed to get here mean NOTHING!! _ " Blue backed up against the wall.

"Dust..." He begged quietly. Dust stared at him, but anyone could tell that he wasn't fully there. His twitched madly, only stopping to scream as Papyrus's fingers dug deeper and deeper into the bone. Blue felt tears running down his face. "I still believe in you..." He whispered.

Dust noticeably froze and the words seemed to affect him. Blue watched as he yanked away from Papyrus' grasp and doubled over, holding his head. "It feels... like your life is going down a dangerous path." He spoke with a pained voice. Why did his throat hurt? "I, Blue, see great potential within you."

Each time he spoke seemed to crush his own SOUL further and further. Like he was about to die and he knew it. He shakily raised his head. "Everyone can be a great person if they just try!" He insisted. Dust seemed to snap and look up at him. Blue was coughing, holding his throat.

Was that... was that dust?? He coughed violently. It felt like his head was being ripped straight from his body. Almost like someone had slashed his head off with a knife- The thought sent an electrifying feel through his body and he slammed himself back against the wall. He slid down it, his body twitching.

"It hurts..." He whimpered out. Dust was staring at him. He opened his mouth and seemed to speak, but Blue couldn't hear him. Blue couldn't hear anything. He collapsed against the wall, sliding down it and the last thing he saw was Dust scrambling over to him.

Blue woke again much later. He didn't see anything at first. Just darkness. Then, his eyelights began to adjust. Things were coming into view. A ceiling. He was in a bedroom. He was... on the bed. He shifted and managed to lift his head. He was in his own bedroom. He became aware of someone next to him.

He propped himself up onto his elbows. Dust was slumped next to him, his head resting in his arms as he laid against the bed. He was in a chair. Blue blinked. Had Dust brought him here?? Oh... He raised a hand to his throat. It was there. He was fine. He furrowed his brow. What had that been??

He focused as Dust moved, shifting in his sleep. He appeared to be napping. Blue moved himself so he was in front of Dust. He reached out and gently slipped the hood off of Dust's head. He slid off his gloves and his hands sputtered to life with magic, which he quickly ghosted over the cracks in Dust's skull.

The last crack closed and Blue jumped as one of Dust's magnificently colored eyes opened and fixed on him. "Dust-" Blue began. He yelped. Dust had immediately gotten up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Blue, pulling him close. The other was shaking.

For a moment, Blue was too startled to do anything. Then, he heard it. The first muffled sob. He felt his SOUL sink. "Dust... please don't cry..." He said quietly. "If you..." He was already tearing up. "If you cry, then I..." He broke down, his own body shaking. He buried his head in Dust's chest.

After a few moments, Dust pulled back, tears still running down his face. He seemed speechless, his mouth open, but no words coming out. Blue stared back at him. He gulped and shook his head. "Shoulders." He sputtered quietly. Dust stared at him. "Let me see your shoulders."

Dust pulled back and nodded, shrugging the jacket off. He slipped his shirt off next, both of them refusing to look each other in the face. Dust sat in the chair, his back to Blue. Blue stared down at his shoulders in shock. There were cracks in them, spreading from deep holes where Papyrus' fingers had dug in.

Blue let out a shaky breath of dismay before reaching down and beginning to heal them. They sat in silence. "I'm sorry, Blueberry." Blue looked up as Dust spoke. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me..." Blue stared at him in dismay. Dust shakily turned his head a little. "Are you scared of me?"

"No." Blue answered immediately, his voice soft. "I promised I would never be scared of you. I will not leave you, Dust. I'm still by your side." He assured the other skeleton. Dust shook for a moment and pulled away from Blue, bending down and burying his face in his hands. Blue watched him.

"How can you look at me? Let alone touch me... knowing that my bones are stained with the dust and the blood of the innocent...?" Dust asked shakily. Blue paused and thought back to watching Papyrus scream for Dust to kill. His SOUL squeezed a little and he clasped his hands in front of him.

"I still believe in you. I believe that you can be a good person." Blue said softly. He slipped himself off the bed and moved around to stand in front of Dust. Dust shakily looked up at him. Blue reached out to heal the other shoulder and Dust let him. He pulled back after it was finished.

Blue couldn't take it and reached out, pulling Dust's head into his chest, hugging him. Dust hugged him back after a moment, shaking. "Dust... I still love you... please don't forget..." Blue murmured.

Under Dust's shaky breath, Blue could hear the weak, faint 'I love you too' in response.

  
  



	75. A Stone Soldier

That was a bad sign if Sci had ever seen one. He'd arrived at school. He'd gone to his first class. He'd found a bunch of needles sticking up out of his chair. They looked old. Rusty. The teacher was just as confused as he was. The other students were whispering.

On his way to the second class, he went down the stairs to the first floor. He caught a glimpse of Ink and Dream. They met his eyes and turned away. Both of them were cold to him now.

He had understood the repercussions of sending that package. He'd understood it would cost him some friendships. But it still hurt.

He walked alone.

Well, maybe not ALONE. Something was watching him. He could feel it. He shivered and turned to look back. He froze up. Cross was being escorted by a teacher to the bathroom. He had a muzzle on. He stared directly at Sci, meeting his eyes.

For a moment, Sci couldn't tell what the other was thinking. He finally was able to tear his gaze away and keep walking. He felt like he was in danger. He continued to walk. Everyone had long emptied the hall. Sci felt his SOUL pounding.

There it was again. The clanking of chains. They came from all around him and he walked faster. He didn't remember the hallway being this long. He pushed up his glasses uncertainly, gripping the strap of the bag over his shoulder.

There was the heavy clanking of chains. He couldn't tell which direction they'd come from. He screwed his eyes shut and paused, taking a few deep breaths.  _ Keep it together, Sci, keep it together! _ He thought to himself. He took a step forward.

He didn't make it far. Something yanked him backwards, spilling his papers everywhere. He groaned as he sat up. He looked behind him, but no one was there. He turned back to face the front and froze.

A muzzle sat neatly on the ground in front of him. Sci froze up. Then, he felt the blade. It stretched out from behind him first, red and glowing. It traced the tiles around him, sending up red sparks. Sci's breath caught in his throat as another, smaller knife hooked under his chin, forcing his head up.

Cross leaned over him, eyes glowing. Glowing red blood seemed to be running from his eyesockets and the scar on his cheek. He tipped his head, studying Sci with the calculating eye of a soldier. " _ What do you think, Chara? Puny, isn't he? _ " Cross said, his voice scratchier and deeper.

Sci gulped shakily. He felt his head be lowered and he almost shrieked. Of course he'd only seen Chara in articles and the blurry capture of their ghost in photos.

He'd never seen them... like this... Chara was feral, jaws foaming as they lunged at Sci. They were yanked back, snarling and twitching as they banged their head against the floor a couple times. Sci was shaking. "What do you want??" He asked shakily.

" _ Don't be so scared, scientist... I bring good news. Your... friend... _ " Cross rolled the word off of his tongue in a bitter way that made Sci shiver. " _ Fell _ ." At the name, Sci felt his SOUL leap up into his throat. " _ He is back. A spirit. _ " Fell was still there?! He gulped again.

" _ Normally, I would resort to being civil. Maybe ask you to get rid of the photos peacefully. But not only do I doubt that you would, but your friend... spit in my face... _ " Cross trailed off. Sci stiffened. " _ You've been studying... so you know how bad that is. _ "

Sci did. It was horrendously disrespectful to spit in someone's face. But when done to a soldier, it was a grave offense. An insult. One that was usually punished severely. "I'm very sorry he did that to you." He said, knowing that would, in no way, appease the other, but at least hoping it would do something.

Cross was silent for a few moments. Then, he spoke again. " _ You will be. _ " Before Sci could even process that, he felt two things. A slash across his shoulder and one across his back. He screamed, his eyes wide. His glasses clattered off of him as he fell to the floor. Cross was silent to his pleas.

Both slashes were non-lethal, but that only made Sci even more scared. Cross walked around to the front of him with his soldier-like posture. He knelt down in front of Sci and yanked up one of his arms, spreading Sci's fingers apart. " _ I've been watching. This isn't your dominant hand. _ " Cross said casually, like he was doing the other a favor.

He wrapped his hand around Sci's first finger and Sci's eyes widened. His scream echoed through the hall, along with the snapping sound. Cross watched him coolly as he screamed for help.

But nobody came.

One more snap echoed through the hall. Another. Another. It kept going until Cross had successfully broken off all of Sci's fingers. The skeleton was in tears, shaking and crying. The ends of his fingers were beginning to dust. Cross dropped his arm and raised his hand, opening it and letting Sci's severed fingers clatter to the ground.

Sci stared at them, pain ripping and screaming through his body just at the sight alone. He froze up as Cross picked up his other hand. " _ This is your dominant hand. _ " Sci began to plead, his eyes wide and filled with tears. It didn't help. Cross looked him directly in the eyes as he snapped off the first finger.

His fingers snapped easily, with seemingly no effort on Cross' part. Like stale breadsticks. Cross dropped that hand too, spreading the fingers out in front of him. Sci trembled, his mouth open but nothing coming out. He kept his cheek pressed to the floor, foolishly hoping that the coolness of the tiles would somehow ebb his pain.

Cross stood up. He stepped on the fingers, crunching them to piles of dust in front of Sci. Sci let out a shaky gasp. Cross' eyes glowed. He continued to stare down at Sci with that calculating face. He sighed and leaned down. He took Sci's hand again before his own lit up purple and he...

Sci didn't like this. Why was Cross healing him?? It was not out of pity or shame. No, he was not healing him for a good reason. " _ Do you know why I'm healing you, scientist? _ " Cross echoed his thoughts. He couldn't answer. Cross leaned down. " _ We can't have any evidence. It's only the first day. No one else has had a turn with you yet. _ "

Sci felt shivers go down his spine. He understood. He understood the one miscalculation he'd made that was so blatantly obvious. He'd forgotten just WHO he was blackmailing. Despite studying every single one of them extensively, he'd forgotten WHY he was studying them. What they were capable of.

But worst of all, he'd forgotten just what kind of monsters they were. They lacked MERCY. All they knew was L.O.V.E. And Sci had BLACKMAILED them. How could he have been so stupid?? Why had he gotten so cocky?? He blinked as he realized he had all of his fingers back.

Cross pulled back and for a moment, his form changed to something more gruesome. Sci had only ever seen this form in blurry pictures. To see it up close was absolutely haunting. He was impaled everywhere. Weapons jutted out all over him.

Then, Cross smiled. It was horrifying to look at. Sci felt his SOUL stop. "Do not attempt to hide from us either, Sci. It is time to face what you've done. You come to school, we'll find you. You stay at home, we'll find you. You try to run. We. Will. Find. You." Cross stated, his voice cold and formal.

Sci kept himself pressed against the ground. His entire structure was rattling as tears ran down his face. He blinked as he heard Cross come back and felt his chin be lifted. He blinked in surprise as Cross slipped his glasses back on. Once again, despite how it looked, the motion was not out of kindness.

Cross seemed to become distracted by something. Sci tried to follow his gaze, but he didn't see anything. His fingers still screamed with pain, despite having been healed. Cross gave an eerie smile at the wall. " _ Excellent. I was hoping you would be there to watch. _ " He said, his voice cold.

Sci trembled. He didn't understand. Who was watching?? Another spirit?? Which one?? He trembled. Cross laid his head back down, the gesture oddly gentle. He moved around and healed the wound on Sci's back, leaving just a jagged cut in his shirt.

The wound on his shoulder still stung, but it seemed that Cross wasn't going to do anything about that one. Sci stayed on the ground, not wanting to get up until Cross was completely out of the area. "You show such cowardice for someone with the audacity to blackmail." Cross noted, sounding disappointed.

He sounded normal again. Sci gulped and his hands curled into fists. He yelped as Cross dug his foot underneath him and flipped him over onto his back. He gave him one last grin before Sci blinked and Cross was gone.

He struggled up, staring around. The hallway seemed back to normal. He was breathing heavily, SOUL pounding and fingers burning. There were piles of dust around him. Where Cross had crushed his fingers. His papers were still all over the floor and the muzzle was gone.

  
  



	76. A Recent Kill

Despite Cross' warning, Sci hadn't listened. He'd stayed home the next day. Like it would help him. Killer watched him through the window of his apartment as he patched up his shoulder. His magic was a lot slower than he'd thought. Curious. Killer was sitting on the roof of the building next door. Two knives in his sleeves, more hidden on his body.

He hummed quietly to himself. He'd never broken into a house before without the intention to kill anyone inside, so this was going to be tricky. He studied the house. Knowing Sci, he'd have some magical barrier up. And some kind of security system. He was a scientist, after all, right?

"They build robots or some shit, right?" He muttered to himself, pushing himself up. It was early in the morning. Killer tipped his head. He stretched, cracking his back before jumping down.

————————————

Dream was worried. Dream was worried and everyone could tell. He could feel monsters glancing at him and a few had even asked him what was wrong. He had quickly assured them it was nothing. He couldn't tell them it was because his lover was out torturing a monster.

He blinked as the bell rung once again. He pushed himself up from his desk and neatly tucked his things into his bag with shaking hands. He could feel his SOUL pounding and he took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. He could do this. He just had to stay strong.

He walked out into the hallway, monsters carefully moving out of his way. He made his way down to the first floor and sure enough, he didn't see Sci anywhere. He sighed. "Dream." He jumped, quickly turning. Nightmare was standing outside the door to his classroom. He shut it behind him.

His tentacles beckoned Dream over and the smaller hesitated before scampering over. "Yes, Brother?" Dream asked carefully. He jumped as there was a crash and loud fizzling from inside the classroom. Nightmare scoffed. "Brother, what-"

"Error's getting used to the new class." Nightmare answered calmly, tentacles flicking. He focused on Dream. "You're worried about Killer, aren't you?" Dream was momentarily taken back. He sputtered for a moment. "I can sense it from across the school. You realize he's practically trained to do what he's doing?"

Dream paused. Was Nightmare trying to... reassure him...? His eyes became stars and Nightmare seemed taken back for a moment. "What are you doing?" He asked, his tentacles flicking around in what seemed to be annoyance. Dream quickly shook his head, sputtering that it was nothing.

He felt a bit better though. He gave a smile up at Nightmare, who rolled his eye and turned away. "Go to class, idiot." He turned and disappeared back inside his classroom. Dream stared after him.

————————————

"MAN! Holy SHIT, Sci! That was pretty fucking epic." Killer congratulated the other as he disabled the last security system. It had been an adventure just to get in the apartment. Sci backed up shakily. He pressed himself back against the wall.

"What are you going to do to me??" Sci demanded shakily. He knew better than to try to toss Killer away with magic. He'd read the articles. Killer never missed a throw. He could have that knife through Sci's skull in less than a second if he wanted to.

"You're toying with me. Whatever you came here to do, just do it." Sci's voice was shaky but firm. Killer snorted.

"All this could be avoided if you just give up the evidence, Sci." Killer's tone was light and suggestive. Sci glared at him.

"Not a chance." He said firmly. To his shock, Killer's SOUL lit up vibrantly and an odd grin spread across the other's face.

"Excellent." The first knife went into his other shoulder, pinning him to the wall with a thunk. He shrieked and Killer slammed a hand over his mouth. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Killer reached up and once again, there was that oddly gentle touch. Sci hated it. He slipped his fingers under Sci's glasses and tugged them. Sci watched through blurry vision as Killer neatly folded them up and left them on the table.

"Oh, don't get comfy. You won't be needing them after this." Killer said, almost soothingly. Sci felt a chill go down his spine. Killer moved back towards him and slipped out another knife from his sleeve. He jammed it into the freshly healed shoulder, causing Sci to shriek and swear.

He was pinned on the wall now. He glared at Killer and the black-eyed skeleton returned his glare with a grin. Another knife came out of his other sleeve. This one was thinner. Designed more for stabbing than slicing. It had a dull blade and Sci gulped. He paled as Killer raised it to his eyesockets.

"Which eye is your least favorite?"

————————————

Fell was shaking. He was in Sci's apartment. He'd hidden in the bedroom. He couldn't do anything. Why couldn't he- He flinched as there was a crunch and Sci let out a bone-rattling scream. It continued, seeming to scrape into Fell's ghostly bones. He felt tears spring to his eyes.

Wasn't it enough for him to have watched Sci get tortured yesterday by Cross?? What the fuck was this?! Fell inhaled shakily.

Then, it was oddly silent. Fell paused. He felt a presence behind him. He was holding his head, hunched on the edge of Sci's bed, in a ball. He lifted his head as black tendrils suddenly stretched around him on all sides.

They were gold-tinted and came from behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. " _ That must be agony to listen to. _ " A rumbling, yet familiar voice spoke. Fell began to turn, but yelped as tentacles ensnared his wrists. He couldn't move. Then, the tentacles let him go and he was too uneasy for a moment.

Whatever had been holding him slowly moved in front of him. Fell stared at it. It looked like Dream, but with Nightmare's goop. The monster giggled softly. " _ Greetings. I am Shattered Dream! You must be Fell. _ " Its tentacles twitched rapidly behind it. Shattered gave a grin.

Despite his friendly words and smile, Fell didn't trust him. Fell knew better than to trust someone right away, especially if they fucking looked like this. He glared at them distrustfully. Shattered sighed. " _ I see you are not one to easily trust others, but the information I have may interest you... _ " His voice was almost a purr.

His eye drifted past Fell to the door. " _ It may save your friend's life. _ " Fell blinked. Just for a moment, he heard a squishy crunch outside the door. He flinched and turned back to Shattered Dream. " _ Excellent. I see you've made a choice. Now we can talk. _ "

————————————

"Damn. You broke my fucking knife." Killer commented, dropping it to the floor in disappointment. The rest of the blade was still lodged in Sci's right eyesocket, blood and dust pouring out of it. He was panting, tears pouring from his other eye.

Killer studied him, tipping his head. "Man, suppose I should heal you, huh?" He sounded disappointed once again. Sci tensed as Killer roughly grabbed his chin and lifted his head. He was trembling. "Y'know, you really got GUTS for a fucking skeleton. Threatening murderers? Are you brave or stupid? Maybe both?"

Killer reached up with stained hands. "This may pinch a little." He gripped the end of the blade and already, he could feel the scream that was building in Sci's throat. The other released it and it was like music to Killer as he slid the blade out of Sci's eyesocket.

He dropped it to the floor, humming quietly. It clattered and left stains. Killer studied Sci before reaching up, one of his hands lighting up bright red. "Can't fix the eyelight, but whatever." Killer said, shrugging. "Dead guys don't need to see."

————————————

Dream could feel it. Holy shit, could he feel it. It made him tremble at his desk. He could sense Sci's pain. Whatever Killer was doing to him, it was great enough for Sci to feel enough pain to spread to the school. He felt chills. He stood up quickly, interrupting the teachers. "Dream?"

"M-May I go to the nurse?" He asked shakily. The teacher seemed concerned and nodded. Everyone else in the class seemed dismayed too. Everybody loved Dream. They didn't want to see him in pain.

Dream gulped and shakily packed his bag before slipping it over his shoulder. He thanked the teacher and apologized for disrupting the class before he left. It was the last class of the day.

He was on the first floor and sure enough, he headed toward the lobby. His brother and his friends were already waiting. Their class let out an hour earlier than Dream's. He passed them and heard Dust speak.

"Ain't that Dream?" That was all he caught before he disappeared into the bathroom. He threw his backpack against the wall and quickly opened one of the stalls. He didn't even bother locking it before he dropped to his knees over the toilet and became sick.

The door to the hallway was heard opening again and Dream could sense his brother's aura. He jumped as he felt a hand rubbing his back. It didn't matter. He became sick again, Nightmare silently watching over him.

  
  



	77. A Horrible Creature

Today was Horror's day. Dream had no idea what he would do, but he knew one thing. He was going to be sick again. Nightmare had, very fiercely, insisted that he didn't go to school. Despite Dream's protests, the others had all agreed. Killer had also stayed behind with Dream. Miss school two days in a row? Count him in.

Dream sat on the living room couch with a plastic container in his hands. He trembled. He could already feel Sci's dread from wherever he was in the city. It crept into his bones and made him tremble. "Dream?" Killer came down the stairs, a blanket in his arms. His SOUL was an inverted heart once again and his eyelights shone brightly.

Dream looked up weakly. "I heard you getting sick was my fault and I just w-" Dream cut him off, raising a hand and whispering that it was okay. He hated this feeling. It was horrifying, dreadful anxiety. Dream recalled the feeling. He'd felt it himself often.

It always made him cripplingly sick. He gagged and Killer got up, gently leaning Dream over the container as he was sick. Dream panted, tears in his eyes. He hated it. He hated this. If he was like this from just anxiety, how bad was it going to be when Horror actually did something??

The thought terrified him. He let out a whimper and Killer sat next to him on the couch. He reached out and Dream felt one hand on his back and one on his chest. Killer whispered for Dream to focus on him and Dream weakly did.

Killer pulled him close, soothing magic pulses coming from both of his hands. They soothed Dream's churning SOUL and he relaxed against Killer, shaking a little. "Horror told me what he planned today..." Before Dream could stop him, Killer continued. "He isn't going to do anything." 

Dream stopped, looking up at Killer in weak confusion. Killer sighed. "Bastard's smarter than he looks. He's just gonna let Sci drown in anxiety and dread before he has to deal with Dust tomorrow." Dream stared at him. He was shocked and Killer nodded. "Yeah... we didn't expect it either... And I thought what I did was twisted..."

That was twisted. So he would have to deal with this feeling ALL DAY?? Dream trembled and buried his face into Killer's shoulder. Killer blinked. He gently laid Dream down on the couch. The other was in a yellow T-Shirt and a pair of Killer's shorts. Killer tucked a pillow under his head and went to go get him something else to throw up in.

Dream trembled, clasping his hands over his midsection. Today was going to be a long day.

————————————

_ Horror, that is just cruel. _ Lust scolded quietly, drifting over the other. Horror glanced up at him for a moment, twitching his him finger as he sat in class. He tapped his paper and Lust drifted down to look.

**_Would ya rather me hurt em_ **

He scrawled the question quietly and whispered it under his breath. It was slightly muffled by his muzzle, but Lust seemed to hear him just fine. Lust paused to study the words so he could remember them before blinking.  _ Well, no, I suppose. _ He said uncertainly.

A slow grin crept across Horror's face. He knew what he was doing. "Then I do nothing." He murmured softly. Lust drifted around nervously and Horror resigned himself to watching Lust. He loved how graceful the other was. It soothed him.

Lust seemed to notice and gave an awkward little smile, a slight purple blush across his face. Oh, Horror loved him.

————————————

Error glared from the back of the classroom. For fuck's sake, he'd already learned this shit. He sighed and glitched quietly. They'd outfitted him with seven magic restraints, all of which, Cross had immediately taken off of him. Error wasn't having that bullshit.

He reached up to his eyes and the strings attached to his fingers. He pulled them away and they disconnected from his eyes before reconnecting to whatever fingertip was open. He began to weave them quietly. Maybe he could make something for Ink. He focused and his strings slowly began to move.

Slowly, the strings began to weave together as he worked. Error lifted them, revealing it to be the basis of a doll. His strings drifted, almost gracefully, towards it. They weaved themselves in and out of the doll, forming layers of clothes and bone. Error tipped his head, a light yellow blush on his cheeks.

It was Ink. The doll formed him perfectly, down to the giant brush he always carried on his back. Error gave a quiet scoff to himself as he added the minor details. Like the paint splatter that always took up Ink's cheek. Even his scarf with all those stupid little notes he would take because of his shit memory. Error sighed as he added that stupid grin the other always seemed to have on his face.

Finally, Error paused at his eyes. What would he put for Ink's eyes? They were always changing. After a moment, Error decided one of the eyes should most definitely be a star. His strings darted in and formed the yellow iris before spiraling out into the black eye socket. Okay, one eye was done.

Error tipped his head at the other, unsure of what to do. None of the other shapes were really as present as the star-shaped iris. Error blushed a bit again and his strings moved in once more, much slower this time.

The strings were much more uncertain. They formed a pink heart, before spiraling out into the eye socket. Error sighed and raised his hand, allowing the doll to drift down to him as the strings released it. He caught it and quickly tucked it away. He looked up to see Toriel watching him with a mildly amused look before going back to teaching.

He face flushed and he scowled at having been caught. He continued to study the others in the room. Cross and Nightmare sat together at a round table next to the window. He bristled in quiet disgust at the tentacles wrapped over Cross' shoulders.

Horror seemed to be staring off into space, though it slowly became clear to Error that there was another presence in the room. One that he couldn't see. How had he missed the extra spirit? He furrowed his brow.

But, there was also another presence around Dust as he slept. This one was much more sinister and dangerous. It felt like a disease. He turned his attention away. The others had already pointed out which two desks were Killer's. One for him. One for his feet. He'd already spotted the shoe prints on the top of one.

He sighed and went back to distracting himself with his strings.

————————————

"We definitely underestimated him. I figured he'd at least go for dismemberment, but this...? He's fucking clever." Nightmare said quietly to Cross, glancing at Horror. Cross nodded, his hand already stretched up to play with Nightmare's tentacle.

Toriel had gotten used to them having close contact in class. Cross sank back in his fluffy hood, leaning against Nightmare's shoulder. Nightmare glanced at him and one of his tentacles wriggled into Cross' hood to wrap around him and rub against his cheek.

Nightmare was rewarded with a soft, surprised purple blush from Cross. He wanted to take that muzzle off of him. He hated seeing Cross with it on. One of his tentacles rugged at the side of it and Cross reached up, gently distracting it. "Not until lunch." Cross murmured, glancing at Nightmare. "You know that."

"I do... I just... hate it..." Nightmare muttered. The tentacle flicked in Cross' fingers. He gently rubbed it with his thumb, seeming to soothe it. Nightmare even seemed to relax a bit, though one flicking tentacle showed he was still displeased with the thing over Cross' mouth.

Cross gave a quiet chuckle. He turned sideways in his chair and leaned back against Nightmare, who wrapped an arm around him quietly. Cross reached up and held his arm with both of his hands, seeming to enjoy being held like that. Nightmare felt a slight heat come to his face, but he quickly shook it off.

"I can hear your SOUL." Cross reminded him softly and Nightmare swore internally. His SOUL was pounding. He had foolishly hoped that Cross wouldn't notice. He began to focus on something else. Something... delicious in the air.

Thanks to Horror's shockingly twisted tactic, Sci was feeding Nightmare through fear and dread. And it was overpowering. No doubt even Dream could sense it from across town. Just for a moment, he wondered if his little brother was okay.

He dismissed the thought, figuring Killer was taking care of him. He focused back on Cross, who was beginning to play with one of his tentacles again. Nightmare rolled his eye. The other was such a child when it came to those. He glanced around the room at everyone else.

Dust was asleep. Horror was staring off into space, and Error was glaring at everyone in the room like he wanted to kill all of them right then and there. Nightmare sighed and turned back. Nothing out of the ordinary then.

  
  



	78. A Bitter Breeze

" _ No, not him. He has... a bodyguard... _ " Shattered whispered to Fell, holding an arm out in front of the other as he began drifting forward. They were back at the school, following Sci, who kept his head ducked. His remaining eyelight was small as he trembled.

Across the hall, was the next attacker. Dust stared at Sci, his hands tucked in his pockets. The world had dipped into an odd, dim purple hue, no doubt an effect of Dust's magic. Fell didn't know what he meant. A bodyguard...? Oh.

Another spirit came drifting around Dust. A skull with bright orange eyes and a haunting grin. It sat on top of a red scarf and two gloved, clawed hands accompanied it. Dust's eye lit up, the multicolored layers each seeming to spin on their own. For a moment, Fell just wanted to push Sci behind him and defend him.

His hands curled into shaking fists as he remembered that he couldn't.

————————————

Sci could hear the whispering. Magic swept off of Dust in waves and something was beginning to form next to him. Sci gulped. What was THAT?? He'd NEVER seen that. Not in photographs, not in articles. He took a step back.

For a moment, it clicked in his mind that he remembered reading something about how Dust would often be heard or seen talking to an unseen entity he called his brother. Was this it?? Was that what Sci was seeing?? His bag clattered to the floor.

Dust hadn't spoken yet, but he didn't need to. Sci could see the intent to hurt in his eyes. And... he didn't know if Dust would heal him.

Sci was already weak from worrying the day before. "Please..." He begged quietly. He already put his arms up, trying to defend himself. He didn't hear anything for a moment.

He looked up just in time for Dust's fist to smash into his glasses, breaking them in towards his eyesockets. He shrieked as the world became red and his eyes teared up. The force of the punch cracked where his nose would be and sent him toppling backwards.

Within a second, Dust was on him, heaving

him up by the collar of his shirt as he struggled to see. He had glass shards in his remaining eyelight and it HURT. Dust scowled. "You think..." He let go of Sci's shirt and head butted him into the ground, cracking open the back of his skull. "That you can just bring Blue into this??"

Sci laid on the ground weakly, his breathing rasping. Dust wasn't mad about the pictures. He was mad about the picture of him and Blue. Of course, Sci had been studying them for a while, so he'd kind of guessed their relationship.

He shrieked as Dust's fist collided with his face again, breaking one side of his jaw. "You are gonna WISH that they let me kill you." He hissed, leaning in with a psychotic smile. "I was gonna kill you fast, but I was outvoted. Now... you're gonna wish you were already fucking dead."

He grabbed Sci's arm and yanked, popping it out of the socket with a crunch. Sci screamed, his throat raw from having doing so. He was crying and sobbing, blood and dust pooling from his head.

He watched through blurred red vision as that... CREATURE drifted out from behind Dust's head. The skull grinned at him, a hand on Dust's shoulder. " _ Kill him, brother. Do it. Right here, right now. The others' will understand! _ " The skull chided Dust. Dust twitched for a moment.

"No, Paps. He ain't mine to kill." Dust whispered quietly, never taking his eyes off of Sci. He stood up and drove his heel down into Sci's knee, breaking it inwards with a crunch. Sci's scream continued to echo through the halls. The force of it almost seemed to make the lights shake.

He studied Sci with impassive eyes. "I should heal the limbs, yeah... I don't care about his face..." Dust muttered to Papyrus, who giggled and stared down at the shaking scientist with sadistic glee.

Dust bent down and Sci shrieked as he jammed the arm back into its socket. He trembled as Dust's hands lit up purple. He tried to move, but that seemed to piss Dust off. Purple bones impaled themself in his shoulders and arms, rooting him in place as he continued to scream.

He was struggling to breathe. Dust began to heal his leg. It was quick, but when Dust pulled back, his knee was almost unbearably sore. He whimpered. He flinched as he felt Dust slip his fingers under his chin, locking his jaw back into place. He healed it and pulled back, letting Sci's head drop to the floor once again.

The bones yanked themselves out from Sci and he couldn't even gather the energy to scream. He simply just trembled on the ground. Dust rubbed his knuckles, scowling. He leaned down and healed his arms and shoulders. Just like his knee, the spaces were horrifyingly sore and Sci didn't want to move.

His head was pounding and he still had glass in his eyesocket. He inhaled shakily. Dust got up and reached up, pulling his hood down over his face. "I don't care what you do with the rest of the package. But take any picture you have of Blue OUT OF IT." Dust snarled. He leaned down and Sci shrieked as Dust snapped off one of his pinkies. "It's a promise."

He held it up and wagged it around before standing and tucking it in his pocket. Sci watched weakly. His body hurt. Everything hurt. He hiccuped and let out a breathy sob.

Dust glanced back at him in annoyance before turning away. He left Sci on the floor in a pile of dust, and a pool of tears and blood.

The hallway went back to normal and Sci didn't move for several minutes. He wasn't sure how long he'd laid there. It struck him that he had to get out of there. He had to get out NOW. He pushed himself up and trembled as he moved onto his knees. He shakily lifted his hands. He took a deep breath and slipped his fingers into his eyesocket.

He bit back a screech of pain as he pulled a blood shard of glass out from his eyesocket. He blinked a few times, his eye burning. He raised a hand and began to heal his face, slowly closing up the cracks on the front of it. He went for his eyesocket next, trying to heal it through his tears.

The world was still blurry when he finished, but at least it wasn't red anymore. He reached up and felt the back of his head, wincing as he did so. He slumped on the floor. Agony. It was fucking agony. He tipped his head back and began to cry silently. He didn't want to disrupt any of the classes around him.

He had to do this. No matter how badly they hurt him, he HAD to bring them to justice. The thought filled his broken body with DETERMINATION.

————————————

Dream was hunched over the toilet back at the mansion. He was in the bathroom connected to his bedroom. His face was stained with tears and Killer was knelt next to him, whispering quiet words of comfort and encouragement.

His hand gently rubbed circles on Dream's back as Dream retched and was sick again. Fresh golden tears ran down his face and he let out a pitiful, shaking whine. It hurt. Holy fuck, it hurt. His SOUL felt like it was being torn apart by someone's bare hands. He breathed heavily.

Dream gulped shakily. He could tell Dust was finished now. The waves of pain from Sci had finally dulled down into a sort of sore numbness. Dream raised a hand to his chest and gripped his shirt. His positivity sputtered as he tried to soothe himself with it.

He whimpered before jumping as he felt hands slip under and clasp his own. He shakily looked over at Killer. Killer leaned forward and pressed his teeth softly over Dream's face, whispering soft words.

Dream blushed, fresh tears running down his face. "It's okay... you're doing so fucking well... I'm real proud of you, alright?" Killer's words soothed his churned SOUL.

Slowly, his positivity lit back up and began to spread through his body once more, making him relax. He watched it spread to Killer, his target SOUL gracefully transitioning to that of an inverted heart.

His eyelights slowly appeared and they were all for Dream. "You're fucking amazing. You are the greatest thing that has happened to me and you will be the cause of great things to come too." Killer assured him, nuzzling into Dream's shoulder. Dream shakily inhaled, lowering his head to rest against Killer's.

He was shaking still, but a little less now. He knew the others would be home soon. As soon as they got home, Dream knew that Nightmare would immediately come up to check on him, despite him saying dismissively that Dream was going to be fine. It warmed his SOUL just a little more.

  
  



	79. A Data Exchange

Staying at home did not help Sci. He had another pair of glasses, though he was hesitant to put them on at all. His hand was bandaged, his pinkie still missing. He trembled.

He stood in front of his computers, watching as each one was consumed by static. He knew who it was. And he knew they were already here. "I'm not getting rid of the files." He said in a quiet, raspy voice.

"I-I-I-I-I'm not here f-f-f-for that..." A rope of tightly wound strings hooked under his neck and he was almost suspended. He tried to keep still and calm. He was able to do one of those things. Error stepped out the shadows, his pixels somehow seemed irritated. "Th-Th-Th-The vials."

Sci gulped, though it was hard to do with that thing around his neck. Error kept that twitching, glitching gaze on him. "Wh-Wh-Why are y-y-y-you going to expose I-I-I-Ink?" Right. They were lovers. Not to mention, his vials were his deep dark secret that Sci had discovered. "Those are n-n-n-n-none of your f-f-f-fucking business."

The rope was lifting him gradually higher. Error tipped his head. "I-I-I-I'm willing t-t-t-t-to make a d-d-d-deal, scientist..." Sci gasped as the rope dropped him, but kept him standing. "I'll sp-sp-spare you... a-a-a-as long as you g-g-g-get rid of the picture o-of the vials, and y-y-y-y-you keep your mo-mo-mouth shut."

Error offered the deal with a deep, warbling tone and Sci stared at him. He hadn't actually meant to include the pictures of Ink's vials. He had just found them fascinating. He realized now how threatening that may have seemed to both Ink and Error. He gulped.

"I'll take the deal." He whispered out. Error hummed quietly, his pixels flickering and glitching. He gave a crooked, yellow grin. It wasn't friendly.

"Th-Th-Then you're s-s-s-safe for t-t-t-today." He stated, the rope disappearing from around Sci's neck. Sci felt a wave of relief so powerful, he almost dropped to his knees and started crying right then and there. Error turned away, but Sci gulped again.

"Wait." He said quietly. Error turned to glance back at him and Sci looked up, one of his arms holding the other. "Why did you kill Fell?" Error blinked in what seemed to be surprise. He glanced to the side at something, but Sci couldn't see what he was looking at.

Then again, Sci could barely see much of anything. Error turned back to face him. "I-I-I-I wanted to l-l-live again. And h-h-h-he has nothing else t-t-t-to live for. He g-g-g-gave up willingly. B-B-But for some r-r-reason... he st-st-stayed... And as d-d-d-d-disgusting as I f-f-f-find it, scientist..." Error scoffed. "I th-th-th-think he may have stayed f-f-f-f-for you."

At that, he glanced to the side curiously and glitched quietly. Whatever he was seeing just seemed to make him more sure of himself. He chuckled and turned away. "Y-Y-You face Nightmare t-t-t-t-tomorrow. Then, y-y-y-your Judgement is over." With that, he fizzled away, disappearing from Sci's apartment.

Nightmare. The self-proclaimed king of negativity. Sci feared facing him the most. He knew what Nightmare could do. He could take his worst fears and bring them to life and Sci wasn't ready. Error's smirk had scared him even more.

His words sat in Sci's mind. He trembled for a moment before dropping to his knees. "For me?" He asked, his voice breaking a little. He looked up and stared around, foolishly hoping he would see something. Anything that would let him know that he wasn't alone. "Fell?"

The air around his neck became cold and he shivered, his breath coming out in a small puff. He reached his hand up. It felt like someone was hugging him from behind.

Their arms over his shoulders. He reached up, but his hand met nothing. He slipped his fingers under his glasses and pulled them off, holding them in one hand. He covered his face, shaking.

He sat on the floor. "Fell... it hurts..." His voice broke again and he looked down. His body ached. He couldn't help but remember the feeling of falling apart. Why hadn't he dusted immediately?? That look each one had given him... Each of their glowing eyes were burned into his mind.

Sci trembled shakily before he grit his teeth and dropped his glasses with a soft clatter, holding his head with his skeletal hands. He screwed his eyes shut. He could hear it.  _ Crunch. Snap. _

His pleas echoed in his mind. Cross' impassive eyes. Killer's smile. Dust and his phantom brother. He could hear it almost as if they were all there again.

He shakily lowered his hands to his ribs, flinching. They ached. They never used to ache. Why did it hurt so badly?? Had he gotten hurt there? Probably. He didn't really remember anymore. Nothing hurt quite like this. He could feel every sound. Every crunch. Every snap. Every grinding of bones against one another.

Sci drew in a shaking breath, tears trickling down his face. His SOUL trembled violently. He hunched over from his position on the floor of his small apartment. Could he cry?? No one would see him. He didn't know what he believe anymore. No one could've possibly been watching... He didn't know if that was right.

Slowly, but surely, Sci broke down into silent tears. He twitched, every spot that had been broken, tingling and aching. He held one side of his head, while the other gripped his chest, his bony fingers curling under his ribs.

His spine. Hurt. His ribs. Hurt. His legs. Hurt. His arms. His SOUL. His existence. His EVERYTHING. All of it. Everything HURT. Sci shrieked and shook his head, falling silent as the noise echoed through his small living space.

He hiccuped and remained on the ground, pulling his lab coat to cover himself a little more. He jumped as something squeezed his shoulder. He didn't even bother to look up. Whatever doubts he'd just had about Fell being there or not was immediately put out of his mind.

He knew now. He'd recognize that gesture anywhere. He raised his hand and put it on his own shoulder, about to cry as he didn't feel Fell's hand under his own. "You are here..." He whispered quietly. There was no noise, but he felt that there was a confirmation.

"It hurts, Fell." Something dripped onto the floor behind him and he turned to look. The blanket on the arm of the couch had fallen onto the floor. Which should've been impossible. But he knew what Fell was trying to tell him.

Shakily, he pushed himself up and moved over to it, unfolding it and draping it over his shoulders. That felt a little better. He leaned against the side of the couch. He tried to remind himself how much good he would be doing once those psychopaths were locked up.

They were a danger. A menace. He would do whatever it took to stop them. But... he would honor his deal. He would burn the pictures of Ink's vials. He would not speak a word of it to the principal. He'd already set up the meeting for tomorrow.

Was Nightmare going to attack him at the meeting? Maybe on the way to it?? He trembled, not wanting to think about it. He screwed his eyes shut. His body still ached. He'd been distracted for a bit, but now that it was quiet again, his body was sore.

He trailed his eye slowly over the room. It landed on his glasses and he stopped. He could see his reflection in them. But he could also see someone else. Red and black. The glint of a gold tooth. He gave a shaky breath. It was Fell. Fell was sitting right next to him.

He knew if he looked over in real life, he wouldn't see anyone. So he kept his gaze fixed on the glasses. He just wanted to know that he was here. He sighed. "Fell... I love you." He said quietly. He was shaking. "I fell in love with you and I didn't know what to do about it... because I overthink things, I just stayed quiet..."

A red glow had lit up in his glasses. It was from Fell's face. He could tell the other was staring at him in shock. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want to ruin my relationship with you if you rejected me..." Tears were starting down Sci's face again. "But now you're gone..."

He saw Fell reach out in the reflection and shivered as he felt a cold was against his cheek. He tipped his head into it. "I just need to know you're here." His voice choked a little and he ducked his head, trembling.

He felt the hug. The coldness surrounding his entire body. He felt the hug and he cried.

  
  



	80. A Black Dreamcatcher

Sci entered the development room at the school, dropping his bag. He blinked tiredly. He had not slept. He slowly raised his eyelight. He could sense him already. He could sense the feeling of fear, hatred, anger, and all of those horrible layering emotions.

He couldn't see him, but Sci knew he was in the room. He watched as the lights flickered. Once. Twice. The entire area was illuminated in red. He watched an inky, black cloud began to spread through his pictures. All of them. The ones in the containers, the ones already hanging. All of the pictures had turned black.

————————————

" _ You won't _ ?" Shattered's voice sounded genuinely surprised as Fell glared at him. He'd thought it over. Killing someone else was not going to help Sci. It would prolong his suffering and he didn't want that. Shattered flicked his tentacles. " _ Huh _ ."

" _ Then you are useless to me _ ." Without another word, one of Shattered's tentacles impaled Fell straight through the chest, cracking in his ribs and revealing the outlining shell of his SOUL. Shattered approached him as he dropped to his ghostly knees. They were just outside the development room.

Shattered reached down and plucked the shell of the SOUL from Fell's chest. Fell inhaled wheezily and Shattered seemed annoyed. " _ Always have to do everything myself. _ " He held the shell of the SOUL in the palm of his hand. Without breaking eye contact, Shattered crushed it.

————————————

Something had happened. Nightmare stiffened. He was circling the shadows in the development room. He furrowed his brow. Sci stood in the center of the room, his hands clasped in front of him. He was shaking. He squeezed his eyes shut. He was scared. There was so much fear.

Nightmare paused as Sci jerked forward, inhaling, like something had shoved him from behind. Then, came the aura. Nightmare froze up. That aura. He came out of the shadows as Sci straightened up, no longer trembling. He opened his eye and it was gold as a sick-looking smile spread across his face.

" _ Hello, Brother! _ " That was it. Nightmare felt his bones lock up and even his tentacles fell limp behind him for a moment. Shattered smiled at him from Sci's body. There was an ugly cracking noise as Shattered shed Sci's lab coat. Out of the back of Sci's shirt, black, golden-tinted tentacles were ripping out from the fabric.

Nightmare was frozen. He hadn't planned for this. Shattered tipped his head, tentacles waving as black liquid began to run down from Sci's sockets and mouth. " _ You don't have your knight with you?? _ " Shattered jeered, moving closer to Nightmare. Nightmare inhaled shakily.

Nightmare was absolutely terrified. Not knowing what else to do, he jerked himself backwards into a portal as Shattered lunged at him. He stumbled out into the hall, shaking. It was after-school hours. He stumbled down the hall and ran right into Killer, who jumped. "Night?? How'd it go?" The black-eyed skeleton asked.

Dream had made Killer accompany Nightmare in case anything had gone wrong. Both of them had been doubtful. Both of them had been wrong.

————————————

Killer was confused. He jumped as there was a whistle. Nightmare had frozen up, Killer by his side. At the other end of the hall, Killer saw someone emerge. That... that was Sci... but... Dream had told him about that goo. That good that formed in tentacles behind Sci. What had he said it was? Shattered...? "Shattered Dream?" He mumbled.

Shattered Dream's tentacles waved. " _ Brother _ ..." He sang out gleefully. Killer blinked and turned to look at Nightmare. Waves of regret, guilt and horror swept off his friend. Killer turned to look down the hall before making a choice and moving in front of Nightmare slowly.

To his shock, Nightmare almost seemed to be melting. Killer could see him. The real him. He could see white bone and horrified purple eyes underneath the black tar. He stopped.

Was Nightmare that scared of this guy?? He shook him quickly. "Night! Nightmare! What's going on??" He asked, his eyes wide. Nightmare could only let out a shaky whimper.

Shattered Dream squealed. " _ He's so happy to see me that he's SPEECHLESS!! _ " He giggled. A shiver went down Nightmare's body. For a moment, Shattered Dream's grin faded.

" _ Why do you always look at me like that? Isn't this what you wanted? _ ?" He held his arms out, showing off himself. " _ Is this not what you wanted me to become?? _ " Killer gulped and moved back. Those words meant nothing to him, but they clearly struck a nerve in Nightmare. The darker shook, his body melting.

Killer swore. They had to get out of there. He grabbed Nightmare's arm and they both teleported away to the only other place Killer could think of.

Dream shrieked as they appeared in the living room of the mansion. Killer let go of Nightmare, panting for a moment. It took a lot of energy for him to teleport that far. Dream was next to Nightmare's side in an instant. "Brother?!" Nightmare stared straight ahead, half-melted.

Dream turned to Killer. "What happened?!" He cried. Killer gulped and took a breath.

"That fucking demon thing you told me about. Shattered Dream. It possessed Sci." Killer managed to explain. Dream's eyes widened. They all jumped as Cross spoke from the stairs.

"That's not good."

————————————

Dream backed up as Cross approached his brother. If anyone could get through to Nightmare, it was Cross. He blinked as Cross stopped next to him. "Shattered Dream has a body. I banished him from the grounds, but he's able to come in if he has a physical body." Cross whispered to him.

Dream paled. He watched Cross turned away and went to kneel down next to Nightmare. "Hey... Night..." His voice was soft as he reached up a hand, stroking the exposed passive side of Nightmare's face. Slowly, shakily, Nightmare's eye fixed on him.

Cross sighed. "Pull yourself together, Nightmare. I'm here." He assured the other. Dream watched quietly. Nightmare stared at him before blinking. The goo seemed to recover the passive areas that were exposed. Nightmare's tentacles twitched before seeming to strain as they lifted themselves from the floor.

Nightmare was still shaky. Cross gave him a smile. "Good..." He said quietly. Killer got Dream's attention.

"Sci is FUCKED, Dream. He's got tentacles, goldish-black shit dripping out of his eyes and mouth. It's some ugly stuff." Killer whispered to him. Dream trembled. That wasn't good. That REALLY wasn't good. He must've shown his terror on his face because Killer reached out and hugged Dream to him.

"It'll be alright, don't worry." He said quietly. Dream gulped and tried to believe him. "We were gonna kill him anyway, he may as well go out like this." That... That was an awful way to die. Corrupted like that. Dream pulled back and hugged himself.

He heard Killer scoff before smiling. "We'll get him, don't worry." He assured Dream. Nightmare began to shake next to Cross, who quickly began to try and comfort him again. "Night?"

Nightmare was staring straight ahead as he trembled. "We don't have to go get him." He whispered. He jerked his head up and his gaze moved past Killer and Dream. Cross followed it and stiffened.

"Oh no." He said quietly. Dream and Killer turned to look. Across the ceiling, words were painted in black.

**IM ALREADY INSIDE = )**

Dream felt chills as he looked at that smile. Had he seen it somewhere before?? It looked familiar. He jumped as there was a creaking noise from the hallway leading to the theater. He summoned his bow and an arrow was nocked instantly. More words spattered the walls.

***6 left.**

Dream didn't know why that made his bones lock up almost instantly. It seemed to have the same effect on everyone else. Cross shook it off first, summoning his blades to his hands. Killer's knives slipped into his own.

"He's fucking toying with us." Killer muttered, almost to himself. Dream nodded, still unsure if Killer was speaking to anyone or not. He pressed against Killer's side. Killer seemed to notice and pressed back against Dream as well. Cross had resigned himself to protecting Nightmare.

**= )**

That face again. Dream felt chills as it spattered itself all over the walls and floors. It spread more and more everytime he blinked. He felt his breathing speed up. Killer seemed to notice and Dream's hands were shaking badly. He dropped the bow, the arrow clattering to the floor.

Killer tucked away his knives for a moment, turning Dream to face him. He pulled Dream in and hugged him. "It's okay, it's okay, calm down. I mean, it isn't okay, but freaking out isn't going to help anything." Killer mumbled. Dream hugged him back, trying to listen to his words.

"Someone needs to make sure everyone else is okay." Cross stated next to them, his eyes roaming around, taking in every single bit and detail in the environment. Dream's eyes widened. Everyone else!!

He need to go check on Horror and Dust!! "I'll do it!" He cried out. He began to pull away, but Killer caught his arm, shaking his head.

"You're about to collapse, Dream." Killer said, furrowing his brow. Dream stared at him, his legs shaking and, true to Killer's words, his body was on the verge of collapse. He couldn't even protest. Killer squeezed his shoulder. "I'll do it."

" _ I'll do it _ ." There was a crunch as Killer jolted forward. He froze up, his target SOUL pierced right on the end of Shattered's tentacle. The tentacle that had impaled him through the chest wiggled and yanked itself out, dropping him. Shattered gave a giggle. The writing on the wall changed behind him.

***5 left.**

  
  



	81. A Deadly Disconnect

Dream was huddled next to the wall, where everyone else had retreated. He could hear Nightmare grappling with Shattered. He felt numb. Dull. He blinked and realized someone was shaking his shoulders. He looked up slowly, tears running down his face.

Cross furrowed his brow. "Dream?" He asked uncertainly. Dust and Horror were behind him. Dream held Killer's damaged SOUL in his hands. It glowed weakly. Killer had dusted almost immediately, his eyes wide. The house shook.

"H-He didn't even get to say goodbye." Dream whispered. Cross seemed taken back as he looked down at the damaged target SOUL. It was flickering wildly. Giving out. They all watched as it seemed to be taken from Dream's hands by an invisible force. It broke in half and faded. Dream let out a shaky exhale.

He remembered those small talks he would have with Killer. " _ You don't always got to be positive and shit. It's just like that sometimes. Feel how you wanna feel. _ " Killer had told him. And Dream blinked. Killer was right. He didn't feel positive.

They all jumped as Nightmare was thrown past them with enough force to splatter him against the wall, the goop stretching far enough for his passive form to be seen. It snapped back and he slid to the ground, glowing blue liquid trickling out from his mouth. The wall had cracked in a little.

Cross immediately left Dream and they could hear Shattered approaching. Nightmare must've had injured him because his footsteps were heavy and uneven. Dream stood up, his bow forming in his hands. Horror and Dust's attention moved to him and they both shook their heads.

"I'll deal with it, Dream." Dust said quickly. It would make sense for him to, being one of the strongest. But Dream wasn't having it. He was shaking, but he knew the second he nocked that arrow, the shaking would stop.

"He didn't get to say goodbye." Dream hissed out through his tears as an arrow formed in his hands. He nocked it and stepped out, the arrow drawn and inches away from Shattered's head. Shattered gave a haunting grin after what seemed like a moment of surprise. Dream stared back. 

He let the arrow fly and it cracked through Shattered's skull, sending pieces everywhere. The darkness was knocked back, screeching as his tentacles lashed wildly. Dream was well aware he would be killing Sci. He didn't care.

He nocked another arrow and moved out from behind the corner. His positive aura, for the moment, was gone.

————————————

Cross glanced back. He was tending to Nightmare. No matter how angry Dream was, Shattered would eventually overpower him. He would overpower all of them. He ran through the options in his mind before scowling. He stood up and formed a red blade. Horror and Dust's attention turned to him. "Horror, I apologize in advance, but I need to call in a favor."

Horror seemed confused. Cross ducked around the corner and found a blank wall. He began carving quickly, every line fresh in his mind. He drew back from the design. It was similar to a pentagram, but not quite. What were the words? What were the words?

Got it. He stabbed the knife into the center of the design and it lit up bright red. Cross backed up, getting out of the way. " _ Lusus naturae _ !" He barked out. He immediately ran forward and grabbed Dream, diving out of the way as something came crashing out of the design.

The thing hit Shattered first, smashing the other into another wall. They all peered around. Cross glanced over and he could tell that Horror already knew what it was. The broken skeleton was pale and shaking.

Dust seemed shocked too. "How?" He whispered out. Cross blinked in confusion. He became distracted by Chara's warning snarl and rolled out of the way with Dream as a spindly white leg splintered into the ground where they had just been.

He pushed Dream to Nightmare. Dream opened his mouth, seeming ready to protest. Cross turned. "Heal him!!" He snapped. Dream was taken back before nodding shakily and turning to his injured brother. His hands lit up.

" _ CROSS!! Heya buddy!! _ " Freak screeched excitedly. A tentacle lashed out at him and he continued smiling wildly at Cross as one leg raised and slammed into Shattered with a cracking noise, pinning him against the wall. " _ Finally calling in a favor??? _ "

Cross nodded. He glanced to the side at Horror, who Dust seemed to be trying to console. Horror had gripped his head, eyes wide and shaking. Dust twitched, holding his own head himself. His eye was flickering.

"It's your favorite activity too." Cross said. He was cut off by Freak letting out a loud, excited gasp. Having been called out into the mortal world directly, Freak's form was gigantic, his spindly legs splayed everywhere and the barb on his tail scraping the ceiling.

" _ I get to KILL?!? _ " Freak shrieked, his grin almost threatening to split his face in half. " _ Cross!! You shouldn't have!! AH!! That's SO exciting!!! _ " Shattered was struggling to escape to no avail.

Cross nodded. "Don't disappoint. I could have called Reaper, but I chose you instead." He said firmly. Freak let out a loud trill, his legs rippling.

" _I can do SO much BETTER than that floating trash bag!!_ _Cross, I would NEVER DARE disappoint you!_ " He said cheerfully. He glanced to the side, twitching. " _Is he the one??_ " Cross nodded and Freak turned to face Shattered. " _Boy, oh BOY!! This'll be FANGtastic!_ " He heard a crunch following the pun, followed by Shattered's screaming.

Cross quickly retreated to Horror and Dust. Dust grabbed his arm and Cross turned to look at him. Dust seemed shocked. "Freak is alive??" He asked in confusion. Cross blinked before shaking his head. Dust drew his hand back. "But I-"

"You killed him. I know. But Freak isn't a spirit like me or a mortal like you. Freak's a demon. You can never REALLY kill a demon. They ALWAYS come back." Cross explained quickly. "And lucky for us, many demons, and spirits alike, owe me favors."

He gave a crooked smile, before moving to Horror. Horror was curled up in a ball. "Cross! Get him over here! I'm going to teleport us!!" Dream called from next to Nightmare. Cross nodded and heaved Horror up onto his back, the other's fingers digging painfully into his bones.

Dream had begun to glow gold and Cross came over. Dust did as well, reaching out a hand, placing it on Dream's shoulder. The glow was getting brighter and brighter. Dream grabbed Nightmare with one hand, who hissed in pain, and Cross with the other. He screwed his eyes shut and the golden light consumed them.

————————————

Ink looked up from the book he was reading as the house shook. Error fizzled in shock next to him, having been jolted awake from a nap. Ink furrowed his brow and got up, summoning his paintbrush to him quickly. Error had already gotten up, his strings ready.

"Ink!" He recognized that voice and Ink lowered the brush a little in confusion. He stopped Error as he moved forward. Error was wide-eyed. "Ink!! We need your help!!"

"Cross?" Ink mumbled. He swiped his brush across the floor and hopped through the portal, dragging Error behind him. They both landed in the living room and Ink stopped in shock. He dropped his brush.

There was an entire group in the living room. Dust was with Cross, trying to wrench Horror off of him as Horror stared forward, eyes wide and unseeing. Nightmare and Dream were both collapsed on the ground. Ink immediately teleported to his best friend's side.

Dream was breathing weakly. He had just used a lot of energy, Ink could tell. He glanced over at Nightmare. The darker was unconscious, parts of his tentacles missing and bright blue dripping from his mouth.

Normally, Ink would've been a little snappy about the short notice of the visit, but he figured this time, he could let it slide. "Cross?? What the FUCK happened?!" He demanded, standing with one of Dream's arms slung over his shoulders.

Error glitched wildly as something suddenly spoke from behind him. "Error? What happened?" Error turned to face Geno, who apologized for scaring him. Error shrugged uselessly, honestly not able to provide any kind of answer. Geno noticed Ink and ran over, helping him take Dream to the couch and lay him down.

Ink stared around before noticing something. Reaper had appeared in the mirror, watching with glowing blue eyes. For a moment, he feared that he was there to reap one of them. The god of death wasn't even staring at Geno like he normally would. He stared at the group, his eyes a lot duller than usual.

Cross hissed in pain as a cracking noise was heard, Horror's fingers having been forcefully ripped from his shoulders. Dust carried Horror over to a couch, where Horror curled up, his hands scratching into the sides of his head. Ink was quiet.

He watched as Cross moved over to Nightmare and knelt next to him, seeming to be trying to keep calm as his hands lit up purple. "Cross!" He cried out again, his voice breaking a little. The other looked up at him, eyes dull. "What the FUCK happened?!"

Cross stared at him and for a moment, didn't answer. Ink wasn't stupid. They'd just been attacked. But by what?? He made his second chilling observation and he felt his fingers go cold. "And... where's Killer?"

  
  



	82. A Heartless Art

Ink was shaken. Cross didn't answer him. Instead, the other turned his head back down to Nightmare. He continued to heal him, remaining silent. He turned to Dust, who twitched, muttering to himself as he held his head. "Dust!"

The skeleton snapped open his eyes, transfixing him with the glow. He was trembling. "Where's Killer?" Ink asked again. Dust stared at him with an almost expressionless look before slowly speaking.

"He's dead." The crazed skeleton answered. "None of us could stop it. It was so fast." He trailed off and finally curled into a ball against the side of the couch. He pulled his hood over his face. "None of us could stop it."

Ink had frozen up. He turned his gaze to the mirror. Reaper stared back at him. His eyes were dull and he raised his hand. Something appeared in it and Ink felt chills shake his spine. He had Killer's target-shaped SOUL in his hands, but it had been sliced in half. He had reaped him.

"E-Error, Geno, can you get Nightmare and everyone into bedrooms or something??" Ink's voice was shaking. He knelt next to Dream, who's aura was still weak. He heard Geno beginning to instruct people. He watched as Dust picked up Horror with his magic and managed to follow Error.

They all disappeared down the hall, leaving Ink alone with Dream and the Reaper. Ink stood up, meeting Reaper's gaze. "I made the right choice by doing nothing... right?" He asked shakily, breaking the silence. He moved around the side of the couch and approached the mirror.

Reaper stared at him for a moment before lowering his gaze. " _ Do you believe you made the right choice, Ink? _ " He asked. His scythe tapped the inside of the mirror restlessly. Ink felt his bones lock up.

"They'll all be free, won't they? They no longer have someone threatening them. They'll no longer go to prison and be locked up." Ink's voice was quiet. "They won't be experimented on." No doubt they would've been.

Error and Cross would've gotten the worst of it, seeing as they had been formerly dead. Reaper nodded. " _ Dream's lover suffered the consequences _ ." Reaper stated. Ink felt another cold chill go through his bones.

"Would it have changed if I tried to stop anything? I thought doing nothing would be the best course of action. It isn't my business..." Ink was trying to protest now. Defend his actions. He trailed off. "Will he come back? As a spirit or something?" He asked quietly.

Reaper's doubtful look gave him a pit in his chest. Reaper sighed. The tapping became more agitated. " _ When someone is meant to be a ghost, their SOUL is unable to be reaped. _ " Reaper held up his hand again. " _ I'm afraid this wasn't the case for Killer. _ "

Ink was dismayed. Dream would be heartbroken. "I thought he loved Dream." He said, rubbing one of his arms. Reaper blinked.

" _ There's no doubt that he loved Dream, Ink. The problem was himself. Killer was not a good monster. Monsters like him, who have done the things that he has, they don't usually get second chances. _ " Reaper lowered his hand and the broken SOUL faded.

Ink stared at him. "Everyone else will be okay though. They'll be free and unharmed. If I had done something, they would've been taken." Ink said firmly. Reaper stared at him through the glass.

" _ Are you trying to convince me? Or convince yourself? _ " Reaper asked after a moment. The questions shook Ink to the core and he found himself unable to speak, let alone answer. Reaper was quiet for a moment. " _ You may have to convince someone else. _ "

There was a shuffling noise and Ink whipped around. Dream's teary golden eyes met him from the couch. Ink froze up. He'd never seen that look on Dream. He could even properly identify it now, having experienced it firsthand.

Betrayal. Dream felt betrayed and it was Ink's fault. Ink gulped. "Dream-"

"Did you know that he would die, Ink?" Dream's voice was just barely controlled. Dream was still trying to see the good. It didn't seem to be working well for him. Ink shook his head.

"I knew SOMEONE would die. I didn't know it would be Killer." Ink said quickly. The first tear ran down Dream's face. "Dream! Listen! I didn't know what to do!! It wasn't my business, so I just didn't interfere!!" Dream's gaze moved past him.

"You..." He whispered. Ink turned as Reaper drifted out behind him, still inside the mirror.

" _Greetings, Dream. I am the Reaper. I'm the one who_ _told Ink what would happen. Today, all of your friends would've been exposed and taken to prison. They would've been either locked up or experimented on and it is unlikely you would've ever seen them again._ " His scythe tapped harder, cracking the mirror a little.

" _ Or, someone would die, but the rest of your friends would continue to be free. Ink did not know who would die. Whether he interfered or not did not give a clear outcome. I am sorry for your loss, Dream Joku. _ " Reaper dipped his head, seeming apologetic.

Dream stared at both of them and Ink couldn't even look him in the eye. "And he's not coming back?" Dream's voice held the last wavering shred of hope. Reaper stared at him and Ink could visibly see it be taken from Dream.

" _ I'm afraid not. _ " Reaper's voice was quiet. Dream shook for a moment, his face unchanging.

"Dream-" Ink began. He was stopped as Dream shakily held up a hand.

"I'm going to a bedroom. I just want to be by myself. Please don't let anyone speak to me." Dream stood up and without another word, moved down the opposite hallway from everyone else. Ink stared after him in dismay.

Slowly, but surely, he felt it after a few moments. Dream's positive aura became dampened as something else overshadowed it. Ink gulped as he felt tears begin to well in his own eyes. The effect that Dream's aura had on him.

Sadness, pain and grief had swallowed the normally warm, happy feeling that Dream had. Ink closed his eyes and forced the first translucent tears down his cheeks. He heard a soft noise and correctly assumed that Reaper had vanished. He stood there for a few moments.

"I-I-I-Ink?" Error's voice sounded. He hadn't heard him, but Ink didn't jump either. He was numb. Error's hands were suddenly felt on his shoulders. He wouldn't look at him. Error's fizzling finally died down enough and they could hear the faint sobs coming from the hallway.

————————————

Ink looked up at him slowly and Error faltered as he saw Ink's eyes. The colors were pulsing, starting to fade. "N-N-N-No, Ink, c'mon. D-D-Don't." Error reached up and stroked his cheek, wiping away his tears.

Ink was trying to shut off his emotions. Get rid of his vials effects early. Ink stared at him. His eyes had become dark blue, one a raindrop and the other a circle. "But Error, it hurts so bad." Ink's voice was barely a whisper.

Error glanced down the hallway he'd heard sobbing. He could only assume that was Dream. He knew only Dream and Nightmare had strong enough of an aura to make Ink really feel something. Error reached out and hugged Ink to him. "It hurts..." Ink whispered out again.

"I kn-kn-know, but you'll b-b-b-be okay..." Error tried to assure him. Ink's hands crept up and he hugged Error back shakily, trying to bury his face in his chest.

"It's not me I'm scared for, Error." Ink whispered. Error stared down at him before his body fizzled in understanding. He looked back down towards the hallway. He had never really liked Dream, but he didn't hate him either. He could at least tolerate his presence.

Usually, Dream would have such a happy feeling peaking off of him that was so powerful, it gave Error headaches. But he couldn't feel it at all. There was no hint of positivity anywhere. He knew why Ink was scared.

What if Dream was never the same? The thought made Error uncomfortable. There would be nothing to balance out the negativity that usually leaked off of Nightmare. Error turned his attention back to Ink.

"Pl-Pl-Please don't cry, I-I-Ink." He said quietly. Ink only seemed to become more distraught, leaning his head against Error. His body was shaking.

"I can't help it! I'm not trying to!" He whimpered. Error let out a quiet sigh, his body glitching wildly.

"J-J-Just let it out then..." He mumbled. Ink broke immediately, collapsing against Error as he broke down, sobbing.

"Error, I hate it! It hurts! It hurts so fucking much!!" Ink wailed. Error felt his glitched SOUL shake and he hugged Ink closer instinctively. He wasn't sure what to do other than to just let Ink cry.

————————————

Cross sat next to Nightmare on the bed. The other was still unconscious, though his wounds were healed. His tentacles were slowly growing themselves back. Little by little.

Cross put his head in his hands. What were they going to do?? Holy fuck. He glanced over at Chara, who seemed just as agitated, pacing around and pulling at their hair.

He heard a shuffling noise and turned to look back as Nightmare blinked his bright blue eye open.

  
  



	83. A Missing Link

Cross continued to rub Nightmare's back. The other wasn't crying, but he'd pulled Cross to himself and was leaning against him, his head buried in his chest. He hadn't spoken for several minutes. Cross understood. He'd lost a friend. They both had.

And no doubt, Nightmare was also being influenced by the sad aura that swept through the house. It was from Dream. All of Nightmare's tentacles were wrapped around Cross tightly. Cross glanced over at Chara, who was sitting.

They stared at the ground, tears rolling down their ghostly face, seeming affected by the aura as well. Nightmare's tentacles began to flick and Cross took notice, looking down at the other. Nightmare shakily pulled back. He stared at Cross with a dull eye.

He began to push himself up and Cross reached out. "Nightmare, what're you doing?" He asked quietly. Nightmare glanced back at him and one of his tentacles instinctively reached for Cross as well, slipping between his fingers.

"I'm going to go see my brother." Nightmare answered in a quiet, yet firm tone. He'd already made up his mind. Cross nodded. It wasn't like he was going to stop the other either. He watched as Nightmare paused and stared down at his hands. He seemed to make a quiet decision and closed his eyes.

Cross watched as the goop began to drop off Nightmare's body. Slowly, it revealed his passive form. Cross felt his SOUL jump a little and he looked away. He loved when Nightmare looked like that, but now was not the time to be thinking about that.

Nightmare stared back at him with dark purple eyes. "Do you think he'll let me console him?" Nightmare's voice was soft, no longer rumbling. Cross gave a quiet sigh.

"I think you may be the only one that can console him." Cross admitted, sitting back on the bed. Nightmare nodded and turned before leaving the room. Cross watched as the door closed before standing.

Cross shrugged off his jacket and revealed his shoulders, where his bones had cracked from Horror's fingers. "Wouldn't be the first mark he's left." Cross muttered. He raised a hand and began to heal the wounds.

They sealed shut with a loud cracking noise. Cross hated that noise. He noticed Chara flinch out of the corner of his eye as well. He moved to the other shoulder before pulling his jacket back on. That felt much better.

Chara glanced up at him twitchily, trying to wipe their eyes. Cross sighed. "Chara. We have someone to attend to." He watched as the human scrambled up and drifted over next to him. He whipped out one of his knives and slashed a portal open, stepping through it.

He arrived back in the mansion, the entire building almost in rubble. He heard Freak screech in the theater and black stuff was spattered all over the walls. Cross blinked as he heard ragged breathing and turned to look back. There.

He walked over and used his knife to nudge a piece of the rafters off of Sci. The skeleton laid in pieces. His head was cracked open, dried black still running down from it. "Freak managed to rip that thing out from you, didn't he?" Cross murmured.

He reached out and Sci flinched away, inhaling shakily again. His torso and limbs were smashed to pieces, his SOUL exposed and cracking apart slowly. Very slowly. Cross blinked. He couldn't heal that.

His eyesockets were tear-filled and Cross understood what it was that Sci wanted him to do. He formed a small, glowing red blade before meeting Sci's eyes. He pressed the tip to Sci's throat and Sci gave a weak nod. Cross pushed the blade in and severed the neck.

Sci dusted away and Cross' fingers were stained. He stood up, staring at them. They brought back bad memories. He turned to the hallway and continued forward. He entered the theater and chairs had been uprooted and thrown. Freak laid halfway inside the stage, on his stomach, as his spindly legs ripped at Shattered.

Freak had that haunting grin. Black ran from his mouth. He'd already begun eating the other. Cross felt a twist of satisfaction in his SOUL. He made his way down the aisle and Freak seemed to notice him. " _ Cross! You're back!! _ " He seemed happy to see the other, as he always was. " _ This guy tastes like black licorice!!! _ "

Shattered let out a groan, only his torso and upper body left. His tentacles hung limp. Freak ripped another one from his back and Shattered flinched, clearly not willing to scream anymore. That golden eye slowly made its way to fix on Cross. Cross stared back and Shattered gave a small, twisted grin.

" _ You're wondering why, aren't you? _ " Shattered's voice gurgled. " _ Just a little pain... _ " Gold blood spilled out of his mouth as he spoke. " _ Just a little pain is all I wanted. _ " He gave a weak, gurgling giggle. " _ And I've won. _ " He opened his eye. " _ He'll never be the same. _ "

Cross had heard all he needed to. Chara snapped at Shattered Dream before spitting at him. Shattered began to laugh as Cross turned away. He began to move back out of the theater. He walked and heard Shattered's ugly laughter be cut off as there was crunching.

He left the theater and entered into the rubble of the main floor. He sighed. This was going to take a lot of magic.

"I'll need your help, partner." He looked over at Chara and they seemed to understand. They bounded over to him and they fused together. Cross opened his eyes to show two target symbols. He raised his hands and the ground rumbled.

He had the time. He had a feeling Nightmare wasn't going to be returning to their bedroom anytime soon. Cross understood. Dream needed the comfort of his older brother.

He focused. Slowly, pieces began to lift and connect around him. He grit his teeth as the mansion began to rebuild itself from the bottom up.

————————————

Lust drifted over Horror quietly. His ribs were still a little cracked from when he'd been attacked by Shattered, but he'd hid it very well. He stared in dismay at Horror, who was still unresponsive and curled up on the bed. He drifted down and sat in front of Horror, trying to get the other to react.  _ Horror? _

There was no answer and Horror's eyes didn't move. Lust sighed in dismay. He held his own chest, trying not to burst into tears. The aura was having an effect on him as well, but he was trying to stay strong for Horror.  _ Horror, please...  _ Lust tried again.

He noticed the other's hand and reached out, curling his ghostly fingers between Horror's own. He ached in his chest. He finally drew up his other hand and held his chest, letting out the first whimper. He pulled his other hand away. His chest HURT. Everything HURT.

The cracks in his ribs, the feeling in the air. He inhaled sharply through his teeth. Slowly, he became solid. He forced himself to become solid, no matter how badly it hurt. It was the only way he could heal himself. He raised a hand over his chest, inhaling. His hand lit up and he screwed his eyes shut, trying to close all the cracks as fast as he could.

He covered his mouth, purple tears starting to run down his face. He finally finished and leaned back against the bed, shaking. He felt it. A bony finger brushing over his own. He glanced back, wiping his eyes. Horror stared up at him, his eye wide. He'd reached out and tried to hold Lust's hand.

Lust stared at him before realizing how he probably looked.  _ Apologies- _ He began, but he didn't finish as Horror shook his head. He reached up and pulled Lust down so he was laying on his back on the bed.

"Don't apologize." Horror rasped out quietly. Lust felt teeth be pressed gently to the top of his head. "Don't apologize." Lust had managed to keep his solid form long enough for that before he became transparent again and Horror's hand fazed through his. Lust felt his ghostly SOUL shake and he gulped.

_ I could not help you. I could not help anyone. I do not like feeling useless, Horror. I do not like feeling like I have let you down. _ Lust whispered, raising an arm to cover his face. Horror whispered his name and Lust turned to look at him.

"Don't feel bad about it, Lust." Horror mumbled quietly. "I understand. I don't understand a lotta things usually, but that... I do..." He raised a hand and gripped the side of his broken open skull. Lust saw it and immediately went to scold him, reaching up.

_ Horror, no. _ He said softly. Horror blinked and nodded, shakily wrenching his hand from the side of his head and clasping them in front of him. They were clasped tightly, Lust could tell.

"You think he'll come back, Lust?" Horror asked quietly. Lust turned to look up at him before clasping his own hands in front of him.

_ I do not know, Horror. No doubt Dream would be his unfinished business, but at the same time, Killer had a tainted SOUL. I do not know if he would be ALLOWED to come back. _ Lust was unsure how it really worked, but at least he knew that much.

Horror stared at him before nodding silently. He nuzzled into the bed, letting out a soft breath. Lust blushed softly. Horror was exhausted. He usually was after becoming paralyzed like that. Lust watched him, a mix of dismay and fondness in his gaze.

"I think he will. Bastard's stubborn like that..." Horror mumbled, his eyelight fluttering. Lust gave a weak smile.

_ Maybe _ . He said. Horror fell asleep and Lust's weak, reassuring smile fell with it.

  
  



	84. A Tender Toll

Cross returned late at night. He collapsed to his knees, his magic almost thoroughly spent. That teleport had taken what little he had left. Even Chara seemed sluggish next to him. He sat back for a few moments, taking the time to breathe. The entire house was quiet. He couldn't feel the sad aura anymore, but he wanted to see.

He pushed himself to his feet and managed to move towards the hallway. He fell quiet for a moment, trying to sense. There. He could feel Nightmare's aura. He followed it to the room at the end of the hall and pushed open the door.

He stopped and Chara moved past him, leaning on the edge of the bed as they tipped their head. Dream and Nightmare were sleeping quietly, facing one another. Dream looked like he'd been crying. Cross felt a small warmth in his chest as he watched them.

He looked at Chara and held a finger over his teeth. They nodded and scrunched their head down, peering at the two from the edge of the bed. Cross moved forward and fetched a blanket from the end of the bed. He draped it over the both of them. Nightmare nuzzled his cheek against the bed and Cross felt a soft purple glow spread across his face.

He turned away, beckoning to Chara. Chara nodded and scrambled after him. He shut the door quietly before continuing down the hall. He emerged into the living room and stopped. Chara had begun weakly growling. Dust blinked at him from the couch.

"Heya." Dust said quietly. Cross nodded back. Dust dispersed the wisps of magic he'd been messing with, beckoning with one, bony grey finger. "How are they?" Cross managed to get himself to a chair and sat, sighing. Dust twitched, but other than that, he seemed fine.

"Both asleep. Think Dream may have cried himself to sleep and Nightmare fell asleep watching over him." Cross said softly. Dust nodded. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Cross could hear the whispering of his spirit over his shoulder, but oddly enough, Dust didn't seem bothered.

"It won't be the same without him." Dust mumbled. It didn't sound like he was talking about Dream or Nightmare. Cross looked up and gave a silent nod of agreement. They both sat quietly and Dust gave a quiet chuckle.

Cross raised a brow. "This is all so fucked, Cross." Dust mumbled. Cross gave another silent nod. He figured Dust was having that moment of clarity. His mind was clear right then.

It wouldn't last long. Not with how fierce the whispering was becoming. "You couldn't sleep?" Cross asked, leaning back. Dust's eyes flicked to him before he nodded, his fingers twitching.

"You ran off somewhere. You go back?" Dust asked, tipping his head to rest on the back of the couch. Cross looked down and gave another quiet nod. "Did Freak take care of him?" Another nod. Dust chuckled. "Good." It was odd seeing Dust so calm.

Usually, even when the other gave a straight face, one could sense his chaotic energy underneath. But Cross didn't sense that. "I hope we can keep everyone safe, Cross." Cross glanced up at him. Dust seemed pained as he spoke. "I care about my friends, unfortunately." He gave a soft, little, crooked grin.

Cross gave a quiet chuckle. "I do, too. I'm sure we'll all try our best. We cannot allow this to happen again." He stood up, Chara sitting up next to him from laying down on the floor. "Goodnight, Dust."

He moved away and Dust gave a quiet chuckle. "G'night, Cross." Cross continued down the hall to his temporary bedroom. He opened the door, Chara having already fazed through it, to collapse on the bed. Cross didn't even bother taking off his extra layers of clothes.

He was exhausted. He laid on the bed, closing his eyes and picturing that Nightmare was there, his tentacles wrapped around him. That soft heat was back on his face and he curled up on the bed quietly.

————————————

Error stared down at Ink. The other was still quiet against him, hugging his waist. He seemed to have fallen asleep, but he sure as hell was not letting go of Error anytime soon. Error leaned back against the backboard. He still wasn't really sure what was going on.

He just knew that something had happened. Someone was dead. Dream was upset. Therefore, everyone was upset. He let out a glitched sigh. He leaned his head back against a pillow, his cheek pressed against his shoulder. He used his strings to tug a blanket up over the both of them. He closed his eyes.

————————————

Geno had his head in his hands. " _ You need to sleep _ ." Reaper's voice came from the mirror behind him. Geno didn't answer. He was still in pain from earlier. Geno always had that numb sense of pain from his injuries. He'd learned to suppress it.

But Dream's aura earlier? It had brought all of the pain bubbling back up. Geno was still shaking. He heard Reaper say his name again, but he didn't dare look up at the other with tears in his eye. He hadn't even been able to sustain the pixel that covered the melted half of his head.

He heard a noise and knew instantly that Reaper had left the mirror. He blinked as feathers came into his vision and something warm wrapped around his back. Geno felt Reaper's hands take his and he allowed his hands to be pulled away from his face.

He felt a cold bony finger under his chin and Reaper lifted Geno's head to look at him. " _ Oh, darling... why are you crying? _ " He leaned his head forward and pressed it to Geno's. Geno's chest twitched as more stabs of pain erupted from the slash across his ribcage.

"It  _ hurts _ , Reaper." Geno whispered out. Reaper pulled back and stared at him in dismay. The other's dark wings circled Geno and pulled him closer. Reaper rubbed his back gently, as if he already knew the bone underneath was fragile. Geno gulped and leaned his head against Reaper's shoulder.

Another red tear escaped down his face as he tried to stifle another sob. " _ Where does it hurt? _ " Reaper's question was genuine. " _ Here? _ " He felt the other's hand ghost over his head, over the half melted part.

Geno shook his head. He leaned into Reaper. " _ Geno. Where? _ " Geno felt heat pass over his face at Reaper's serious, concerned tone. Geno gulped and reached up, sliding his hand into Reaper's.

"Be careful." He whispered, guiding it down to his chest. Reaper pulled back and watched as Geno settled his hand on the edges of the slash. Reaper froze up, the feathers on his wings puffing a little bit. Geno would've laughed if it didn't cause him extreme pain.

Reaper seemed dismayed, tracing the edge of the wound. He reached out for the edge of Geno's jacket, but stopped. " _ Can I see you, Geno? _ " The question was soft and genuine. More out of concern more than anything. Geno felt his SOUL fragment warm.

He didn't answer, but also didn't stop Reaper as he pushed his jacket off his shoulders and slipped his hands under the bottom of Geno's shirt. Geno inhaled for a moment, looking up at him. Reaper stopped, seeming completely prepared if Geno pushed him away.

Geno forced his mouth shut and ducked his head. Reaper continued and lifted his shirt up and over Geno's head. He placed it to the side and turned back, studying through other. Geno blushed as he stared down, unable to meet the other's gaze.

He shivered at the exposure and felt a wing instantly wrap around him, providing warmth. His ribcage and bones were horribly cracked and stained with red, yet somehow holding themselves together. They all spiderwebbed from the huge slash, which had dried blood encrusted into the bones.

Reaper reached out, seeming taken back. " _ Who did this to you, Geno? _ " He asked, raising his eyes back to Geno's face. Geno shook his head. He didn't remember. No matter how much he tried to. He was sure of one thing. He hadn't always been like this.

Despite feeling exposed, Geno's injuries felt better now that they didn't have any pressure against them from the clothes. He let out a shaky breath, the slash having lit up red and it sent red cracking through his body. Another tear ran down his face.

Reaper reached out and Geno, for once, leaned desperately into his touch. Reaper's hand was chilled and Geno needed that. "It really hurts." He whispered. "Usually, it doesn't bother me, but it HURTS." He raised a cracked arm, but Reaper reached out, sliding his hand down it.

He pushed the arm back down gently. " _ Try not to move too much. _ " Reaper said worriedly. His wings vanished into smoke and Geno felt slightly disappointed, being robbed of the warmth. " _ Here _ ." Reaper leaned him back against the bed, floating around and digging through a chest.

He finally seemed to find what he was looking for and pulled up a blanket. It was smooth and puffy. Reaper brought back over and laid it down on Geno carefully. Geno stared up at him, tears still coming. Reaper let out a noise of dismay and reached out, wiping them away. " _ Now try to rest _ ."

Reaper turned away and before he knew it, Geno had already spoken. "Reaper." The other turned to look back at him. Geno almost choked on his pride for a moment, but he managed to continue. "Can you stay?"

Reaper blinked in surprise before a soft blue glow spread across his face and his eyes softened. He settled back down on the edge of the bed, reaching out and stroking Geno's head. " _ Yes... I can _ ."

  
  



	85. A Blood Contract

They all arrived back at the mansion the next day. Nightmare was back in his goopy form. Dream had immediately disappeared upstairs. He wasn't letting off the sad aura anymore, but that wasn't Nightmare's concern. The concern was that Dream wasn't letting off ANY aura at all.

Cross disappeared from his side, thumbing through the package of photos that was on the kitchen counter. Nightmare took a moment to stare around. How the hell was the mansion still standing?? He heard horrifying laughter from the theater and turned, but Dust had already teleported away with Horror.

Nightmare's tentacles waved. Cross moved past him with one of the pictures and Nightmare caught his wrist with a tentacle. He raised a brow and Cross shook his head. Nightmare sighed and released him, watching as the other disappeared towards the theater, where Freak had, no doubt, spent the night.

Nightmare couldn't help but wonder what Cross was doing. He began to move over to the counter before he heard maniacal laughter from the theater. Cross soon emerged, seeming exasperated. "I think I hate that he's always so happy to see me." He muttered quietly.

He was rubbing his wrist with a glowing hand, a bit of purple blood still seen. "May I ask what you were doing?" Nightmare had just barely stifled a small flinch. Cross glanced over at him before shaking his head. He pulled his hand away, whatever having been the problem seemingly gone.

"I... made a deal... It's better for us to wait before I can tell you the specifics." He said quietly. Nightmare raised a brow, but gave a quiet nod, knowing that he wouldn't be able to crack Cross if he didn't want to tell him something. Cross raised his eyes. "How did it go with Dream?"

"I calmed him down, but it'll be a while before he is anywhere ready to start recovering. I doubt that he ever will." Nightmare admitted, his tentacles flicking uneasily behind him. Cross sighed.

"We can all help him the best we can." Cross said, dipping his head. Nightmare turned to him before nodding.

"I'm sorry I didn't return to the bedroom." Nightmare mumbled. Cross looked up, seeming dully surprised. He shook his head, wandering a little closer to Nightmare.

"I didn't expect you too. Dream needed you and I understand that completely." Cross reassured him. Nightmare could tell Cross wanted to say something else and the soldier-like skeleton looked down, a slight blush across his face. "I cannot say that I didn't miss you though."

The phrase made Nightmare's face light up as well and Cross reached up, stroking Nightmare's cheek. "We will get through this together, alright?" He murmured. Nightmare nodded and that seemed to please Cross. He leaned up and Nightmare instinctively hugged him close.

Upon closer inspection, Nightmare could tell one thing. Cross was exhausted. "Cross, did you sleep last night?" He asked, his tentacles waving behind him as he furrowed his brow worriedly.

Cross blinked up at him before looking down at the ground. "I had other business to attend to last night. The mansion was in ruins. I rebuilt it with my magic." He admitted quietly. Nightmare felt a pulse of alarm. Even for someone like Cross, that would have taken a hell of a lot of energy. No wonder he was exhausted.

Nightmare sighed and his tentacles scooped Cross up, who complied quietly. "Sleep. Now." He stated. He heard Cross chuckle weakly behind him as Nightmare climbed the stairs to the second floor. He entered their room and shut the door, setting Cross down on the bed. Cross scoffed softly.

Nightmare glanced at him sharply, only to see

Cross sliding off his layers until he was just in shorts and a T-Shirt. He sighed quietly. He blinked tiredly and Nightmare felt a small blush creep across his face. Before he could stop it, his tentacles had already reached out to Cross.

Cross accepted them happily, running his hands over them. He raised a brow at Nightmare, who rolled his eye and followed them. Cross scooted over so Nightmare could lay down too. Nightmare grudgingly did so, though his wagging tentacles suggested he wasn't as annoyed as he seemed.

Cross laid down with him and curled up close to him, his head tucked neatly into Nightmare's chest. Nightmare found himself blushing. "That's oddly submissive of you." He tried for a teasing tone, but it only faltered as Cross opened one glowing eye to look up at him.

"Maybe I want to be submissive right now." He teased back quietly. Nightmare's face went hot and Cross gave a quiet, tired chuckle. He wrapped his arms around Nightmare and buried himself in his side. Nightmare's tentacles all went to wrap around him, as they normally did.

Cross snuggled into his shoulder and Nightmare watched fondly as the other's body relaxed against him. Cross let out a tiny, quiet sigh of comfort as he seemed to slip into sleep.

————————————

Blue looked up from the puzzle he had spread out across his bedroom floor. He hummed quietly to himself, not sure if he'd actually heard something. He heard a sudden soft clicking behind him and lit up. He turned with a grin.

Dust sat behind him, crisscross as his fingers tapped against one another. "Dust!" Blue said cheerfully, getting up and running over to the other. He knelt down and pulled the other into a hug, which Dust slowly returned. Blue noted the delay and pulled back.

"Dust? Is something wrong??" He asked, his eyes wide. Dust seemed to choke back his words and shook his head as his hand gestured weakly to the puzzle. Blue knew he would have to wait before Dust told him anything.

"Two-thousand pieces, Blueberry?" Dust asked in that scratchy voice. Blue glanced back and nodded. "You already solve the last puzzle?" Blue nodded again, more excitedly. The one-thousand piece puzzle hadn't been any trouble at all for the Magnificent Sans.

Dust remained quiet for a moment and Blue blinked. "You wanna help me with this one, Dust?" He offered quietly. After a moment, Dust gave a nod. His eyes had been dull the entire time and they hadn't once met Blue's. Dust's fingers twitched as Blue pulled him over. They worked on the puzzle quietly for several minutes.

"Killer's dead." There it was. Blue felt his bones go cold and he looked up at Dust in quiet shock and dismay. He knew if he waited long enough, Dust would always eventually tell him, but that? That was shocking. "There was an attack. None of us could stop it. He'd already dusted before half of us even knew what happened."

His voice had grown shaky and he buried his face in his hand. His other hand was trembling as it held a puzzle piece. Blue slowly got up and knelt down next to Dust. Dust inhaled shakily. "Dream's fucking devastated. No one's feeling right." Blue normally would've scolded him for language, but he decided against it.

He blinked as Dust seemed to catch himself anyway. "S-Sorry for swearing..." Blue shook his head and mumbled that it was okay. He tried to get Dust to face him. When the other finally did, Blue reached out and gently took the puzzle piece from Dust's grey-stained fingers. He set it down.

He reached up and his gloved hands gently pulled Dust's wrists, getting his hands away from his face. Purple tears were threatening to spill over as his magic sparked wildly. " _ You could have done something _ ." Papyrus' voice made Blue's bones curl as he watched the ghostly skull form next to Dust.

"I-I could have done something." Dust echoed, seeming to believe it wholeheartedly. Blue knew this was bad. Dust spoke about Killer like he was a little brother and, no doubt, he probably had seen him as one. Blue shook his head.

"Dust. Dust, please look at me." Blue said softly. He pushed Dust's hands into his lap before reaching up again and resting his hands on Dust's cheeks. The other shakily raised his gaze to him, his eye lighting up and fading out erratically. Every time it glowed, Papyrus would appear over Dust's shoulder once again.

Blue hated it. Blue didn't really hate things, but that spirit over Dust's shoulder, whispering those mean and horrible things to him?? He HATED it. He held himself back from glaring at the spirit and focused on Dust's face. He drew him forward and pressed their foreheads together.

"Dust, it wasn't your fault. I don't know what happened, but if what you say is true, it sounds like it happened too fast for anyone to stop it." Blue tried to reason softly. Dust seemed to relax a little, reaching up and placing his twitching, grey-stained hands over Blue's gloved ones.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to stop the tears from erupting over his eyesockets and down his face. Blue let out a soft cry of dismay as he looked around his room. He got up and ran over to his desk before returning with a box of tissues. He began to try and clean Dust's face off.

"Please don't cry, Dust. I..." Blue could feel the tears welling in his own eyes. He hated seeing Dust cry. It made him cry too. He hiccuped softly and dropped the tissue before leaning forward and hugging Dust tightly. "It's okay... It's okay..."

He continued to whisper and reassure Dust as the sunlight from the window crept ever so slowly across the floor.

  
  



	86. A Silly Flower

Dream sat in his room, on the bed. He held a vase in his hands, containing the fire flower that Color had left for Killer. He stared down at it. He wanted to cry again, but he just didn't feel like he could anymore. He glanced over at the table, where Killer kept his collection of knives. They remained untouched.

His gaze slowly moved back to the flower and he watched it flicker and glow. He leaned against the wall before shakily raising one hand to his chest. He began to light up gold with positive energy to soothe himself. The glow flickered and died after a few seconds, leaving Dream feeling even worse than before.

He let out a shaky exhale of breath. " _ I'm so sorry _ ." The voice that spoke dragged him out of his thoughts and he looked up. He wasn't even startled. Just sad. A new skeleton stared at him. " _ My name is Outer. I never properly met you. I was one of his past lovers. _ " Dream's eyes met his and Outer seemed to quietly wince.

Dream gulped and nodded, hugging the vase to himself. He lowered his gaze back to the bed. Outer seemed awkward as he came closer. " _ Hey... come on... _ " He sounded dismayed and Dream only hurt that much more.

"I miss him. I want him back here next to me." Dream whispered, closing his eyes. He shivered, another wave rocking his body and bringing tears to his eyes. Outer stared at him before coming forward and sitting on the edge of the bed.

" _ I know... you loved him more than any of us ever could. _ " Outer murmured. Dream glanced up at him with teary eyes. Outer stared back at him, a pained look on his face. He raised his hand and bits of magic sparked out from his palm, filling the dim room with what looked like little stars.

" _ I want you to know that if he had returned as a spirit, I would've brought him directly back to you. _ " Outer said quietly. He twirled his fingers and the makeshift stars seemed to float around them delicately. Dream gulped and whispered that he appreciated it.

Outer seemed to take notice of the rose and tipped his head. " _ Did Color leave that for him? _ " Dream nodded, keeping the vase close. Outer sighed. " _ There's nothing I can say that will make you feel better. But I can, at least, stay with you for right now. We don't have to talk. Just exist in the same room. _ "

Dream felt another tear slip down his cheek and he nodded, whispering that that would be fine. Finally, after another few moments, he spoke again. "It's my fault he's dead."

Outer looked over at him and began to protest, but Dream shook his head. "I created Shattered through my own emotional instability. I made that thing. And it took Killer from me." Dream's voice had begun to shake. Outer seemed alarmed and scoot back on the bed next to him.

" _ Hey, no, it's.. _ ." He trailed off. " _ You couldn't control what he did. He became his own separate entity. _ " Outer tried to reassure him. Dream hiccuped and Outer seemed dismayed as Dream broke down crying once again. " _ Dream, you're gonna cry yourself dry." _

He seemed to be trying for a joking tone, but the pain in his voice was too evident. He seemed to fall silent as he watched Dream. The stars continued to swirl around them quietly. Usually, Dream had his windows open so the sun could come in. Not this time. His curtains were shut and the room was only faintly lit.

Dream continued to shake as he cried over the rose in the vase. He finally calmed down enough and Outer was quiet next to him as he spoke. "Outer?" His voice was shaky and Outer quietly assured Dream that he was still there. "Outer, I want to die."

There was a moment of silence before Outer let out a quiet sigh. " _ Dream, look at me. _ " Dream shook his head and Outer spoke again, a bit more forceful. " _ No. Look at me. _ " Dream gulped and managed to lift his head. Outer stared at him. " _ Don't think like that. Killer hated it whenever someone he cared about was hurting. He would be devastated to hear you say that. _ "

Dream stared at him before hiccuping and covering his face with a hand. "I-I'm sorry... I just..." Outer stopped him, holding up a hand.

" _ I know it hurts, Dream. It will hurt for a long time and it may never really heal, but you have to move past it. Not right now. But eventually... _ " Outer gave an uncertain little laugh. He wasn't smiling though. " _ I'm sorry... I really am. _ " Dream stared at Outer before thanking him softly. " _ I'm here if you need someone to talk to or just sit with. _ "

Dream blinked before giving a weak thank-you. Outer nodded and leaned back against the wall with Dream and they just sat in silence, the stars still swirling around them.

————————————

Cross slipped himself from Nightmare's grasp. A design had lit up red on the bedroom wall. Nightmare remained asleep. Cross glanced back at him before beckoning to Chara. "Watch over him." He instructed softly. Chara twitched and nodded.

He turned to the design and a red portal opened. Freak grinned at him and began to open his mouth, but Cross fiercely glared at him. Freak's eyes twitched past him and saw Nightmare. He seemed to understand. He wasn't in his scorpion form, so right then, he just looked like a VERY damaged skeleton.

Cross gave a soft sigh. "Have you done what I asked?" Freak gave a spastic grin as he held the burnt remains of the picture that Cross had given him.

" _ I think, I think, I think you will be quite pleased with my results!! _ " Freak whispered excitedly, his ribs noticeably rippling under his bloodied jacket. He beckoned with one spindly, skeletal hand. " _ Come on, come ON!! _ " Cross turned to glance back at Nightmare.

He turned back and followed Freak, stepping into a damaged hellscape. The portal closed behind him and the room was dark, only Chara's shuffling heard as they watched over Nightmare, awaiting Cross' return.

————————————

"I-I-I-Ink?" Error pushed open the door to one of the Splatter Rooms. He stared around. Ink stood in the center, seemed to be trying to decide on new colors. His hands were still shaking, but other than that, he seemed alright. "Ink!" Ink still didn't look at him and Error rolled his eyes.

He glitched forward and stood over Ink's shoulder. "Ink." Ink jumped and turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"E-Error! I..." He gulped and looked down. "I didn't hear you come in." Error raised a brow and Ink stared at him. Error noticed his hands and reached out, gently taking them into his own. He began to rub little circles on the back on Ink's hands, knowing that usually calmed him.

"I'm fine, Error. Just a little shaken up still." Ink managed a grin and Error met his eyes. Ink's grin faltered and his hands gently squeezed Error's. Error pulled him close and spun him around, having Ink press his back to Error's chest. Error hugged him from behind.

"Wh-Wh-What new b-b-b-b-bullshit are you p-p-p-painting now?" He asked, looking over Ink's shoulder. Ink blinked before giving a weak giggle.

"You'll think it's really girly, but I'm painting flowers." Ink gestured in front of him, where there were black lines all spiraling and intertwining with one another to create a complex picture of a garden. Ink's hands were already spattered with color from him working. "I'm trying to get colors, but all I can form is shades of blue."

He trembled for a moment, holding his shaking hands out in front of him. A blue blob of ink formed, as if to demonstrate his point. Ink gave a weak giggle. "I-I'm not sure why... Usually, I have no problem forming other colors..." He held a hand to his head. "I-I... I don't get it, Error."

He looked back at Error with a weak, trembling grin. "What's WRONG with me??" He broke out in weak laughter, though it was clear he wasn't happy. Error sighed and gently lowered them both to the ground, setting Ink in front of him. "I don't get it..."

"I th-th-th-think you're f-f-f-feeling grief, Ink. M-M-Maybe not for K-K-K-Killer, but for Dream." Error said quietly. Ink smiled weakly and shook his head.

"That doesn't make any sense! Wh-Why would I grieve for Dream?? H-H-He's not dead!" Ink was holding his chest, his fingers visibly curling under his ribs. Error stared at him.

"Y-Y-Y-You know h-h-h-he'll never b-b-b-be the same..." Error answered. Ink froze up and his eyesockets went dark. He turned his head away and his shaky smile slowly faded, a hand raising to cover his mouth. His eyelights reappeared in those shades of blue again. Translucent tears began again and Error reached out.

He pulled Ink to him, rubbing his back. Ink trembled against his shoulder and Error gave a quiet sigh. He glanced around the room. With a complex structure like that, he had no doubt that Ink would want to make each flower as colorful as possible. Because he was annoying like that.

"M-M-M-Maybe you should w-w-w-w-wait until y-y-you've really calmed down b-b-b-before you paint again..." Error suggested lightly. Ink nodded against his shoulder and continued to tremble as Error silently comforted him.

~~~~  
  



	87. A Fragmented Flock

_ "Get him!!" The monochrome skeleton snapped. The damaged one began to transform, cracking and growing as their target roared and tried to escape. The monochrome one ducked as a bony tail swung over his head. The damaged one tackled their target, smashing it down and making the ground shake. The monochrome one approached it and scowled. "Keep him pinned." _

Nightmare's tentacles flicked. He stared at the empty spot in the bed next to him before furrowing his brow. He wished Cross wouldn't just slip away without him knowing, but there really wasn't much he could do to stop the other. He sat up in the bed and stretched. His tentacles also stretched out in every direction.

He glanced over at the window. The sun was setting and the sky was painted in red and violet. Nightmare hated the sun, but he always appreciated the sunset. The sunrise? He was never awake for that. He turned back and slipped out of the bed.

His feet hit the floor and he sighed. It didn't feel right when Cross wasn't there. He had a faint hope that Cross was still inside the house, but whenever Cross left without telling him, he was usually outside. Nightmare felt his tentacles wave uneasily.

————————————

Blue blinked open his eyes. He was greeted with a soft thumping noise next to his head and shuffled, looking up. Oh yeah. Dust was asleep in Blue's bed, Blue laying against his chest. He was hearing Dust's SOUL. He laid his head back down, his cheeks lighting up a little. He nuzzled Dust's ribcage.

Dust mumbled something quietly and Blue watched him in quiet affection. Dust still had tear stains on his face. Blue reached up and gently rubbed Dust's cheek. His hand lit up blue and it sent soothing pulses through the other. Dust seemed to blush in his sleep, turning his head to the side.

Blue bit back a squeal and a dopey grin immediately spread across his face, along with a little blush. He watched quietly, snuggled, as one of Dust's magnificently colored eyes opened up. He lifted his head slightly, opening his other eye. They both glowed softly. "Hey, Blueberry..."

Blue chirped back a happy hello and tipped his head, laying his cheek against Dust's chest. "Did you sleep okay? I hope I wasn't too heavy!" He began to fret quietly and Dust gave a soft, amused-sounding scoff.

"You're like a feather, Blue. Don't worry about that..." Dust pulled Blue forward gently and their faces were inches apart. Blue went true to his name and Dust stared back, a hand coming up to cup his cheek. Blue blushed and leaned into it. "Is it okay if I...?" Dust trailed off quietly.

Blue giggled and leaned forward, gently pressing his teeth to Dust's. He pulled back, his eyes shining in those bright blue stars. Dust watched him, tipping his head. "You're adorable." The phrase made Blue squirm and he tried to hide himself in Dust's chest. He found himself greeted by the soft thumping again.

His body slowly began to relax again. He settled back down against Dust, his chest glowing happily. Their SOULS were beating in time and Blue knew that Dust was going to start doing that thing he loved so much.

Sure enough, little hearts in blue, red, and purple began to form around him, drifting up into the air. Blue watched them with excited eyes. They flashed and glowed, spiraling into existence for one brilliant moment before fading back out. Blue reached out and caught one in his hand, sitting on Dust's midsection.

He smiled, the heart soft and warm in his hands. "Dust! I love you so much!" He said, his own chest pounding. He smiled down at Dust, who seemed taken back. Then, to his delight, Dust blushed and reached up, turning his head away as he pulled his scarf up to cover his cheeks.

Blue giggled happily, loving when he was able to fluster Dust. He released the heart and watched as many, many more formed. "I love you!"

————————————

Nightmare had made his way down to the living room. He sat on the couch, his tentacles all curled around him. He was still tired, as evident by his fluttering eye. He tried to keep himself awake. He sat in silence for several minutes.

He wanted to know where Cross was. Was he safe? Would he need help? Nightmare found himself worrying. All of a sudden, a voice broke into his anxious thoughts. "B-Brother?" Dream's weak voice sounded and Nightmare turned to look at Dream over the couch.

"Dream? Are you well?" Nightmare asked softly. There was a faint hint of positivity, but nothing more. Dream moved over to him. His normally neat outfit looked disheveled and he sat on the chair next to the couch where Nightmare was.

"I..." Dream trailed off. He couldn't lie to Nightmare. He never could. "No, but... there isn't much I can do about it right now..." His voice remained quiet. He sat neatly, his hands tucked in his lap. They were trembling.

"I know this will be hard for you, Brother..." Nightmare said softly, his tentacles all neatly tucked around him. Dream gulped and gave a nod, unable to meet Nightmare's eye.

"Is everyone else alright? Horror?" Dream glanced towards the broken skeleton's hallway. Nightmare nodded.

"I just brought him the pizza he'd been making in the oven. He's fine. Dust and Cross are both out of the house. I can only assume that Dust is with Blue and..." He trailed off, one tentacle giving a quiet flick. "I don't know where Cross is... He left without telling me again."

Dream blinked at him before giving a soft scoff. "I know that usually bothers you, brother." He said, sounding faintly amused. Nightmare nodded and rolled his eye. There was another few moments of tense silence before Dream finally sighed. "Thank you for consoling me last night. You didn't have to."

Nightmare mumbled that it was no big deal. Dream blinked and lowered his gaze to the ground. His fingers gently gripped the chair. He quietly stated that it was, to him.

————————————

Horror watched Lust float around his bedroom. The other seemed paranoid. Horror finished the slice of pizza he'd been on and gulped before lifting his head. "What's wrong, Lust?" Lust jumped, almost as if he'd forgotten that Horror was actually there.

He clasped his hands together, giving a nervous smile.  _ A portal has recently been opened nearby and it was not a portal from this world. I am just wanting to make sure we are safe.  _ The spirit explained quietly, fidgeting as he did so. He furrowed his brow a little before nodding firmly.  _ I want to protect YOU. _

Horror felt a slight heat pass over his face and it wasn't from the pizza. His fingers twitched as he slipped them under the crust of the next piece. "That's real sweet of you, but I can take care of myself." He answered in his scratchy, guttural voice.

"If I could, I would wanna be the one protecting YOU." At that, Lust seemed to light up purple and he gave an awkward, embarrassed little laugh. Horror felt a grin spread across his face at this. He loved seeing when Lust was flustered.

_ I can handle myself as well. _ He said, avoiding Horror's gaze. Horror raised a brow before shrugging and continuing to munch softly. Lust watched him before seeming to lose interest and spin quietly in the air, the sheer fabric twirling around him.

————————————

Reaper was woken with a tap. He blinked. Geno was still across from him and the darkened room would suggest it was nighttime once again. He furrowed his brow and turned over. Geno was still completely asleep. Reaper met glowing eyes and a glowing red blade.

"I need your help." Cross spoke softly. His gaze hardened. "And I think you owe me after that little 'stunt' you pulled before, with Nightmare." He rolled the word off his tongue like venom and Reaper had to suppress a grin. It seemed that, even after having Reaper explain why he did it, Cross still wasn't over it.

Reaper pulled himself away from Geno and drifted up into the air, summoning his scythe to his hand. Cross turned and his hand lifted. That same demented design slowly carved itself into the wall with red light and soon, a portal had opened up once again. Reaper glanced back at Geno.

He turned his gaze back to Cross. " _ Any particular reason that we may be going there, Cross? _ " He asked, scanning the other's face. Usually, he was so good at reading body language and facial expression. Every little motion, down to the smallest twitch, they never escaped Reaper's watchful eyes.

But Cross? He could never read Cross. The soldier spirit was the most unpredictable and that made him fascinating to Reaper. " _ Are we going to be breaking my rules, Cross? _ " He asked, spinning his scythe absentmindedly. He was keeping his voice quiet for Geno's sake.

Cross stared at him before giving that crooked smile. "You feel like being a little rebellious, Death?" He taunted, opening one glowing eye and fixing it on the reaper.

Reaper felt his bones prickle at the clear challenge and he gave his own chilling smile. " _ Take me where ever you need to go, Cross. I'll see what I can do. _ "

  
  



	88. A Silver Scratch

Later in the night, the mansion gave a quiet rumble. It was subtle and quick. Some objects rattled. Then, came the roaring. It shook the mansion and a little figurine fell off a shelf, shattering. Dream blinked open his eyes in his bed. Outer had long since disappeared and Dream was alone. He sat up and pushed himself out of the bed. No one else was awake?

He furrowed his brow. What the hell had that been? It sounded like it had come from below. It had been extremely muffled. He stopped. Based on where he thought it was echoing from, he could tell where the source had been. The theater. He rubbed his eyes.

He slowly moved to his door and opened it. He stepped out into the hallway and made his way towards the stairs. As he did, the windows gave a quiet rattle as there was another dull, muffled roaring noise. He stumbled. He came out onto the second floor and paused for a moment.

He was staring at the hallway, which was dark and deserted, the moonlight trickling in through window panes. He paused Nightmare's room, then Dust's. He went to the next set of stairs and climbed down. As soon as he entered into the living room, he could tell something was horribly wrong.

There was a hostile presence. It was shockingly heavy and it felt incredibly angry. Dream furrowed his brow. His hands immediately moved to hook in front of him uneasily. What was going on? He could feel his breath catching in his throat. Another creature from Cross' spirit world, maybe?

He followed the noise down the hallway to the theater. As he drew close, he squeaked and covered his mouth with his hands as he saw someone suddenly get thrown out of the curtains, covering the theater entrance, cracking the wall in.

It was Cross! "Cross!" Dream cried. The other turned to him, his eyes wide. He wondered how no one else was hearing the roaring before he noticed a magic seal on the doorway. A sound suppressor. The same kind all of the Bad Guys had used to torture Sci at school in the hallways.

"Dream! Why're you down here?" Cross said in blatant surprise. There was a muffled, shaking roar from inside the theater. Dream helped him up before he gestured to the curtains uneasily.

"B-Because I heard that." He stated simply. Cross nodded, staring back into the curtains. He took a deep breath and turned to Dream. He took hold of his shoulders and Dream looked up at him in shock. "Cross?"

"Listen, Dream. Another demon is in there. Brought straight from below. It's having a... negative reaction to its new environment. I will show you, but you have to promise me that you'll stay strong though it." Cross said, his voice dead serious. Dream blinked before it set in. ANOTHER demon?! Like Freak?! He stared at Cross in incredulous disbelief.

"Why would you bring ANOTHER demon?!" Dream demanded, more out of shock. Cross didn't answer and Dream continued to demand answers as Cross tugged him through the curtains.

They both ducked as a large, long bony tail swung over them, catching on the wall and sending bits of it showering over them. Dream flinched. As soon as they'd entered through, the sound had kicked up. It was longer suppressed.

Dream stared. This was the new demon?? It towered above him. It looked like a gaster blaster. It wore a large, tattered outfit. A hoodie and shorts. It was gigantic, so Dream could only guess that the clothes had grown with it. It had the head of a gaster blaster and the bony, skeletal body of... a dragon, maybe? A dragon with no wings.

It was on four legs. It snarled as Freak giggled across from it, in his horrifyingly twisted form. It snapped its teeth. Its claws glinted and Dream blinked. Those weren't bone. They were metal.

The claws scraped against the ground, ripping up the already-ruined carpet. The creature's spine glinted in sharp metal as well. "We have to keep it occupied until the Reaper returns." Cross explained.

For a moment, Dream felt bad. The theater was in so much ruin. It was always the place That got abused the most when something went wrong. He would have to repair it. He didn't blame Cross, though. He understood why the other had chosen it, looking at the sheer size of the creature.

As he spoke, the gaster blaster creature turned on them, snarling. It bared metal teeth, sharp and slicing. There were no eyelights in its eyesockets. It seemed to, however, fixate itself on Dream and he froze up, his bones locking in place. A cold chill had gripped his body. The thing lunged at him.

"Dream!" Cross yanked him out of the way at the last second, the thing snarling as it shook its head, having crashed into the ground. It pushed itself up, its metal claws clicking and scraping against one another.

What an ugly sound it was, metal against metal. Its spine seemed to flex as well, the sharp blades poking up and rippling down its back. Dream was tensed.

"Cross." He whispered in quiet horror. Cross gulped behind him, possibly at his tone. "Cross... what..." He knew what Dream was thinking and he cleared his throat before quickly speaking.

"I know. Please trust me." He said, still holding Dream back. Black liquid trickled down the creature's face from its eyesockets. Dream would recognize it anywhere, from any distance away. Cross' words from before slowly sank in and Dream turned to look back at Cross.

"Th-The Reaper?" He asked. He had JUST met the Reaper the other day! This was crazy! Why was the Reaper part of this?? How was this happening?? "Cross, I... I don't know if I can- I don't... I-" He cut himself off, tears threatening to spill from his eyesockets. He was struggling to stand on his own two feet. "Why-"

Cross let him go and knelt in front of him. "He wasn't a good person, Dream. That's how I knew where to look. Of course he's going to have unfinished business! It's you! It was always going to be you! But since he couldn't come back as a spirit..." He glanced behind him and threw up a large, purple wall of magic, the gaster blaster creature hitting it with so much force, it cracked.

Cross flinched, gritting his teeth. He muttered a swear under his breath before continuing to speak, his eyes screwed shut. "He had to come back as something else."

They both winced as Freak tackled the gaster blaster creature and pinned it down with his spindly legs. In the struggle, something thin fell out of Freak's pocket and fluttered to the ground. Dream's eyes followed it shakily.

It landed, revealing it to be a burnt picture of Killer. "Why is he attacking us??" Dream whispered, still a bit too shocked to really react to anything. This was fucking crazy. There was no way that this was... Dream's SOUL was screaming with excitement, yet it was also the most pain he'd ever felt in his life. The pain only worsened as Cross' next words set in.

"He doesn't remember us. He isn't himself. Not yet. That's where the Reaper will come in and he seems to really be taking his sweet time with it!" He growled before raising his head. "Look, I had Freak hunt him down in exchange for a pint of my blood. And the Reaper, conveniently enough, owes me for some bullshit stunt he pulled a while ago." Cross explained this all in a hurried breath.

He seemed to scowl a bit upon mentioning the Reaper, but Dream didn't have the energy or the curiosity to question it. Not when something far more important was at hand. "Why are you doing this? You didn't have to-"

"I REFUSE to let Shattered win. His goal was to destroy you. The essence of positivity. And I have only suffered ONE defeat EVER." Cross cut him off before sighing. "And it KILLED me."

"That bastard thought he won when Freak killed him. Well, we're gonna make sure he's fucking wrong. Everyone needs you, Dream. But they need you, as YOU." Dream stared at him before nodding in shocked understanding.

Cross seemed to falter and closed his eyes. Dream stared at him. "Especially your brother. He probably needs you more than anyone else to balance him out. And I CARE about your brother."

His eyes burned as he formed his blade and pushed himself to his feet. "I don't ever intend on losing again." He held out a hand. "Now STAND UP. And help us control him! Don't you want him back??" Cross demanded almost angrily. There it was. His soldier training coming back.

Dream stared at him before grabbing his hand and pulling himself up. "Y-Yes!! Yes!!" He cried out, turning to look at the creature Freak had pinned. His SOUL was pounding madly and for a moment, Dream actually feared it would break out of his ribcage or jump out of his throat.

He couldn't help but shiver as the pinned creature let out a loud snarl, bearing metal teeth. Dream stared at it. And despite it not having eyelights, Dream felt like it was looking right back at him.

  
  



	89. A Steady Bump

The SOUL was cold and almost weightless in his hands. As all of them should be after they were reaped. Reaper studied it before grasping it and pulling it to him. " _ I'm breaking my own rules... _ " He muttered softly to himself. He was in a void.

Broken SOULS surrounded him, stretching on for miles and miles. He cupped the broken target. He studied the SOUL again before sighing. "It's for the better." He mumbled quietly. He had to be quick and he had to be careful. His hands lit up blue.

Instantly, every SOUL around him dove towards him, drawn to the light and a second chance. Reaper quickly pushed the two halves of the target SOUL back together and the glow faded. All the SOULS backed off and reset back to their neutral, floating positions.

Reaper stared around wearily. He always hated it when that happened. He unhooked his scythe from his back and slashed open a portal. He slipped through, leaving the coldness of the void. He entered into the Bad Guys' mansion, humming softly to himself.

There was a muffled crashing sound. That raised one of his brows and he followed the noise down the hall to the theater. Inside, that same creature was being pinned by Freak. The one that Cross had shown him.

That gaster blaster creature. Cross and... Reaper blinked in surprise. Dream? They were both working to subdue the creature. The guardian of positivity was apologizing as he pinned the creature with arrows through its hands.

Reaper cleared his throat. Everyone immediately turned to look at him. He floated forward, dragging his scythe along the ground. The gaster blaster seemed to see the SOUL and snarled. Freak kept it pinned as its claws scraped against the ground. " _ You fear this, don't you, demon? _ " Reaper sounded amused.

The gaster blaster kept trying to scrabble backwards, but Freak kept it pinned. The target, which had been grey, slowly began to gain back its scarlet color the closer it got to the gaster blaster. It began to shift. Reaper gave a quiet nod and Freak forced the gaster blaster creature to sit up, so its chest was open.

Reaper reached it and the SOUL reconnected with the creature. All at once, it screeched as the SOUL left Reaper's hand. Red electricity crackled up its bones, forcing Freak to let go of it.

The gaster blaster began to contort, its bones shrinking and snapping back into place, the knives on its spine disappearing. It was beginning to shrink and luckily, so were the clothes. It was stuck for several minutes in a half-normal, half blaster form and it clawed at the ground, screaming and writhing.

————————————

Dream was in pain listening to it. He inhaled shakily. Cross spun him, keeping him turned away. "Don't turn back until I say." The soldier muttered to him. Dream nodded, his body still trembling wildly. He flinched at another cracking noise.

Then, the voice. The screaming changed and it became even more painful because he recognized it. It was Killer. Killer was screaming. And he sounded in pain. Despite Cross' warning, Dream turned back around.

Killer was on the ground, red energy swirling out from him in cloudy fumes. He twitched as his body tried to pull itself back together with horrifying cracking noises. He wore tattered clothes and looked, for the most part, back to normal. He was sobbing and grabbing his head, screaming.

"Killer!" Dream cried out quickly. Cross cried out Dream's name as the smaller bolted forward. Killer whipped around to look at him. Those pale eyelights eyes were filled with pain and regret.

Dream inhaled sharply. He got a hold of himself and crept forward. "Killer... please... Calm down...! It's okay!" His voice was shaking and so were his hands. He was right there. He was right there in front of him. He jumped as Killer screeched again, doubling over. Behind him, a bony tail whipped back and forth, smacking the ground.

Killer painfully stared at him. This was really happening. Dream couldn't fucking believe it. Killer was back and he was right here in front of him. He grit his teeth and crept closer. Killer blinked at him.

His eyes weren't focused. "I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!!!" He shrieked, grabbing his head. Red energy crackled along his body. "It hurts!! IT HURTS!!" Dream covered his mouth. He hated this. Killer was in pain. Killer threw his head back and his voice roared in that guttural growl.

Dream didn't know what was happening and it hurt him. He wanted to help. "K-Killer! It's okay! Please!" He said, his voice shaking. Killer looked up again and he could see him struggling to focus. "Just look at me! Please, Killer... Focus on my voice! It's okay!"

Dream was getting closer and he could hear Cross telling him he was going to get hurt. He didn't care. Killer was trembling. He reached out to Killer and the other tensed. Dream's hand shook, but he was filled with DETERMINATION.

He wanted Killer back and if he got hurt, then so be it. Killer's eyes seemed to come into focus as Dream put his hand on his shoulder. Immediately, Dream felt horrible pain jolting through his body. Like a million knives were stabbing him all over. Tears sprung to his eyes and he grit his teeth, biting back a cry of pain.

He could see the red energy going up his arm. Killer's eyelights flickered as they watched him. They were shocked. Dream furrowed his brow, dropped on his knees, and managed to hug him. Killer's entire body went rigid and the pain increased. Dream screwed his eyes shut, crying. Finally, it stopped.

He was gasping against Killer's shoulder. He flinched as he saw Killer move out of the corner of his eye. Dream blinked as Killer rested his arms around him. He was hugging him back.

Dream's SOUL jumped. He was hugging him back!! With a jolt, Dream realized Killer's body was shaking. He was crying. He blinked and lifted his head weakly. Killer's red tears poured down his face along with the black liquid as he grit his teeth.

"It's okay..." Dream whispered in a scratchy voice. Killer opened his eyes. The eyesockets were normal. He managed to stop trembling as bad after a few more minutes. He sighed shakily. Then, he spoke and Dream wanted to cry or laugh. Maybe even both. He paused. Okay, definitely both.

"Dammit, Dream... we all know that's a fucking lie..." He muttered, trembling. Dream blinked before nodding. They sat in silence. Finally, Dream pulled away and Killer let him. He sat back on his knees, staring at him in shock and disbelief.

Killer wiped his eyes. Behind him, a bony tail continued to smack the ground. His chest heaved. "Dream, what the fuck... what part of you thought it was a good idea to hug me while I was fucking crackling!?" He was slowing his breathing. Dream remained silent. Killer's eyelight were fading in and out. "You... I..."

His eyesockets went dark and Dream caught Killer as he collapsed against him. His SOUL burned bright in front of his steadily rising and falling chest. Dream just wanted to tip his head back and scream. In joy? Pain? A mix of both? He didn't care. He had him back. He was in his arms. He was IN HIS ARMS. Tears ran down his face.

He looked up, over at Cross, who seemed surprised. Dream stared at him before giving a shaky, huge grin. Cross seemed to note it and gave a soft scoff. Dream could feel it. His SOUL was pounding and he lifted a hand to his chest. His body lit up bright with his positive aura.

Freak was heard bursting out in giggling as his body snapped and reverted back to his damaged skeleton form, his legs unfusing. He stood next to Cross, hunched over with that eerily wide, yellow grin.

————————————

The curtain moved and Cross didn't even need to look back. He continued to watch Dream crying over Killer's sleeping form. Of course, Killer was still a demon. That wouldn't change. He still had physical marks of it. A long, spiny tail curled behind him and his feet were still bony claws. Chara was circling the two, twitching they checked over the both of them for injuries.

Yeah, he still had some demon traits. But other than that, he was back. Cross felt something wrap around his waist and turned to look as Nightmare came forward, staring at the scene in front of him. He seemed shocked, all of his tentacles completely tense. "He's back." Nightmare said in a hushed voice, like he couldn't quite believe it.

Dream only seemed to cry harder upon hearing that, his glow brightening. Nightmare cringed a little. Cross glanced at him. Nightmare seemed to realize something. "You did this, didn't you?" He asked in a rumbling, awed voice. Cross shrugged and gestured to Freak and Reaper, who were on the other side of him.

"I had help. Conveniently, I am one of the most well-known spirits in the non-mortal realms. Therefore, I have many acquaintances, in many places. Shattered said that his goal had been to destroy Dream. He thought he'd won and let's just say..." Cross smirked a little. "I'm a bit of a sore loser." Nightmare stared at him.

Dream seemed to have calmed down, just holding Killer's head in his lap as he whispered that he loved him and he was so happy he was back. Tears continued to flow from him.

Cross blinked as he was turned and Nightmare stared at him, a newfound appreciation and respect glowing in his eye. "You're incredible, Cross." He rumbled out. Cross blinked and he heard Chara break out in snickering as his face heated up. The blush only grew worse as Nightmare pulled him in close, his arms around him. "You're incredible."

  
  



	90. A Tired Dragon

Killer shifted quietly in his sleep, twitching. Dream took notice almost immediately before moving to pull a blanket over him and make sure he was comfortable. They were in Dream's room. Dust was knelt next to him, studying the other. His fingers clicked together quietly.

"It's really him, huh?" Dust said after a moment. Dream glanced over at him before nodding. He heard Dust let out a quiet sigh. He sounded... relieved? Dream was a little surprise before Dust stood up next to him, giving a weak chuckle. "Always the troublemaker, this guy..."

At the end of the bed, Horror paused, his hand outstretched towards Killer's new tail, it hanging over the bed. He seemed to be listening to something, but his eye was clearly fixed on the tail.

A tentacle wrapped around his waist and he squeaked as he was pulled back. Nightmare glanced back at him before continuing his quiet conversation with Cross. His tentacle set Horror down on the floor, away from Killer's tail, where he huffed quietly. His red-stained fingers aimlessly tapped the ground.

Despite his agitated state, Horror actually seemed a bit relieved as well. He sighed quietly. Dream turned his attention back to Killer, stretching out his hand and stroking his cheek. Killer seemed to shift his head so he was breathing softly into Dream's palm and he felt his SOUL melt a little.

"Don't start crying again." Dust mumbled all of sudden. "You've done enough of that the last two days to last you a good few years." Dream glanced over and indeed, Dust did seem to be speaking to him. The other's twitchy eyes settled on him and Dream nodded, saying that he would try not to.

Dust seemed satisfied with that and turned away, twitching as he began to mutter to an unseen presence once again. Dream's phone vibrated and he jumped.

**HOLY SHIT HES REALLY BACK ?!**

Dream felt a smile creep across his face and he laughed a little. Ink had always been a fan of capital letters. He used them to emphasize when he was excited or shocked. He began to text back.

_ Yeah hes back _

He sent it and, no sooner had he done so, his phone vibrated again. This time, it was from Blue.

**OMG that's amazing ! !**

Dream continued to smile softly. He'd sent both of them the picture of Killer and explained what had happened best he could. Before he could respond to Dream, he got another text from Ink.

He sighed, rolling his eyes, before beginning to text back an entire paragraph on why it was probably not a good idea to touch Killer's tail as soon as Ink saw it.

————————————

Nightmare glanced back at Dream. His positive aura was almost overwhelming. If anything, it seemed stronger than it had ever been. He allowed himself a soft sigh of relief before turning back to look at Cross. He paused. Cross was staring at him with a bit of amusement.

Nightmare blinked. "What's funny?" He asked, his tentacles flicking a little. Cross took notice of them and stretched out a hand. One of Nightmare's tentacles immediately met it, curling between his fingers. Cross smiled.

"You care. About all of them." Cross answered quietly. Nightmare was quietly taken back before scowling. He began to scoff and protest, but Cross' relaxed, amused gaze made him falter. Nightmare stared back before sighing and lowering his gaze.

"And is it so bad if I do?" He asked, scoffing a little at Cross. "Does it bother you that I'm not just looking at you, Cross?" Cross' eyes glowed at the teasing tone and he leaned forward, making Nightmare falter again, his tentacles waving. A slight heat spread across his face.

"Not at all. Because I know you like looking at me the most." Cross answered quietly. His teasing smirk made Nightmare's tentacles flick in annoyance at the clear challenge. A few slipped around, wrapping Cross' waist and pushing him back from Nightmare.

"You have quite a mouth for a soldier. Aren't you just supposed to shut up and follow orders?" Nightmare's tentacles continued to flick in annoyance. He glanced around at everyone else. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed their conversation.

He turned back just in time for Cross to run his hands gently across his tentacles as he raised a brow at Nightmare. "Then... why don't you give me some?"

Cross' teasing words made something in Nightmare break a little and he tightened his tentacles around Cross before he snapped his fingers and they disappeared from the room.

————————————

Horror jumped at the snapping sound, only to look up in time for Nightmare and Cross to teleport away. He blinked for a few moments, effectively startled.  _ Horror? _ Lust drifted next to him worriedly. Horror relaxed as he watched him. Lust tucked his sheer fabric underneath him before settling on his knees next to Horror.

"M'fine..." Horror mumbled, a little embarrassed that Lust had seen him jump like that. He rubbed his arm. "Y'think Cross has told Nightmare the deal we all made about your buildup and stuff?" He glanced at Lust uncertainly. Lust went a little purple.

_ Horror, I do not even think that Nightmare knows I exist. _ He answered honestly. Horror looked down and rubbed his arm. He blinked as a purple spark of magic erupted in front of him before disappearing and he immediately looked around for Dust.

Dust would do that to get Horror's attention whenever he wanted to see if the broken skeleton was okay. Horror met the other's slightly concerned gaze and gestured that he was fine. Dust seemed to relax and nod before he went back to talking to himself.

Lust let out a soft giggle. Horror glanced at him.  _ It is like a family, Horror. _ He said in soft amusement. Horror stared at him blankly before he understood. He became a little flustered and looked down, shrugging.

"Guess it is..." He mumbled softly. He blinked as Killer's tail twitched in front of him. He immediately reached out for it again, despite Lust's protests. His SOUL lit up purple and Dust pulled Horror back a little. It wasn't enough to hurt, but enough to keep Horror from moving. Horror let out an annoyed groan.

He blinked as Dust came over. "Let's leave them alone." He murmured. Horror glanced past him, to where Killer had seemed to open his eyes a little and was talking softly with Dream.

He turned back to Dust and nodded. Lust wrapped his arms around Horror's and Dust snapped his fingers, teleporting them away as well.

————————————

"How do you feel? Are you aching anywhere?" Dream fretted over Killer softly. The other didn't answer, only continued to stare at him with those warm eyelights. Dream blushed a little. "Killer, please..."

"I'm fine, Dream. You worry too much." Killer's voice was a little raw from his screaming, but other than that, he seemed fine. "But I guess I got a tail or something now, right?" As he spoke, the tail flicked up into sight and Dream faltered a little upon seeing it.

He broke out into quiet laughter and nodded. Killer gave an affectionate grin. He reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Dream's head. He tugged him forward and their teeth met. Dream pushed himself up a little so he could kiss Killer better.

He squeaked as one of Killer's hands gripped under him and heaved him up so he was straddling the other. He blushed in bright gold. "K-Kill-"

He was cut off as Killer pressed their teeth together again. He gave up protesting immediately and melted against him, his hands creeping up and gripping Killer's shoulders. He pulled back after a moment, his face flushed. He heard a soft thwacking noise and Killer went red beneath him.

"Well, that's fucking embarrassing." He muttered. The noise came from behind him and Dream glanced back. Killer's bony tail was smacking the wall as it wagged furiously. He stared in awe for another few moments before turning back.

Killer had covered his face with his hands. "I'm like a dog, this is bullshit." He groaned. Dream blinked before bursting out in a flurry of giggles. Killer raised one hand to peer at him, a brow raised. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Dream was unable to suppress his giggling. Killer watched him fondly.

"Oh, Dream, why're you...?" He trailed off, his hand already reaching up to wipe away some of Dream's tears. Dream had lit up gold as he cried, a smile across his face. He hugged Killer tightly and he felt the other stop in what seemed to be surprise before he hugged Dream back.

Dream continued to laugh and sob into Killer's shoulder. After a few minutes, he finally seemed to calm down. He pulled back, another gold tear running down his face. He gave a smile. "I love you. I love you so much, Killer." He whispered, blushing madly.

Killer seemed taken back and smiled, his own face lit up bright red. His SOUL, which had already been shifting the entire time, snapped into the shape of a heart and his eyelights glowed brightly. He pulled Dream back down to him as his tail wagged furiously. He pressed his teeth to the top of his head and Dream giggled quietly.

Red mingled with gold once again and the room slowly became quiet except for the sound of their breathing.

  
  



	91. A Rowdy Cadet

(THERE IS ABOUT TO BE SEX)

Cross let out a grunt as he was thrown onto the bed. Nightmare stared down at him, all of his tentacles waving behind him. Now, it was HIS turn. He'd been watching and studying. He knew a few things. "You want orders?" Nightmare rumbled out as Cross sat up. "Strip."

Cross paused for a moment, glancing around, seeming to make sure of something before relaxing. He looked up at Nightmare before giving a grin. "Yes, sir." He said quietly, dipping his head.

He began to slip his jacket off. Nightmare watched him with one glowing eye, his tentacles flicking around agitatedly. They wanted to touch Cross. And they wanted to touch him soon. Cross was painfully slow about removing each article of clothing and Nightmare's patience was running thin.

Finally, Cross slipped his thumbs into his shorts and got up on his knees. He rocked his hips back and forth, sliding each side of his shorts down a little further each time. He grinned teasingly at Nightmare, who's tentacles bristled.

Cross blinked as Nightmare's tentacles snapped outwards and wrapped around him, lifting him. They pulled his shorts off, leaving his unmarked, purple-tinted body exposed for Nightmare to take in. Cross seemed taken back as Nightmare pulled him close.

Cross' hands reached up and curled into either side of Nightmare's hoodie. Nightmare stared down at him. "Open your mouth." He stated bluntly. Cross blinked before doing so and Nightmare leaned forward, kissing him forcefully. He felt Cross smile against him and he pressed the other back against the bed.

His tongue swept along the inside of Cross' jaw until it found his scar. He immediately began to abuse it and, for once, he felt Cross falter. His hands tightened a little and the other made a soft noise. That only excited Nightmare further. His face was burning.

His tentacles held Cross in place, up on his knees, as Nightmare's hands began to roughly slip into Cross' inner femurs. He felt the other shake and Cross let out a shocked moan. Nightmare pulled back, saliva connecting them for a moment before breaking.

His glowing eye met Cross' surprised ones and the soldier had a glowing sheen of purple across his cheeks. He dragged his thumbs along Cross' inner femurs, while the rest of his fingers ran along the back. Cross shuddered again and let out another shaky noise. That was it. Nightmare had him now.

His tentacles released Cross and the other yelped, falling forward against Nightmare. Nightmare pushed his face into Cross' neck. Cross let out another gasping noise as Nightmare sank his teeth into the side of his neck, where it connected to his collarbone.

Nightmare pulled back and licked the mark delicately. His hands were still sweeping themselves around Cross' shaking femurs. He could tell he was the only thing holding Cross up right then. He released him and Cross dropped back against the bed, already panting heavily. Nightmare's tentacles slipped up and around him.

"Legs. Spread them." Nightmare said simply. Cross nodded and opened his legs to Nightmare, exposing his glowing pelvis. Nightmare summoned Cross' SOUL and gripped it in his hand. Cross inhaled sharply.

Nightmare's tentacles slid up and into Cross' hands. The other seemed to understand and gripped them quietly. One brushed his cheek and Cross leaned into it, his face bright purple. Two more snaked up his legs, keeping them apart.

Cross moaned loudly, his eyes wide as he felt a tentacle push up into his pelvis. He shook for a moment, arching his back and that gave Nightmare time to reach out and run his fingers across Cross' smooth bones. Nightmare let out a short noise himself, a bit of glowing blue mist exiting his jaws.

They were so clean and unmarked and Nightmare wanted to change that. He leaned down and began to nibble at Cross' ribcage, leaving small marks. The other shook beneath him, seeming to be trying to keep himself as still as possible. Nightmare glanced up at him with his glowing eye and the tentacle between Cross' legs began to thrust.

Cross clearly hadn't expected it, his voice strangled as he cried out, his eyes wide. "N-Night-!!" He tipped his head back, unable to continue the word as he moaned. Nightmare felt his own SOUL squeeze. That sounded nice. He stared down at him.

"Keep your mouth open." He said. Cross gulped before opening it again and the tentacle nuzzling his cheek immediately slipped in. Nightmare's blush grew as he felt the walls of Cross' throat massaging the appendage as he kept it in. Cross was breathing raggedly.

"Gh...gh...gh..." Cross could only make noises as the tentacles thrusted in and out of his mouth. It was slow and methodical. His face was completely purple and it had spread down to his shoulders. Nightmare kept the tentacles thrusting in and out of Cross, making sure the other could see him the whole time.

Cross didn't seem to hate it. In fact, he was trying to spread his legs wider for Nightmare as he let out muffled noises and moans. His fingers were dug tightly into the bedsheets. Nightmare held the SOUL in his hands and Cross' eyes widened. He let out a pitiful whine as Nightmare teased the top of it with his tongue.

The tentacle in his mouth slipped out, leaving Cross gasping for air. "Does it feel good, Cross?" Nightmare asked. It was half-teasing, half-curious. Cross inhaled shakily before speaking through his moans.

"So... good... So fucking g-good, Nightmare..." He managed to sputter out. A fresh wave of heat spread across Nightmare's face.

"Cross..." He said the other's name quietly and Cross looked at him. "Watch." Cross' eyes widened as Nightmare lifted two fingers and pushed both of them inside the SOUL at once. Immediately, Cross let out a shriek of pleasure as Nightmare began to thrust his fingers in time with the tentacle between his legs.

"N-Nightmare! Nightmare!" Cross' tone was pleading and pleasured at the same time. His body was shaking. His hands curled tightly around Nightmare's tentacles as his fingers found them again. Another one slipped up and under Cross' torso, lifting him.

Cross was drooling. He was sat up to face Nightmare and the darker leaned forward, connecting their mouths once again. His tongue found the scar and Cross trembled. His SOUL was quivering and squelching in Nightmare's hand.

He could feel liquid running down from it. Cross moaned against him and Nightmare couldn't help but softly respond with his own. He pulled away again, but his tentacles kept Cross upright, the thrusting continuing.

He stopped his fingers for a moment to summon his own wet SOUL. He held it out to Cross and Cross seemed to understand. He opened his mouth and took Nightmare's SOUL in, sweeping his tongue over it. Nightmare let out a shaky moan. "Fuck, Cross..." He whispered shakily.

The other continued to play with Nightmare's SOUL before faltering as Nightmare began to thrust into his once again. He whined and seemed to try to keep himself from biting it. Nightmare leaned forward once again and Cross tipped his head, fully exposing his neck for Nightmare.

Nightmare grinned to himself before beginning to nip and lick at Cross' throat. He could feel every moan through his tongue. He paused for a moment, pushing his fingers in DEEP. Cross shrieked and it deteriorated into a moan as the first tears escaped down his face.

"Say my name." Nightmare said quietly. Cross trembled and Nightmare began to thrust again. He snapped his mouth shut and his eyes met Nightmare's. A challenging look. He released Nightmare's SOUL back to him and grinned. He remained silent.

"Cross..." Nightmare murmured, watching him with that glowing, bright blue eye. Cross shook his head, yanking one of his hands away to cover his mouth. "You're really going to tease me like that?" Nightmare sighed. He pulled himself up and licked at Cross' neck once again.

"I believe I can make you say my name..." He narrowed his eye. "Let's see... when you masturbate while thinking of me, how is it?" Immediately, Cross seemed to become flustered again. Nightmare grinned. "... is it usually like this...?" He stroked the front of Cross' pelvis with his hand.

Cross gasped and panted through his hand, but swallowed his noises as he yanked away the other hand and used both to cover his mouth.

Nightmare's hands stopped and snaked around Cross' waist, slipping up his spine. They held him up. Nightmare held Cross' body close to his with one arm, while the other moved back down. "Or is it more like this?"

Cross' eyes widened and he shrieked as Nightmare grinded against his pelvis with his knuckle. He screwed his eyes shut. "N-Nightmare..." Nightmare hummed and leaned in, the word having been barely heard. Cross opened his dazed eyes. "Nightmare, I love you."

Nightmare felt new heat pass over his face once again and he began to thrust violently, causing Cross to scream. His SOUL swelled in Nightmare's hands before letting out a mess of liquid. Nightmare screwed his eyes shut as he felt his own SOUL do the same.

He collapsed against Cross, both of them now leaned against the bed. Nightmare pulled his tentacles out of and away from Cross, but the other caught one and held it between his fingers.

They both panted quietly. After several moments, Nightmare gulped and tried to speak. "I..." He trailed off, embarrassment choking him for a moment.

Nightmare felt a hand slip under his chin. It lifted his head to meet Cross' excited, shining eyes. He wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear Nightmare say it. Nightmare took a deep breath before leaning forward and pressing his head to Cross'. They both let out glowing mist, purple mingling with blue. "I love you too..."

  
  



	92. A Pulse of Joy

It was nighttime when Dust heard clicking. It was coming from the stairs. He was at the kitchen counter, peeling another apple with his magic. A red one. He raised a brow. Papyrus was silent, though Dust could sense that he was next to him. He heard a muffled swear and a near-catastrophe.

He turned. Killer stood on the stairs, leaning heavily against the wall. His eyes were wide and Dust tipped his head. The clicking had been Killer's claws against the stairs. The other stumbled, his tail whipping behind him and almost sending him off-balance.

His body lit up purple and Dust set him upright with his magic. The glow faded and Killer leaned against the wall, groaning in annoyance. "This is BULLSHIT, Dust." He said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Dust got up, taking his freshly peeled apple. "What? That you're alive again?" He asked in quiet amusement, taking a bite. He watched as Killer glared at him.

"NO." He said. He lifted one of his legs, gesturing to the claws. "THIS." He slammed it down, the claws scraping the floor. "I. CAN'T. FUCKING. WALK." He leaned back against the wall again, sighing. "And THAT." He gestured to his tail, which was smacking against the wall.

He began to go down the last few steps. Dust watched him in amusement, continuing to eat his apple. " _ Helpless... _ " Papyrus muttered next to him. Dust snorted a little and nodded, making Killer glare at him. Dust sighed and held the apple between his jaws before making his way over.

He offered his shoulder to Killer and the other sighed before reaching up and taking it. Dust led him over to the kitchen counter slowly, hearing Papyrus muttering the entire time about how easy it would be to kill him again. Dust ignored him with a twitch.

Killer sighed as he sat down in a chair, his tail awkwardly sticking out from underneath him. He shifted around, swearing under his breath. "You doing okay?" Dust asked, his head twitching to the left. Killer blinked and looked up at him before scoffing and nodding.

"Besides, like, DYING and becoming a DEMON, yeah, I think I'm doing pretty well." Killer said casually, rolling his eyes. Dust sighed and sat next to him, but on the counter. "How have you guys been?"

"Your death fucked us up, not gonna lie." Dust answered in his scratchy, mumbling voice. "Dream stopped being positive for a bit." At that, Killer's SOUL seemed to waver and he looked up at Dust in shock. Dust nodded. "Yeah." The grey-stained fingers on one hand tapped silently against the counter, while the other held his apple.

"What happened with that blackmailing bastard?" Killer asked. "I'm assuming Shattered's gone, otherwise it wouldn't be this calm, but what the fuck happened with Sci?" Dust twitched a little. Papyrus' whispering grew frantic for a moment and he held his head, shaking it.

"Dusted." He answered. "Cross did it. Apparently, he mercy-killed him because Sci was in pieces when he found him." Killer gave a quiet nod, his brow furrowed. They both jumped as there was a scraping sound. They turned to see Horror dragging his axe.

He stopped as he saw both of them. He lit up at the sight of Killer's tail and Killer immediately tensed up, holding his tail to himself. "No, don't you fucking dare." He warned, a knife slipping into his hand from inside his sleeve. He pointed it at Horror and the broken skeleton huffed.

He dropped his axe with a thump before moving over to the fridge, his hand dug into his eyesocket. He seemed to jump before looking over at Killer. "G-Glad you're back." Dust raised a brow. No doubt, Lust had just reminded Horror to say that. Killer seemed surprised before giving a grin.

"Thanks." He said, seeming genuinely touched. Horror nodded, his fingers clasped in front of him before turning back and beginning to root through the fridge again. "Geez, you guys really got THAT fucked up from me dying?"

Dust rolled his eyes and glanced down at Killer. " _ Never shuts his mouth... _ " Papyrus whispered over his shoulder. Dust gave a quiet nod. Killer assumed that Dust was nodding to him and he seemed surprised.

"Cross summoned a demon right after." Dust said casually, making Killer's tail smack the ground in shock. He swore and Horror was heard as he rooted through the fridge, softly giggling.

————————————

Dream came down the stairs hurriedly. He stopped, seeing the three in the kitchen. Killer had said he was going to just get a snack, but he'd been gone for half an hour. Killer glanced over at him. "S-Sorry, I was worried because you were taking a long time." Dream felt like he'd interrupted something.

Dust, who seemed to have been listening to an unseen voice, suddenly snapped back and looked over at Dream. He was holding a half-eaten apple. Killer smiled. "Sorry about that, Dream. I'm having a hard time walking with these claws. They make me trip everywhere and the tail doesn't help either."

Dream clasped his hands in front of him and quietly wandered over until he was standing next to Killer. Killer seemed to be thinking about something, his tail swaying back and forth, gently smacking Dream's legs. Dream looked down at it in surprise before looking back up at him.

Killer seemed to notice and apologized quickly, tucking his tail under his leg to keep it from going anywhere. Dream blinked and before he could stop himself, he'd already spoken. "Don't apologize. I think it's cute." At that, Killer went red and covered his face as Dust snorted.

Another flurry of giggles was heard from the fridge followed by a bang as Horror hit his head on something. "Ow."

Dream covered and his mouth and quickly made his way over to see if Horror was okay. After a bit of back and forth, with Dream worrying and Horror not really able to process pain anymore, they came to an agreement that Horror was fine.

Dream made his way back over to stand by Killer. "Everyone's downstairs." Nightmare's rumbling voice coolly noted and they all looked up. Dust took another bite of his apple before speaking.

"Cross coming down too?" He asked. Nightmare blinked and his tentacles gave a calm little wave behind him as he spoke.

"Cross will not be joining us, no." He answered, seeming satisfied with himself. Killer, always the outspoken one, immediately seemed to catch onto something and he grinned.

"You fucked him too hard, didn't you?" At that, Dream lit up gold and began to scold Killer as Dust nearly choked on his apple. Nightmare seemed mildly annoyed. Killer laughed quietly, yelping as Dream flicked him in the forehead.

He hid his face so Dream couldn't reach it anymore. Nightmare sighed and walked over. "Ah, yes. I missed your blatant disregard for subtlety." Killer fingergunned at him and Nightmare glanced at Dream.

Dream understood and smacked Killer lightly in the back of the head again. Killer chuckled madly. Dust was even smiling to himself. Nightmare glanced over at Horror, getting his attention. He gestured to the freezer.

Horror lit up and seemed to understand. He went back into the freezer before pulling out a fudgesicle. He held it out to Nightmare and he took it, thanking Horror, who nodded. He turned and disappeared back upstairs.

————————————

Cross lifted his head from the bed as Nightmare returned. He blinked and tried to push himself up, but his hips popped and he flinched. Nightmare's tentacle stretched out and pushed him back down. 

He began to move some pillows around before propping Cross up against the back of the bed. Cross was still undressed, but hidden under the blankets. "Don't try to move. It'll hurt for a bit."

He held out something in his hand and Cross lit up immediately, taking it. It was one of those frozen fudge sticks. What were they called? He tried to recall as he undid the wrapping on it. He decided it didn't matter and he thanked Nightmare.

The other watched him fondly as he began to eat. Cross took note that Chara had returned. They'd left right before he and Nightmare had gotten down to business. Chara was sitting in front of one of the windows, staring out at the stars.

They seemed docile for right now, only giving a quiet twitch every now and then. Cross turned his attention back to the frozen treat. It brought a smile to his face. He loved chocolate. He shivered a little and blinked as he felt a blanket be draped over his bare shoulders.

He glanced over at Nightmare, who drew his tentacles back. Cross reached out with his free hand and Nightmare seemed to understand. He laid one of his tentacles in Cross' lap and once again, Cross began to run his hand over it, seeming comforted.

"Cross." Nightmare said his name and Cross looked up in time for teeth to meet his. It was a gentle kiss. Nightmare pulled back, his eye seeming to be taking Cross in. Cross felt a soft heat pass across his face as he gave a quiet chuckle.

He continued to eat his treat. Nightmare's tentacle flicked under his hand and Cross knew what that meant. He glanced over. "Something bothering you?" Nightmare was quiet for another few moments.

"Thank you." The words took Cross by surprise and he looked up. Nightmare was softly blushing. "For forcefully coming into my life. Because you are the best thing that ever happened to me." It seemed difficult for him to say and Cross felt his SOUL warm.

"I've been around for thousands of years, Nightmare." He responded quietly. Nightmare glanced at him and Cross gave a quiet smile. "And you're still the best thing that has happened to me as well."

  
  



	93. A Glorious Arrival

"Even YOU?" Killer asked in shock. He was talking to Dream, who blushed and nodded. They were all walking to school in their giant group. Nightmare had Killer in his tentacles, though he kept him lowered enough to speak to Dream. "You, Dream, willingly skipped school for me?"

"W-Well, of course I did..." Dream mumbled in quiet embarrassment, his cheeks lit up gold. He seemed to notice something and Killer seems to follow his gaze to his tail, which was wagging behind him again. Killer covered his face.

"FUCK." He said, seeming embarrassed out of his mind. They heard Dream start giggling quietly. Nightmare turned back to Cross, who glanced at him from under his fluffy hood. He was carrying Cross in another one of his tentacles.

Cross seemed perfectly content with it as well. Dust walked slightly ahead of them, no doubt ready to see Blue. Horror, slightly behind, seeming to be having a conversation all on his own.

They were approaching the intersection, where they would meet everyone. Sure enough, they all saw the small blue skeleton absolutely booking it, running straight to Dust, who opened an arm to him. Blue crashed into him and it looked like the equivalent of a squeaky toy bouncing off a brick wall.

Blue fell over and Dust used his magic to lift Blue back to his feet. Blue thanked him cheerfully, immediately attaching himself in a hug around the other. Dream yelped as he was tackled by Ink. Nightmare heard fizzling and paused.

Error was walking with Geno, who seemed awkward as he approached the rest of the gang. Dream seemed confused as well. "Geno? What're you doing here?" He asked. Geno lit up slightly red.

"H-H-H-He heard about K-K-K-K-Killer and wanted to s-s-s-see him." Error explained, shrugging. Ink immediately bolted up, both of his eyes being glowing stars.

"Oh yeah!! Where is he?!" Ink squealed in excitement. Nightmare glanced up at Killer and he could see the other practically begging him not to put him down. A grin curled on Nightmare's face as he dropped Killer right next to Ink. "HOLY SHIT!!" Before Killer could stop him, Ink was already on top of him, circling him and examining him.

Killer yanked his tail away from Ink and pulled out a knife, the tip at Ink's throat. "Th-Th-That's enough, Ink." Blue strings wrapped around Ink and he whined loudly as Error dragged him back. Error rolled his eyes. Geno peered around Nightmare and seemed in quiet awe of Killer.

Killer noticed him and seemed wary. Geno put up his hands. "Don't worry. I don't like being touchy. I just wanted to see." He said, ducking his head. Killer seemed to relax a little. Ink wriggled in the binds of Error's strings.

"Are you gonna go back to the house now?" He asked. Geno quietly nodded. "Remember to lock the door!" Geno nodded again, turning away and waving to them before starting back off in the direction he'd come. Nightmare noticed Cross staring after him in quiet amusement. He was seeing something Nightmare didn't.

Killer stood awkwardly. Dream moved over to him and Killer seemed grateful as he put a hand on Dream's shoulder to stand up properly. He shuffled his claws against the pavement. His tail brushed it as well. "This is so fucking annoying." He muttered.

Nightmare felt a pulse of annoyance from Blue and Dust seemed to distract him, talking to him. He turned to look back at Killer, who hadn't moved. Killer was staring at him, clearly wanting to ask something. Nightmare could already tell what it probably was.

"You want me to carry you again?" He asked, raising a brow. Killer's face flushed and he nodded in shame as Dream quietly assured him it was okay. Nightmare wrapped his tentacle back around Killer's torso and picked him up before they continued to walk again.

Ink kept trying to turn back and look at Killer, but Error kept him facing forward. "I-I-Ink, I'm seconds away fr-fr-from just teleporting us t-t-t-to the school." He growled. Ink whined.

"No! Not my walking privileges!" Error shot him a glare and Ink returned it with a cheeky smile. Nightmare heard Cross let out a soft chuckle.

They all reached the school, the crowd parting for them. Immediately, the murmurs started as more and more monsters began to notice Killer. Killer blinked and seemed uneasy, his tail moving to curl between his legs.

Dream immediately began walking faster to keep Killer covered, while another tentacle slipped around his feet, hiding them. They reached the center of the first floor and Ink bounced impatiently. Error raised a brow. "You p-p-p-promise not t-t-to bother Killer?"

Ink gave a nod and Error rolled his eyes before releasing him from his strings. Nightmare went with Dream and Killer over to their classroom door. He set Killer inside and Dream went in with him to help him walk. He glanced back at the others.

Dust was getting a hug from Blue and Error was heading over to him. Horror was following. He slipped inside the classroom with Cross still in his tentacles, having been content there the entire time. He took his place at the round table next to the window, setting Cross down next to him.

Killer was staring down at the marks his sneakers had made on the desk. "Ah, yes, when I was still able to wear shoes... I remember it like it was yesterday..." He mused quietly. Dream blinked before breaking out in quiet giggling, which, in turn, made Killer grin.

Nightmare watched as the others slowly filed in. Dust twitched and sat at his desk, Error taking his place in the back. Horror chose at random and sat down. He almost immediately fell asleep at his desk and Nightmare rolled his eyes.

He blinked as Cross leaned against him. He shifted uncomfortably and Nightmare slipped a tentacle behind him so he could sit against it. Cross seemed a bit more comfortable and thanked Nightmare quietly. Dream managed to get Killer tucked into a desk, his legs hidden and he was sitting on his tail.

It wouldn't be too noticeable if someone just glanced at him. He sighed and thanked Dream. He pulled the other down and their teeth met quickly. Dream blushed before saying goodbye to all of them and hurrying out of the room.

He was heard yelping and apologizing. Toriel came in, holding the muzzles for Cross and Horror. "Alright. So, would anyone like to explain why NO ONE was in class yesterday??" She asked firmly, looking around at them.

She passed one muzzle to Dust, who had Horror face him. Horror ducked his head as Dust put it on. He squirmed, never liking the muzzle. She handed the other to Nightmare, who slipped his hands inside of Cross' hoodie. Cross leaned his head slightly against one of them and Nightmare paused for a moment to rub his cheek.

"I-I-I-I didn't feel l-l-l-like going." Error spoke from the back. Toriel rolled her eyes. She moved behind her desk, opening the drawer and pulling out a text book.

"How about the rest of you?" She said, taking out her glasses and slipping them on. Her eyes moved over all of them and it was Killer who spoke up.

"Afraid that was my fault. I had a bit of an..." He waves his hands a couple times. "Accident..." Toriel raised a brow at him. Nightmare sighed. At least that was one way to put it. "But I'm okay now." Toriel sighed and held up an hand, burying her face in it.

"What am I going to do with all of you...?" She sounded exasperated. She began to shuffle around, getting everything ready. "I have to bring some papers to the principal. Be good." She said firmly, staring around at all of them.

She pulled some papers out of her desk and left the room, the door shutting and locking behind her. Nightmare immediately turned his attention back to Cross. Cross had been absentmindedly stroking the tentacle behind him. Nightmare laid another one in his lap so he wouldn't have to reach behind him.

Cross seemed to light up and began to focus on that one and Nightmare watched him fondly. He stared around at the rest of the room. Dust twitched, his magic sparking up before he yawned and put his arms on the desk, laying down on them.

Killer was spinning two knives on the desk, no doubt damaging it. He didn't seem to mind though. He shuffled uncomfortably, his tail flicking between his legs. He seemed agitated with it. Nightmare had a brief moment of silence.

What if they'd all come to school and Killer's desk remained empty? For some reason, the thought made his tentacles curl in. He couldn't imagine the class without anyone of them and it was hard for him to recall it had only been him and Dust at first. And they hadn't even spoken to each other then.

He shook off his thoughts as Toriel came back. She sighed and sat down at her desk. "Well, now that you're all here, how was your weekend? Did you guys do anything exciting?"

Once again, Killer immediately spoke up and Nightmare had to keep himself from smacking him. 

"Well, I died!"

  
  



	94. A White Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW. And that's it! That's the end of Ghost Stories! Thank you all so much for reading and I appreciated every bit of support and feedback sent my way. Don't be disappointed either. This story may be over, but I never am out of ideas. Until then, thank you once again and I'll hopefully see you all again in the future!
> 
> -carelesscreativity

Nightmare rolled his eyes as he sat in his bedroom that night. Despite Killer's blunt statement, Toriel has responded with something along the lines of "That's nice, Killer" and had continued asking everyone else about their weekends. The rest of the day had gone normally, as expected.

He sat in a crisscross position on his bed, staring at the moonlight beginning to pass over the floor. His tentacles were all tucked in around him. He closed his eye for just a moment and there was a soft clanking noise. He recognized it, and it didn't alarm him, but he opened his eye regardless.

There. In the moonlight, Cross was illuminated. He was shifting between his living form and his ghost form. Chara appeared every few moments next to him, twitching and pacing. He had his eyes closed as he breathed softly. Nightmare studied him quietly.

" _ Today was the day I was defeated. _ " Cross' voice was quiet, yet resonating. " _ I didn't remember until now. I had an aching pain in my SOUL. A different kind of pain. A sort of nostalgia. _ " Nightmare's tentacles waved quietly and he allowed Cross to continue. 

Cross turned to look at him with that terrifying ghostly form. The chains rattled quietly as Chara moved back and forth behind them. " _ But in a way, I suppose my death was good thing... It allowed me to remain in this world long enough to meet you. _ "

Nightmare was a bit taken back as Cross smiled. It was such a genuine, soft look for someone with weapons protruding out from all over their body. " _ I can continue to serve. Only now I serve a King. _ " He gave a quiet bow to Nightmare, who blushed a little.

For some reason, him being called a king was familiar to him. Chara seemed to notice Cross bowing and twitched before ducking their head to Nightmare. Nightmare stretched out a hand, slipping his fingers under Cross' chin and lifting it.

"I... suppose that makes you my knight..." He said, tipping his head. Cross raised a hand, taking Nightmare's in his own before pressing cold teeth to his knuckle.

" _ I suppose it does. _ " Cross answered quietly. Nightmare flushed a soft blue and pulled his hand back as Cross gave a soft chuckle. He sighed and closed his eyes, stretching out his senses to check for everyone.

Horror was in the kitchen. Dust was in his room with Blue, who'd decided to stay over. Killer was in his room with Dream. He opened his eye as he felt cold against his teeth. Cross had leaned in. Nightmare closed his eyes, gently pushing back against him.

Chara gave a quiet noise as they began to scratch their head. They shook out their hair and remained in a trembling crisscross position. Cross pulled back from Nightmare. He blinked as Nightmare's tentacles slowly crept around him. "I do not want you to hurt." Nightmare rumbled softly.

Cross stared at him. His ghostly form flickered once. Twice. It disappeared along with Chara and Nightmare stared at his lover's living face. "Whatever happened to you is past. You are here and you are living. You are with me and there's nothing else I'd rather have."

He stroked Cross' cheek with his hand and the other leaned his head into the darker's palm. He raised a hand, placing it over Nightmare's. "I live for you." He said softly. "I would die a thousand times over for you if I had to." Nightmare blinked before giving a soft bout of laughter.

"That won't be necessary. I am not a weak, sheltered brat. I won't need you to protect me all the time, Cross. I am powerful too." Cross stared at him before giving a soft smile and nodding.

"Of course, of course. My apologies." Cross said softly, dipping his head to Nightmare, who gave a quiet scoff of amusement. He thought about it for a moment and a small grin spread across his face.

"Perhaps it will even be me protecting you." Cross gave another little laugh and nodded, allowing Nightmare's tentacles to pull him closer.

Nightmare pulled him into a hug and Cross remained standing as Nightmare laid his head against his chest. He could hear Cross' SOUL beating calmly before he felt teeth press against the top of his head. Cross' hands gently slipped up to hold his cheeks.

He moved himself down and sat in Nightmare's lap, sideways so his head would lean against the other's shoulder. Nightmare held him close. "How does it feel to hold a real ghost story in your own hands, Nightmare?" Cross asked, opening one glowing eye to fix on the darker.

Ah, that was right. Before, Nightmare had even doubted Cross' very existence. Now, he couldn't even imagine himself without it. "I can't describe it. The feeling is so strange, yet so powerful. Almost like I know every little thing about it." A teasing tone had crept into Nightmare's deep voice, echoing quietly around the room. Cross' face gave the first hint of purple blush.

"It's almost like I know that this particular legend has a rather unhealthy addiction to chocolate and is terribly afraid of cows. I know he has a scar inside his jaw that makes him melt when I tease him with it. I know he loves being close to me. I know he is loyal to me." Cross' blush only got worse and worse as Nightmare continued to speak.

"I know he is very clever and very powerful. He can also be quite the tease. He has a soft spot for snow and frozen treats-" Cross held up a hand and Nightmare raised a brow, glancing down at him. He was curious as to why he had been stopped. He noticed Cross' blush and gave a quiet exhale of amusement.

It took quite a bit of effort to make the soldier blush and Nightmare was rather impressed with himself that he'd gotten him to do it so easily. He should do this more often.

Cross had buried his face into Nightmare's shoulder and Nightmare's tentacles curled over his. Cross reached up with a hand once again, catching one and pulling it down. The tentacle curled between his fingers quietly, giving the tiniest hint of a wag. Cross paused for a moment.

"You wish to speak to him?" He asked quietly. Nightmare paused for a moment. He glanced at Cross curiously. Cross stretched out a hand, ghostly chain forming from the wrist until Chara appeared in front of them.

Their eyes were shockingly clear and they stood up, at attention. Nightmare had never heard them speak before. " _ Hello, my king. _ " At the title, Nightmare began to say that they didn't have to call him that, but Chara shook their head. They looked up at Nightmare, twitching a little.

Their eyes were beginning to fog back up as they gave a pained smile. " _ Take care of my partner. I don't know when I'll be able to talk like this again, but I want you to know that I trust you with him _ ." Nightmare, for some reason, felt oddly touched and he could only nod back in quiet awe.

Chara doubled over, curling their lip before fading away, their moment of clarity over just as quickly as it had begun. Cross leaned against Nightmare quietly as he brought his hand back to himself.

He seemed to be reminiscing. They both sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the sounds of their new family from the floors above, below, and around them.

"What do you think the future will hold, Nightmare?" Cross asked quietly. His voice was soft, but welcoming in the silence. Nightmare blinked and a few of his tentacles flicked in quiet surprise.

"The future?" He gave a quiet laugh. "We cannot look that far ahead, Cross. We are already, just now, learning to let go of the past. Even if it is bound to us in chains." He watched Cross turn to wistfully look at something he couldn't see before nodding in silent acceptance.

Cross stroked his hand down the tentacle he had in his lap and Nightmare relaxed, giving a quiet, rumbling chuckle. Cross seemed to notice and glanced up at him with glowing eyes. He put his hand on Nightmare's cheek before pushing himself up.

Nightmare's hand slipped under him to hold him up and he nudged Cross, quietly asking for permission to enter. Cross granted it almost gratefully, opening his mouth. Nightmare drew Cross' tongue out and gently nibbled it. They continued for another few moments before pulling back from one another.

Nightmare released a cloud of glowing, bright blue mist, which mingled with Cross' own purple one. He chuckled softly again, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you, my king. I love that you are mine and I am yours." He said quietly.

There was a moment before Nightmare rubbed Cross' cheek. "And I love you..." His tentacles curled around the both of them and his next few words brought warmth to his aching, dark heart. "My White Night."


End file.
